Big B's Kanto Journey
by Big B 007
Summary: Bart Eiser is a young boy starting his own Pokemon journey in the Kanto region. These are the chronicles of his adventures. Mostly OC except for Gym Leaders , may contain other show and/or game characters later on. not game based PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note:_ This story will be a mixture of facts from the show and the games. In this reality trainers have to be 16 to start their journey. Also this is a introduction of the main character of the story.  
_Author's Note 2:_ Anybody who wants a character in this fanfic, PM me. I'll send you a PM back with what info I need. Don't know if those characters will get a lot of 'screen'-time.

With all that said ... enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Bart Eiser, but people call me Big B. I'm a 17 year old starting trainer from Pallet Town and this is my story.

I woke up early the morning of my 17th birthday. I wanted to be the first in line at professor Oak's lab. I had even gone so far as to figure out when the lab opened. I got out of bed and quickly put on the black baggy cargo pants and my dark blue 'No Fear' T-shirt and headed for the door. No need to take my backpack with me yet my mom wanted me to show her my Pokemon before I left. On the way out, I took a couple of slices of bread for breakfast.

I arrived at professor Oak's lab at 7 AM and he was just opening up his lab.

"Are you here for your starter Pokemon?" He asked me.

"Yup, it took me long enough to finally be able to start my journey." I replied.

"Yes, What was it again? A heart problem?" the professor questioned me, letting me in.

"Yeah, but it's all healed now and I'm ready to go." I answered.

"Very well. Since you got here first, you get first choice." He said, showing me the Pokeballs.

"I get the choice between Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right. Charmander is a fire type, Squirtle a water type and Bulbasaur a grass type." Oak explained.

"Well, I actually already made up my mind about a year ago. Since Matt picked Squirtle and George picked Bulbasaur, I'll pick Charmander. I'll call you Flametail." I said, picking up the Pokeball with the small flame on it, releasing Charmander.

"Ah yes, Matt and George are good friends of you aren't they?" Oak asked.

"Yes, we kept in touch too. They tried the Pokemon League too." I replied.

"Ah yes, I heard about that. They didn't fair that well didn't they?" Oak responded.

"Matt got knocked out after the second round and George got defeated after the third round." I answered.

"Well, that doesn't seem all too bad." Oak said.

"I guess, but I should be going now." I replied.

"Wait, when you get your first Pokemon, you also get a Pokedex and five empty Pokeballs." Oak reacted, searching in his pockets.

"Thanks professor. Come on, Flametail, return." I said to the professor before recalling the fire Lizard and bolting for the door.

"Good luck!" Professor Oak shouted after me.

--

When I arrived at my house I was wheezing and puffing.

"Memo to self: try to keep running to a minimum." I said to myself. After I had regained myself a little I went inside.

"Surprise!" Three people yelled. The people were my mom, Matt and George.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We came to congratulate you on your 17thbirthday." Matt said.

"And we brought presents. But first let us see your new Pokemon." George continued.

"Okay. Come on out, Flametail." I said throwing the Pokeball in the air. A flash of light burst out as it swung open. And before me appeared a Charmander.

"Nice." Matt said.

"Well, now for our presents." George said, presenting me with a small square box and Matt doing the same.

"Thanks, guys. You shouldn't have." I replied, taking the two boxes. I opened the first one to find a Pokeball.

"Let's see if anything is inside. Come on out, whoever you are." I said throwing this Pokeball in the air as well. A flash shot out of the ball and revealed a Bulbasaur.

"Wow, a Bulbasaur. Thanks, George." I responded seeing the green pokemon.

"No problem. I kinda hoped you wouldn't pick Bulbasaur as your starter." George replied. I opened the second box to find another Pokeball. Since George had given me a Bulbasaur, I could already guess what was inside.

"Reveal yourself." I said, throwing a third Pokeball in the air. I was right, there was a Squirtle inside.

"They're the descendants of our starters." George explained.

"Thanks so much, guys. I'll call the Bulbasaur Brutasaur and the Squirtle Shellshock." I said turning from my friends to my three Pokemon. They seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Dude, I think we'll need to split soon." Matt said to George after having looked at his watch.

"You're right." George said, looking at his own watch.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going to the Johto region. The problem is the ferry leaves in half an hour from Vermillion City." Matt said.

"You'll never make it." I replied.

"Don't worry we each have a pokemon large enough to fly on. We'd ask you to come with us but you don't have a flying pokemon or anything to get you to Vermillion City on time." George said.

"Don't worry about it. I'd prefer to start my journey closer to home. And I want to try and get further past the Elite Four then you." I answered. We walked outside while still talking.

"Go! Winger!" Matt said, throwing one of his Pokeballs in the air. After the flash faded it revealed a Pidgeot.

"Go! Talon!" George said, also throwing one of his Pokeballs. This one contained a Fearow.

"Nice Pokemon." I commented, looking at them. This was actually the first time I was so close to a Pidgeot or a Fearow.

"We're sorry you can't come with us." George said.

"Like I said, don't worry. I'll catch up to you guys." I said grinning.

"We'll see." Matt replied.

"Let's go. Or we're going to be late anyway. Bye Big B." George interrupted as his Fearow pushed of.

"Later, Dude." Matt said as his Pidgeot pushed off as well.

"Bye, guys! Good luck in the Johto region!" I yelled after them. After they were out of sight, I went back inside to find my mom already feeding my Pokemon. I went upstairs to my room to get my backpack. I had already packed yesterday evening: some spare clothes, food for me and six Pokemon to last a while, and other usefull stuff. I went back downstairs to see my Pokemon were done eating.

"Time to go, fellas." I said to them. They replied approvingly.

"Bye, Bart. Call me if you get the chance." Mom said as she walked next to me to the door.

"I will. Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. As long as I have Flametail, Brutasaur and Shellshock with me, nothing will happen." I assured her.

"I guess you're right. Take care." She said, giving me a hug and waving at me as I left for route 1, my Pokemon walking alongside me.

* * *

A year after his friends set of on their journeys, Big B can finally start his. With his chosen Pokemon, Flametail the Charmander, and the Pokemon he received from his friends Matt and George, Shellshock the Squirtle and Brutasaur the Bulbasaur respectively, he sets of on his path through the Kanto region.

* * *

_End Note:_ Okay so this is it ... the first chapter. Bart Eiser a.k.a. Big B is like always based of myself. The heart problem mentioned in the beginning of the chapter only leads to one thing in this story: low stamina. Otherwise not much to say except that I'll be doing this end note thingy at the end of most chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Pokemon.  
_Author's note:_ Here's chapter 2 of my Pokemon story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was walking down Route 1 alone. I had recalled my Pokemon after Flametail nearly torched some dried up grass and Brutasaur got attacked by a wild Pidgey. Because it would be safer for Shellshock I recalled him as well. While they were still out, however, I checked their attacks and statistics on my Pokedex and was surprised that (eventhough they are the same level) Shellshock and Brutasaur knew a lot more attacks than Flametail. Suddenly I heard a shout and I went to check it out.  
It was a girl with a Bulbasaur fighting a Rattata. The girl was kinda short and had lightbrown hair going to halfway her back, hiding her backpack slightly from sight. She wore jeans and a plain white T-shirt. She was yelling to her Bulbasaur (apparently called Saury) to use Tackle on the Rattata. The Bulbasaur kept tackling the Rattata, but the Rattata tackled back. From the looks of it the Rattata was stronger than the Bulbasaur. Then the Rattata used a Quick Attack and knocked out the Bulbasaur.

"No! Saury!" The girl yelled running to the Bulbasaur. The Rattata however wasn't giving up and tackled the girl.

"Go, Shellshock! Use Aqua Jet!" I yelled throwing the Pokeball containing my Squirtle up in the air. The moment Shellshock materialized, he jumped forward towards the Rattata and engulfed himself in water. The attack knocked the Rattata against a tree, where it lay unconscious.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl running towards her.

"I'm fine and my Bulbasaur will be too after some rest." She answered.

"If you want, you can catch the Rattata." I said to her.

"Thanks. I'll do that. Go, Pokeball!" She said, throwing an empty Pokeball at the Rattata. Once the ball hit, it sucked up the Rattata. It wobbled once, twice, three times … and then it gave a slight "ping" to show the capture was successful. The girl recalled her Bulbasaur and went to pick up the Pokeball containing her new Rattata.

"I'll call you Ratsy." She said to the ball. Then she turned to me.

"Thank you for helping me. Are you a new trainer too?" She asked.

"Yes, I received my first Pokemon this morning." I replied.

"So that Squirtle is your starter?" She asked again.

"No, I got that one from a friend. I think that's the reason it knows Aqua Jet. My starter is Charmander." I answered.

"So, you're the one who got the Charmander? I wanted that one! But I kinda overslept." She yelled, except for the last part which she whispered.

"Sorry. I was first and Professor Oak said to pick any one I wanted, so I did. What did you say your name was again?" I explained.

"I didn't. It's Leila." The girl answered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bart. But people call me Big B." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." Leila replied, apparently not that angry for not getting the Charmander.

"How about I accompany you to Viridian City. That way we can back each other up if we are attacked by wild Pokemon and we have someone to talk to." I suggested.

"That's a great idea. Especially since Saury, that's my Bulbasaur, and Ratsy are kinda weakened by the battle." Leila accepted.

"Well, since it's nearing noon, how about we make a short stop for lunch?" I asked her.

"Good idea. I'm hungry." She answered as her stomach growled.

"Ok. Come on out, Flametail and Brutasaur." I said throwing the remaining two Pokeballs up. When Flametail and Brutasaur materialized, Leila's eyes widened.

"You have a Bulbasaur too?" She asked as she was looking for a picnic blanket in her bag.

"Yeah got it from another friend of mine just like Shellshock." I answered, looking for a blanket, my lunch and my Pokemonfood in my bag.

"Maybe I should feed my Pokemon too." She said, seeing me take out the Pokemonfood and four collapsible bowls (3 for food and 1 for water).

"Might be a good idea. Do you have any bowls? Else I could lend you some of mine." I told her.

"No. It's okay. I have some too." She replied, taking out the bowls and filling them. Then she took her Pokeballs and released her Pokemon.

"Well, now that the Pokemon have their food, let's eat too." I said taking out the ham sandwiches my mom had prepared.

"I agree. Let's hope the smell of our food doesn't attract any wild Pokemon." Leila said.

"Don't worry. We have 5 Pokemon altogether. Any wild Pokemon that wants to interrupt our meal will get an asswooping they won't forget." I grinned before taking a bit of my sandwich.

"I guess you're right. Sooooo … are you aiming for the Pokemon League as well?" Leila asked me.

"Yup. My friends even gave me all the information they'd gathered on the gym leaders. For instance: Brock is the leader of the Pewter City Gym and uses a Geodude and an Onix. Both are Rock-types and are weak against Grass- and Water-types. I'm probably going to use Shellshock in that match." I explained.

"Wow. You know a lot about this. Hey, I have an idea. Since we're both aiming for the Pokemon League, we could travel together. You said it yourself: at least we'll have someone to talk to." Leila said.

"Fine with me." I said taking out my second sandwich.

"You know, I can't keep from noticing that you look older than me. With that Goatee and stuff." She suddenly remarked after a bit of silence.

"That's because I probably am. I'm 17. I had to postpone my journey because of some medical issues." I explained after swallowing the last bite of my sandwiches.

"Well, you're most definitely older than me. I'm 16 but my journey has been postponed for nearly 8 months. But I don't care, I'm finally on the road." She said.

"Since we're both finished with eating and our Pokemon are already asleep … how about we move on?" I suggested.

"Great idea. Saury, Ratsy, Return." Leila replied, recalling her Pokemon and cleaning up her bowls and stuff. I did the same, recalling Flametail, Brutasaur and Shellshock and putting away the collapsible bowls.

"So ready to hit the road again?" I asked her, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Ready when you are." She answered, putting on her backpack again herself and getting her hair from underneath it. We walked the rest of the day talking about what we did back in Pallet Town. By nightfall we had set up camp. In other words: our sleeping bags and a camping fire lit by Flametail's tailflame. Our Pokemon were out again too. Though all of our Pokemon seemed to get along well, Brutasaur and Saury seemed to get along best of all.

"Those two seem to be hitting it off well." I said to Leila, who was sitting on the opposite side of the fire, gesturing to our Pokemon. We had just finished our dinner and were just sitting around being lazy after our day of walking.

"yeah. Maybe it's because mine's a girl." Leila said.

"That would explain much. According to my Pokedex mine is male." I replied.

"It's kinda cute if you ask me." She continued before yawning.

"It's been a long day. We should get to bed, or at least our sleeping bags." I said.

"Yeah, we have to be fit if we're going to travel around. Shouldn't we call back our Pokemon?" She asked.

"Nah, let them be. And besides, if we get attacked tonight we don't have to search for our Pokeballs." I answered.

"Good idea. Well, good night." Leila said getting up and going towards her sleeping bag.

"Good night. Good night to you too, guys. Oh … and Shellshock? If the fire seems to be getting out of control … please douse it. Use Aqua Jet or something." I said getting up as well. Shellshock responded with a "Squirt" as I laid down and put my glasses in my backpack after setting the alarm on my Pokedex.

* * *

After his first day of traveling, Big B has already made a new friend. What adventures will they get involved in? Find out in the next chapter of 'Big B's Kanto Journey'.

* * *

_End Note:_ Well this is it the second chapter of this story. Not much to say except for the new character Leila. She's supposed to be 16 in this chapter. Though the characters birthday is in december. that's pretty much all I have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note:_ Well, here's another chapter. I'd like to remind anyone who wants a part in this story, just PM me or tell me in a review. For more explanation on the chapter see the End Note. that said: enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was early in the morning when I heard a beeping sound. I immediately realised it was the alarm I set on my Pokedex. I hit the snooze button and took my glasses out of my backpack. As I sat up I noticed Shellhock, Brutasaur and Flametail sleeping around me. I looked over to Leila, who seemed to have ignored the alarm and turned over in her sleeping bag, and noticed her Pokemon were sleeping around her too.  
I got up and saw that the fire had gone out during the night. I noticed the wood was totally charred up, so I'd need to look for some fresh wood. As I was walking to the trees Brutasaur joined me.

"Want to help me search for wood?" I asked him. He replied with a nod and a quiet "Bulba".

"Okay. Use Leaf Storm." I commanded Brutasaur as we reached the trees. The bulb on its back started to glow and he shot out a flurry of leaves, striking some thick branches and slicing them of the tree. I picked the branches up and put them on top of the remains of our campfire. In the meantime, Flametail and Shellshock had gotten up and Flametail lit the branches with its tail.

"Thanks, Flametail. You guys want breakfast?" I asked. The Pokemon shouted in happiness of getting food.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." Leila groaned, without even looking at us.

"I have an idea. If you get up now, we can get to Viridian City by tonight, maybe even this afternoon, and we can spend the night in the Pokemon Center, where they have comfy beds." I said. Once I said that, Leila practically jumped out of her sleeping bag. Saury and Ratsy looked up at her for suddenly getting up so quickly.

"Great Idea." She said. I gave my Pokemon some food and then I took out a small pan and some premade pancakes.

"Shouldn't you be giving your Pokemon some breakfast as well?" I asked after seeing her Pokemon looking at my Pokemon while drooling.

"Oh yeah almost forgot." She said as she took her backpack to get her Pokemonfood and bowls. Her Pokemon ate the food so fast they caught up to my Pokemon.

"So how do pancakes sound as breakfast?" I asked.

"Fine by me." She said. I warmed up the pancakes in the small pan I had with me and put them on two plates. We each had two pancakes. We ate our breakfast in silence. At least until a bird Pokemon flew down and stole Leila's second pancake.

"Hey, give that back!" Leila yelled at the bird Pokemon, it appeared to be a Pidgey … but something was odd about it. The Pokemon gulped down the last of the Pancake.

"You're going to pay for that. Go, Ratsy!" She told her Rattata. However it was still eating and didn't want to interrupt its meal. In the meantime I checked my Pokedex. I pointed it towards the bird and a picture of a Pidgey appeared on the upper left corner of the screen on the upper right corner you could see its name, type(s) and species and the lower half of the screen showed some info on the Pokemon. Also if you pressed one of the buttons you could see where a certain Pokemon can be found, another screen shows its size and weight and the last screen shows its weaknesses and possible immunities.

**Name**: Pidgey  
**Type(s):** Normal / Flying  
**Species:** Tiny Bird Pokemon  
**Info:** It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.

When I looked at the picture of the Pokemon I immediately knew what was odd about it … it had a paler (almost gold-like) colour then the one in the Pokedex.

"Hey, Leila, I think it's one of those 'shiny' Pokemon. It's colour is totally different." I yelled at her.

"Really? Then I'm going to try and catch it. Come on Ratsy, Quick Attack." Leila commanded her Rattata. Ratsy ate the last of its food, turned to the Pidgey and made a mad dash towards it. Before the Pidgey had time to react it was hit with Ratsy's attack and knocked back. The Pidgey got back up again and started flapping its wings, creating a sandstorm.

"Ratsy, use Focus Energy and follow up with another Quick Attack." Leila continued. Ratsy took a deep breath and glowed red for a second, then it charged at the Pidgey again at high speed. It hit the Pidgey real hard and sent it into a tree and the sandstorm ended.

"Good job Ratsy. Go, Pokeball!" Leila said, throwing a Pokeball at the bird Pokemon. It sucked in the Pidgey and it wobbled three times and gave a confirming 'ping' as the capture was succesfull.

"All right, I caught a Pidgey. I'm going to call you 'Pidge'." She said to the Pokeball, before releasing the Pidgey. In the meantime, I had finished up my pancake and put away the stuff I'd used.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She looked at me and realized I had already packed up all my stuff.

"Hey! I still have to put away my sleeping bag!" she yelled at me while quickly collecting her stuff.

"Okay, NOW I'm ready." She said after she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Viridian City, here we come!" I said, starting to walk towards Viridian after having recalled my Pokemon. We didn't get far though, because not long after we ran into another trainer.

"Hey! Are you guys trainers?" He yelled as he was running towards us.

"Umm … yes." I answered as he stopped in front of us.

"Hi, the name's John. I started out on my journey recently and would really like to have a trainer battle." The guy, apparently named John, said.

"Well, my name is Bart, but people call me Big B. And this is Leila. We only started yesterday. If you want a battle, I'm up for it." I told him.

"All right, your on!" John replied and took a Pokeball from his belt. I took off my backpack before grabbing one of my Pokeballs too.

"Go, Pidgey!" He continued, releasing his Pidgey. This one was its normal brown colour.

"Go, Shellshock!" I said, calling forth my Squirtle.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" John commanded his Pidgey.

"Ok, Shellshock, dodge it and use Aqua Jet!" I yelled at the Squirtle. A small tornado from John's Pidgey came towards Shellshock but Shellshock jumped aside and used it's Aqua Jet attack to on the Pidgey. The Pidgey was knocked back but got up again.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack and follow up with Tackle!" John yelled.

"Shellshock, use Aqua Ring to counter the Sand Attack and then use Tackle as well." I commanded. The Pidgey started flapping it's wings low to the ground and shot a burst of sand towards my Squirtle. Shellshock however spat out thin rings of water and used them to shield his eyes from the Sand Attack. The Pidgey then charged for my Squirtle and Shellshock did the same. The two Pokemon knocked into each other and the Pidgey fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pidgey, return. Go, Pikachu." John said, recalling his Pidgey and releasing his Pikachu.

"Okay, this is a little problem." I said to myself. Pikachu is an Electric type which is strong against a Water type like Squirtle. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Squirtle had taken quite some damage from that Tackle and a little damage from the Gust attack and even though his Aqua Ring healed him slightly it was obvious that the water the rings existed of would strengthen any electric attacks.

"Pikachu, Thundershock that Squirtle." John said, pointing to Shellshock. The Pikachu started charging up electricity in its cheeks.

"Shellshock, use Aqua Jet against it." I commanded. Shellshock pushed off into the tackle that became the Aqua Jet after adding water, but when he wanted to add the water it shot out bubbles. Shellshock seemed to be confused as to where these bubbles came from but I had a pretty strong guess: he had learned Bubble, not that it did me any good now. Pikachu unleashed its thundershock and shot through the bubbles and hit my Squirtle, knocking it out.

"Shellshock, you did good, return. Go, Flametail!" I said, recalling Squirtle and calling upon Charmander, which could use some training since all it knew right now was Scratch and Growl.

"Okay, Pikachu, Thundershock again." John said, making his Pikachu charge up again.

"Flametail, Scratch it while it's still charging!" I commanded. Flametail charged at the Pikachu with its arm raised, ready to strike Pikachu with its claws. Just as he reached Pikachu however, it release its Thundershock attack and struck Flametail as it brought it's arm down. The Scratch didn't seem to have dealed a lot of damage however. However, the Thunderbolt only dazed my Charmander as well.

"Pikachu, another Thundershock quick!" John said.

"Flametail, quick, dodge it and use Growl." I said to Charmander. The Pikachu seemed to be able to charge faster after every attack as it now needed almost no time to unleash its attack. Flametail was able to dodge it, but just barely. It then tried to use Growl but small flames came from between its 

teeth. When it opened its mouth, a barrage of small fireballs flew out and struck Pikachu, burning it and making it on the verge of fainting.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail." John commanded his Pikachu. Pikachu's tail started glowing just before he charged at Flametail.

"Flametail, dodge it and use Ember again." I said. Flametail wasn't able to dodge the Iron Tail however and got slammed into a tree. He was able to fire his Ember attack however and knock out Pikachu.

"Pikachu, come on back, buddy. Go, Spearow!" John said recalling his Pikachu and unleashing his third and final Pokemon.

"Flametail, will you be okay?" I asked. Flametail replied with a nod and a "Char".

"Then go for it. Ember attack." I continued. Flametail opened its mouth and fired a barrage of small fireballs at the Spearow, who tried to dodge them. Although Spearow was able to dodge most of it, it still got burned.

"Spearow, Fury Attack." John commanded. Spearow flew down towards my Charmander and started jabbing at it with its beak, but Flametail was able to dodge all but two of the jabs.

"Now that it's close, use Scratch." I commanded. Flametail lifted its arm and swung it across Spearow's belly.

"Spearow, Peck." John screamed. The spearow got out of Flametail's reach and once it was at a certain height, it came back down going straight for Flametail.

"Flametail, use Ember, now!" I said. Flametail fired his Ember attack at the Spearow diving down towards it. The fireballs made contact and slowed it down a little. The last thing the Spearow did before succumbing to its burns was Pecking my Charmander. Though Flametail took some serious hits he was still standing.

"Spearow, return." John said. Then he looked at me.

"Great match. Are you sure you just started yesterday?" John asked me.

"Yup, and you're not bad yourself. You know if Charmander wouldn't have learned that Ember attack during the battle, I'd probably have lost." I replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, I should be going to Pallet Town. Next time, I'll beat you." He said before taking off towards Pallet Town.

"Maybe." I said, in some sort of replied he didn't hear.

* * *

After his first trainer battle, Big B and Leila press on to Viridian City. What battles lie ahead? And will there be more adventure to follow? To find out keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey"

* * *

_End Note:_ well another chapter finished. Not much happens though: Leila catches a shiny Pidgey (named Pidge) and Big B has his first trainer battle. I hope it wasn't annoying to read since its the first time I even wrote an actual battle (since the capture of Ratsy can hardly be called a battle). Well that's it again. PLZ R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _after a long wait I'm back with another chapter for this story. So enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

After the battle with John, the rest of the trip to Viridian city was very calm. We arrived in Viridian in the early afternoon. Our first stop was the Pokemon Centre. We asked for a room for the night and had lunch (since we didn't take a lunch break at noon). During lunch we discussed what we were going to do the rest of the day.

"It's too late to set off to Viridian Forrest today, so I suggest we leave tomorrow. For as far as I know it's the easiest road to Pewter City, where we can challenge Brock to a gym battle." I said.

"Hey, I just thought of something. You said that the Pewter City Gym would be the first gym we'd run into right? But isn't there a gym here in Viridian City as well?" Leila asked.

"Well, yeah, there is a gym here in Viridian City, but the gym leader is too strong for us at this time." I explained.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Like I probably already explained, my friends who just left for Johto have sent me all the info they had on all the gym leaders. And my info states that Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym leader, uses five high level Ground type Pokemon. His team consists of Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio and two Rhyhorn. So each of us only have three Pokemon for a 5 on 5 Pokemon battle. Any of our Pokemon would be knocked out in one hit, even those with a type advantage." I explained.

"Besides, the gym is closed until further notice." Someone said. I turned around and saw nurse Joy standing there with our Pokeballs.

"Here you go, your Pokemon are in good shape. As for the gym: Giovanni left last week, nobody knows where he went or why he left, but everybody knows that he'll be back since he does that every now and then." Nurse Joy continued.

"Well, maybe we can spend the afternoon training our Pokemon. Nurse Joy, do you think it would be a good idea to go to Route 22? I heard it's a good place for training." I said.

"Sure, a lot of trainers go there to train." She responded.

"What are we waiting for then?" Leila asked taking her backpack and getting up.

"You're right the sooner we go the more we can train. Thanks, nurse Joy, see you tonight." I said, before taking off after Leila.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stopped about halfway Route 22, where there was a small lake of water and a lot of trees.

"This looks like a good spot. Come on out, Flametail, Brutasaur and Shellshock!" I said, releasing my Pokemon.

"Go, Saury, Ratsy and Pidge!" Leila said, releasing her Pokemon as well.

"So, what do we do now? Have our Pokemon spar with eachother?" Leila asked.

"No, we start off with training the basic attacks like Tackle and Scratch on these trees." I explained.

"What good does that do?" Leila asked, not convinced that was a good training method.

"Well, Tackle and Scratch are the base for attacks like Aqua Jet, Skull Bash and Slash. And it's a good attack to warm up." I explained.

"Well, it's worth a try." She finally agreed. She then turned to her Pokemon and ordered them to attack the trees while I told my Pokemon the same.

"Give it all you've got." I encouraged my Pokemon. The training was going great the shocks to the trees did cause them to shake and lose leaves, but that wouldn't be a bother. Or at least we thought, but then something fell out of the tree Brutasaur was practicing on. It looked like a white ball of fur when it fell down.

"What was that?" Leila asked, having seen whatever it was that fell, fall. Out of the bush jumped a round white Pokemon that looked like a monkey and seemed very angry.

"It's a Mankey." I said. The Mankey shot forward and delivered a kick to Brutasaur, making Brutasaur fall over. But Brutasaur wasn't letting it slide and got back up and charged at the Mankey.

"You have to stop them." Leila said to me, afraid that one of them was going to get seriously hurt.

"From what I've heard the only way to stop this is to catch the Mankey." I said taking an empty Pokeball and readying myself for battle.

"Brutasaur, Leaf Storm!" I ordered my Pokemon. He promptly obliged and shot several leaves at the Mankey, which replied by scratching my Bulbasaur.

"Brutasaur, try another Leaf Storm!" I yelled. However, what happened next wasn't Leaf Storm. Instead Brutasaur shot a small seed from his bulb that latched onto the Mankey and started sapping it's strength.

"What's that?" Leila asked.

"I think it's Leech Seed, but he didn't know that attack before." I explained. Shortly afterward, the struggling Mankey fell over, exhausted.

"Go, Pokeball!" I yelled throwing the round object in my hand, which I had taken from my belt, at the unconscious Pokemon. The ball wobbled once … twice … three times … and "ping!", it was caught.

"Thank God, that's over." Leila sighed.

"All right, my first capture! And since you're so temperamental, I'll call you Rager." I said as I picked up the Pokeball, before releasing the Mankey. He had already come too and I released him from his vines.

"So, you wanna train too?" I asked the Pokemon. It nodded in return and I explained our training method, after which it started kicking and scratching the tree it had fell out of. After a while I decided that it was time for a different approach.

"Hey Leila, you think we should focus on their other attacks a little now?" I asked my companion who had been very quiet.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked, confused.

"Like Flametail's Ember and Pidge's Gust." I explained.

"It's worth a try." Leila agreed after thinking it over. We quickly called our Pokemon over to tell them what to do.

"Okay so, Leila do you think that Pidge could use his Gust on that small body of water there, to make a small whirlpool?" I asked.

"I think so." She replied looking at the Pidgey in question, which nodded in reply.

"Good, then Flametail can practice his aim by firing his Ember as close to the centre of the whirlpool as possible. And maybe Shellshock can train his Bubble by trying to hit Ratsy while that one is using Quick Attack to dodge." I suggested. All the Pokemon in who I just named nodded in agreement.

"Then only the two Bulbasaur and Rager are left." Leila stated.

"Yes, now that's a tough one. Saury probably doesn't know a lot of attacks yet does it?" I asked.

"Not really. Though I think it won't be long before it learns Leech Seed." Leila replied.

"Maybe Saury should keep training on the Tackle and Brutasaur … train your Leaf Storm and Petal Dance techniques on the trees as well. Rager, you train you Fighting type attacks on the branches Brutasaur knocks out of the trees." I ordered. The Pokemon nodded and went to try the training I said.

Flametail and Pidge worked very well together as did Shellshock and Ratsy, though Ratsy seemed to be taunting Shellshock since the latter seemed to be losing his temper. Brutasaur was cutting through some seriously thick branches and Rager had no trouble turning them into splinters. Saury kept tackling another tree and every now and then stopped to try a Leech Seed attack, and she was starting to be able to produce the seed.

But then it happened, Shellshock finally had enough of Ratsy's taunting and used Aqua Jet on the rat Pokemon, sending it flying in to the Gust Pidge was maintaining. That catapulted the purple Pokemon into a tree where it fell out together with another Pokemon. The other Pokemon was mostly brown and had red wings.

"A Spearow?" I said seeing the Pokemon get up. Ratsy however stayed down.

"Oh no! Ratsy is knocked out!" Leila said, taking it's Pokeball and recalling it. The Spearow in the meantime started glaring at Leila before flapping it's wings and charging at her with a Peck attack but it wasn't fast enough to be saved from a double Tackle by Saury and Pidge. The Spearow got up again and started growling at the two (not the attack however).

"I don't think you'll get away with this without at least battling it." I said after seeing how the Spearow had reacted to all that happened. I was about to have Brutasaur attack it when Saury and Pidge had intervened.

"Fine then. Pidge, let's go!" Leila said taking a step forward and clipping Ratsy's Pokeball to her belt. Pidge came closer to Leila before landing in front of her as Saury went out of the way, awaiting orders if any would come it's way.

"Start off with a Tackle!" Leila yelled, pointing in the direction of Spearow. Pidge flapped it's wings and charged at Spearow, whom took off as well and charged at it with a Peck attack. Pidge was able to duck under the Peck and hit Spearow with a Tackle going back up again.

"Good job! Now use Gust!" Leila continued. Pidge started flapping it's wings even harder, blowing a strong gust of wind at the Spearow. Spearow, however, charged right at it and flew through and struck with a Fury Attack. Pidge crashed down into the ground but was able to get up again.

"Pidge, you did good. You can catch your breath. Saury, let's go!" Leila yelled. Me and my Pokemon kept watching excitedly (except for Mankey who kept chopping at the tree). I don't know what it was but Leila seemed more confident now, especially compared to when I met her when she was battling Ratsy.

"Okay, Saury, Tackle!" Leila commanded. Saury, who had by now switched places with Pidge, charged at Spearow who charged back at him. There was big collision between the two and both rolled back. Before Leila could say anything Saury shot a seed at Spearow. The seed landed on it's head and sprouted immediately, draining energy from the already weakened Spearow, who started struggling against it's bonds before fainting.

"Pokeball! Go!" Leila yelled, throwing one of the red and white balls that currently resided on her belt towards the fainted Spearow. The ball sucked up the KO'ed Spearow, wobbled a bit and then gave a "ping" to acknowledge the capture. Leila walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

"I'll call you Spearbeak. You should rest up a bit. And you two should take a rest as well." Leila said to the ball before clipping it to her belt and taking the Pokeballs of Saury and Pidge, recalling them.

"You guys, trained well. Let's call it a day too." I said before recalling my Pokemon as well. After clipping my Pokeballs to my belt I picked up my backpack and turned to Leila.

"We should head back, maybe stop at the Pokemart to pick up supplies we could need tomorrow." I suggested as Leila picked up her backpack.

"Good idea. That way we save time tomorrow." Leila said, turning to me before we started back to Viridian.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We entered the Pokemart a little later and looked around a bit. We went to the camping goods (neither of us had a tent) and to look for a good tent. I ended up taking one of the biggest tents in the store: a big tent in the shape of a half iglo divided in 5 compartements which all connected to a 'commonroom' of sorts. Leila picked up a normal tent, because she didn't feel comfortable to sleep in the same tent with a guy she met only yesterday (which I don't blame her for). We also stocked up on potions and all kinds of heals and some food for ourselves and our Pokemon and let's off course not forget the most important thing of all: Pokeballs. We paid our stuff (thank god I just got a lot of money for my birthday) and we went back to the Pokemon Centre to get our Pokemon healed and to get a good night's sleep before heading out again tomorrow.

* * *

Big B and Leila both have new Pokemon. Will there be more to follow? Will they ever make it to Pewter City? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

_End Note:_ Well another chapter done (though it did take a long time(3 months if I'm not mistaken)). But anyway: Big B caught a Mankey, which he called Rager due to the fact that Mankey are know for their fits of rage, and Leila caught a Spearow, which she called Spearbeak because the Pokemon's name contains the word 'spear' and Fearow's beak has something spear-like. Also both of them bought tents and are preparing to entering Viridian Forest to head to Pewter City for their first gym match. And now there's only one thing left to say: PLZ READ & REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _after a another long wait I'm back with another chapter for this story. So enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning in one of the bunk beds the Pokemon Centre provides for trainers. Leila was in another room for the same reasons she didn't want to share a tent, so it was just me and my Pokemon (I decided to let them out since I had the room all to myself). Rager was half hanging out of the bed above me while Shellshock and Brutasaur were each on one side of the other bottom bunk bed and Flametail was sleeping on top of my fireproof sleeping bag (I came very well prepared on my journey as you see). I got out of my bed and took a quick shower. In the meantime my Pokemon had gotten up and I beckoned them to follow me to the dining room of the Pokemon Centre.

On the way out I knocked on Leila's door, but all I got as a response was a muffled groan. I chuckled slightly at the girl's hatred for getting up early.

"Hey, Leila, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be in Pewter City. You do realize that do you?" I asked her through the door. I heard some stumbling and something falling followed by Ratsy screaming out in pain. A few minutes later Leila opened the door.

"Sorry about that, I fell out of bed trying to get up in a hurry and landed on top of Ratsy. Give me a few more minutes so I can shower and I'll be ready." Leila explained, seeing my questioning face.

"Okay, I'll be down in the dining room, getting some breakfast into me and my Pokemon." I said before walking of towards the lobby. I went to the dining room from there and ordered a bowl of cereal and some chocolate milk and some Pokemon food for my Pokemon. I was soon after followed by Leila who had pretty much the same thing except she had coffee instead of chocolate milk.

"I see you're a coffee person." I said, taking another bite of my cereal.

"I see you aren't." Leila said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, never liked the stuff. Call me a wimp but I prefer chocolate milk over coffee." I said, taking a sip from my chocolate milk.

"Anyway, what's the plan for today?" Leila asked, changing the subject.

"Well, the plan is pretty much getting through Viridian Forrest, but I doubt we'll pull that off in one day." I replied.

"Wait, I got up early but have nothing to show for it, except for having to sleep outside tonight?" Leila yelled.

"Pretty much." I grinned at her, knowing it was making her go crazy. We talked a little more while eating and Leila's fit about getting up early quickly disappeared. We then left the Pokecentre and went north, towards Viridian Forrest.

It only took about an hour to get to Viridian Forest. When we got there Leila noticed the big log cabin on the edge of the forest.

"Hey, is that place meant for trainers?" She asked.

"It's for any traveller who needs a place to stay for the night." I answered as we walked on.

"Wait, so we are walking an extra hour we could've walked yesterday and still stayed in a nice comfy bed!?" she yelled at me.

"Actually they charge money here. And quite the fee too, from what I've heard from Matt and George. They came here and stayed outside because they would've had to use all of their money for one night." I explained.

"Okay, that makes sense." Leila calmed down. We walked on into the forest trying to find our way. It figures that we got lost pretty quickly, though we didn't know that yet. What we did find were two fighting wild Pokemon: a green caterpillar-like Pokemon and a yellow worm-like Pokemon.

"Cool! A Caterpie and a Weedle!" I remarked, recognizing the two Pokemon.

"Yeah. And from the looks of it that Weedle is trying to impale that Caterpie." Leila stated.

"I'll save it! Go, Flametail!" I said, taking a Pokeball from my belt and throwing it. And out came my Fire Pokemon: Charmander.

"Flametail, Ember!" I yelled. Charmander opened his mouth and fired of several small fireballs at the Bug Pokemon, knocking them back. The Weedle became angry and turned to me, ready to attack … and attack it did, with a Poison Sting attack. It launched itself at me, but Flametail was quick to intercept it with another Ember. This knocked the worm out and gave me a chance to catch it. I quickly took an empty Pokeball from one of my pants' pockets and threw it at Weedle. The ball wobbled a bit but finally pinged shut.

"All right! We did it!" I cheered, picking up Flametail before going to pick up Weedle's Pokeball.

"And I'll call you: Stinger." I said to the ball before clipping it to my belt and recalling Charmander as well.

"Oh no. Caterpie is hurt." Leila panicked, running to the other Bug Pokemon. Apparently a few stray embers hit the poor and weakened creature.

"Maybe you should put it in a Pokeball, that should help a little." I said hesitantly.

"Okay. Do you want to come with me?" Leila asked presenting a Pokeball to the Caterpie. It nodded it's approval and Leila tapped the ball against it. This time there wasn't even a struggle as it pinged shut immediately.

"You're name will be Bugger." Leila whispered to the ball.

"If you let it rest, it should be pretty much healed up by tonight. Off course, it would be best to have it checked out at the Pokemon Centre once we reach Pewter City." I advised her as she clipped the ball to her belt. We continued our journey in once again a random direction, hoping to find a short route through Viridian Forest, only to slowly realize we were lost.

"I told you we should have gone right at that tree!" Leila yelled at me.

"What tree?! It's a friggin' forest! There's nothing but trees here!" I yelled back.

"It seems you are lost." A voice came from the tree we were standing under.

"Who's there?" I said, reaching for a Pokeball.

"They call me Samurai and I'm a Pokemon Trainer who tests new trainers and from the looks of it you're pretty new." A kid sporting a sword and samurai helmet said, jumping from the tree.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." I said, grabbing a Pokeball and expanding it.

"The battle will be one on one and we will each use two Pokemon." Samurai replied, putting his sword away and taking a Pokeball of his own.

"Fine with me." I agreed.

"Okay, then here's my first Pokemon: Pinsir." Samurai said throwing a Pokeball. Out of it came a fairly big, brown Pokemon with white horns.

"Then, I'll use: Flametail." I countered, summoning my Charmander again.

"Quick, Pinsir, ViceGrip!" Samurai yelled. Pinsir charged at Flametail and locked him between his horns.

"Flametail, Ember!" I commanded. Charmander quickly let out a stream of small flames and hit Pinsir right on the top of his head, forcing Pinsir to let go.

"Damnit. I hoped he wouldn't know any Fire attacks yet. Pinsir finish this quickly: Seismic Toss!" Samurai ordered.

"Flametail, slow him down with Ember!" I yelled, but before Charmander could respond Pinsir grabbed hold of him, jumped up and somersaulted before throwing Flametail into the dirt.

"Pinsir, ViceGrip again!" Samurai grinned.

"Flametail, try Ember once more!" I yelled, however instead of flames coming out of his mouth, smoke came out.

"What! Your Charmander just learned SmokeScreen?" Leila wondered. The SmokeScreen hid the two Pokemon from sight, while Pinsir was keeping a good grip on Flametail.

"Flametail. Ember." I ordered once more. This time it seemed to work as a fiery glow was seen through the smoke, which was now quickly dissipating. Once the smoke was gone, a panting Charmander stood triumphant on top of Pinsir.

"Pinsir, return. Now, Metapod. Show them your stuff." Samurai said, switching Pokemon.

"Metapod, eh. Ok, Flametail, that's good enough, get some rest. Go, Stinger, time for some training!" I said, releasing my newest addition. The Weedle appeared in front of the Metapod, glaring it down.

"Metapod, Harden." Samurai ordered, causing his Metapod to shimmer slightly as his defences grew.

"Stinger, hit him with Poison Sting again and again!" I commanded. Weedle launched itself at Metapod and started jabbing at it with his horn.

"Metapod, use Harden and don't let up!" Samurai panicked. It was futile however as Metapod had already lost a big chunk of his strength and poison was running through it's body. After a few more minutes, Metapod just fell over and fainted.

"You seem to be a good trainer indeed. Therefore, I will show you what way to go to get out of this forest, since you are lost." Samurai said, recalling his Metapod.

"Thank you. That would be helpful." I replied.

"No problem, you just go between these two trees and keep going straight and eventually you'll end up on the path again." Samurai continued. Just then Weedle started spraying his String Shot into the air and covering himself before glowing and changing shape.

"Stinger's evolving into a Kakuna." I said, looking at it. The glowing ceased and a yellow cocoon was in front of me.

"Wow, neat. What does Caterpie evolve into?" Leila asked looking at it as well.

"In a Metapod." I said, recalling Stinger.

"You've got to be kidding me." Leila muttered in response.

"Well, see you later, … what are your names anyway?" Samurai said, grinning with embarrassment of not knowing our names.

"I'm Bart, but people call me Big B." I answered.

"And I'm Leila." Leila introduced herself.

"Well, then I'll see you later, Bart and Leila." Samurai said hopping into a tree.

"Bye!" Leila yelled after him. We continued on between the two trees Samurai had pointed out and ate the sandwiches we bought at the Pokemon Centre. After several hours we reached the path again. It was already late in the afternoon by then.

"I say we go on for as long as we have daylight and then we make camp." I suggested to Leila.

"Fine by me, but this time we stick to the path." Leila responded. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We didn't even see any wild Pokemon anymore. After about 3-4 hours the sunlight was fading, so we decided to set up camp in a small clearing we were just passing. I called out Flametail to give us some light and to get a small fire going. With the help of my Pokemon, I got my tent up very quickly and Leila figured it be best to let Bugger out as well. The Caterpie was pretty much healed and was happy to be with Leila. We had dinner with our Pokemon, chatted a little while we trained and went to bed to continue on in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came too soon but we got up anyway, because we had to keep going. We had breakfast, cleaned up our stuff and recalled our Pokemon. We moved on again in the ever so quiet Viridian Forest. By the time it was about noon, we still hadn't seen any signs of life. We figured we could stop for a little picnic.

"Let's see if I can still cook." I said taking some supplies from my pack.

"You can cook?" Leila asked surprised.

"Well, I had an extra year to prepare myself for this journey and from what I've heard from Matt and George, not knowing how to cook when on a journey is pretty annoying." I replied with a grin.

"That makes sense. Wish I thought of that." Leila grinned back. I cooked us a small meal and then we cleaned up and continued on, but not for long however.

"Aha, I found you!" A familiar voice yelled about an hour after we had lunch. We looked around and decided it came from the trees.

"Samurai?" I asked to our surroundings.

"Yes, it's me. I have some unfinished business." Samurai replied, jumping from a tree.

"What? You want a rematch?" I asked.

"No. I haven't tested what this young lady is made of." He explained.

"A trainer battle? Well, then I guess could use the training." Leila accepted. They each went to one side of the field with me as referee.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle and you may each use two Pokemon. Let the battle commence." I announced.

"Go, Pinsir!" Samurai started of with Pinsir again.

"Come on, Pidge!" Leila called out her Pidgey.

"Pinsir, ViceGrip!" Samurai ordered, apparently trying the same strategy as before. Pinsir leaped forward at Pidgey

"Pidge, quick, Gust!" Leila commanded. Pidgey didn't have to be told twice and started flapping it's wings feverishly, creating a small tornado and blowing PInsir back and into a tree. Pinsir got up again though, even if he was kinda wobbly.

"Pidge, Tackle!" Leila said. Pidge charged at his opponent head on and rammed him over and into the tree again. The combination of the Tackle and knocking his head against a tree knocked Pinsir out.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Pidge wins." I announced, raising my hand towards Leila and her partner.

"You tried your best, PInsir, return. Go Metapod." Samurai said, releasing his Metapod again. Apparently those are the only Pokemon he has.

"Pidge, you rest for a bit. Go, Bugger." Leila switched out her Pokemon, deciding to train her Caterpie like I trained my Weedle.

"Okay, Bugger, I want you to Tackle him hard and don't let up." Leila instructed.

"Metapod, Harden and don't stop!" Samurai yelled. Bugger launched himself at Metapod and hit him just before he started to shimmer and heightened his defences. This match went on for about 15 minutes before Metapod finally doubled over from all the hits it took.

"Metapod, is unable to battle. Samurai is out of Pokemon so Leila is the winner." I announced.

"You know that wasn't even necessary." Leila said to me as she went to pick up Caterpie.

"Well, you did win." I replied sheepishly.

"You are just as good a trainer as Bart here. Congratulations." Samurai told Leila as he clipped Metapod's Pokeball back to his belt.

"For Pete's sake, call me Big B or B. I hate my first name." I said to Samurai.

"I'll try to remember that." Samurai responded.

"Huh? Bugger" Leila said as Caterpie started to wiggle in her arms. She put him down and just like with Stinger he started spraying String Shot into the air, covering himself before glowing and changing into a Metapod.

"All right, Bugger evolved. Good work, little guy." Leila said before hugging him and recalling him.

"I'll take my leave now." Samurai said before jumping into a tree again.

"Why does he travel through the trees anyway?" Leila asked me.

"I don't have a clue. Somehow, Matt and George forgot to mention this nutjob." I sighed. We continued on for several more hours until it was starting to get dark again. This time there wasn't a clearing in sight so we just put up camp in the middle of the path. While I was making dinner a wild Pokemon suddenly came up to us. It was a small yellow Pokemon with big, black tipped ears.

"Hey look a Pichu." I said.

"Well, hello there, little fella." Leila said to it, slowly going closer to it.

"Maybe it's looking for something to eat." I suggested.

"Are you hungry?" Leila asked it as she was able to pick it up. The Pichu nodded it's head. We gave it some Pokemon food and it smiled at us and after it finished it's bowl it went to Leila and pressed itself against her.

"What's the matter little one? Want to stay with me?" Leila asked. Once again the Pichu nodded and Leila took a Pokeball from her belt, her last empty one. She expanded it and put it on the ground where the Pichu went and pressed the button and got sucked in. The Pokeball clicked shut and it was caught but Leila immediately released it again.

"Your name'll be Shocker." Leila said to him. We continued our meal and had some training. Shocker apparently didn't know to much attacks yet but then again it's only a baby. After the training we went to our tents to get a good night's sleep. With some luck, we'd be out of this forest by this time tomorrow.

* * *

Leila has six Pokemon now. Will Big B be able to keep up? Will they get to Pewter City in the calculated time? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

_End Note:_ And that's another chapter. Okay so recap: Big B caught a Weedle, which he called Stinger and has already evolved into a Kakuna, and Leila caught a Caterpie, which she called Bugger and evolved into a Metapod, and a Pichu, she fittingly called Shocker. Leila also had her first trainer battle. I know the battles seem kinda boring right now as they mostly use the same attacks over and over but that's because the Pokemon are still low level, but that will change once they grow stronger. And one more thing: PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _after a short wait this time (about a week) I'm back with another chapter for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning was just like any other morning: waking up, having breakfast, cleaning our stuff up. When we were totally ready we started recalling our Pokemon. Leila however didn't recall Shocker.

"Why aren't you recalling him?" I asked as we started walking, Shocker on Leila's shoulder.

"I just think that a baby Pokemon shouldn't be in a Pokeball for too long at the start. Especially if it was born in the wild." Leila explained.

"Sounds like you know what you're doing." I grinned at her. We walked on for several hours and around noon we could hardly believe what we were seeing: a cabin, just like the one at the entrance of the forest.

"Does this mean we went the wrong way?" Leila asked.

"No, I think this means we just reached the other side of the forest." I said.

"Wow, so should be close to Pewter City then?" she asked again in disbelief.

"Yeah, so let's stop standing here talking about it and get going." I declared, walking on. It didn't take long for Leila to catch up to me again. We still had to walk for an hour but around early afternoon we finally reached Pewter City. First stop: the Pokemon Centre.

"Hi, nurse Joy. Could you take a look at my Metapod? It was badly injured when I found it as a Caterpie." Leila said handing over her Pokemon after she recalled Shocker.

"Off course." Nurse Joy said, taking the tray with the Pokeballs and then taking mine as well.

"Let's go grab something to eat. We haven't had lunch yet." I suggested to Leila.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Leila agreed. We to the other side of the lobby to were the restaurant of the Pokemon centre was located.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I'm surprised you got this far already." A voice said as we entered the restaurant. I looked to the side and there, next to the door, was a black haired girl. Her hair was wavy and she was really skinny. She wore a pair of normal jeans and a tank top, showing some cleavage.

"So, you started on you journey too, Lisa? How nice." I remarked.

"Hi, Lisa, long time no see?" Leila greeted her cheerfully.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"We used to be in the same class and we got along very well. Haven't seen her in a while though." Lisa explained.

"How do you know each other?" Leila asked.

"We don't live that far from each other. She always picked on me because I'm not good at sports because I have heart problems." I explained, slightly glaring at Lisa.

"Well, either way, I'm leaving for Cerulean City. I already beat the Gym here. You probably haven't." Lisa mocked.

"So? It's not because you have a badge and I don't, that you're better than me." I shot back.

"I could, kick your ass, anytime." Lisa said, without even turning to look at me.

"Fine then, when I get my Pokemon back from nurse Joy, we'll have a Pokemon battle." I challenged her.

"Forget it. I'm not waiting. Plus, I saw you hand in your Pokemon. You only have five yet. At least I have seven." Lisa shot me down.

"Oh, come on, don't fight like that. You're both my friends, why can't you just get along?" Leila intervened.

"Humph, I don't get along with weaklings." Lisa remarked before leaving the restaurant, giving me no time for a come-back.

"Wow, I didn't know you and Lisa got along so badly." Leila said to me after she left.

"Well, she always thought she was better than me, so I guess we're rivals you could say." I explained. We sat down and ordered something to eat. By the time we were finished, nurse Joy came in with two trays full of Pokeballs.

"Here you go. Both your Pokemon are in excellent shape. Even your Metapod, Leila." Nurse Joy said.

"Cool. Now let's go to the Gym." I said.

"Oh, that won't be possible. The Gym is closed for the rest of the day. Brock, the Gym Leader, called me this morning with an emergency. A trainer, I think she was called Lisa, beat both of his Pokemon with a Wartortle. His Pokemon have to rest for the rest of the day." Nurse Joy explained.

"Damn, Lisa again!" I yelled. We ended up training just outside of the city for the rest of the day and went back to the centre in the evening to get some sleep, but I called my mom and professor Oak first and they were happy to hear of me. The next day we had breakfast together.

"Today, I'm finally challenging Brock." I said. To be honest I was slightly nervous even though I already had a strategy.

"Yeah, but not before me." Leila declared.

"Wow, wow, wow, I'm better prepared for the battle so I should go first." I replied.

"Maybe, but you know what they say: ladies first." Leila grinned.

"Tell you what: a one-on-one Pokemon battle. Winner get's to challenge Brock first. We'll use our Bug Pokemon, they wouldn't do us any good in the battle anyway." I suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Leila said, jumping up and heading for the door of the restaurant.

"Hey, wait up!" I said jumping up as well. Once outside we each went a way and made a make-shift battlefield.

"Let's go, Bugger!" Leila exclaimed, releasing her Metapod.

"Come on out, Stinger!" I yelled, calling out my Kakuna. The people who were walking by laughed slightly at the sight of our battle that was about to start.

"Bugger, Tackle!" Leila commanded.

"Stinger, counter with String Shot and follow up with Poison sting." I ordered. Metapod launched itself at Kakuna who shot a string from just below it's eyes at him. Metapod got hit straight in the eyes with the String Shot and wasn't able to avoid the Poison Sting attack that followed it. Metapod kept tumbling down towards Kakuna though. Although because of the hits Metapod took, it still struck a glancing blow.

"Bugger, Tackle again!" Leila yelled.

"Stinger, Harden!" I countered. Bugger launched himself again at Stinger, who shimmer slightly as he heightened his defences. Bugger hit and made Stinger fall over, but Bugger fell on top of Stinger.

"Stinger, quick, Poison Sting!" I quickly commanded, seeing my chance. The point-blank Poison Sting attack did the trick, Bugger fainted.

"Oh man. Guess you go first." Leila sighed, recalling Bugger.

"Good fight though. You too, Stinger, return." I said, recalling Stinger. We both went back inside to give our Pokemon to nurse Joy.

"Is it okay if we pick them up later? I'm going to the Pewter Gym to challenge Brock and , even though I'm glad to have him, Stinger won't do me much good in that battle." I said to nurse Joy.

"Off course, come back any time." Nurse Joy replied. We headed out the door and went for the Gym. It was a big building seemingly made out of boulders. I pushed the doors open and went inside.

"Hello? Anyone here? I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader." I yelled. The lights came on and on the other side of a big field of rocks there was a guy with a rather tanned skin and spiky black hair.

"I am Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader and it is my duty to accept your challenge." The guy responded.

"I'm Big B from Pallet Town and this is Leila, also from Pallet Town. So what are the Gym rules?" I introduced myself.

"Another two trainers from Pallet Town, hmm? Anyway, the Gym rules are as following: we each use two Pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to make substitutes." Brock explained going into the trainer section of the battlefield (which is just a rectangle drawn on the floor).

"Okay then, let's do this thing." I said, realising I could probably still rely on my game plan.

"I choose you, Geodude." Brock yelled, calling on his first Pokemon: a floating stone head with a pair of arms sprouting from it.

"Go, Shellshock!" I screamed, calling out my Squirtle.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Brock commanded.

"Shellshock, Aquajet!" I ordered. Both our Pokemon leapt at each other, but then Squirtle engulfed himself in water. The two of them hit heads in the middle of the field and both flew back, though Geodude got the worst of it.

"Geodude, get up and use Rock Throw!" Brock said.

"Shellshock, dodge and use Bubble!" I countered. Geodude threw a big piece of rock at Squirtle but he was able to dodge it and inhaled to shoot out a Bubble but instead he shot out a stream of water. The stream hit Geodude and because of it's weakness of water it fainted.

"Geodude, you did your best, return. Lucky break for you that your Squirtle learned Water Gun, but your luck ends here. Go, Onix." Brock grinned, calling out his gigantic stone snake.

"Shellshock, take a rest. Rager, your move." I switched Pokemon.

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock ordered.

"Rager, Fury Swipes and follow up with Low Kick!" I commanded. Onix threw himself at Rager, who jumped at him and started scratching. Both Pokemon got knocked back, but Mankey launched himself again at Onix, hitting the rock (which Onix is made out of) that was resting on the ground. Onix, having lost his centre of balance, fell over and got injured pretty badly.

"Onix, Bind!" Brock yelled. Onix responded in no time at all and grabbed hold of Rager with his tail before I could act.

"Rager, Scratch until he drops you." I improvised. Rager started scratching at Onix' tail but it was no use, at least not until Rager brought his hand down on top of Onix' tail in a Karate like style. It must have hurt Onix real bad because he threw his head back in pain and dropped Rager.

"Quick Rager, Karate Chop again!" I said, recognizing the move for what it was. This was the hit that send Onix over the edge, though Rager collapsed from exhaustion as well.

"Good job, Onix, return." Brock sighed, calling back his Pokemon as I ran towards Rager.

"You okay, buddy? You did great. You can rest up now." I said picking up the Mankey before recalling it.

"Good job, Big B. You have earned this." Brock said, handing me an octagonal, grey badge and a disc. "You have earned this Boulder Badge and this TM39, which is Rock Tomb." He continued.

"Thank you." I said taking the stuff. I put the badge in a small case in my backpack and the Rock Tomb disc in a small CD-carrier I had with me.

"So when is my battle?" Leila asked curiously.

"Maybe this afternoon. My Pokemon need to rest up after that battle." Brock replied.

"Oh man." Leila whined.

"Let's go to the museum. That way we'll pass some time and then we can come back for your battle." I suggested.

"Ok." Leila shrugged in defeat. We were going to pick up our Bug Pokemon first before we went to the museum. So off we went to the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

Big B has won his first Badge. Will Leila be able to the same? And will Big B ever battle Lisa? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ And that's chapter 6. I finally revealed the third trainer: Lisa. I based her on the best friend of the girl I based Leila on. You could already guess what her starter was and if not I gave another little hint in the story. Also the first Gym Battle AND the first battle between Leila and Big B (though that wasn't that extremely spectacular). And don't worry: Big B won't win all his battles. And last but not least: PLZ REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _after a (another) short wait I'm back again with another chapter for this story. Enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After having healed my Pokemon and picking up our Bug Pokemon, me and Leila went to the Pewter Museum. The admission wasn't that high, but having won against Brock had upped my financial status a lot, so I decided to pay for Leila as well. The bottom floor had an exhibit on Pokemon fossils. We looked around in awe at the fossils on display. Then we headed upstairs, which was dedicated to space. Among other things there was a model of a new space shuttle and a meteorite that had fallen on the nearby Mount Moon.

"Wow, never knew a museum could be so much fun." Leila said, looking at the meteorite.

"Yeah, It's kinda fun sometimes." I replied. We continued on to go look at the model of the space shuttle. But then the building shook after an explosion downstairs. Once most of the tremors wore of I jumped back to my feet and ran for the stairs to see what happened, closely followed by Leila. Downstairs we found a big wreckage. The wall behind the counter where you had to pay your entrance had a hole in it, revealing a lab of sorts behind it and the wall of the lab was missing, presumably blown up.

"Wow, what could've caused that?" I said as we got closer to check the hole. Through the hole we saw two people: a guy with black, spiky hair and a brunette girl with long pig-tails (like the girl in Sailor Moon). They wore black costumes with a big red 'R' on their chest and red and white accents all over. They didn't look like all the scientist scattered on the floor of the lab. I looked around and saw that the door leading to the lab got blown of it's hinges.

"Look, over there. We can use that door to check on those people." I said, pointing to door. We ran towards the door and went inside. The two people I saw were busy putting fossilized pieces of Pokemon in their bags.

"Who are you guys?" Leila asked. The two startled when they heard her, since they hadn't heard us come in.

"Prepare for trouble!" the girl said, without moving an inch.

"And make it double!" the guy said, not moving either.

"To protect all cities from devastation!" the girl continued, standing up straight.

"To unite all people within every nation!" the guy continued, standing up as well.

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" the girl said, crossing her arms.

"To extend our reach to the skies above!" the guy said, following her lead.

"Julie!" the girl turned around.

"Cesar!" the guy revealed his name.

"Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!" Julie struck a pose.

"Give up now or you're in for a fight!" Cesar struck a pose as well.

"Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaay. Now who are you?" I said in one of those sweat drop moments.

"Weren't you listening?!" Julie yelled.

"I was but all I got from that was Julie and Cesar from Team Rocket." I replied.

"Well, were here to steal these fossils and there's nothing you can do about it." Cesar retorted.

"We'll see about that. Go, Flametail." I said, releasing Charmander.

"You think that scares us? Get him, Sandshrew!" Cesar scoffed, releasing his Pokemon from a black Pokeball with a red 'R' on it.

"Help him, Voltorb." Julie called out her Pokemon from a similar Pokeball.

"Let's even up the odds, Saury!" Leila released her Bulbasaur.

"Sandshrew, Poison Sting on that Charmander!" Cesar commanded.

"Voltorb, Rollout on Bulbasaur!" Julie followed his lead. Before we had time to react, Sandshrew leapt forward and stung Flametail with his claws while Voltorb started rolling around and into Bulbasaur over and over.

"Flametail, conceal Saury and yourself with a SmokeScreen and follow up with an Ember attack." I ordered. Charmander responded by jumping back and breathing out smoke to conceal himself and Bulbasaur. And because Voltorb wasn't able to see where he was going anymore he missed Saury and hit the wall, bringing him to a stop. As he turned around he was hit by a barrage of little fireballs from Flametail.

"Sandshrew, use Swift to hit both of them." Cesar said. Sandshrew jumped up and curled himself into a ball and started spinning in mid-air, shooting small white stars into the smoke. The attack made a big part of the smoke disappear and knocked Flametail out of the smoke.

"Now, Voltorb, hit it with a Rollout attack." Julie reacted. Voltorb started rolling again and hit Flametail over and over, until he fainted.

"Flametail, no, return! Rager, help us out!" I switched Pokemon. My Mankey appeared hopping around, ready for battle.

"Sandshrew, Rapid Spin on Bulbasaur!" Cesar grinned.

"Voltorb, Spark!" Julie commanded. Bulbasaur, who was still down from the Rollout and the Swift attacks, couldn't defend himself against the Rapid Spin and fainted as well. Meanwhile, Voltorb was rolling towards Rager with a small electric current around him. The hit still hurt Mankey pretty badly.

"Saury, return! Let's go, … hey, wait, Shocker, get back here!" Leila yelled. As she was recalling Saury and reaching for another Pokeball, Pichu had jumped of her shoulder and started charging at Sandshrew. At first, it seemed like a normal Tackle but then Shocker engulfed himself in electricity, resulting in a Volt Tackle. Pichu hit Sandshrew head on but all it did was push him back, while Shocker got thrown back by the hit as well.

"Volt Tackle won't work. Sandshrew is a Ground type." I said to Leila. However before she could do something Pichu jumped up again and started charging at Voltorb. But before he started charging electricity, he started glowing and growing. When the glow receded a Pikachu was running engulfed in electricity at Voltorb.

"He evolved!" Leila yelled surprised. Shocker hit Voltorb with his Volt Tackle. The recoil of the attack made Pikachu faint, but Voltorb seemed to be struggling as well.

"Shocker, return. I choose you, Bugger, use Tackle." Leila switched Pokemon and didn't waste time to go on the offensive. As soon as Metapod materialized, he launched himself at Voltorb hitting him hard enough to knock him out.

"No! Voltorb, return!" Julie recalled her Pokemon, but she didn't reach for another Pokeball.

"Sandshrew, it's up to you! Rapid Spin!" Cesar growled.

"Rager, quick, Karate Chop!" I ordered. Sandshrew started spinning again but before he could build up a lot of speed, he was hit with a Karate Chop. It didn't stop Sandshrew's Rapid Spin though and soon Rager was thrown into a wall.

"Bugger, slow him down with String Shot!" Leila commanded. Metapod shot a string of sticky thread at Sandshrew and it did seem to slow him down a little.

"That's a good idea. Stinger, help out with your String Shot." I called out my Kakuna, who didn't waste time and shot a thread as well soon, Sandshrew was hardly moving and stuck in his ball form.

"Now, Rager, finish this. Karate Chop!" I ordered. Rager shook of the hit he just took and jumped at Sandshrew with his arm raised before hitting him extra hard. After the impact, Sandshrew's movement ceased, indicating it fainted.

"Sandshrew, return. Let's get out of here Julie." Cesar said, recalling his Pokemon and picking up the bag of fossils.

"Not so fast! Brutasaur, cut open that sack with Magical Leaf!" I released Bulbasaur. He shot a couple of glowing leaves at the bag and sliced it in two right below Cesar's hand. The duo didn't notice this however as they ran away.

"Good job, guys." I praised our Pokemon. It was then that Kakuna and Metapod started cracking and a glow flushed out of them. Out of Metapod came a purple butterfly with white wings and from the crack in Kakuna came a giant bee.

"Bugger evolved into a Butterfree and Stinger into Beedrill." Leila stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess that battle was all they needed to evolve." I said, taking Stinger's Pokeball to recall him and Leila did the same.

"Thank you for saving our fossils. Here take this one as a token of our appreciation." One of the scientist said as we recalled our Pokemon. He pushed a yellow rock into my hand and turned around.

"What's this?" I asked.

"And why don't I get anything?" Leila yelled.

"That is an Old Amber. There is a piece of Pokemon fossil inside but we can't figure out from which Pokemon so it's useless to us. And it's our only one." The scientist explained, picking up the rest of the bag and carrying it away. We both stood there dumbfounded.

"Well … since it's useless I guess you can keep it." Leila said, looking at the rock in my hand.

"Gee, thanks." I said as I put it in my pocket anyway.

"Maybe we should get our Pokemon checked out at the Pokemon Centre." Leila suggested.

"Good idea." I said as we walked away through the hole in the wall.

"Don't worry. Your Pokemon will be okay. But Saury and Flametail will have to rest for the night. We'll keep them here in observation. Shocker can come back with you though. A Pikachu fainting from using Volt Tackle happens all the time. And Rager is just fine too. As for Stinger and Bugger: they're fine, healthy, fully evolved Bug Pokemon." Nurse Joy said to us after she checked out our Pokemon.

"Well, I guess I'm not challenging Brock today." Leila sighed.

"Come on, let's go ask Brock to reserve his first battle of tomorrow for you." I said, getting up.

"Okay." Leila said, getting up seeming slightly sad. I wondered if she was sad because she had to postpone her battle or because Saury got so injured.

"I understand. Thank you for protecting the museum. I wish I could've done something myself." Brock said after we explained the situation.

"It was nothing. Though I hope Saury won't be traumatized though." Leila said.

"Relax. He'll be fine. That's how it goes in these situations." I replied, putting my hand on her left shoulder as Shocker was once again stationed on her right one. She had gotten so used already to the idea of having a Pokemon on her shoulder, she felt odd without it.

"Yeah, my Pokemon have lost lots of times but they don't seem afraid if they see a Pokemon that's beaten them dozens of times. In fact, they even try harder then to not lose to them again. Sometimes it works, but most of the times the type disadvantage works against them." Brock explained.

"Thanks." Leila said, looking relieved.

"We should head back to the Pokemon Centre so Brock can close of his Gym for the day." I suggested.

"Oh, yeah, it's getting late." Leila replied.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow." Brock waved us out.

"See you tomorrow." Me and Leila said in unison as we went back to the Pokemon Centre to get a bite to eat and to check on our Pokemon. And off course to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up from a banging on my door. I crawled out of bed and my Pokemon looked up lazily. Rager was once again partially hanging out of the top bunk, Brutasaur and Shellshock were each on a side of the bed again and Stinger was snoring on the other top bunk. I opened the door and found Leila there, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Why aren't you ready yet? The Gym is about to open." Leila urged. I looked at my watch and groaned.

"The Gym doesn't open for another hour and it's only a ten minute walk. And I can get ready in half an hour." I said.

"But we have to pick up our Pokemon." Leila reminded me.

"Okay, okay! Just give me time to shower because if you win we won't be staying here tonight." I relented.

"Ok then. I'll tell the nurse to get Flametail ready." Leila said, turning on her heels and marching off, her Pokemon right behind her. I threw the door shut and went to take a shower.

After the shower I collected my stuff and went to the lobby, where nurse Joy was already waiting with Flametail.

"Hey, little buddy. You feeling better?" I said as Charmander jumped into my arms.

"He's fully healed and ready to battle and travel." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you, nurse Joy." I replied. With Flametail still in my arms I went into the restaurant of the Pokecentre, where Leila and her Pokemon were eating. I ordered the same as usual and went to sit next to them.

"So, got a strategy yet?" I asked her as I started eating.

"Well, I was thinking that between Saury's powder attacks, Vine Whip and Leech Seed not much could go wrong." Leila said.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't rely on one Pokemon for this Gym. I know four of your Pokemon have a type disadvantage against his Pokemon, but then you should use another one." I suggested.

"I'll think about it." Leila replied, but changed the subject right after.

"I told you the Gym wasn't opening yet for another while." I said to Leila as we were standing in front of the door.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be the first to challenge him today." Leila replied.

"Well, then wait no longer." A voice from behind us said. We turned around and there was Brock.

"I hope you're ready for the battle." Leila grinned.

"Off course. Come in." Brock said. After we went inside he crossed the repaired battlefield and went to the Gym Leader's office and switched on all the lights. In the meantime, I took my spot in the stands set up for fellow travellers while Leila went to the challenger's corner, with Shocker standing next to her. Brock came out of his office and went to his side of the field.

"I trust you remember the rules." Brock stated, taking a Pokeball from his belt.

"Off course." Leila said, grabbing a Pokeball as well.

"Okay then, Geodude, let's go!" Brock called out his first Pokemon.

"I choose you, Saury!" Leila called upon her Bulbasaur.

"A good choice. Let's see how he fares against Geodude. Rock Throw." Brock taunted.

"Saury, push the rock aside with Vine Whip and use PoisonPowder." Leila commanded. As the big rock Geodude had pulled out of the ground flew towards Bulbasaur, she extended her vines while releasing a purple cloud. The force of the impact of the Vine Whip pushed the rock out of it's trajectory while the cloud went on towards geodude, who grimaced upon breathing in the gas as the rock missed Saury completely.

"Now, Saury, use Leech Seed!" Leila continued. Before Brock could call for a counter attack, Bulbasaur had already shot out a seed which landed on Geodude's head, draining him of his energy.

"Geodude, Rock Throw and follow up with Tackle." Brock ordered.

"Quick, Saury, dodge and counter with your own Tackle!" Leila said. Bulbasaur started running into a Tackle and ran under the rock towards Geodude, however it almost seemed as if she was running faster than with a normal Tackle. When they came head to head, Geodude got thrown back harder then Saury. Yet Saury seemed to have taken a bigger than normal Tackle could do.

"That was a Take Down attack." I murmured as I watched the battle continue. Geodude looked like he had seen better days while Saury still looked rather fit, probably thanks to the Leech Seed.

"Saury, Vine Whip." Leila commanded. Saury used his vines to grab hold of Geodude and slam him into the ground. Between the Leech Seed, the poison and the Vine Whip Geodude fainted.

"Good job, Geodude, return. Let's see how you do against Onix!" Brock switched Pokemon. The small rock head got replaced by a giant stone snake.

"Saury, take a break. Let's go, Ratsy!" Leila switched Pokemon too, so Saury could relax for a bit. In it's place came the small purple rat. You could barely see it next to Onix.

"Onix, crush that Pokemon, Rock Throw!" Brock commanded.

"Ratsy, use Quick Attack to dodge and strike him." Leila said. Onix slammed his tail into one of the rocks decorating the battlefield and send it flying in Ratsy's direction. However, Ratsy disappeared in a blur of movement, charging at high speed towards Onix. Naturally the rock missed him entirely. Ratsy hit Onix head on but it didn't seem to phase the rock snake much.

"Onix, Bind." Brock calmly countered. Before any other commands were issued, Onix wrapped himself around the Rattata.

"Ratsy, Bite him so he let's go." Leila tried. Ratsy started gnawing on the Rock Pokemon but to no effect. Then a sheen appeared over his teeth and as he bit Onix, the rock snake seemed aware of the bite.

"Onix, Tackle him while you got him pinned." Brock said after a bit. Onix reared his head back and launched his head down at Ratsy, the attack knocking the rat out cold.

"Ratsy, you did great. Saury, time to get back in there." Leila switched back to her Bulbasaur.

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock ordered.

"Saury, use your Vine Whip to jump over and Onix and then use it to grab hold of him." Leila commanded as Onix launched itself. Saury slammed her vines against the ground while jumping, easily going over Onix' head and body. She turned around mid-air and extended her vines to grab hold of Onix just below his head.

"Onix, try to get free and use Rock Throw." Brock said.

"Quick, Saury, use SleepPowder. Once he's asleep use PoisonPowder and Leech Seed while slapping him across the face with Vine Whip!" Leila yelled. By the time she finished her sentence a cloud of SleepPowder was already reaching Onix. The giant snake toppled over and got assaulted by two vines over and over while inhaling a purple gas right before a seed landed on it's head. All the while Saury kept slamming down on him with her vines while Brock gritted his teeth waiting for Onix to wake up.

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock yelled as Onix opened his eyes, seeming very weakened.

"Saury, take him down with Take Down!" Leila commanded as the rock snake raised himself again. Both Pokemon launched themselves at each other but when they hit, only Bulbasaur landed on his feet (as a figure of speech: Onix doesn't have feet).

"You did great, Onix. Take a rest." Brock sighed in defeat: his third one in three days.

"Awesome job, Saury." Leila picked up her battle weary Bulbasaur.

"A good job yourself. I've never seen those strategies before. You earned this." Brock said as he approached Leila, taking a Badge and a TM out of his pocket.

"Thanks. I hope I didn't injure your Pokemon too badly." Leila said, taking the Badge and TM and putting them away.

"They'll be fine. They survived that Wartortle two days ago, so they'll survive this as well." Brock smiled. When I heard that, I clenched my fist in anger at Lisa but that quickly receded.

"Maybe we should get going, so Brock can tend to his Pokemon and we can get your's checked out before we leave town this afternoon." I suggested.

"That would be a good plan. Bye, Brock. See you later." Leila smiled at me, before turning to Brock to say goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you. Both of you." Brock replied, walking us to the door of the Gym.

"It was nice meeting you too." I said shaking his hand before we went off to the Pokecentre to get Leila's Pokemon checked out.

* * *

After Big B, Leila has now won her first Badge. Will they get out of Pewter City without any other setbacks? And will they ever run into Team Rocket again? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ Chapter 7 is done. Leila had her first Gym battle and I had her win by using interesting tactics instead of only type advantage like Big B did. I also introduced the two main Team Rocket characters of my story: Julie and Cesar. Since most Team Rocket members in the anime have names based on historical figures (Jessie James (Jessie and James); Butch Cassidy(Butch and Cassidy); Attilla the Hun (Attilla and Hun); ...), I decided to do the same. A kudos bar to who can figure out which historical figure. I also would like to start up a poll: who should go first in the next Gym battle against Misty? I know this seems far away but I'd like to have a little public opinion about it. I'd appreciate it if you would send the answer by PM as to not spoil the surprise yet. And with the most important stuff said: PLZ REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Got a little delayed writing this one. But it's here, that's what counts. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After having stocked up on supplies and eating lunch, we set of on our trip to Mount Moon. There were trainers all over either training to battle Brock or others who were on their way to Mount Moon as well. We got challenged a lot in the first part of the route and me and Leila had reached an agreement: we'd each battle one trainer, then leave the next one to the other and so on and so on.

"Rager, Karate Chop on that Rattata!" I ordered as a finishing move against a girl's Rattata.

"Shocker, Volt Tackle!" Leila shouted at her Pikachu to take down a young kid's Spearow.

"Oh, man!" both of them sighed as they recalled their fainted Pokemon.

"Hey, those seemed to be the last of them." I said once we got on our way again.

"Yeah, I hope so. It was getting annoying and Shocker could use some rest from those Volt Tackles." Leila replied.

"Y'know, I've been wanting to talk to you about that. You depend on Shocker's Volt Tackle way too much when you battle with him. Remember, it takes a lot out of him too." I said.

"Maybe you're right, but it's his strongest attack." Leila countered.

"Off course it's his strongest attack. It's the strongest Electric attack." I sighed.

"Well, okay, I guess I could try using his new Quick Attack a little more together with Thunderbolt." Leila gave in.

"Anyway, we've been walking and battling for hours and it's almost evening. There's no way we can make it to Mount Moon by tomorrow night anyway, so I suggest we call it a day and set up camp." I said.

"Sounds like a great plan." Leila smiled. We set up camp with the help from our Pokemon and I started to take some stuff for dinner out.

"Hey, Leila, could you fill these with water from that stream over there?" I asked, holding out the drinking bottles.

"Sure." Leila said, getting up from near her tent. She picked up the bottles and kneeled by the stream.

"Hey, what is that." I heard her say. I followed her gaze and from further up the stream something round and pick floated toward us.

"I don't know." I said, getting up as well and going closer. The object came closer and closer until it was almost at the same place as us, but the it got stuck between some rocks. Suddenly whatever it was started to climb on top of the rocks.

"It's a Pokemon." Leila stated.

"A Jigglypuff, if I'm not mistaken." I informed her.

"OOOH! I want it!" Leila yelled, almost startling the poor Pokemon into falling into the river again.

"Then I suggest you battle it." I replied.

"You're right. Ratsy, Quick Attack!" Leila commanded. Ratsy wasted no time and dashed off, running across the water and hit Jigglypuff head on. Jigglypuff responded to this by swelling up and simply slapping Ratsy.

"Ratsy, since you're close: Hyper Fang!" Leila ordered. A light sheen appeared over Ratsy's overbite before if bit down on the Jigglypuff. The swollen up balloon Pokemon had to release it's breath in a cry of pain, but then it started singing.

"Ratsy, shut it up with Quick Attack." Leila thought quickly. Due to Quick Attacks speedy nature, Ratsy was able hit Jigglypuff before it fell asleep. Though Jigglypuff wasn't unconscious, it was barely standing.

"Go, Pokeball!" Leila threw a Pokeball at the Jigglypuff. It hit the weakened Pokemon and made it fall backwards but it was sucked in before it hit the water. The ball wobbled a lot but finally it stopped and gave a light 'ping' as confirmation of the capture.

"Yes, I caught a Jigglypuff." Leila wooped. Then the ball containing Jigglypuff glowed white and disappeared.

"HEY! Where'd Balloony go?" Leila asked in surprise.

"Balloony? You're naming your Jigglypuff Balloony? Anyway, it got sent to Professor Oak since you have six Pokemon with you." I explained.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Leila said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing noon, so we decided to stop for a lunchbreak. It had been a slow day. We hadn't really seen any wild Pokemon and only one or two trainers.

"I say we have a short lunch so we can get as far as possible by tonight." I suggested to Leila as I started to take out some of our food.

"Fine by me." Leila said, anxious to withdraw her Jigglypuff. We ate our lunch in silence as we didn't have much to talk about anymore. We had been travelling together for about a week now so we didn't have much to talk about anymore.

"Hey, look over there." Leila suddenly remarked. I looked to where she pointed and I could see a purple and a light blue Pokemon lying down together.

"Nidoran. A male and a female." I said, recognizing the Pokemon.

"Which one is the female?" Leila asked.

"The blue one." I replied, reaching down to my belt to take a Pokeball.

"Then I'll catch that one." Leila said jumping up and reaching for a Pokeball.

"You can catch the next one. These two are mine. You already have seven Pokemon by the way and I only have five." I said taking two Pokeballs of my belt.

"Fair enough." Leila shrugged, sitting back down and continuing her lunch.

"Stinger, Flametail, go!" I said, calling out my two Pokemon. Stinger appeared on the ground, with one of his arms on the ground and the other across his chest, bowing down. Flametail appeared normally standing upright and glancing over at Stinger.

"Flametail, use Ember! Stinger, attack with Fury Attack!" I commanded. Beedrill started flapping it's wings to lift off and charged off towards the two Nidoran while Charmander unleashed a torrent of small fireballs on them. The Nidoran woke up and growled at us before shooting out small needles at us.

"Stinger, fall back and use Focus Energy! Flametail, conceal yourselves with SmokeScreen!" I ordered. Beedrill flew backwards into the SmokeScreen Charmander was creating. A blue glow could be seen before the SmokeScreen enveloped them entirely. The needles continued flying into the smoke but it didn't seem they were hitting any of the Pokemon inside.

"Stinger, Twineedle! Flametail, Metal Claw!" I yelled as the SmokeScreen started to clear. Stinger flew off to strike the female with his two stingers as Flametail charged at the male with glowing claws. The strike was enough to send the male into unconsciousness while the female was starting to struggle lightly too.

"Okay, let's do this. Go, Pokeball!" I yelled throwing the sphere at the male Nidoran. It got sucked inside and struggled but after a few tense moments it pinged, confirming the capture. With the male caught, the female was left staring down Beedrill and Charmander.

"Okay, let's end this. Stinger, another Fury Attack! Flametail, use Metal Claw!" I commanded. Nidoran didn't know which one to stop and ended up taking both hits. The double assault was also enough to make her faint.

"And here goes another Pokeball!" I threw the next sphere. It hit the female on the head and sucked her in as well, pinging shut shortly after. The ball then glowed white and disappeared.

"Well, I'll call you Nidoman and your friend that just got sent away will be called Nidogirl." I said as I picked up the Pokeball containing the male and clipping it to my belt.

"Good job, you two. Take a good rest, you've earned it." I said, recalling Stinger and Flametail. After clipping the Pokeballs back onto my belt, I went back to our lunchspot and started packing up our stuff as we had finished our lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had made good time by nightfall. If we kept up this pace we could arrive at Mount Moon in the early afternoon. Still, for tonight, we were camping out. As always, we let out our Pokemon once we found a good spot. I released my Pokemon two at a time. First I released Brutasaur and Shellshock, followed by Flametail and Rager and finally Stinger and Nidoman. Oddly enough, Stinger materialized in that kneeling position again. My Pokemon looked at him for a moment until Stinger realized there weren't going to be any battle commands coming, after which it just flew up to a tree and laid down on one of the branches.

"Stinger seems a bit of an oddball, doesn't he?" I asked to no one in particular as our other Pokemon all went to find a good spot to relax before the training started. Bugger went to lie down in the same tree as Stinger, Pidge and Spearbeak landed in another tree, Ratsy and Shellshock went over to the waterside, Saury and Brutasaur went to a nearby flowerbed, Rager picked out a tree as well and Flametail and Nidoman stayed with me. Nidoman looked around a little sad.

"What's the matter, buddy? Do you miss your friend?" I asked, crouching down next to it. Nidoman nodded confirming my suspicion.

"Don't worry, I caught her too. Once we get to the Pokemon Centre I'll reunite you two." I patted the small Pokemon on the head. It sadness seemed to clear a bit after hearing that and ran off towards the water as well.

"Let's set up our stuff." Leila said, turning around towards her pack. We set up our tents and our Bulbasaurs had gotten some firewood while we were doing that. After dinner we trained our Pokemon some more and then went to bed, resting up for the last part of our walk to Mount Moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the Pokecentre was very calm to say the least. We only ran into one trainer at about half an hour before we reached the Pokecentre, and he didn't want to battle because his Pokemon were weakened from a previous battle.

"Hi, nurse Joy. Could you check out our Pokemon?" I asked, putting my Pokeballs on a tray.

"And mine too, if you could." Leila said, taking a tray for her Pokeballs as well.

"Off course. It'll only take a few minutes." Nurse Joy said, taking our trays.

"While we wait, I think I'll call my mom." I told Leila, walking towards the vidphones.

"Good idea." Leila said, going to another vidphone to phone home.

"Hello. Oh, hi Bart." My mom answered the phone seeing me.

"Hi mom. Guess what. We're at the foot of Mount Moon. And I've got seven Pokemon." I told her.

"Wow, that's nice. I'm guessing you're going to go through Mount Moon next?" mom asked.

"Yeah. It's the shortest route to Cerulean City. Oh, but I'll have to go, nurse Joy is back with my Pokemon." I explained.

"Ok, I'm glad you called. Take care and get to Cerulean City safely. Bye." Mom replied.

"Bye, I'll call you next time I come across a Pokemon Centre." I replied, before putting the horn down. On the phone next to me, Leila was still chatting to her mom and dad.

"You're Pokemon are in good shape, though your Beedrill seems to appear from his Pokeball a bit oddly." Nurse Joy said as she handed me the tray.

"He's still doing that, huh? Well, thanks nurse Joy." I said, taking my Pokeballs and turning to the phones again. Leila had in the meantime gotten up and was going to get her Pokeballs too.

"Stinger, come on out." I summoned my Beedrill. Just as I had suspected, it appeared in it's kneeling position again.

"Stinger, listen, I'm going to send you too professor Oak for a bit because the Pokemon in Mount Moon will be at a huge advantage over you. But I'd like you to keep training the way I taught you and learn any new arrival how we train. You think you're up for that?" I asked Stinger. He nodded his approval and bowed a little.

"Okay, then I'll now call professor Oak." I said turning to the phone again.

"Hello, Oak Laboratory. Oh, hi Big B." Professor Oak greeted.

"Hi, professor. How you doing?" I replied.

"I'm doing just fine. And so is the Nidoran you sent me." Oak answered.

"Good, that was what I was calling about in the first place. I'd like to switch Stinger, that's my Beedrill, for Nidogirl, the Nidoran I sent you." I told him.

"Off course, no problem. Let me just go and get her." Oak said, walking away from the phone.

"Okay, Stinger, remember to keep training." I said, finally recalling Stinger. When I turned back to the screen the professor was back already, holding a Pokeball.

"Here's your Nidoran, just place Stinger on the teleport pad." Oak instructed. I had chosen to use the phone right next to the teleporter so I just had to reach out and do so. A white beam shot out and sucked up Stinger's Pokeball. Soon after another white beam made another Pokeball appear.

"Come on out, Nidogirl." I said taking the Pokeball and releasing the Pokeball. Nidogirl looked confused for a moment but then noticed me and came closer.

"Thanks, professor. I appreciate what you've done for me. Take good care of Stinger." I said to Oak, noticing he had released Stinger as well.

"Not a problem see you later." Oak replied, looking to shut of the phone.

"Wait, professor!" Leila yelled, she had gotten her Pokemon back too.

"What is it Leila? Do you want to trade in a Pokemon for your Jigglypuff?" Oak asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to trade in Bugger, my Butterfree. I feel Big B is right about Bug Pokemon in Mount Moon." Leila explained.

"Well, put your Pokemon on the teleporter, I'll get Jigglypuff." Oak instructed to Leila. It didn't take long for the trade to take place.

"Go, Ballooney." Leila released her Jigglypuff.

"Well then, if nobody else needs me, I think I'll continue my work." Oak said to us.

"Okay, professor. We'll call when we reach Cerulean City." I said before Oak shut of his phone.

"So, do we train a little?" Leila asked.

"Off course, but first: I choose you, Nidoman." I called upon my other Nidoran. The two Nidoran looked at each other and leapt to each other in a form of hug. We spent the rest of the day training for our hike through Mount Moon.

* * *

Both Leila and Big B have seven Pokemon now. What adventures await our heroes in Mount Moon? And will they make it through? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ Aaaaaaand that's chapter 8. Leila caught her seventh Pokemon, a Jigglypuff she named Ballooney. Big B also caught two new Pokemon: a couple of Nidoran called Nidoman and Nidogirl. Not that much else happening here, just some 'funny' stuff and mostly filler. Also the kudos bar contest from the previous chapter still stands since only one person actually replied to it. And also the poll about who should go first in the next Gym is still open. I haven't gotten any replies to that one. And finally: I'd appreciate it if you could reply.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Well here it is, after a writer's block on all of my stories, Chapter 9. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After making our final preparations that morning, me and Leila went into Mount Moon. Though not entirely dark, the area was badly lit.

"I can hardly see where I'm going." Leila whined for the umpteenth time. Shocker was on her shoulder as usual sparking slightly to give us a little more light.

"Flametail, help us out." I said, releasing my Charmander. The flame on it's tail lit up a lot more of the cave than Shocker's sparks.

"That's better." Leila smiled. We went on through several tunnels. We had been walking for a couple of hours already and it didn't seem we'd be out of here by nightfall.

"So what do we do if we have to spend the night here?" Leila asked.

"We'd put down our sleeping bags and Rager could stand guard for a part of then night and Balloony for the rest of the night." I suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Leila thought it over. We ended up doing just that. We had reached wider tunnels by the end of the day and had found a small indent in the wall, which we used for shelter. We set up our sleeping bags and called out Rager and Balloony. Ballooney took first guard as Rager lied down between me and Leila.

Several hours later, Leila was woken by somebody nudging her. She looked up and saw Balloony looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked sleepy. Balloony babbled something unintelligible and pointed at a small pink Pokemon that was staring at us.

"Is that … A Cleffa?" Leila asked in disbelief as she saw the rare Pokemon. She quickly stood up, ready to capture the Pokemon. However, she was going to try and capture it without battling. By standing up she also woke up Shocker.

"Hey there, little one. Are you lost?" Leila asked it. The Pokemon nodded and rubbed his belly.

"Hungry too?" Leila continued her questioning as Shocker came next to her. Once again Cleffa nodded. Leila took a bit of Pokemon food from her backpack and presented it to the small Pokemon. Cleffa gladly ate it.

"Hey, how about you come join my team of Pokemon?" Leila suggested to the Cleffa. Cleffa stopped eating to think about. Shocker then started talking to Cleffa, probably to convince it to come along (though nobody can tell for sure.). It seemed to work as Cleffa finally nodded. Leila took a Pokeball and held it out for Cleffa to come willingly. After Cleffa touched the Pokeball, it got sucked in and the ball pinged shut.

"Welcome to the club, Mooney." Leila said to the Pokeball before it disappeared.

"What's all the commotion about?" I asked, sitting up.

"I just caught a Cleffa." Leila grinned.

"Seriously? Wow. Well, I guess it's rager's time to stand guard." I said, looking over at my Mankey. It was still fast asleep. Shocker had to send a small jolt through him to wake him up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days we didn't run into any signs of life. No Pokemon, No humans, not even plants. At least not until …

"Where is everybody?" I said, kicking at a rather larger rock in frustration. Off course, I wasn't thinking when I did that and hit my toes rather hard. I jumped around rubbing them through my shoes. I didn't even immediately notice that the rock suddenly floated up. At least not until it turned around.

"Euhm, Big B, I think that's a Pokemon." Leila said, shaking slightly as did Flametail, who was out to give us light.

"A Geodude? You're mine!" I said, taking a Pokeball of my belt and releasing Shellshock. Oddly enough, it appeared in the same kneeling position as Stinger used to do.

"Not again." I sweatdropped. Geodude didn't waste time however and hurled a rock at us.

"Shellshock, dodge and counter with Water Gun!" I commanded. Squirtle hopped to the side to dodge the incoming rock and then spit out a stream of water, hitting Geodude straight in the face. Geodude's fist started glowing white as it lifted up it's arm.

"Oh no, it knows Mega Punch! Shellshock, Withdraw and take the blow, then use Aqua Ring to regain some health and follow up with Aqua Jet!" I ordered. Squirtle quickly withdrew his limbs into his shell just in time to get the hit. I could swear I could hear him groan from the impact. Then a vortex of water shot out of his shell and disappeared to reveal several rings of water rotating around him as he stood up. Then Squirtle launched itself into a tackle before engulfing himself in water. The attack hit Geodude head on and knocked him to the ground.

"Let's try this already. Go, Pokeball!" I said, throwing the ball. Geodude got sucked in and the ball started to wobble but in the end, Geodude just burst out of it.

"Okay, Shellshock, Water Gun and don't let up." I told my Squirtle, who happily obliged. Geodude tried to break free of the stream of water but it was a futile attempt due to it's weakened state. It also didn't take long for it to fall unconscious on the floor. I quickly threw another Pokeball and successfully caught it this time.

"Well, good luck with professor Oak and training with Stinger, Rocky." Said before the ball disappeared in a flash of light.

"You're calling him Rocky?" Leila wondered.

"Yup, he knows Mega Punch and he's made of rock. It's the perfect name for him." I said, continuing on into the cave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, we made up camp not long after Charmander's light had enraged a group of Zubat. Shocker had been able to scare most them off with a combination of ThunderShock and Thunder Wave. However he had accidently knocked one out, which Leila put in a Pokeball and called Batter.

"Y'know, I think Batter's echolocation would've really helped us navigate." I said as I rolled out my sleeping bag.

"Maybe, but I can only get him once we reach Cerulean City." Leila sighed, rolling out her own sleeping bag.

"Well, you certainly caught your share of Pokemon in here. You even caught a Cleffa, which are pretty rare." I smirked.

"I guess. But all you've caught so far was a Geodude you kicked." Leila grinned at me.

"Yeah, thinking about it makes my toes hurt again." I said, rubbing my foot. Leila burst out laughing at that. After her fit went down, I prepared our dinner and we went to bed, putting Balloony and Rager on guard as always.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only two days later when we arrived in some kind of crater just before nightfall. In the crater there was something that looked like a small meteorite, just like the one in the Pewter Museum. Surrounding it were shards of the rock.

"Wow, look at those. I think those are Moon Stones. I say we grab some." I said, grabbing three from the ground and putting them in my pockets. Leila followed my lead and took three Moon Stones and put them in her backpack.

"Hey, what's that?" Leila said, pointing at something red with mushrooms growing on it.

"A Paras. It's a Bug-type Pokemon." I explained.

"Well then, if I'm not mistaken, Bug-types are weak to Flying-types." Leila responded, taking a Pokeball in her hand and sending out Pidge.

"Okay, Pidge, start of strong: Air Cutter!" Leila commanded. Pidge flew up and flapped it's wings hard and sent out a swirling blade of air. Paras seemed to shake of the attack and spread out an orange cloud of mist.

"Pidge, counter that Stun Spore with Gust!" Leila ordered. Pidge did as he was asked and dispersed the mist with gusts of wind before the cloud could reach him. The gusts of wind seemed to hurt Paras as well and he seemed pretty weakened by it. Then a multicoloured ball of energy formed between the mushrooms on it's back and sent out a multicoloured beam that hit Pidge head on.

"Pidge, shake it off and attack with Air Slash!" Leila yelled. Pidge did as he was told and climbed a little while forming a glowing ball of air underneath it's wing before catapulting it towards Paras, who couldn't take the attack.

"Pokeball, go!" Leila threw an empty ball. Paras got sucked in and couldn't get out.

"I think I'll call you Mushy." Leila said to the Pokeball as she picked it up right before it got teleported to professor Oak.

"Can we go on now?" I asked.

"Sure." Leila smiled at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another two days before something happened. We were walking through a narrow passage when we heard voices up ahead.

"There are other people up ahead." I said to Leila. We both didn't hesitate to bolt towards the voices. As we drew near I thought two of the voice sounded familiar.

"Let me go! I found those fossils! They're mine!" the third voice yelled.

"Oh, please. You think we care about that?" A female voice replied.

"Let me answer that for you: We don't. Otherwise we wouldn't be stealing them from you." Another male voice announced. I peaked around the corner and saw Julie and Cesar with their backs towards us, standing over a guy in a lab coat with a bag of fossils next to them.

"It's those two from the Pewter Museum again." I whispered to Leila, reaching for a Pokeball. Leila figured out what I was doing and did the same.

"Okay, Team Rocket. This ends here." I said, coming around the corner with Flametail at my side and a Pokeball in hand and Leila shortly joined me with Shocker on her shoulder and also a Pokeball in hand.

"Prepare for trouble!" Julie said without turning around.

"And make it double!" Cesar followed.

"To protect all cities from devastation!" Julie struck a pose.

"To unite all people within every nation!" Cesar also struck a pose.

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" Julie turned around.

"To extend our reach to the skies above!" Cesar turned as well.

"Julie!" Julie took a Pokeball from her belt.

"Cesar!" Cesar took out his Pokeball as well.

"Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!" Julie held out her Pokeball.

"Give up now or you're in for a fight!" Cesar prepared to throw his Pokeball.

"Go, Voltorb." Julie let the ball open in her hand, releasing her Pokemon.

"Let's do it, Sandshrew." Cesar let out his Pokemon.

"Let's go, Rager!" I said, throwing my Pokeball straight up and releasing Mankey, who appeared into that kneeling position again.

"No time to lose, Ratsy!" Leila called upon her Rattata.

"Voltorb, Rollout!" Julie commanded.

"Sandshrew, Rapid Spin!" Cesar ordered.

"Rager, stop Voltorb with Seismic Toss!" I yelled out.

"Ratsy, Hyper Fang on Sandshrew!" Leila bellowed. Voltorb rolled straight into Rager's waiting arms, who jumped up and started spinning in midair before throwing Voltorb into the ground. Ratsy also took a glancing bite into Sandshrew, however due to the Rapid Spin the hit was spread across it's entire body and Ratsy was catapulted away.

"Ha, does that weak Pokemon need to keep up with us? Sandshrew, Crush Claw!" Cesar laughed.

"Ratsy, catch his claw with Bite!" Leila panicked. Sandshrew's claw glowed bluish-white as he brought it down towards Ratsy. However, Ratsy was a quick Pokemon and was able to bite into the claw and slow down the attack a little. Ratsy still took a rather hard hit and stood shakily on it's legs.

"Rager, forget Voltorb and get Sandshrew away from Ratsy." I commanded. Rager had been busy dodging Voltorb's Rollout while kicking, scratching and punching at it. He didn't hesitate one moment to jump at Sandshrew with a Karate Chop attack. In the meantime Ratsy got up again and went in a mad charge towards Voltorb.

"Ratsy, what are you doing?" Leila asked. Before she could say anything else, however, Ratsy began to glow and grow … into a Raticate.

"Ratsy evolved." We all said in unison. I was even more amazed at what happened next: Ratsy engulfed itself in flames and kept on charging head on to Voltorb. Sandshrew and Rager were apparently amazed as well as they stopped their combat to watch Ratsy. It was obvious that Voltorb had tried skidding to a stop but he wasn't able to do so in time and got thrown back into the wall by Ratsy's attack.

"Was that a Flame Wheel?" I exclaimed. Everybody looked dumbfounded, even Ratsy looked shocked that he knew that attack.

"Voltorb, SonicBoom!" Julie screamed, reaching kind off a high pitch. Voltorb let himself roll out of the wall and then shot out a shockwave of sound. Ratsy took the biggest part of the hit and got thrown back rather hard. He tried to get back up but dropped down unconcious. Rager and Sandshrew got hit as well, though less hard. Rager easily shook it off but Sandshrew seemed to be growing tired.

"Ratsy, return. Shocker, Volt Tackle!" Leila returned her Raticate and told her Pikachu to use it's strongest attack.

"Quick, Rager, attack Sandshrew with Close Combat!" I ordered. Rager turned around quickly and started scratching, punching and kicking Sandshrew into unconsciousness. In the meantime Shocker charged up electricity like they powered up in Dragonball Z before going into a mad dash towards Voltorb. Despite Voltorb's Electric type he didn't stand a chance to stay conscious from the attack.

"Oh no! Not again!" Cesar screamed as he and Julie recalled their Pokemon.

"Let's take the fossils and get out of here!" Julie put her hand out to take the bag.

"Flametail, stop them with Ember!" I commanded.

"Shocker, use Quick Attack to get the bag out of there!" Leila ordered. Flametail opened it's mouth but instead of the usual barrage of small fireballs, one big fireball flew towards Julie and Cesar, who both jumped back in shock. In the meantime Shocker flew by the bag as a streak of white light and dragging the bag with it.

"That was Dragon Rage!" I exclaimed, learning that Charmander could even learn that attack at such an early stage.

"Let's get out of here!" Julie yelled, charging off, closely followed by Cesar.

"You did good, Rager." I said as I went to untie the man.

"Are you okay, sir?" Leila asked him as she handed him the bag of fossils.

"Yes, I'm okay. A little bruised but nothing that I won't survive. Here take these as a thank you." The guy replied, putting his hand in the bag and pulling out two fossils. One was dome-shaped while the other looked like a seashell.

"Thank you, sir. That really wasn't necessary." I said, taking the dome-shaped one.

"Nonsense. If it weren't for you, those two would've run off with this whole bag of fossils." The man countered as Leila took the seashell-shaped one.

"Could you maybe tell us how we can get out of this mountain?" Leila asked.

"Sure, just go through that tunnel behind me. I marked the way back outside. It'll take you the rest of the day to get out of here though." The man answered.

"Thank you, sir. Why don't you come with us back outside?" I thanked the man.

"Oh, no. There are still a lot of fossils down here. You kids go ahead. I'll be fine." He replied, standing up and going to the other side of the chamber to start digging again. We shrugged and walked off into the tunnel as I recalled Rager.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fresh air!" I yelled, running out of the cave. Night had already fallen several hours ago.

"About time." Leila inhaled deeply. We decided to sleep in the cave entrance for the night as to not waste time with the tents. As always we had Balloony and Rager stand guard.

* * *

Big B and Leila have gotten out of Mount Moon after a week. What Pokemon will they meet along the way to Cerulean City? And will they run into Team Rocket again? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ A lot of new captures this chapter and an evolution. This has a lot of filler and a small conversation. Also Team Rocket returns here. They won't be in every chapter but they will appear more frequently as the story progresses. I have decided from this chapter on that wild Pokemon can have egg-moves as well, like Ratsy's Flame Wheel. That will spice up the battles with low level Pokemon. I think that's all except for: PLZ Review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, had a bit of trouble with my source (Bulbapedia) and I have been forgetting to upload this, since I finished it several days ago. But it's here now so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

We woke up from the sun shining through the entrance of the cave. We had practically forgotten what the sun looked like after being trapped in Mount Moon for so long. After breakfast we set off on our way to Cerulean City.

After our lunch break we enjoyed the sun a little bit by lying down against a tree. At least, until somebody started yelling nearby. I sat up and looked around only to notice John running towards us.

"I thought I recognized you." John shouted from far away.

"Is that a reason to yell so loudly? I was dreaming so nicely." Leila growled at him.

"Sorry, but I'm just excited to show you my Pokemon. You won't beat me so easily this time." John grinned.

"Let's see about that." I said, reaching for a Pokeball.

"Oh no! He woke me up so I get to battle him first." Leila said taking one of her Pokeballs.

"I know, we each use two Pokemon and fight double battle style." John suggested.

"Fine with me." I said, glancing over at Leila. Double battle style that either both trainers controlled two Pokemon at once or there was a tag team involved, and by the look on Leila's face she was going to go solo on this one.

"Let's do this." Leila glared as she took a second Pokeball.

"Come on out, Pidgeotto and Fearow!" John released his Flying-types. His Fearow looked a lot like George's Fearow while Pidgeotto looked like a crossing between a Pidgey and a Pidgeot (which it actually sort of is if you think about it). Both Pokemon stretched their wings.

"Let's take 'm down, Pidge and Spearbeak." Leila held up her Pokeballs and let out her shiny Pidgey and her Spearow.

"Hah, my Pokemon are evolved forms of your Pokemon so this should be easy." John grinned.

"Let's see you try." Was all Leila said in response.

"I'll be the referee. This will be a two Pokemon tag team battle. When both Pokemon of one of the trainers are defeated, that trainer loses. Now, let the battle … begin!" I explained, standing on the sidelines.

"Okay, both of you, start of with Quick Attack!" John commanded.

"Pidge, defend with Steel Wing and follow up with Air Slash. Spearbeak, counter with your own Quick Attack and then use Aerial Ace." Leila ordered. All four Pokemon shot into action at almost the same time. While Spearbeak, Fearow and Pidgeotto burst off in a streak of light, Pidge's wings started glowing and he held them ready to strike out. Spearbeak and Fearow hit each other head on but Spearbeak quickly shook it off and blasted off straight forward before shooting straight up and coming back down engulfed in white streaks before hitting Fearow hard. In the meantime Pidge had intercepted Pidgeotto's Quick Attack with his Steel Wing and was now forming an orb of wind under one of it's wings before hurling it at his opponent, hitting it straight in the face.

"Fearow, let's do this, Sky Attack. Pidgeotto, Brave Bird." John growled.

"Oh, crap! Spearbeak, hit back with Tri Attack! Pidge, Steel Wing!" Leila countered. While Fearow and Pidgeotto gained altitude, Spearbeak started gathering energy in his beak and underneath his wings and Pidge's wings started glowing white again. Fearow dove down again, surrounded by a white aura while Pidgeotto dove down engulfed in flames which cleared to reveal a blue aura.

"It's over." John smirked at Leila. But just before Fearow hit, Spearbeak started glowing and grew, changing into a Fearow as well right before firing his Tri Attack at close range, causing and explosion due to the collision between both Fearows. In the meantime, Pidge had taken the hit of the Brave Bird attack and was barely standing, though the same could be said about Pidgeotto. As the smoke cleared where the Fearow had collided it was noticeable they were both out of it.

"Spearbeak, good job, return. Pidge, put one last effort into using an Air Cutter attack." Leila said as the situation looked bad. Pidge was able to lift up again and started flapping it's wings to create a blade of air.

"Pidgeotto, try to hit it back with a Gust attack." John panicked. His Pidgeotto got up again to and started flapping it's wings to lift off but it was so tired it had a hard time doing so. In the meantime, Pidge had launched it's attack and it hit Pidgeotto right in the chest making him drop out of the air, unconscious.

"Damnit. Thought I had that one in the pocket." John sighed as he recalled his bird.

"John is out of useable Pokemon … Leila is the winner!" I said holding my arm out towards Leila.

"No need to be melodramatic." Leila sighed.

"Well … my turn." I said, ignoring Leila's comment and drawing two Pokeballs.

"I should warn you, I've improved since our last battle." John said as he drew two new Pokeballs.

"I hope so for you. Let's go, Nidoman and Nidogirl, time for your debut." I unleashed my two Poison types.

"Come on out, Pikachu and Mankey." John let out his trusty Pikachu and a recently acquired Mankey.

"Same rules as before, but this time, I'm the ref. Let the match begin." Leila waved from the center.

"Mankey, Meditate and don't stop until I tell you to. Pikachu, Charge and defend Mankey with ThunderShock." John didn't waste time to call his attack and his Pokemon didn't waste time to obey. Mankey sat down in a meditating position and closed his eyes as a slight aura of light appeared around him. In the meantime Pikachu was charging electricity to strike back if we attacked.

"Okay, both of you, use Focus Energy and follow up with Poison Sting." I countered. Both Nidoran closed their eyes and a light blue aura appeared around them. Suddenly their eyes shot open and they dashed forward, lowering their heads to position their horns. As the drew near Pikachu unleashed his ThunderShock and hit Nidoman straight on the horn but he missed Nidogirl, who rammed her horn into Pikachu's chest. Pikachu grimaced as the poison started running through it's veins.

"Pikachu, don't let them catch you off guard again. Quick Attack and follow up with Thunder Punch." John shouted.

"Nidogirl, Counter. Nidoman, Confusion." I commanded calmly. Pikachu shot forward in a streak of light towards Nidogirl, who got covered in an orange glow which rebounded the attack back at Pikachu who then followed by engulfing it's fist in electricity and swinging at Nidoman who took the hit but responded by making it's eyes glow purple and lifting up Pikachu high in the air and crushing him with psychic powers. As he let go Pikachu fell to the floor weakened.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Mankey, that's enough, get in there!" John snapped.

"Take Down, both of you!" I yelled in response. Pikachu shot towards my Pokemon as it's tail started glowing white as Mankey stood up again. But my Nidoran didn't wait till the hit. They burst off at a high speed and slammed straight into Pikachu, knocking all three Pokemon back. While my Nidoran got up again fairly quickly, Pikachu stayed down.

"Pikachu, return. Mankey, Close Combat!" John angrily yelled.

"Guys, Counter!" I yelled, but it was too late. Mankey had closed in on Nidogirl very quickly and started rapidly punching and kicking her. Nidoman however didn't let this fly and charged at Mankey with it's horn at the ready to perform a Horn Attack.

"Good going, Nidoman. Defend Nidogirl so she can regain herself a bit." I ordered.

"Mankey, Rock Slide!" John smirked. Mankey didn't waste time and slammed his hand into the ground, sending boulders flying towards the two Nidoran. Nidoman's eyes glowed purple again as he used his Confusion to push the boulders aside a bit though it wasn't doing much. When the glow faded and the boulders still were flying towards him, he started glowing white in his entirety. He grew almost two times larger and his horn grew as well. When the glow faded he had evolved into a Nidorino.

"Go, Nidoman! Stop those boulders." I grinned at the evolved Pokemon. That grin soon faded though as Nidoman fell unconscious after ramming the first boulder.

"Hahaha! Is that the best you've got?" John started laughing.

"Nidogirl, show him what you've got." I yelled angrily. Nidogirl jumped to her feet and dodged the last of the boulders before charging at Mankey and poisoning him with Poison Sting before biting him really hard. Due to his lowered defences from using Close Combat he quickly succumbed to the combination of the tight grip of Nidogirl's teeth and the poison running through his veins.

"Damn it. Mankey, return." John sighed in defeat, recalling his Pokemon.

"John is out of useable Pokemon. Big B wins!" Leila gestured towards me.

"Now who's being melodramatic." I grinned at her before my attention was drawn to a white glow in front of me: Nidogirl was evolving too. She grew twice as large as well but instead of growing, her horn shrank into nothingness. Once the glow faded I was facing a Nidorina, at least until it collapsed from exhaustion.

"Well, Nidogirl, congrats on your evolution. Take a well deserved rest." I grinned recalling her.

"Well, I guess it's back to training." John looked a little sad.

"Looks like it." I replied.

"Well, Mount Moon is as good a place as any to start training." John looked up and dashed off towards Mount Moon.

"Euhm … Okay. Bye." I said even though he wouldn't hear it anymore.

* * *

"Hmm, looks like a storm is coming." I said looking up at the sky while cooking. We had set up our tents against a rock wall which was still part of Mount Moon.

"Well, let's hope it dies down before tomorrow morning." Leila said as she helped me with the ingredients while our Pokemon were training.

"probably. The storms in these areas are know for ending quickly." I said as I put some more spice on the food. It didn't take long before dinner was ready and we could eat. After dinner we trained some more and went to bed. An hour or so after I crawled into my sleeping bag I heard thunder rumbling and soon after lightning lit up the sky. As the storm raged on, I suddenly heard a tapping at the entrance of my tent. I got out of my sleeping bag and unzipped the 'door'. Standing there was Leila with her sleeping bag over her head, Shocker on her shoulder and Saury enjoying the rain behind her.

"Hi." She grinned nervously at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Well I'm kinda scared of lightning hitting my tent." Leila answered, blushing lightly.

"And you were wondering if you could stay in my tent. Am I right?" I continued questioning.

"Kinda. So can I come in or do I have to change into a water Pokemon first?" Leila growled. I chuckled as I stepped aside and let her in. She wore loose fitting pyjamas that were soaking wet.

"Hey, Shellshock, you mind moving to another compartment? I think there's still room at Flametail's spot." I asked my Squirtle as I shoved my head into the compartment he was sleeping in. Squirtle looked at me, noticed Leila behind me and nodded in understanding before pushing itself up and moving over to the next compartment where Flametail slept. The compartment next to it was used by Brutasaur, the one next to that by Nidorino and Nidorina and the last compartment was where Rager and I slept.

"Thanks." Leila said as she crawled into the compartment putting her sleeping bag down before zipping up the opening after Shocker followed her in, leaving Saury to go sleep with Brutasaur.

"Goodnight to you too." I said as I turned around and went back to my compartment.

* * *

The morning after went as usual: breakfast, packing up, setting off. There were trainers here and there but not many were looking for a battle. By the end of the day we had moved along quite nicely and had made up camp near a body of water.

"Mind if I freshen up while you prepare dinner?" Leila asked after we put up the tent. Since last night had gone over so well we had decided to share my tent from now on.

"Sure, go ahead." I said as I put a pot of water on the fire Flametail had just lit. Leila walked along the body of water to a secluded spot where she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Saury, Pidge, make sure that nobody comes peeping here." Leila said as she called out the two Pokemon. The Pokemon nodded in understanding and went off to patrol the perimeter.

"Aaaaaaah! That feels great!" Leila said as she let herself sink into the water while Shocker guarded her clothes. As she started washing herself she didn't noticed the rippling in the water. At least, not until the rippling shot towards her at high speed.

"What's that!?" Leila shrieked, quickly crawling out of the water as a horn poked out of the water. She quickly grabbed the towel she had put down on the shore and wrapped it around her. The rippling slowed down and the horn disappeared under water again.

"There's something in the water. Shocker, use Thunder Wave on the water." Leila ordered. Shocker let out a small jolt of electricity into the water to paralyze anything that might be in it. The horn also re-appeared again.

"Shocker, ThunderShock on that horn." Leila continued. Shocker nodded and sent a stronger surge of electricity into the horn. The water lit up and soon an orange and white Pokemon floated upside down on the surface.

"A Goldeen? Oh, I don't have a Water Pokemon yet. I'd better catch it." Leila wondered aloud, before running over to her stuff to take out a Pokeball. She threw it at Goldeen and made a successful capture.

"Well, there goes the rest of my bath." Leila sighed as she saw some leftover electricity course through the water. Goldeen's Pokeball soon disappeared as well before Leila turned to get dressed.

"What was that all about?" I asked once Leila appeared behind Saury.

"I got attacked by a wild Pokemon, but I caught it." Leila grinned.

"Oh, thank god. I thought it was something worse and Saury wouldn't let me pass." I sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone peeping while I was washing myself." Leila rubbed the back of her head as Pidge flew down from the sky to land on her other arm.

* * *

"And now, on to Cerulean City!" I said, hoisting my backpack onto my back.

"You think we'll make it by tonight?" Leila questioned

"Off course we will." I replied confidently. After all, it was only a small walk from the lake we stayed at last night. The day went by smoothly for the most part. There was the occasional trainer who was training for Misty that wanted a battle but not much else. At least, we thought so.

"A lot of trainers here, huh." Leila remarked as we sat down for lunch.

"Yeah, but not many wild Pokemon." I sighed. I seriously wanted another Pokemon, mainly because I was starting to get far behind Leila, who already caught ten Pokemon. I only had eight yet. Because I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the purple snake sneaking up on Leila, until she screamed in terror.

"Help, something got me!" Leila screamed. I snapped out of it and quickly took a Pokeball from my belt.

"Nidoman, use Confusion to free her." I called out my Nidorino. His eyes glowed purple and a purple aura surrounded the Ekans that had attacked Leila and loosened it up after which Leila quickly crawled out of it.

"Okay, Nidoman, use Poison Sting." I ordered. Nidoman charged at the Ekans letting it loose a little bit to focus on his Poison Sting more. Ekans, however, used this to his advantage and raised his tail, covering it in a purple glow. As Nidoman got close enough Ekans brought it's tail down right on his horn, poisoning both.

"Not good. Nidoman, keep up Confusion a little longer and put extra pressure on him." I commanded. The purple glow in Nidoman's eyes intensified and so did the aura around Ekans. Between the Poison and the Psychic onslaught, Ekans quickly looked exhausted.

"Pokeball, go!" I yelled, lobbing a red and white ball at the Pokemon. Ekans got sucked inside hardly put up any struggle before the ball pinged shut after which it teleported away.

"Thank god it's gone." Leila sighed as she saw the ball disappear.

"And that's one more Pokemon. Let's go on now to Cerulean City." I said as I started packing up. By nightfall we had reached Cerulean City. While Nurse Joy checked our Pokemon we called home and Leila made a few changes to her team. After that we went to bed, now also in the same room.

* * *

Cerulean City at last. What will the Gym be like in this City? And will John ever beat Big B or Leila? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ A lot happens here. First off, Leila's Spearow evolves as well as Big B's Nidoran. Furthermore, Leila catches her first Water Pokemon, Goldeen and Big B catches an Ekans. And Leila is finally comfortable with sharing a tent with Big B. That doesn't change much storywise (I know there doesn't seem a lot of story now but there will be some story to it a little later) except for possible future events. And John gets a rematch. Two of his Pokemon evolved and he caught a fourth one. I also put a small pattern in his captures. When he only had Pikachu, he caught two Flying Types, which he presumably used to catch his Mankey. Also a small scene with Leila but I actually used it more as a plot point to have her capture Goldeen. I think that's about it. PLZ Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Here's the next chapter. I know, it took a while to get it here. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When I woke up, Leila was still asleep. We had decided that, since we were sharing a room now, letting our Pokemon out at night would be a problem, so we wouldn't do that anymore. At first I thought I'd just stay in bed until Leila woke up, but I soon realised that she could probably still sleep on for a bit, so I got up. I took a quick shower and got dressed and left the room and the Pokemon Centre.

"Okay, guys, get some fresh air." I said throwing all six of my Pokeballs into the air. A flash of light heralded the arrival of my Pokemon. Rager, Flametail and Shellshock all three appeared in that kneeling position again.

"What's with you guys for appearing like that all the time?" I sweatdropped. My Pokemon soon straightened themselves and started stretching and yawning.

"So, what do you say about a walk through this city?" I asked them. They all nodded and cheered so we started walking and looking around. We found the Cerulean Gym on the outskirts of the town and we also found the exit leading to Route 24. As we were walking back to the PokeCentre about an hour later, we ran into a small, spherical Pokemon.

"A Poliwag?" I said in disbelief. Poliwag weren't that rare but they hardly ever just walked around a city. The Poliwag stopped after hearing my voice and turned to me.

"Hey there, little guy. Are you lost?" I asked. The Poliwag shook its head to show me it wasn't lost.

"Do you have a trainer then?" I continued. Once again the spherical Pokemon shook it's head no.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked, gesturing to my Pokemon. The Poliwag seemed to think it over for a few moments before enthusiastically nodding again. I took out my last Pokeball and held it out towards Poliwag who touched the Pokeball with it's tail, sucking it inside. The ball locked shut and teleported away.

"Well, there goes my last Pokeball. Let's go back to the PokeCentre to see if Leila is up yet." I sighed as I started walking again, my Pokemon following me.

* * *

When we had arrived back, I had first called professor Oak to ask if Frogger, as I had decided to call my Poliwag, had arrived safely. After I had been assured he had, I went back to our room. Leila was still asleep but woke up by the door opening.

"Oh, are you going to breakfast already?" Leila asked seeing me standing in the doorway.

"Actually, I came to see if you were up already to have breakfast together. I just got back from a morning stroll through Cerulean City." I explained myself as I walked further into the room.

"Wow, that must've been interesting." Leila replied sarcastically.

"Well, I did catch a Poliwag." I grinned at her.

"As if." Leila scoffed. I proceeded to take out my Pokedex and show it to her.

"No way!" She yelled as her mouth fell open and my grin spread.

* * *

After Leila took a shower and got dressed, we went down for breakfast and started discussing our plans.

"From what I know Misty is rather strong. I suggest we train a bit more on Route 24. Even with your type advantage, it's still a good idea to strengthen up your Pokemon." I said between bites.

"Well, I guess my best option would be to believe you. Besides, it never hurts to strengthen your Pokemon." Leila agreed, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Well, let's get going then, but first … we make a quick stopover down the street." I suggested, finishing my meal. Leila, having finished already, nodded in consent.

* * *

"The PokeMart?" Leila asked as she noticed the building I was walking towards.

"Yeah, by capturing that Poliwag I ran out of Pokeballs." I grinned as I entered the store, followed by Leila.

"I guess, I better stock up too." Leila grinned as she entered the store, realizing she had used up her Pokeballs too.

"Hey, look what they got here." I said, pointing at one of the racks. Leila came closer to look at it.

"What? Stickers?" She asked confused.

"Not just any stickers, Pokeball-markers. These stickers grow and shrink the same way a Pokeball does and you can use them to make your Pokeballs unique." I explained, taking a big stack of "B" markers.

"Well, I guess it could be useful to mark your Pokeballs." Leila said to herself, picking up a couple of "L" Markers and a similar amount of Heart markers. We then proceeded to the checkout where we asked for some Pokeballs as well.

* * *

It was already late morning when we arrived on route 24. On our way over, we had used our new markers to mark our Pokeballs we had with us. I used my own made up logo (one B overlapping a second B's lower bulge with it's top corner.) while Leila put the heart between the legs of the L.

"This looks like a good spot." I said as we came to a narrow patch of land between a rocky wall and a body of water.

"Okay, then. Come out, all of you." Leila held out her six Pokeballs and all of her Pokemon materialized. She still had Saury, Pidge and Shocker. But she had switched Balloony, Ratsy and Spearbeak for Mooney (Cleffa), Batter (Zubat) and Mushy (Paras).

"Let's go!" I released my Pokemon, throwing all my Pokeballs into the air. And as always, my bi-pedal Pokemon were kneeling again.

"Okay, guys, let's go hunting." I said to my Pokemon, who looked funny at me.

"What do you mean hunting?" Leila asked, confused.

"There are Grass Pokemon in this area. I'd like to catch one so that I'd have two Pokemon with a type advantage on Misty." I explained.

"And by hunting, you mean searching the area for one." Leila figured it out.

"That's right, so let's go." I acknowledged and then dashed off with Flametail right behind me and my other Pokemon going in other directions, leaving Leila dumbfounded. My other Pokemon met up with me rather quickly since the areas they were looking were rather small. By the time Nidoman came back, I had been following a rustling in the bushes.

"Shellshock, Rapid Spin him out of there." I whispered. Squirtle nodded and ran forward before jumping up, withdrawing and spinning very fast into the bush. A Pokemon got catapulted out of the bush but it wasn't a Grass Pokemon.

"An Abra? Well, better than nothing. Brutasaur, Sleep Powder!" I commanded before the Pokemon could Teleport away, which it was famous for. Bulbasaur quickly released a blue powder-like smoke at the Pokemon. Which was still dazed from the run in with Shellshock.

"Good, now Shellshock, Aqua Jet!" I ordered my Squirtle, who shot out of the bushes covered in water. He hit Abra right in the chest knocking him over. Since Abra normally evolve around a lower level than Shellshock was, I figured that he would be weakened a lot by this attack.

"Go, Pokeball." I threw the Pokeball, since putting him to sleep would make the capture easier too. But when I threw the ball I slipped and the ball spun low across ground, though I still hit Abra. Abra got sucked in and the ball wobbled like mad but eventually it locked shut and got teleported away.

"Capture complete." I grinned at Shellshock.

"Yeah, but even I know that Abra isn't a Grass type." Leila said as she approached from behind.

"Well, it never hurts to have a Psychic Pokemon." I shot back.

"Probably. But I thought you wanted a Pokemon that was strong against Water types." Leila shrugged. In the meantime, I had taken out my Pokedex to look at Abra's data.

"Well, will you look at that, it knows an Electric attack." I grinned at Leila.

"What!? I thought Abra could only learn Teleport." Leila exclaimed.

"Well this one knows Thunder Punch, Ice Punch and Fire Punch as well." I grinned at her.

"Lucky bastard." Leila growled.

"Hey, how about we decide here and now who gets to battle Misty first?" I suggested.

"Okay, another battle?" Leila asked in response.

"Yup. We each use two Pokemon like in the battle against Brock." I explained.

"Let's do this." Leila took a Pokeball.

"Right. Nidogirl, go!" I smirked as I called forth my Nidorina.

"Pidge, don't let me down!" Leila yelled as she threw her Pokeball, letting her Pidgey out.

"Nidogirl, use Bite!" I ordered to get the battle started. Nidogirl didn't hesitate and charged right at Pidge.

"Pidge, fly up and use Air Slash!" Leila countered. Pidgey was rather light on it's feet and was up in the air gathering energy for Air Slash before Nidogirl was even near her. Before I could even shout another command, Pidge hurled the Air Slash at Nidogirl. The attack hit with such force and at such an angle that she was knocked back into me. The hit knocked me over as well and made the contents of my backpack fly everywhere.

"Time out! I need to get my stuff back together." I quickly said, starting to pick my stuff up. After I was pretty sure I had everything, I went back to my side of the field.

"Okay, Pidge, how about going for a Steel Wing now." Leila quickly smirked after she saw I was ready to continue. Pidge nodded and flew up, her wings glowing white, before charging back down at Nidogirl.

"Nidogirl, dodge it and strike back with Take Down!" I countered, but it was too late. Pidge had already come to close to be able to successfully dodge its attack. Nidogirl was once again pushed back. But then something happened: apparently one of the Moonstones in my backpack had fallen out as well and Nidogirl had just been pushed back, right on top of it. She started glowing and growing, becoming bi-pedal and growing a horn again.

"What!? Your Nidorina evolved into a Nidoqueen?" Leila gasped, realizing she was now facing a fully evolved Pokemon.

"Apparently. Now, Nidogirl, Fury Swipes!" I ordered. Nidogirl didn't waste time and charged at the still stunned Pidge, but instead of scratching at Pidge, she jumped up and crushed her with her whole body. That was the moment a white glow came from underneath Nidogirl.

"Pidge is evolving too?" I asked shocked. And indeed, when the glowing stopped and Nidogirl got up, a Pidgeotto was lying pushed into the ground. Pidge did get up quickly again.

"All right, Pidge. Let's finish this, use Quick Attack from a high altitude." Leila said, using one of her odd strategies again. Pidge nodded and flew up high into the sky.

"Nidogirl, try and dodge it." I yelled. In the meantime, Pidge had already gotten pretty high and tucked in his wings while going into a dive. But instead of the white streak signalling Quick Attack, Pidge got covered in flames.

"Oh no, Pidge is on fire!" Leila yelled in panic. I was panicking too, but not for the same reason, that attack was a Brave Bird attack, the Flying type version of Volt Tackle to make an easy comparison. Soon the flames died down and Pidge was covered in a blue aura. Even Nidogirl had been so shocked by this sudden attack that she snapped out of it too late to dodge, making her take the full hit and knocking her out.

"I ... win?" Leila looked dumbfounded, realizing now that what she just witnessed was a powerful new attack.

"Damn it. Nidogirl, return." I cursed as I recalled my Pokemon.

"You did great, Pidge, you deserve some rest." Leila grinned, recalling her tired-looking Pidgeotto.

"Let's see you do that again. Go, Nidoman!" I called out my Nidorino.

"Mooney, show 'em what you've got!" Leila summoned her Cleffa.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, because she was giving Nidoman a big head start.

"Yes, I'm serious. Mooney, Magical Leaf!" Leila shouted back. Cleffa quickly shot out several glowing leaves.

"It's no use, Nidoman. Take the hit and counter with Confusion!" I growled. Mooney's Magical Leaf hit its target but Nidoman's eyes glowed purple and a purple glow surrounded Mooney as well, which started crushing Mooney.

"No, Mooney!" Leila screamed, not knowing what to do. Mooney then started glowing and growing, just like Nidogirl and Pidge before her.

"Another one that evolves? Man, this place must have some magical effect on our Pokemon." I exclaimed as the evolution (and Nidoman's Confusion) ended.

"Now, Mooney, Metronome!" Leila called in despair upon seeing how weak Clefairy was looking. Clefairy started waving her hands back and forth until they glowed and a white orb appeared in her mouth.

"Nidoman, stand your ground and try to survive the blast!" I yelled in panic. Nidoman nodded and lowered his head, trying to make the point of impact as small as possible, when Clefairy fired her Hyper Beam. The attack hit hard and threw Nidoman back. Upon landing he started glowing as well. Blinking in surprise I quickly looked through my backpack and came to the conclusion that I only had one of the three Moon Stones left. When the glowing stopped, Nidoman looked pretty much the same though he was slightly larger and standing on two legs.

"Okay, Nidoman, attack Mooney with Double Kick." I ordered with a smile. However, Nidoman roared loudly and started pounding Mooney when he reached her, hurting her rather badly, until she fainted, but he didn't stop.

"Mooney, return! What's wrong with Nidoman?" Leila asked.

"Oh no. He learned the move Thrash. It makes him go on a rampage!" I exclaimed.

"Well, then, Pidge, take him out." Leila called back her Pidgeotto. Nidoman noticed this and roared again and started swinging at Pidge, but she could fly up to safety. Not long after, Nidoman started looking around confused.

"He snapped out of his rampage. Nidoman, Confusion!" I quickly responded, forgetting what comes after the rampage caused by Thrash.

"Pidge, Steel Wing!" Leila responded. Nidoman's eyes started glowing purple at the same time that Pidge's wings glowed white. But instead of a purple glow surrounding Pidge it surrounded Nidoman, crushing him in the attack, which was soon followed up by Steel Wing, knocking him out.

"Oh man, I forgot that a Pokemon becomes confused from using Thrash." I groaned as I recalled my fallen Nidoking.

"Guess I get to battle Misty first." Leila grinned as she recalled Pidge.

"Oh well, it's not like I'll have to wait a long time before challenging her myself." I shrugged as I replaced the Pokeball on my belt and turning to head back to Cerulean City.

"Hey, wait up!" Leila yelled as she saw me walking off and started running after me.

* * *

"Hi, professor! How are you and my Pokemon doing?" I asked as professor Oak picked up the vid-phone.

"Oh, hello Big B. How nice to see you. Your Pokemon are doing fine, just like me." Professor Oak grinned as he saw me.

"That's good. Could I make a trade?" I asked just to be sure.

"Off course, they're your Pokemon." Professor Oak laughed.

"Well, I'll send you back Nidogirl and Nidoman in exchange for Poliwag and Abra." I explained.

"Ah, yes, the Abra you sent me just now. It's a special one isn't it? I mean, it knows more than just Teleport." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah, I know. His ThunderPunch should come in handy against Misty." I explained.

"Yes, that is a good idea, but putting all your faith into one specific attack is not that smart a move." Oak explained.

"Don't worry, prof, Abra's just my back-up in case Brutasaur can't handle Staryu and Starmie alone." I explained.

"Well, you have a weird style of battling." Professor Oak sighed as he went to get my Pokemon. In the meantime, I took out my two Pokemon and let them out for another bit.

"Okay guys, I'm sending you back to professor Oak's to do some more training. Okay?" I explained to my Nidoking and Nidoqueen. They both nodded in agreement and I recalled them, preparing to teleport them.

"Okay, I'm set." I said to professor Oak as he returned with two Pokeballs. I put one of the Pokeballs in the slot and kept the other ready to teleport.

"Okay, here comes your Poliwag." Oak said, pushing a button. A beam shot out of the machine and made my Pokeball glow white before disappearing and putting another one in the place. Next I put Nidogirl's Pokeball on the platform and the same happened only it was my Abra's Pokeball that appeared.

"Come on out, Frogger and Psycho!" I said as I threw both Pokeballs up. My Poliwag jumped up and down while my Abra looked up at me weirdly. In the meantime, I noticed professor Oak releasing my Pokemon.

"What!? A Nidoking and Nidoqueen!? How ... !?" Oak blurted out.

"Bye, professor." I quickly said with a big smile on my face before shutting down the connection.

"Oh, come on, I wanted to make a trade too." Leila whined.

"Well, then, call him back." I said. Leila glared at me, but called professor Oak back anyway. When he picked up the phone, I noticed that Nidogirl and Nidoman were nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Leila, how are you?" Professor Oak immediately asked.

"I'm good, professor. Can I make a switch too?" Leila asked.

"Off course, that's what I'm here for. Which Pokemon would you like to get back." Oak smiled.

"I'd like to get Goldeen back." Leila said. Professor Oak went away for a few moments again to go and get the Pokemon. When he came back, Leila had already put Pidge's Pokeball on the transporter.

"Okay, here he comes." Professor Oak said as he activated the transporter. The same happened as with my Pokeballs and soon Pidge's Pokeball was switched for Goldeen's Pokeball.

"Thanks, professor." Leila smiled.

"Not a problem. Bye." The professor said before disconnecting.

"Come on out, Fisho." Leila called upon her newly retrieved Pokemon.

"Well, are you about ready to go to the Gym?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm totally ready." Leila grinned before heading towards the door after recalling Fisho.

* * *

Both Big B and Leila are ready to take on Misty, but will they be able to beat her? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ I know: to many evolutions :p But I couldn't help it, They had to evolve at this point of the story (well, actually Cleffa didn't but Cleffa just learns a small amount of attacks so I didn't want Mooney to stay like that for too long). And Big B and Leila have their second battle, which is a bit more interesting than their previous battle. I don't think there's a lot more to say except for the capture of Big B's Abra (Psycho) and maybe mentioning the fact that Big B was also supposed to catch a Bellsprout and Leila an Oddish, but They would've mainly caught them to use in the Gym battle against Misty, so since Psycho knows ThunderPunch, it won't even be necessary. anyway, PLZ Review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Chapter 12 is here. I actually finished this a little while ago but kept forgetting to upload it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When we reached the Gym it was already nearing nightfall. Luckily the Gym was still open (I think Leila would've had a tantrum if it wasn't). The battlefield was actually a pool with some floating platforms in it with on both sides a platform attached to the small side of the pool for the trainers.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym leader!" Leila shouted so anybody who might need to hear it could hear it.

"No need to shout, I'm right here." A voice came from across the pool. From underneath the water a red-haired girl in a bikini stuck her head above the water and took out the mouthpiece of a scuba tank.

"Are you Misty?" Leila asked.

"Yes, that would be me. So do you know the Gym rules?" The girl replied, getting out of the pool.

"Are that the same rules as the Pewter Gym?" Leila asked in return.

"Yes, each trainer uses two Pokemon. If both Pokemon from one of the trainers are defeated, that trainer loses." Misty repeated the rules anyway, stepping onto the platform on her side of the field, taking a Pokeball from her belt.

"Well, let's do this then." Leila grinned, dropping her bag to the floor and stepping onto the other platform, taking a Pokeball as well.

"I'll just go sit over there." I sighed as I picked up her backpack and went to sit on the bench on the sidelines.

"Go, Staryu." Misty released a brown, starfish-like Pokemon into the water.

"And I'll start off with … Saury!" Leila called out her Bulbasaur onto one of the platforms.

"Staryu, start off with Rapid Spin!" Misty yelled as Staryu lifted out of the water and started spinning like a sawblade, charging over the water.

"Saury, strike back with Magical Leaf!" Leila screamed as Saury's bulb glowed and she unleashed a volley of glowing green leaves that homed in on Staryu. Staryu took the attack head on but was able to slice a couple of leaves in half before they reached his core. He pressed on and hit Saury hard, pushing her back to the edge of the platform.

"Saury, GrassWhistle and follow up with Leech Seed." Leila commanded. Saury released another leaf from her bulb and started playing a tune on it, putting Staryu to sleep before it could react. Saury didn't waste time and quickly planted a seed on Staryu which attached itself firmly to the Pokemon, steadily draining it.

"Damn it. Staryu, wake up." Misty growled, but it didn't help.

"Okay, Saury, use PoisonPowder while it's still asleep." Leila grinned. Saury let out a cloud of purple powder from her bulb that drifted over to Staryu. Though it wasn't possible to see if it had any effect with Staryu, I was pretty sure it had worked. And still Staryu only now started stirring.

"Quick, while he's not fully awake yet, Vine Whip!" Leila yelled. Saury positioned herself to let out her Vine Whip but instead of vines, leafs shot out of her bulb and cut across Staryu's body.

"Was that Razor Leaf?" Misty asked as Staryu suddenly floated under and came back up in an upright position.

"Saury, use Skull Bash!" Leila yelled.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin and shake off that Leech Seed!" Misty commanded. As Saury lowered her head, Staryu started spinning and got into a horizontal position as the Leech Seed got catapulted off and he went towards Saury. Saury then charged towards the end of the platform and jumped at Staryu, hitting it right in the center. Both Pokemon fell into the water and Staryu came floating back up on its back, its core flashing. Saury then used her vines to pull herself back onto a platform.

"Good job, Saury. Good thing Big B taught you those moves." Leila smirked.

"You too, Staryu, return. Let's see you deal with this one, Starmie, go!" Misty released her second Pokemon. It looked like Staryu, but it had ten appendages, as if it consisted of two Staryu (one upright, the other upside down), it was also purple and it's gem in the center was less rounded.

"Saury, take a rest. Shocker, go for it." Leila recalled Saury and let her Pikachu jump from her shoulder onto the platform.

"I was wondering when you'd use your Pikachu." Misty grinned.

"Oh, you'll be sorry you wondered. Shocker, Thunder Wave!" Leila smirked. Shocker let out a small jolt of electricity and hit Starmie before it could move out of the way, effectively paralyzing it.

"Starmie, hit back with Bubblebeam and then use Water Pulse!" Misty called out. First Starmie released a stream of orange bubbles from its center, followed by a ball of water that formed in front of its center that crashed into Shocker like a wave, confusing him.

"Shocker, Charge!" Leila ordered. Shocker engulfed itself in an aura of electricity (DBZ style) but suddenly cried out in pain as in its confusion, it electrocuted itself.

"Oh, now I'm scared." Misty laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Leila yelled in anger.

"It's the first time I've seen a Pikachu shock itself. But anyway, it's time to end this. Starmie, use …!" Misty explained, but was interrupted of finishing her attack as an explosion rocked the building. The made me fall from my seat as well as making the water very rowdy. Misty was able to keep her balance on her floating platform but Leila had to drop down to her knees. A second blast soon followed and created a hole in the wall of the Gym. Standing in the hole were Julie and Cesar.

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect all cities from devastation!  
To unite all people within every nation!  
To announce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the skies above!  
Julie!  
Cesar!  
Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!  
Give up now or you're in for a fight!  
(Pokemon)

"You again?" I asked.

"Well, we figured that, since your Pokemon are so strong at such a low level that they'd make a great addition to Team Rocket." They sneered, taking a one of those special Pokeballs they carried each, calling out their Pokemon.

"How dare you interrupt our battle?" Misty yelled in anger, reaching for another Pokeball.

"I've got this one, Misty." I said, taking four of my Pokeballs from my belt, calling out Flametail, Shellshock, Frogger and Rager. (and except for Frogger they all once again appeared into that kneeling position).

"Frogger, Shellshock, you guys concentrate on Sandshrew. Flametail, Rager, Voltorb is all yours." I instructed.

"Think again. Sandshrew, Rollout!" Cesar grinned.

"Voltorb, you too." Julie smirked. Both Pokemon started rolling faster and faster, circling eachother before breaking off towards their opponents.

"Flametail, slow down Voltorb with Dragon Rage. Rager, hit him with a Karate Chop. Frogger, Shellshock, hit Sandshrew with your Water Gun!" I ordered all four of my Pokemon. Flametail released a torrent of fire after forming a ball of flames in its mouth while Rager dashed forward, his hand glowing, ready to deliver a hard chop once the flames decreased. In the meantime, Frogger and Shellshock both released a steady stream of water at Sandshrew. For some reason, Voltorb seemed a lot worse for wear after those two attacks, yet Sandshrew kept pushing back against the Water Guns.

"Voltorb, don't let me down. Use SonicBoom and then use Spark!" Julie yelled. Voltorb made a single spin, which launched a shockwave from him, knocking both Rager and Flametail back to the edge of the pool. Then he let a small electric current run around him and rolled at my Pokemon.

"Shellshock, Mud Sport on Voltorb and then get back to Water Gun on Sandshrew. Frogger, follow up with Mud Shot on Voltorb and then get back to Water Gun too. Rager, Close Combat on Voltorb after Mud Shot. Flametail, get out there." I commanded, thinking quickly. Shellshock turned away from Sandshrew and coated Voltorb in some mud, grounding out some of the electricity. Frogger then turned away from Sandshrew after Shellshock returned to Water Gun and started shooting blobs of glowing blue mud at Voltorb throwing it back. Rager didn't hesitate one moment to get in close and start punching and kicking Voltorb until it rolled over with a dazed look.

"Voltorb, no!" Julie screamed as she recalled Voltorb. In the meantime Sandshrew still wasn't giving an inch against the Water Guns.

"Come on, Sandshrew, it's all up to you now!" Cesar yelled. Sandshrew started rolling faster and pushing back against the Water Guns. Just then, he started glowing, growing spikes al over.

"He evolved!" Julie cheered, thinking this might mean their victory.

"Sandslash, Poison Sting!" Cesar commanded. Sandslash stopped rolling and started spinning instead, shooting little needles out, hitting my Pokemon.

"Rager, Flametail, return. Frogger, Rain Dance. Shellshock, Aqua Ring and follow up with Aqua Jet." I recalled two of my Pokemon. Frogger started dancing around as rainclouds gather over our heads even though we were inside. In the meantime Shellshock created a couple of ring of water around itself to heal it's wounds of the Poison sting it took to protect Frogger and then launched forward, engulfing itself in water as the rain started to fall. He hit the already weakened Sandslash hard and knocked him out.

"Damnit, Sandslash, return." Cesar growled as he turned around to leave with Julie.

"Not so fast, Fisho, Hydro Pump." Leila growled as she called out her Goldeen. He didn't hesitate and shot out a high pressure water blast, sending Team Rocket flying out of sight.

"That's for interfering in our battle." Leila huffed as she recalled Fisho. I couldn't help but sweatdrop as I recalled my Pokemon after her display of power.

"So, shall we continue our battle?" Misty grinned at Leila. Shocker's confusion had worn off and Starmie had become fully paralyzed by now, so the odds were in Leila's favor.

"Okay. Shocker, Charge!" Leila responded. Shocker didn't hesitate to charge in DBZ style again. And little by little the electricity became stuck in its fur.

"Starmie, Swift and follow up with Rapid Spin." Misty commanded. Starmie shot out a barrage of white stars that homed in on Shocker before it started spinning very slowly, it's paralyzed state giving him a though time.

"Shocker, Volt Tackle before he gets at full spin." Leila yelled. Shocker once again charged electricity and then shot across the water but this time, due to Charge, the electric aura surrounding him was twice as large. However, Starmie was just getting at full spin when Shocker collided with it. Because Starmie was still upright, Pikachu got catapulted out of the pool, straight into my face. The combined hit from both Rapid Spin and the recoil of Volt Tackle knocked the poor thing out though. Starmie was still conscious but barely.

"Crap. Big B, you look after Shocker. Saury, finish this." Leila growled upon noticing Shocker unconscious in my arms.

"Well, Starmie, better prepare for the worst. Now use Swift." Misty sighed. Starmie released another, never-ending barrage of stars at Saury.

"Saury, grab hold of it with Vine Whip and then use Razor Leaf." Leila smirked, realizing victory was hers. Saury's vines shot out and that hit already made Starmie's jewel blink though the stars kept coming. But that was remedied with a quick Razor Leaf attack. Starmie floated onto his back and the jewel started blinking feverishly.

"Good job, Starmie, return." Misty smiled as she recalled her Pokemon. She then dove into the water and swam towards the other end of the pool, where Leila had already stepped of her platform after recalling Saury.

"Hey, Shocker, you feeling better yet?" Leila asked, taking the Pikachu from my hands. Shocker nodded in response, having regained its energy somewhat. In the meantime, Misty crawled out of the pool.

"Good job. I can tell you're a great trainer. Here, you've earned these." Misty said as she approached Leila and held out a badge and two TM's for her.

"Wow, but why two TM's?" Leila asked, taking the items.

"Well, I used to hand out the TM for Bubblebeam, but the League gave me new TM's instead. The new ones contain Water Pulse. But I still had some Bubblebeams left so I keep those for trainers who I think are worthy." Misty explained.

"Awesome. So when can I have my Gym battle?" I asked, amazed at how Misty rewarded good trainers.

"Well, my Pokemon only need an hour of rest, but the Gym closes in half an hour so I'd say tomorrow." Misty said, scratching her chin while thinking.

"Ow, man!" I whined, not liking the answer.

"Hey, it could be worse. This girl using challenged me a couple of days ago and beat up my Pokemon so bad that I had to close the Gym for a day." Misty tried to cheer me up.

"For real?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah. She used a Weepinbell and a Gloom. Real powerful ones too. I think her name was Lisa." Misty said, scratching her chin in thought again.

* * *

Then next morning we went to the Gym early so nobody would beat me to the Gym battle. When we got there, Misty was already taking dip in the pool. The hole in the wall was now temporarily closed with a wall of ice created by an Ice Beam.

"Ready for your Gym battle?" Misty asked as she crawled out of the water onto one of the platforms for trainers.

"You better believe it." I grinned as I took my place, grabbing a Pokeball from my belt.

"Let's see if you're able to beat me with your two mystery Pokemon. Go, Staryu!" Misty smirked as she called out her brown starfish Pokemon, referring to the two Pokemon I didn't use against Team Rocket.

"So you figured that one out, huh? Let's do this, Psycho!" I called out my Abra.

"An Abra? That's a first." Misty blinked as she looked at my Pokemon.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I smirked at her.

"Whatever. Staryu, start off with Water Gun." Misty became serious. Staryu quickly shot a blast of water at Psycho, but he dodged by using Teleport.

"Good job, Psycho. Now, like we practiced, Thunder Punch." I commanded.

"Thunder Punch? Staryu, dive underwater!" Misty panicked. Staryu did as he was told … and as I expected. Psycho teleported himself to where Staryu had been and hit the water with a fist crackling with electricity, shocking the whole pool.

"Water conducts electricity. Why didn't I think of that?" Leila facepalmed herself. In the meantime, Psycho had teleported back to one of the platforms. Staryu came up again but looked pretty exhausted already.

"Didn't see that one coming. Staryu, let's hit back with Swift and then hit it with Water Pulse while it's distracted." Misty ordered.

"Psycho, take that Swift attack head on but keep ready to Teleport and dodge that Water Pulse." I said. The barrage of stars hit Psycho hard and the Water Pulse followed so closely that it was too late to dodge and Psycho was knocked over.

"Psycho, one more Thunder Punch should do it." I grinned.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin." Misty panicked. Staryu quickly started spinning and flew out of the water straight at Psycho. However, Psycho anticipated this and swung his arm forward, connecting his fistful of electricity with Staryu. Both Pokemon were knocked back into the water but Psycho soon teleported onto the platform again while Staryu floated up on its back, its core flashing.

"Staryu, you did great. Return." Misty sighed in defeat as she recalled her Staryu. And as she did, Psycho started glowing and evolved into Kadabra.

"Wow, way to go, Psycho, take a well deserved rest." I smiled as I recalled my Pokemon.

"Starmie, show them your stuff." Misty called out her purple starfish.

"To victory, Brutasaur." I called out my second Pokemon.

"A Bulbasaur. I should have known." Misty smirked.

"How do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Simple. Leila said that it was a good thing that you thought Saury those moves she used yesterday. And you have both a Charmander and a Squirtle." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that is kinda obvious." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, now it's time to battle. Starmie, start off with Swift and follow up with Rapid Spin." Misty suddenly became serious.

"Brutasaur, hit back with Magical Leaf and Sleep Powder." I countered. Both Pokemon launched glowing projectiles that homed in on their target and got a heavy hit. But Starmie was quick to come flying towards Brutasaur in a Rapid Spin attack while Brutasaur released a blue powder. Due to Starmie's spinning, the powder got sucked in and soon after hitting Brutasaur, Starmie fell asleep.

"Good job, Brutasaur, now use Leech Seed and PoisonPowder and follow up with Leaf Storm." I smirked. Brutasaur did as I asked and fired a seed onto Starmie, which sprouted and started draining it's energy. Following that move, Brutasaur released a purple cloud of powder and poisoned Starmie. Next, it's bulb started glowing green and a flurry of glowing green leaves was launched at Starmie. The attack was pretty powerful, but it drained the power of the Pokemon using it.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin to get that seed off and hit that Bulbasaur hard." Misty growled as Starmie woke up. It quickly started spinning and the Leech Seed flew off. It then launched itself toward Brutasaur.

"Brutasaur, pin Starmie with Vine Whip and then finish it off with a Petal Dance." I commanded. Brutasaur's vines shot out and grabbed hold of two of Starmie's appendages and got twisted around but as the Rapid Spin ended, and explosion of pink flower petals shot out of Brutasaur's bulb, knocking out Starmie due to the continued draining by poison as well.

"Starmie, return." Misty sighed as she recalled her Pokemon in defeat. She then dove into the pool again and started swimming towards me.

"Great job, Brutasaur." I said, high fiving Brutasaur's vine. I then recalled him and stepped off the platform. Soon Misty was next to me and Leila.

"If anybody earned these, it's you." Misty said, extending a Cascade Badge and two TM's towards me.

"Wow, thanks, Misty." I said taking the objects.

"Hey, Big B, when you told Psycho to use Thunder Punch like you practiced, I didn't remember you practicing it like that." Leila said as she came near, Shocker on her shoulder.

"I did this morning when I was out for a walk while you were still asleep." I grinned at her.

"Well, whenever you practiced it, it was a great move." Misty smiled.

"I guess so." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, we should get going now." Leila said as she started pushing me towards the door.

"What's your rush? Let's stay here for the rest of the day, check our supplies and leave tomorrow morning after breakfast. It's a long way to Vermillion City." I said as Leila kept pushing.

* * *

Both Big B and Leila have beaten Misty and won a Cascade Badge. But what adventures await them on their trip to Vermillion City? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ Man, writing two Gym battles for one chapter is though, and I even threw in another Team Rocket appearance. Well, Cesar's Sandshrew evolved into a Sandslash, so I guess that could be counted as slightly important. Also, the ways of battling the Gym Leader were switched with last time. Last time, Big B won by type advantage and Leila by superior strategy, but this time it was Big B who won with superior strategy. To be honest though, Saury learning some eggmoves was because I was kinda distracted when I wrote that part and since I felt it was pretty good like it was, I decided that I'd have her mention that Brutasaur thaught her. On a side note, Psycho evolved too. I'd also like to point out that evolutions will happen a lot in this story as well as captures. Anyway, PLZ Review!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Sorry for the long wait. But the important thing is, that it's here. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

We had left Cerulean City early in the morning. The day before I also switched out Rager for Rocky. The reason for this was that I figured that Rager deserved some time off. I was going to switch Psycho for Snakey (my Ekans) too but Professor Oak told me that it hadn't fully adjusted yet, so that it would be better to wait another week or so.

"Man, this is so tiring." Leila sighed as we were setting up the tent.

"What? The constant walking? Neither of us has a drivers license nor a car, we left our bicycles at home and if we don't walk, we don't meet new Pokemon." I countered.

"I hate it when you have a good point." Leila snickered.

"Well, let's get some food into our Pokemon and ourselves and hit the hay." I said, taking out the cooking pot.

"Fine with me." Leila said, looking at the sunset.

* * *

That night we heard some noise outside of the tent. We went to take a peak and found a Meowth looking fascinated at our leftover food which I forgot to get rid off.

"What cute Pokemon. I want it." Leila said, crawling back to her backpack to get he Pokemon and empty Pokeballs.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." I yawned, crawling back to my sleeping bag. Leila, in the meantime crawled out of the tent and took a Pokeball from her belt.

"Go, Batter." Leila yelled, calling out her Zubat. The Meowth looked up from the plate and then went into a fighting stance, ready to defend itself against the Zubat.

"Batter, Wing Attack." Leila called out. Batter's wings started glowing white as it started gliding at Meowth and knocked it over with one hit. But Meowth got right back up and ready to dish out some damage of its own. It quickly jumped up and scratched Batter's back before biting down on its wing, making Batter crash down into the ground.

"Batter, Bite back." Leila commanded. Batter quickly sunk his teeth into Meowth's tail, which was hanging right above his face. Though it didn't seem that Meowth had any intention of letting loose soon even after the bite to its tail. While the struggling between the two Pokemon continued, Batter started glowing. Soon Batter was twice his previous size and had evil looking little eyes.

"He evolved? Batter, try and beat it off with Wing Attack again, then use Brave Bird and Finish off with Hypnosis." Leila regained herself. With it's evolved strength, Batter had no trouble slapping Meotwh off with a Wing Attack. Then it quickly took to the sky and dove down, engulfing itself in flames, which dissipated to reveal a blue aura surrounding him. He hit Meowth hard, but it still got back up again. But Batter didn't waste time and sent out hypnotic waves, putting it to sleep.

"Ok, Pokeball, go!" Leila yelled, throwing a red and white sphere at the Meowth. It got sucked in and because it was asleep and very weakened, it hardly fought back, making the capture complete. Once the Pokeball had clicked shut, it glowed and disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.

"All right! We caught Meowth!" Leila cheered as she picked up Batter.

"Will you keep it down out there! People are trying to sleep!" I yelled back from the tent.

* * *

Two days had passed since then and the other Pokemon had quickly grown accustomed to Batter's new form. Right now, we were in the process of breaking up camp and our Pokemon were still out of their Pokeballs.

"Well, let's get going." I said as I bound the tent to the top of my backpack.

"Shouldn't we recall our Pokemon?" Leila asked.

"You can recall yours if you want, but I think mine could use a little fresh air. Besides, I don't think there'll be a repeat of last time." I said as I hoisted my backpack over my shoulder.

"Last time?" Leila asked as she pulled out her hair from underneath her backpack.

"Yeah, Flametail nearly torched a patch of grass and Brutasaur was attacked by a wild Pokemon, so I recalled both of them and Shellshock a little bit before I came across you fighting Ratsy." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess it's worth a shot." Leila nodded. We called over our Pokemon and continued on, though Leila had to recall Fisho, since she couldn't move on ground really well. After a couple of hours we had walked climbed up the large hill which we had slept at the foot of. We had decided to climb it to see how far we still were. When looking from at the top, we could see both Cerulean and Vermillion in opposite directions of the hill at about the same distance.

"Well, that looks like it might take a while." Leila sighed.

"Hey, look, down there's a house and that garden seems to be filled with Pokemon." I said as I looked down.

"Hey yeah, let's go check it out." Leila suggested.

"Last one down is a rotten Exeggcute!" I yelled, starting to run down the hill. Next thing I know, Psycho appears out of nowhere at the bottom of the hill, Shellshock rolls by me followed by Batter flying overhead with Leila attached to it's legs.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled at her while most of the Pokemon overtook me. The only ones that stayed behind were Flametail on it's stubby legs and Paras who didn't move very fast. Even Poliwag overtook me by rolling on its side. Once we were at the bottom of the hill, I was totally out of breath. The house was pretty large and there was a big hedge around the garden filled with Pokemon.

"Man, this place is huge." I said looking along the hedge that seemed to go on. We walked around the house toward the front to find a big sign over the door reading: 'Pokemon Day Care & Breeding Centre'.

"Oh, so this is the famous Pokemon Day Care." I smiled.

"You've heard of this place?" Leila asked confused.

"Yes, it's like this place where you can leave a Pokemon and the people here will train it. Sometimes they also find eggs which they hatch if they can't point out which Pokemon it came from or if the Pokemon's owner doesn't want it. I don't know what they do with the Pokemon though." I explained.

"Hmm, you seem to know a lot about us." An unknown voice stated from beside us. In the doorway now stood a large man with short brown hair.

"A Scooby-scout is always prepared." I said in an imitation of Scrappy Doo's voice while holding one finger up. Leila, the man and all our Pokemon couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"I don't know this guy." Leila quickly said, pointing to me.

"I was kidding. George and Matt told me they dropped their Pokemon off in this breeding centre several weeks ago." I explained.

"George and Matt? Yeah, I think I remember them. One of them had a Blastoise and the other had a Venusaur. Both were very powerful and hardly powered up while they were here, though we did find eggs belonging to them. As a matter of fact, they even told me that those eggs were the reason they left their Pokemon here." The man said, rubbing his chin.

"Let me introduce to you: Brutasaur and Shellshock, the Pokemon that hatched from those eggs." I said, indicating my Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

"You don't say. They look pretty powerful too, for their current forms at least." The man said leaning in to take a closer look.

"They are. Shellshock could've easily beaten both of Brock's Pokemon on his own and I doubt that Brutasaur needed help in the battle against Misty." I grinned.

"Ah, so you've earned two badges? Oh, where are my manners, my name is Thomas." The man extended his hand after smacking himself.

"I'm Bart, but everybody calls me Big B." I said, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Leila, but everybody calls me Leila." Leila mocked me, shaking his hand as well.

"Well, you look like a nice couple, just like your Bulbasaur." Thomas smiled. Both of us started blushing.

"W-We're not a c-couple, we're just t-travelling together." Leila stuttered.

"Oh, I see." Thomas simply stated. He invited us to come inside and take a look at the Pokemon. First we called Professor Oak though and Leila traded Mooney for Meowy before we went out back. In the garden were a lot of Pokemon, among which several Abra as well as Pokemon not commonly found in Kanto. After asking Thomas if it was okay, we let our Pokemon play in the Garden with the other Pokemon while we went inside to check out the Pokemon eggs.

"Here we are." Thomas said as he opened a door and flicked on a light. The room was filled with racks full of Pokemon eggs in all colors and variations.

"Wow. Amazing." Leila gasped.

"So what do you do with the hatchlings?" I asked curiously.

"Well, that depends on what Pokemon hatches from it. Sometimes the Celadon Game Corner takes some of them to give away as prizes and from time to time we even get asked for some Pokemon by the Hoenn Battle Frontier. But mostly we either set them free once they can fend for their own in their natural living environment or we give them too the Safari Zone in Fuschia City." Thomas explained.

"I see." I nodded in understanding. After that we went back to them lobby of the Day Care where Thomas offered us some lunch since it was nearing noon. And it must be said: he's a great cook.

"So do you work here alone?" Leila asked.

"Normally not, but one of my colleagues is sick and the other went to the Johto Day Care regarding a weird egg they found." Thomas explained. Next thing we know, the building is shaking violently after an explosion.

"It came from the egg room!" Thomas yelled. We all quickly jumped up and ran towards the door behind which the egg room was. When we opened it we were greeted by the sight of a gigantic Sandslash looking through a hole in the wall.

"What the … !? I've never heard of a Sandslash this big." Leila gasped. I then noticed that underneath it's paws it had wheels and the eyes looked like windows.

"That's no Pokemon, that's a machine." I said.

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect all cities from devastation!  
To unite all people within every nation!  
To announce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the skies above!  
Julie!  
Cesar!  
Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!  
Give up now or you're in for a fight!

"You again?" Leila sighed.

"What do you mean by that!?" Cesar yelled in anger.

"Let it be, Cesar. Let's just do what we came here for." Julie calmed him down as she pushed a button. The Sandslash's mouth opened and started sucking up all the eggs in the room.

"Hey, those eggs aren't yours!" Thomas screamed.

"Stop them, Psycho!" I said reaching towards my belt to take a Pokeball before realizing my Pokemon were out back.

"Yeah, even Fisho is there." Leila said, holding onto an egg she took off one of the shelves. It was a purple egg with yellow dots. I quickly grabbed a yellow egg with black dots from the shelf. At least they wouldn't get these two. Soon, the machine finished sucking up all the eggs.

"And now for the Pokemon in the garden." Julie laughed as the Sandslash drove off towards the hedge.

"No, our Pokemon!" Me and Leila cried in terror as we ran towards the yard. They had already broken through the hedge but the Pokemon were resisting being sucked up by the Sandslash.

"Batter, use Whirlwind to less the pull of the machine." Leila quickly called out. Batter didn't hesitate and quickly started flapping its wings and lessening the suction power.

"Psycho, we have to get those eggs and any Pokemon that got sucked up out of there. Get inside, grab hold of all the eggs and Pokemon in there with your Confusion and teleport everybody into the house. And try to get back here to help us out against the machine." I turned to Psycho, who was using his psychic abilities to stay where he was next to the door. Psycho nodded and let himself be sucked up.

"Okay, Frogger, use Ice Ball to block the opening." I yelled at the small Pokemon, hiding behind a rock. It jumped out and started forming a ball of ice in front of it and fired it at the opening, however, the ball just slipped through but Frogger didn't give up and made a bigger one eacht time it went through until, after three tries, it got lodged in the mouth.

"Rocky, use Hammer Arm to shut that robot's mouth!" I ordered as the winds stopped. Rocky's arms started glowing white as he raced towards the robot and slammed down on the nose, locking it's mouth shut.

"This ain't over. Go, Sandslash." Cesar yelled as he called out his Pokemon.

"Let's do this, Voltorb." Julie called out her round Pokemon just as Psycho came running out of the Day Care.

"Wait, didn't we suck him up?" Cesar asked.

"Oh no! The container is empty!" Julie yelled in terror after watching the screen.

"Good job, Psycho." I just grinned at my Pokemon, who nodded in acceptance.

"Sandslash, Rollout!" Cesar yelled.

"Voltorb, use Rollout too!" Julie ordered.

"Okay, let's take Sandslash out quickly. Psycho, Ice Punch. Shellshock, Frogger, Water Gun. Brutasaur, Leaf Storm." I commanded.

"Saury, Razor leaf. Fisho, Hydro Pump." Followed my example. Soon, Sandslash was engulfed by all the different attacks, all of which it was weak to. Once the dust settled, Sandslash was lying face down in the dirt.

"Sandslash, return." Cesar growled as Voltorb smashed into Shellshock and Frogger, knocking them back.

"Okay, now let's focus on Voltorb. Rocky, Magnitude." I grinned.

"Shocker, Charge!" Leila yelled. Rocky glowed a faint brown and smashed itself onto the ground, releasing a huge shockwave at Voltorb with so much power that it was knocked out with that one hit. In the meantime, Shocker stored electricity in it's body to power up the next electric attack.

"Voltorb, return." Julie growled.

"We'll get you for this!" Cesar yelled, charging at us in the robotic Sandslash.

"Now, Shocker, Volt Tackle!" Leila ordered. Shocker power up it's electricity like an aura, but it was much bigger than usual thanks to Charge. He then ran full speed at Team Rocket and smashed into the giant Sandslash and overloaded the circuits, making it explode.

"Team Rockets flying off again!" Could faintly be heard as they disappeared out of sight, propelled by the explosion.

"Amazing!" Thomas yelled as we congratulated our Pokemon on a job well done.

"Really?" I asked.

"Off course. I haven't seen Pokemon working together like that in a long time. And your Geodude's Magnitude is incredibly powerful." Thomas replied.

"It is?" Leila asked, hardly believing one of my Pokemon was powerful.

"Don't start." I glared at her.

"Yeah, it is. But both of your Pokemon are strong. I can tell that you are good trainers. Tell you what: why don't you guys take those eggs you are holding with you? They're close to hatching and they'd be better off with a trainer that cares for them." Thomas replied, indicating the eggs we still had in our hands.

"For real!? This is awesome!" I said, looking at the egg more closely while Leila just looked at her egg in awe.

"Yup, for real. But could you please help me clean up the mess inside?" Thomas asked as he pointed towards the open door of the building, where a big pile of Pokemon eggs could be seen as well as a room with a big part of the wall missing.

* * *

With the help of our own Pokemon as well as our own, we were able to put all the eggs back, repaired the hedge as best we could and filled up the hole in the wall, which was going to be fully repaired by a crew of builders the next day. Because it was already so late, Thomas offered us to stay there for the night and move on tomorrow.

* * *

What will hatch from the Pokemon eggs? Will Team Rocket ever learn? What surprises await Big B and Leila? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ Like I said before, I'm sorry about the long time to update. I've been busy, had internet problems and a case of writer's block. Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter than most of my chapters, but I really pulled everything out of it that I could. Besides, next chapter, the actual story will be revealed (sort off). Well, I guess that's about all I could say, so, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Okay, a little quicker than even I had expected, but then again, I really looked forward to writing this chapter. More info in the End Note. But still: enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, after having spent the night in comfy beds in the Day Care Centre, we were well rested and ready to head out. Thomas had told us that the shortest route from there to Vermilion City was the Underground Tunnel and pointed us in the right direction.

It took us an entire day to get there however. The entrance was inside a small cabin with only one room containing only a staircase going down. Because it was too late to start going through the tunnel, we set up the tent outside of the cabin.

"Hey, why are our backpacks moving?" Leila asked as we were eating. I looked over and sure enough our backpacks were wobbling.

"It must be the eggs." I said, getting up and going over to our backpacks. I pulled out the eggs out of both backpacks and sure enough they were wobbling.

"They're about to hatch." Leila smiled as she took hers from my hands. We sat back down around the fire and all our Pokemon came closer to watch. Soon both our eggs began glowing and changing shape.

In front of Leila a small humanoid Pokemon appeared, mainly purplish-pink and off-white with blond hair and big lips. "A Smoochum." I told her as she looked at me in a way that asked if I knew what it was.

My egg just grew larger and gained legs and arms and two protrusions on its head. They kind of looked like prongs from an electric plug. It's arms were broad and its eyes looked mischievous. It also had a thunderbolt on its chest with two black stripes going around it's body and arms at the same height of the thunderbolt. "An Elekid? Awesome!" I cheered as I saw what hatched from my egg.

"I'll call you Kissy, since you have such big lips." Leila cooed at her Smoochum, which seemed happy with its name.

"What do you think about Electron?" I asked Elekid. It seemed to think it over but finally nodded its consent. We decided we wouldn't put them in Pokeballs just yet and keep them with us.

* * *

The next day was rather eventless as we just walked through an underground tunnel the whole day. I nearly fell asleep while walking because we ran into nobody else and the scenery didn't change.

The day after that we got lost however, so that livened things up a bit as we tried finding our way. In the meantime, we had checked out what our new Pokemon could do and the appeared to be rather tough for recently hatched Pokemon and they were also doing their best to catch up to our older and stronger Pokemon.

"Well, without further ado, let's get to Vermillion City." I sighed as we broke up the tent from next to the cabin we came out of two days ago, but due to getting lost, we ended up there again.

"Yeah, and on to our third badge." Leila smiled. We started walking again, this time sticking to the path instead of looking for a shortcut. After a couple of hours of walking we suddenly heard something between the trees.

"It's not here, I looked everywhere." We could hear a man say. We peaked through the trees and saw a tall man, wearing a long white trench coat. He had khaki-green hair that stood up in three spikes. The spikes looked like I'd seen them before but I couldn't point them home. He held his finger against a device in his ear, some sort of com-link.

"Right, I'll see if I can't find any other rare Pokemon and come back to base." The man said before taking his finger of the device. Me and Leila looked at each other and decided to just leave it be, but as we turned I stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" The man yelled, turning around and spotting us.

"We're just a couple of trainers passing through this route to get to Vermillion City." Leila waved. The man's eyes slid over her shoulders, where Shocker and Kissy were sitting and then down to Electron, who was standing next to me.

"You guys have some rare Pokemon with you. How about you hand them over?" The man sneered.

"Now, why would we do that?" I asked.

"Because I'm one of the Legend Hunters." He smiled, reaching down for a black Pokeball on his belt.

"Legend Hunters? Never heard of them." I blinked.

"We are a group of people dedicated to capturing the Legendary Pokemon. Each of us is specialized in the use of one type of Pokemon. Since I'm specialized in Bug Pokemon, I was sent here to capture Mew, but I couldn't find it. But I'm sure the boss will be happy with those three Pokemon." He explained pointing at our Pokemon.

"We're still not giving you our Pokemon!" Leila yelled reaching back for two Pokeballs. I quickly did the same.

"Then I'll just have to take them. Go, Scyther!" the man yelled as he pressed the button the Pokeball and threw it. The Pokeball didn't look normal though. The button was on top of the ball instead of on the opposite side of the hinge. It also seemed to swirl as it enlarged. Out of the Pokeball came a dark green Scyther with extremely sharp blades.

"What's up with that Scyther?" I asked, two Pokeballs in hand.

"I captured it with a Dark Ball. That makes a Pokemon obey its trainer's every command and it doubles its power." The guy laughed.

"What!? That isn't how you should treat a Pokemon! Go, Meowy, Batter!" Leila yelled, releasing her Meowth and Golbat.

"Let's do this, Rocky, Flametail!" I released my Geodude and Charmander.

"A Charmander too? This is my lucky day. Let me show you why they call me Scythe. Scyther, Quick Attack." The guy cackled. His Scyther disappeared in a flash of movement and the next thing we know, Meowy is flying back, into a tree.

"Meowy, no! Shocker, ThunderShock! Batter, Wing Attack! Kissy, Powder Snow!" Leila screamed. Shocker let out a strong bolt of electricity while Kissy blew cold wind and snow at Scyther and Batter flew up to dive down at a high speed and hit Scyther with its wings.

"Let's help them out, guys. Flametail, Ember! Rocky, Rollout! Electron, Ice Punch and Fire Punch!" I commanded. Flametail let loose with a barrage of small fireballs and Rocky hugged himself and rolled across the ground very fast and hit Scyther over and over again while Electron charged right ahead and brought down his one fist, with snow and ice swirling around it, before the other, which was engulfed in flames.

"Scyther, strike back with Razor Wind." Scythe said as he put his hands in his pockets. Scyther started flapping its wings rapidly creating a strong wind which contained white energy that threw our Pokemon back. In the meantime, Meowy was back on its feet.

"Now follow up with Bug Buzz." Scythe laughed. Scyther started flapping its wings again but this time creating a buzzing sound so powerful it hurt. Flametail and Batter could easily withstand the attack but Kissy fainted.

"No! Kissy!" Leila screamed as she ran over to cradle Kissy in her arms. "Batter, Brave Bird! Meowy, Punishment! Shocker, Volt Tackle!" Leila yelled in anger. I had never seen her like this.

"Rocky, Mega Punch! Electron, Shock Wave! Flametail, Dragon Rage!" I ordered, knowing that Leila would help me out too if I was in her situation. Batter flew up and then came down, engulfed in flames which split to reveal a blue aura. Shocker powered up an electric aura and then charged at scythe at incredible speed. Meowy extended its claws and charged at Scyther at a speed matching Shocker's. Rocky's fist turned into a glowing white sphere as he joined in the dash (though floating). Electron started spinning his arms around and blue electricity gathered between its horns which it then shot out in a powerful blast. And Flametail's eyes glowed white, his tailflame grew larger and he formed a big fireball in its mouth which it then launched. All the attacks hit Scyther dead on but, though it did seem to be weakened, it was still standing. But due to Brave Bird and Volt Tackle's recoil both Batter and Shocker fainted, which Leila then recalled, slightly sobbing.

"Good show. Here, try this one on for size: Hyper Beam!" Scythe clapped. Scyther opened its mouth and gathered energy before releasing it in a wide beam that engulfed Meowy, Rocky and Electron. Flametail was saved by dropping to the ground. However, the other three were down for the count.

"No! Electron!" I yelled, running over to my fallen Pokemon as I took Rocky's Pokeball to recall it while Leila recalled Meowy.

"Hmm, it seems that Charmander is all that's left. Scyther, Night Slash." Scythe stated. Scyther's blades glowed white as it shot forward and brought its blade down on Flametail.

"Get out of there!" I yelled but it was too late. Though Flametail was able to dodge the first blade, the second slashed him right across the eye, making him faint face down in the dirt.

"And now for the kids. Scyther, Slash them." Scythe cackled.

"Charline, Blast Burn!" a voice yelled from behind us. A Charizard flew into the clearing and fired a big fireball at the Scyther, which exploded on contact. After the smoke cleared, Scyther was knocked out.

"Scyther, return. Abra, get me out of here." Scythe growled as he switched Pokemon. "This ain't over." He said as he disappeared.

"Are you okay?" the unknown voice asked. I turned around to see a slim girl with long brown hair in a ponytail run into the clearing towards Leila.

"We're fine … but our Pokemon …" I started, but I didn't finish. I looked over at Flametail and saw that the grass around his head was red.

"Oh no." I muttered as I got up and ran over to him. As I turned him over, I could see the long gash running across his right eye.

"Charline, get them to the Pokemon Centre right now." The girl yelled. Her Charizard roared and flew over to me, bending down so I could get on. Meanwhile, Electron had come to and ran over just as Charline lifted off, so it grabbed hold of her tail. During the short flight Charline positioned her tail so she could grab hold of Electron in her arms.

* * *

The flight had only taken 5 or 10 minutes, but to me it seemed like an eternity. Once Charline had landed, I quickly sprinted into the Pokemon centre and handed over Flametail and quickly told her what happened, after which nurse Joy put Flametail on a stretcher and, together with three Chansey, went to the Operating Room. Charline had followed me into the Pokemon Centre and sat next to me, waiting for her trainer. It was near nightfall when Leila and the other girl arrived in the Pokemon Centre and nurse Joy was still busy with Flametail and Electron had long since fallen asleep.

"How are you holding up?" Leila asked as she sat down next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder after putting a sleeping Kissy next to Electron.

"I don't know … Flametail had to get surgery as soon as I got here and they haven't come out yet." I sighed. I didn't have any tears left to even sob.

"Hey, it'll be okay." The other girl said after she recalled Charline. "The name's Jessica." She extended her hand as she bent down.

"I'm Bart, but most people call me Big B. Thanks for your help, Jessica. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." I shook her hand.

"I know. We already went by the police station to file a report." Jessica said, sitting down on the other side of me. Just then, nurse Joy came out into the lobby again. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran over to her.

"Nurse Joy, will he be okay?" I asked.

"Well, we were able to salvage his eye but he'll have the scar for the rest of his life even if he evolves. He also lost a lot of blood and he won't have good aim for a while, though that shouldn't last long. I do recommend that you don't use him in any tough battles in the next week." Nurse Joy answered.

"Don't worry about that. Once he's better, I'm sending him off to professor Oak and then I'm heading home myself." I told her.

"Big B, what are you saying?" Leila gasped as she came next to me.

"Leila, Flametail got hurt because of me. I could have recalled it but I just told him to dodge the attack. Now … Now, it'll be scarred for the rest of its life because of that. I don't want any other of my Pokemon experiencing that. If you want, you can borrow my Pokemon whenever you need them." I said, looking down at my feet. I was however soon looking Leila in the face as Jessica slapped me.

"You think you're a bad trainer because your Pokemon got hurt? Have you even looked at Charline properly while you were sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself?" Jessica asked reaching back and taking her only Pokeball of her belt again. "Look at her wings, those scars are puncture wounds she got from protecting me off a Horn Drill attack ordered by a poacher who had sharpened his Pokemon's horn. How do you think I felt, but I got my act together and got right back to training." Jessica said as she called out Charline again, who folded open her wings. There were indeed X-shaped scars on both her wings.

"But, your Pokemon was already very strong when that happened, you probably just miscalculated. But Flametail is still weak, he even only knows one Fire attack. I should've picked Psycho instead." I said.

"Okay, that's it!" Jessica yelled as she grabbed my collar and dragged me outside. "Come on, show me what your 'Psycho' can do." She growled as Charline went to stand next to her.

"No, I don't want to battle anymore!" I yelled at her.

"Call! Out! Your! Pokemon!" Jessica growled, a fire in her eyes.

"No." I said.

"Fine then. Leila, a little help?" Jessica asked, turning to the door where Leila was looking over at what was happening. People who were passing by stopped to look at us. Leila walked over to me and looked me right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Big B." she whispered, before snatching a Pokeball from my belt and releasing the Pokemon inside, which turned out to be Frogger, my Poliwag.

"Charline, Metal Claw." Jessica said with a chill in her voice. Three glowing white claws extended on Charline's hands and she raked them across Frogger's body.

"No, stop, don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this." I pleaded.

"If you want to give up training to keep your Pokemon safe from harm, then he has _everything_ to do with this." Jessica said. "Charline, Shadow Claw." Jessica commanded. Charline's claws became engulfed in shadows and then she brought her claws down towards Frogger.

"Frogger, Endeavor!" I yelled in panic as the claws came down. Frogger glowed blue for a second as the claws raked across it's body before launching itself into a tackle, taking a huge chunk out of Charline's health.

"See? That works better than letting your Pokemon take a pounding, doesn't it?" Jessica asked.

"I guess. But still …" I started, but I didn't get to finish as Jessica ordered another Metal Claw.

"Frogger, BubbleBeam!" I yelled in surprise. Frogger quickly fired a beam of multicolored bubbles, hitting Charline in the head. Charline did finish her attack, though. Frogger was knocked out after that last hit.

"Are you happy now? Another one of my Pokemon is injured now." I said as I recalled Frogger. The crowd standing around us was growing larger.

"Will you continue your journey and keep battling the Gyms?" Jessica asked in return.

"No." I simply stated.

"Then I'm not happy. Leila." Jessica said, turning to Leila again. Before I realized what was going on, Leila had taken another of my Pokeballs and called out Psycho, my Kadabra.

"Shadow Claw should have a lot of effect on this one." Jessica smirked as Charline's claws became engulfed in shadows again.

"Psycho, Barrier." I quickly ordered. A blue barrier quickly rose up around Psycho, cancelling out most of the Shadow Claw.

"Psycho, Disable." I continued, making sure, she couldn't use that attack anymore.

"You think that by disabling my moves I'll give up? I'm not giving up until you beat Charline." Jessica barked.

"How do I do that? You saw it yourself, my Poliwag didn't stand a chance against Charline and it had a type advantage." I yelled back.

"You think type advantage is the most important thing? Charline, Bite!" Jessica commanded. Charline moved in to bite Psycho on its shoulder.

"Psycho, ThunderPunch!" I yelled in reaction. Electricity crackled around Psycho's hand and he punched Charline in the head, just as she bit down on his shoulder, which made him faint. Though Charline was looking battle weary.

"Psycho, return. You want me to knock out Charline? Fine, Shellshock, let's go!" I yelled calling out my Squirtle.

"That's more like it. Charline, Wing Attack." Jessica seemed to calm down a little as I called out a Pokemon myself. Charline lifted off and her wings glowed white as she charged over at Shellshock.

"Shellshock, knock her out of the air with Muddy Water and follow up with Aqua Jet." I ordered. Shellshock retreated into its shell and shot brown water out of the openings, hitting Charline who dropped to the ground after the hit. Once that she hit the ground, Shellshock came out of its shell and shot forward to hit Charline with his Aqua Jet.

"Charline, return." Jessica said, before shellshock could hit her.

"So, how about it? Still thinking of stopping your journey?" Jessica asked as she came closer.

"I don't know. Why did you recall Charline?" I asked.

"Because, if you would've hit her, she would've fainted." Jessica explained.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"That Endeavor attack you hit her with took a lot out of her." Jessica stated.

"Still, I'm not so sure about letting Flametail keep travelling with me." I replied to her earlier question.

"Okay, here's the deal. I got some time left before my boat leaves. I'll try to teach Flametail some stronger attacks in that time, if you promise to battle Lt. Surge." Jessica suggested, extending her hand.

"But … nurse Joy told me not to use him in battle." I hesitated.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean you had to use Flametail in the Gym battle and technically, teaching a Pokemon a new attack isn't as hard on a Pokeman as battling." Jessica pointed out.

"Okay, deal." I said, shaking her extended hand. This was greeted by a thunderous applaus from the gathered crowd as well as a hug from Leila and Kissy and Electron cheering.

* * *

Will our heroes bump into the Legend Hunters again? Will Big B hang on to Flametail? What will Jessica teach Big B's Pokemon? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ Okay so, this is a bit of a heavy chapter. Flametail get's seriously injured and Big B and Leila almost get killed. The idea of the Legend Hunters, although similar to Devilrose87's Grand Hunters, has nothing to do with one another. The only things that they have in common is wearing trenchcoats, using nicknames and going after rare Pokemon. As mentioned, each of the Legend Hunters is specialized in using one type of Pokemon. Also, another name I had in mind for them was Rare Hunters, but then I realised that there was a group of bad guys in Yu-Gi-Oh! called Rare Hunters, so I stuck with Legend Hunters. Anyway, on the sunny side, the eggs that Big B and Leila get at the end of the previous chapter hatch into Elekid and Smoochum. They don't put them in Pokeballs yet for the same reason as Leila didn't put Shocker in one. Also, the introduction of Jessica. She is the one who picked Charmander as her starter when Matt and George started on their journey. As you can probably guess, she's heading for Johto too and as you have noticed, her Charmander is a female who has reached the form of Charizard. Anyway, I think that's it, so, please review and see you next time.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Well, here's chapter 15. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After a bad night's sleep (I kept seeing Flametail get hurt by that Scyther over and over again), I got up and dressed and when I was about to leave, I noticed Electron was up already. I helped him of the top bunk, where he was sleeping, and we went to the lobby. Nurse Joy wasn't behind the counter yet, so I decided to take a walk.

Most of the city was surrounded by water, so we figured we make a walk along the docks. There were a lot of Water Pokemon, however none stuck out as much as the one I suddenly saw swimming by.

"Is that a … golden Magikarp?" I asked, looking at Elekid quickly before looking back at the water. "It is! It must be a Shiny." I gasped, reaching back for my Pokemon, only to realize I left them all at the Pokemon Centre to recover from the battles yesterday.

"Electron, you'll have to do it. Use Swift to knock it out of the water." I ordered. Electron moved his arms forward and fired a barrage of stars at Magikarp and it got knocked into the air. "Now take it down with Shock Wave!" I commanded. Electron started swinging his arms around, gathering electricity between it horns before firing it in a single jolt, scoring a direct hit on Magikarp.

"Pokeball, go!" I yelled, throwing an empty Pokeball at the still falling Magikarp. It got sucked inside and stayed afloat for a bit as the Magikarp tried to break free. Eventually the ball clicked shut and started sinking before disappearing. "We did it, Electron!" I cheered.

When I returned from my morning walk, nurse Joy was already behind the counter. As she saw me she waved me over.

"Your Pokemon are doing great. Here you go." She said, handing me five Pokeballs.

"Thanks, nurse Joy. How about Flametail?" I asked.

"Oh, he's still asleep, but once he wakes up, I'll bring him to you." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thanks, nurse Joy. If anyone needs me, I've got a few phone calls to make." I pointed at the line of phones along one of the walls. I first dialed professor Oak's number.

"Hi, Big B, let me guess, you need a switch of Pokemon?" the old man smiled.

"Yes, I'd like to switch Frogger and Psycho for Nidogirl and Nidoman." I explained.

"Not a problem, you know what to do." Oak said as he went to get my Pokemon. I put the Pokeballs on the transporter and got them switched with my other two part Ground types. I then told professor Oak everything that had happened yesterday.

"Hmm, I can't say I've heard about these Legend Hunters, but I do know Jessica. I gave her a Charmander last year, when George and Matt started on their journey." Professor Oak commented.

"Yeah, and that Charmander is what saved us." I said.

"Well, look at the time, I think it would be best if I went out and fed the other Pokemon." Oak grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, bye professor. Oh, and don't tell anyone about that Magikarp." I said, hanging up. I realized that it would be kind of weird for me, who wanted to quit yesterday, to catch a new Pokemon. That, and Leila would laugh her ass off if she found out I caught a Magikarp, even if it was a Shiny.

I then phoned home and told mom what happened. (Minus the part of us nearly getting killed, off course. Mom would've ordered me to come home right that instance and if I refused she wouldn't have let professor Oak alone until he gave her the means to come get me.) Mom was very worried about Flametail but luckily, nurse Joy just arrived with Flametail. The right side of its face was hidden by bandages.

"You'll have to keep those bandages on for a couple of days." Nurse Joy informed me.

"I will, nurse Joy. Thank you for all you've done for us." I took Flametail from her.

"Did you hear mom? He's going to be just fine." I assured her. I still had my doubts about that, but I was able to assure my mother of it though. After I said goodbye, I went to check on Leila. Just as I entered the room she woke up.

"Let me guess, you went for a morning walk?" Leila asked as she heard me enter.

"Yeah, and I got back Flametail and my other Pokemon back." I told her, holding Flametail up.

"Oh, hey, how you doing, Flametail?" Leila asked, bending over to look him in the eye.

"Nurse Joy said I can take the bandages off in a couple of days." I told her.

"Well that's good. Why don't you guys go downstairs already for breakfast. Take Kissy with you." Leila suggested, standing up again and going into the bathroom. I shrugged and took Smoochum off the bed and put her on my shoulder before going downstairs to the restaurant.

"Ah, Big B, where's Leila?" Jessica asked as I entered the restaurant. She was sitting at table with four chairs, Charline sitting on the ground next to her on the ground, holding a bowl of Pokemon food.

"She's taking a shower. She asked me to take Kissy with me." I explained, sitting down across from her, before calling out my Pokemon. I ordered my breakfast and some food for my Pokemon and then turned back to Jessica.

"So, tell me, what are you planning for our training." I asked curiously.

"First, let's see how you do against Lt. Surge. By looking at your Pokemon, I can guess which ones you are going to use." Jessica stated. It was indeed fairly obvious. Among my Pokemon were Rocky, my Geodude, Nidoman, my Nidoking, and Nidogirl, my Nidoqueen, all of which are part Ground Type and thus immune to Electric attacks.

"Yeah, it is fairly obvious what my tactic is, isn't it?" I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. Using Pokemon that are immune to your opponent's strongest moves is a very good tactic." Jessica smiled. "And the fact that most Electric Pokemon are weak to Ground Type moves is a plus, off course." She pointed out.

A little later we were joined by Leila, who released her Pokemon as well.

"I see you've called back Nidoman and Nidogirl." She stated.

"Any problems with that?" I asked her.

"No, not really." Leila replied, taking a bite from her breakfast.

* * *

We were standing in front of a big building with lightning bolts decorating the front wall and roof. The biggest two crossed each other right above the door, which had a lightning bolt on it as well. As we went inside, we found only a big darkened room with no windows and lights lining the walls right beneath the ceiling.

"Hello?" I asked, kind off wondering if anyone was there. Then, out of the darkness, stepped a hugeman with spiked blond hair and tan skin wearing an army uniform with the shirt open and his bare chest showing.

"I'm Lt. Surge, Vermillion's Gym Leader." The man introduced himself.

"I'm Big B from Pallet Town. I came here for a Gym Battle." I told him.

"Well, I hope you have something better than that puny baby next to you." Surge laughed, looking at Electron. Electron glared at him and started preparing a Fire Punch.

"Stop it, Electron. He's right, you hatched less than a week ago." I scolded the young Pokemon.

"Oh, if that's the case, I'm really sorry. I get a lot of trainers who's Pokemon could have already evolved yet they're still in their weak, unevolved forms." Surge rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I believe a Pokemon should evolve on its own terms, not those of the trainer." I shot back.

"Every trainer has his own way of doing things." Surge shrugged and walked to the other side of the battle field, which was made of dirt, probably in case a trainer used dig. "We each use three Pokemon, only the challenger can make substitutions. And the battles are one-on-one. Go, Voltorb!" Surge called out the all too familiar oversized Pokeball.

"You're up first, Nidogirl." I called out my Nidoqueen. It appeared in that same kneeling position that Stinger, my Beedrill, seemed to teach all my Pokemon.

"A Ground Type, should've guessed. Voltorb, SonicBoom and follow up with Rollout." Surge sighed. Voltorb's eyes glowed white and he then spun around, releasing a shockwave, before rolling straight after its own attack.

"Nidogirl, brace yourself for the SonicBoom and then use Counter." I reacted. Nidogirl nodded and dug her feet into the ground, the shockwave broke on Nidogirl's body after which an orange sheen covered her body. Voltorb rolled right into her and she retaliated with a quick punch, sending Voltorb flying.

"Voltorb, you don't have to take that from them, get back in there." Surge yelled. Voltorb, still spinning, charged ahead again.

"Nidogirl, take him down with Take Down!" I grinned. Nidogirl glowed a very slight yellow, before charging forward as well, her shoulder first. Both Pokemon collided and kicked up a cloud of dust. After the dust settled both Pokemon were down, but only Nidogirl got up again.

"Not bad. Voltorb, return. Go, Pikachu." Surge smiled, switching Pokemon.

"You did great, Nidogirl, return. You're up, Nidoman." I recalled my Nidoqueen in favor for my Nidoking, which also appeared kneeling.

"Cute. Pikachu, Quick Attack and follow up with Slam!" Surge laughed.

"Nidoman, power up with Focus Energy and then keep Pikachu away from you with Confusion!" I countered. A light blue aura surrounded Nidoking as Pikachu crashed into it at high speed. Then, when Pikachu was about to use its Slam, Nidoman's eyes glowed purple and a purple glow surrounded Pikachu, lifting it of the ground and putting pressure on the small Pokemon.

"No! Pikachu!" Surge panicked.

"Okay, smash it into the ground and once it gets up, use Take Down." I said calmly. Nidoman nodded and smashed Pikachu into the ground hard before glowing slightly yellow. Pikachu got up again, though a bit wobbly, but before Surge could say something, Nidoman charged forward and hit Pikachu with his shoulder, knocking it back into the wall, where it slid down unconscious.

"Grr. Pikachu, return. Let's see how you deal with my strongest Pokemon: Raichu!" Surge called out his evolved Pikachu.

"Awesome job, Nidoman, return. Let's go for the win, Rocky!" I switched to my Geodude.

"Let's start off strong, Mega Punch!" Surge yelled.

"Counter with your own Mega Punch." I smirked. Both Pokemon formed a glowing white orb on their fist and swung. Their fists collided and they were catapulted back to their respective sides of the field.

"Raichu, Quick Attack!" Surge yelled. Raichu didn't waste time and shot at Rocky in a white blur.

"Rocky, Defense Curl and Rollout." I ordered. Rocky curled up and started rolling at Raichu. Both Pokemon slammed into each other and got thrown back, but Rocky immediately rolled at Raichu again.

"Raichu, Mega Kick!" Surge panicked. Raichu's foot started glowing a bluish white before it kicked Rocky once it got within range, sending it flying. It came down so hard, that it had to stop its Rollout to pull itself out of the ground.

"Rocky, I think it's about time we finished this … Magnitude." I said, crossing my arms with a smile. Rocky nodded and floated up before glowing white and growing larger and more rugged and gaining an extra pair of arms (albeit smaller ones) and feet. Once the glowing ceased there was a Graveler hanging in mid-air glowing a faint brown. It came down and sent out a shockwave so powerful, Raichu got thrown back and didn't get up again.

"Oh man. Raichu, return." Surge sighed as he recalled his third Pokemon.

"Awesome job, Rocky. Your evolution certainly made you stronger." I patted my new Graveler on the back.

"Here kid, you most certainly earned this." Surge said, holding out a badge and two discs. "The Thunderbadge, TM24 which is Thunderbolt, the TM I used to give out, and TM34 is Shockwave, the TM I have to give out now. But from what I've picked up, some of my fellow Gym Leaders give out their old TMs to talented trainers."

"Wow, thank you." I said, taking the badge and TMs.

"The Pallet Town trainers are strong this year. A couple of days ago a girl from Pallet Town challenged me and beat me as bad as you just did." Surge smiled.

"Let me guess, her name was Lisa." I sighed.

"How did you know?" Surge asked.

"Because every Gym Leader keeps going on about how strong she is." I sighed again. "And because she's pretty much my rival."

"Anyway, can I come by tomorrow for my Gym Battle?" Leila interrupted.

"Sure, no problem." Surge said.

"Well, Big B, time is limited, so let's get to training." Jessica dragged me out of the Gym, Electron and Flametail running after me.

"See you tomorrow!" Leila yelled back at Surge as she ran to catch up.

* * *

During the Gym Battle, two people in black outfits dragged themselves into Vermillion City.

"Man, I hate those kids." Cesar groaned.

"Yeah, but their Pokemon are pretty strong. That Golbat was able to match the strength of our robot's vacuum. And that Poliwag's Ice Ball clogged our machine. Not to mention that Volt Tackle." Julie agreed.

"Imagine if we gave those to the boss." Cesar's face lit up.

"And how do you suppose we catch those Pokemon?" Julie asked, knowing full well that their Pokemon didn't stand a chance. As if on cue a Pokemon holding a leek landed in front of them.

"I say we start of by catching this Farfetch'd. Go, Sandslash." Cesar took his Pokeball.

"Isn't Farfetch'd weak to Electricity? How will that help against that Pikachu?" Julie questioned.

"We'll worry about that later! Sandslash, Rockslide!" Cesar yelled. Sandslash's eyes glowed white and big rocks burst out of the ground and launched themselves at Farfetch'd, whose wings glowed white and slashed through one of the rocks but the other ones hit it hard.

"Now, Crush Claw!" Cesar ordered. Sandslash's claw glowed bluish white before he brought it down on Farfetch'd, who started to look pretty weak.

"Go, Pokeball!" Cesar threw the sphere and Farfetch'd got sucked in. He tried to break free but he couldn't, so the Pokeball clicked shut.

"WHAHAHAHA, I caught Farfetch'd!" Cesar cackled.

"Whooptiedoo." Julie cheered less than enthusiastic.

* * *

Will our Leila win her Badge? Will Big B and Flametail be able to handle Jessica's training? Will Farfetch'd make any difference? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ This chapter is back to the normal sort of stuff. As I stated after the Cerulean Gym, I'll split up the Gym Battles into more than one chapter. And Cesar from Team Rocket catches a new Pokemon. I guess that's about it. So, please review and see you next time.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note: _Chapter 16, with a three day delay, courtesy of , since I couldn't upload any files the whole weekend. Enjoy and review anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Jessica dragged me all the way to Route 11, where she finally let go of my shirt.

"This looks like a good spot." Jessica looked around as if she was looking for a place to have a picnic. At the same moment, Electron and Flametail caught up to us.

"Yeah, great. But did you have to drag me all the way here? You could've just told me to follow you." I groaned as I got up.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jessica pouted.

"So where does this route lead to?" Leila asked as she finally caught up as well, Kissy and Shocker on her shoulders.

"Route 12, better known as Silence Bridge, which leads north to Lavender Town and south to Fuschia City. But it's blocked off by a Snorlax which can't be woken up, believe me, I've tried." Jessica replied, taking Charline's Pokeball from her belt.

"Guess, we'll have to go through Rock Tunnel." I shrugged, referring to the other route towards Lavender Town.

"Yeah, but first Flametail has to learn some new attacks. Go, Charline!" Jessica said, calling out her Charizard.

"Flametail, pay close attention and give it as much as you can." I told my Charmander.

"Let's start with AncientPower." Jessica explained. Charline formed a glowing ball of energy between its hands and hurled it at a tree, breaking it in two.

"Wow, … wanna try it, Flametail?" I asked a little unsure. But Flametail nodded and started focusing on a spot between its two hands, but nothing happened.

"Seeing an attack isn't enough for a Pokemon to learn it. Charline, you know how to do this best off all, so go for it." Jessica sighed.

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

By nightfall, when we returned to Vermillion City, Flametail was exhausted, but had learned the basics of several attacks. Off course, the basics weren't enough, he'd have to master them completely but Jessica said he was a fast learner, probably fuelled by his anger at getting schooled by that Scyther.

* * *

The next morning, Leila was up early, getting in some last minute training before her battle with Surge.

"She must be really serious about this. I mean, getting up early AND skipping breakfast for training." Jessica yawned.

"Yeah, I think it's because she doesn't have any Pokemon with a type advantage this time around." I replied.

"Don't tell her this yet, but I'm presuming she'll use Shocker in her Gym Battle. And if he does good, I'll teach it some moves too. Some of the moves I'm planning on teaching Flametail today can be used by a Pikachu too." Jessica winked. Not long after, Leila joined us anyway for a quick bite to eat, since she would probably faint during her match otherwise. After that, we went to the Vermillion Gym. This time, all the lights were already on.

"No need for a dramatic entrance this time." Surge laughed as we entered.

"Let's make this quick." Leila said, getting straight to business, taking a Pokeball from her belt.

"Fair enough. Go, Voltorb!" Surge shrugged, calling out his first Pokemon.

"Let's do this, Saury!" Leila called out her Bulbasaur.

"Voltorb, Charge and Shock Wave." Surge ordered.

"Saury, Razor Leaf and Leech Seed!" Leila countered. Voltorb built up a lot of electricity before releasing it in one blue bolt, hitting saury head on. Saury however was able to shake the attack off and fired a barrage of sharp leaves followed by a single seed from her bulb. The leaves raked across Voltorb's body and then the seed attached to its body and sprouted vines, which would slowly drain its energy.

"Voltorb, Rollout!" Surge yelled.

"Saury, put a cloud of PoisonPowder in his way and follow up with Magical Leaf!" Leila commanded. As Voltorb started rolling at Saury at high speed, Saury released a purple cloud of spores which poisoned Voltorb right before he hit Saury the first time. Saury quickly shook of the hit and fired a barrage of glowing leaves that locked on to Voltorb. Voltorb was able to get in a second hit on Saury before the leaves caught up to him. Due to the combination of Leech Seed, PoisonPowder and that Magical Leaf, however, Voltorb fainted while Saury was still looking in good shape.

"Damnit, Voltorb, return. Go, Pikachu." Surge switched Pokemon.

"Saury, good job, take a rest. Go, Shocker." Leila recalled Saury and urged her Pikachu onto the field.

"Pikachu against Pikachu? This should be interesting." I smirked.

"Pikachu, Shock Wave and Quick attack." Surge commanded.

"Shocker, Charge and counter with your own Quick Attack." Leila said. Surge's Pikachu released a quick blue bolt of electricity at Shocker, which just started charging up, due to that most of the attack was absorbed. Then, both Pikachu shot forward at each other in a white blurry line and both ran by each other, though hitting the other.

"Pikachu, finish this off: Thunder!" Surge yelled.

"Shocker, quick, Volt Tackle!" Leila ordered. Surge's Pikachu shot out a big bolt of electricity into the air that came back down in an arch. But shocker was gone from the spot that the Thunder attack was aimed at and was now running full speed at Surge's Pikachu engulfed in electricity.

"Volt Tackle!" Surge exclaimed in surprise as both Pikachu collided and were knocked back onto the ground. However, only Shocker stood back up.

"I guess I was wrong." I suppressed a laugh at the quick match while Surge recalled his Pikachu.

"Yeah, Shocker is obviously stronger than Surge's Pikachu. Not to mention it knows Volt Tackle." Jessica nodded sagely, Electron and Flametail agreeing with her.

"That was impressive, girly, but it all ends here. Go, Raichu!" Surge growled as he called out his Raichu.

"Okay, Shocker, that's it for now. Go, Mushy!" Leila called Shocker back to her side and released her Paras.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Surge ordered.

"Mushy, counter with Psybeam and follow up with Cross Poison!" Leila countered. Raichu's bolt of Electricity and Mushy's multicolored beam, fired from its mushrooms, collided in mid-air, creating a big explosion. Out of the smoke, however, Mushy jumped at Raichu with its glowing purple arms crossed, slashing them apart creating a purple X in the air and across Raichu.

"Raichu, don't give up, Mega Punch and follow up with Mega Kick." Surge yelled.

"Mushy, use PoisonPowder to make sure he's poisoned and then follow up with Counter." Leila commanded. Raichu launched itself at Mushy with his glowing white fist reared back. Mushy, however, released a purple cloud of spores from its mushrooms, which Raichu leapt through to deliver the Mega Punch, effectively poisoning it. Raichu's foot then glowed a bluish white as it leapt at Mushy again who glowed white and grew, its mushrooms merging into one giant mushroom. Mushy had evolved into a Parasect, which was now glowing orange. Raichu kicked Mushy, but got knocked back instead, struggling to get up again and finally collapsing from poisoning.

"Raichu, no!" Surge screamed, recalling his Pokemon.

"Way to go, Mushy. And you evolved." Leila grinned.

"Yeah, that was a great battle. Here's the Thunder Badge and the two TMs of this Gym." Surge held out said items with a smile on his face.

"Wow, thank you." Leila took the items.

"Training time!" Jessica yelled, grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me out of the Gym again, my Pokemon following

"Why me?" I yelled in anger, looking on as both Lt. Surge and Leila (as well as her Pokemon) sweatdropped.

"Well, I better follow them. Thank you and goodbye." Leila sighed as she recalled Mushy and scooped up Shocker and Kissy and ran after us.

* * *

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked Jessica once she let me go on our training spot.

"Because it's fun." Jessica smiled.

"Whatever." I mumbled, calling out all my other Pokemon, so they could train as well.

"Man, was his Pikachu weak." Leila caught up laughing.

"Yup, and since yours is so strong, I'll strengthen it up some more." Jessica crossed her arms, becoming very much serious.

"You mean … You're going to train Shocker?" Leila asked awestruck.

"Unless you don't want me to." Jessica shrugged.

"No, please do." Leila's eyes twinkled. The rest of the day was spent learning the basics of attacks like Mega Punch, Mega Kick and ThunderPunch.

* * *

The next morning, I called professor Oak to switch Rocky for Snakey, my Ekans. And I was also told during Flametail's morning check-up that the bandage was allowed to come off, revealing a dark orange scar running across its eye. After breakfast we headed back out to our training spot.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well, since Flametail's bandages are off, I'd say we start off with Flare Blitz." Jessica explained.

"Isn't that the Fire Type version of Volt Tackle and Double Edge?" I asked.

"Yup, that's right. Come on out, Charline!" Jessica called out her Charizard. I called out my other Pokemon too and had them train against some trees and each other. Everything was going well, until a ball of water flew out of the bushes and formed a wave that knocked Flametail on its back.

"What was that? Snakey, go check it out." I said, helping Flametail up. Snakey nodded and dove into the bushes. Not long after, a Psyduck came running out of the bushes, Snakey biting down on its head. That is, until Psyduck's eyes and Snakey glowed purple and Snakey was thrown across the ground.

"Snakey, don't give up, Poison Tail! Flametail, ThunderPunch!" I ordered. Flametail curled its paw into a fist and Snakey's tail started glowing purple and he launched himself at Psyduck, knocking it down with its tail. Then electricity crackled around Flametail's fist and he hit Psyduck too. Then, without warning, Snakey wrapped himself around Psyduck, a set of glowing purple teeth growing out of its mouth and biting down on Psyduck's head again.

"Snakey, what are you doing?" I asked, confused since I didn't order him to do that. Then Snakey glowed bright white, growing in size and gaining flaps on the side of its head. Instead of looking like a rattlesnake, he now looked like a cobra.

"Evolving, apparently." Leila snickered, as Psyduck finally collapsed.

"Whatever. Go, Pokeball." I took a Pokeball and kneeled down, skidding the Pokeball across the ground, hitting the Psyduck, successfully capturing it.

"What made that Psyduck go psycho anyway?" Jessica wondered.

"Y'know, my Kadabra is named Psycho." I glared at Jessica for insulting my Pokemon.

"Original." Jessica shook her head.

"I think it sounds cool, so what do you care?" I huffed.

"Well, I guess it's not my business indeed, but what is my business, is that Flametail's ThunderPunch is still pretty slow." Jessica glared back. Just then something yellow fell from a tree, making a laughing noise.

"What was that?" Leila asked, moving away from the bushes.

"Snakey, be a dear and go check it out again." I turned to my Pokemon. Snakey nodded and jumped into the bushes again, only to be thrown out again covered in a blue glow. Then another Pokemon stepped out of the bushes. It was fat and yellow, except for the legs which were brown.

"A Drowzee." Jessica stated.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I don't have any use for a Drowzee. Duckling is half Psychic and Psycho is pure Psychic. So I have enough Psychic Pokemon already." I smiled.

"Duckling? Your calling your Psyduck Duckling?" Leila asked incredulous.

"Coming from the girl who calls her Meowth Meowy and her Goldeen Fisho. Besides, why don't you try to catch Drowzee? You could use a Psychic Pokemon for when we go up against Koga." I shot back.  
"Fine then. Let's go, Meowy." Leila turned around, pointing at Drowzee.

"Let's start off strong, Faint Attack!" Leila commanded. Meowy shot forward and pretended it was about to hit Drowzee, which cowered away. But when the hit didn't follow, Drowzee opened its eyes to look around and when she turned to look behind her, Meowy punched her across the ground. Drowzee stood up again though, engulfing her fist in fire.

"Meowy, look out for that Fire Punch. And use Assist!" Leila shouted. Drowzee swung her Fire Punch at Meowy, who tried to dodge but still caught a glancing blow. But Meowy was quick to get a fair distance away from Drowzee, after which it started glowing.

"Is Meowy evolving too?" Leila asked out loud. She was wrong however as Meowy suddenly charged forward, engulfed in electricity. Drowzee wasn't about to just take the hit though and made her arm glow pink before making a slashing motion, sending out a sort of Psychic blade. Meowy tried to duck under it but got hit on the tail, though this didn't seem to slow him down, hitting Drowzee head on with a Volt Tackle, knocking her out.

"Only two attacks?" Leila asked confused.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed when she stepped out of the bushes but she seemed slightly wounded already. My guess is that she's the one who made Duckling go crazy and that she pulls that kind of pranks often and they sometimes backfire." I stated.

"It's a possibility. Go, Pokeball!" Leila threw a Pokeball at the unconscious Drowzee, successfully capturing it as it was sent away to professor Oak.

"There, I caught it." Leila huffed as she swirled around.

"Good for you." I said, walking back over to Jessica to continue training.

* * *

That night, at the Pokemon Centre we were all enjoying a good meal. Leila had also called professor Oak to switch Mushy for Dozer (her Drowzee). I hadn't asked for any of my Pokemon yet, because I figured they deserved to have a nice meal with us after these hard days of training. Especially Flametail deserved it. Though he hadn't perfected the moves yet, he had learned the basics of several new moves which I was positive he could master quickly with some training.

"Well, I guess that this is where the training stops." Jessica said after dessert.

"Wait, we were still training?" I asked. That earned me a hard knock on the head.

"Don't be a smartass. What I meant is that tomorrow morning I'm leaving for Johto, so I won't be able to teach you anymore moves." Jessica answered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You taught Flametail so many new moves, that he'll be nearly unstoppable once he masters them." I smiled back.

"Oh, then I guess you won't need this." Jessica said, holding up a TM-disk.

"Depends on which move it contains." I grinned back.

"Its Overheat." Jessica stated matter-of-factly.

"Iwantit, Iwantit, Iwantit!" I started yelling and grasping for the disk.

"Hey, calm down, here take it. But remember Overheat's drawback." Jessica said, handing me the disc.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it in mind." I nodded, looking at the TM-disk in awe.

"And this one's for you, Leila. It's Thunder, an electric attack that rivals Volt Tackle in strength." Jessica pulled out another disk and handed it to Leila.

"Wow, thank you." Leila replied.

"You're welcome, besides, you two earned them and I have multiple copies of these two." Jessica said, leaning back.

* * *

Both Big B and Leila finally have their Thunderbadge. But will they be able to get the other badges? Will Flametail master all those new moves? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ And that's another chapter. I think the Gym Battle might've been a bit too short, but I thought it was a good fight scene still. I might even start putting commentary from the people watching the battle into the story more often. Oh, and a little explanation should be in order concerning the Pikachu vs Pikachu. I don't really use levels in the story, but to measure strength, evolutions and new attacks I do use levels. So since most off the characters' Pokemon are approximately the same level, Shocker is now around level 23-24 while according to my source (bulbapedia), Lt. Surge's Pikachu is only level 18 so Shocker was a fair bit stronger. Also, I'm thinking of using the drawback of Overheat that was mentioned in the anime, namely that every time Overheat is used, it gets weaker instead of the Pokemon's special attack dropping. If anyone objects, speak up now or forever hold your peace. Also, for those curious, the attacks Flametail learned were the tutored and breeding moves of Charmander. That's all I got to say, so see you next time and don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note:_ whoopsie forgot to upload it after I finished :p. Also I forgot to mention in the previous End Note that I wanted to show how Snakey wasn't used to taking orders yet. He did listen to Big B but if he doesn't get orders quickly enough, he attacks on his own. So anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, we all went out to Vermillion Harbor to wave Jessica out. We had called out our Pokemon so they could say goodbye to Charline too.

"Goodbye, take care in Johto." I told Jessica.

"I will." Jessica replied as we shook hands.

"Thanks for all you've done for us." Leila hugged Jessica.

"It was my pleasure." Jessica hugged her back and cast me a look with an evil glint.

"Yeah, because you got to drag me around all the time." I huffed as the girls let go.

"You know it. Let's go, Charline, they're about to leave." Jessica turned around towards the ship. Soon after she went on board, the removed the stairs and the ship set off. Our Pokemon and us stayed on the docks, waving at the ship until we couldn't see Jessica anymore.

"So, I guess it's back to Cerulean City to go to the Rock Tunnel?" I asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Leila asked annoyed.

* * *

After picking up our stuff at the Pokemon Centre and switching out some Pokemon, we set off on our trip back to Cerulean.

"Y'know, I have a stupid question." Leila suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, you mean you sometimes have intelligent questions!?" I replied in fake shock. It also earned me fist on the head.

"I'm serious. I really don't know how a TM actually works." Leila growled.

"Oh, that. It's quite simple. You put the Pokemon you want to teach the move in its Pokeball and you put the TM-disc in your Pokedex and line them up so the button and the scanner are facing each other. Then you simply start the process and once you take out the TM it'll crumble." I explained, rubbing my sore spot.

"Really? What about Thunder? Do Pikachu learn that attack?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, but it's pretty much the last move they learn, so if you want to use your TM on Shocker that wouldn't be a bad idea." I answered.

"Would you like that, Shocker?" Leila asked her Pokemon. Shocker started nodding frantically. Leila took Shocker's Pokeball and recalled it.

"Y'know what? I'll guide you through it." I said, taking my Pokedex and the Overheat TM.

"Thanks." Leila smiled, taking her Pokedex and her Thunder TM. We both entered our TMs into a slot located on the side of our Pokedex. Then we took the Pokeball of the Pokemon we wanted to teach (Shocker in Leila's case and Flametail in mine) and lined the button up with the scanner eye of the Pokedex. After confirming that the Pokemon can learn the attack and accepting to teach it, a small beam shot out of the Pokedex and into the Pokeball. After it was done, the disc shot out and crumbled in mid-air.

"That's it?" Leila asked.

"That's it." I replied, putting my Pokedex away and calling out Flametail.

"Hey, I realize something, what do trainers who don't have a Pokedex do?" Leila asked, calling Shocker back out.

"You can buy special devices called TM-learners that can be used to do that, but every Pokedex comes standard with that function." I explained as we kept walking. Flametail was apparently trying to use its new attack.

"Oh." Leila replied, looking at Shocker who was walking in front of her, sparking now and then.

"Y'know, Flametail, if you use that Overheat without target you might torch the forest, not to mention making the attack weaker." I warned.

"What do you mean, making the attack weaker? Come to think of it, what is that drawback Jessica talked about?" Leila questioned.

"Well, every time Overheat is used it gets weaker, but when a Pokemon rests in a Pokeball the attack regains power." I explained.

"Ah, like so. That does seem like a pretty serious drawback." Leila said.

"Maybe, but every strong attack has its drawbacks, like Volt Tackle and Flare Blitz, only Overheat is more powerful than those moves." I told her. We kept on walking for the rest of the day without any incidents and by nightfall we reached the Underground Path Entrance, where we set up camp for the night. All our Pokemon were out and that included Duckling and Rager, which I switched for Nidoman and Nidogirl.

* * *

After packing up our stuff we headed into the tunnel again. When we were about halfway through (derivable from the markings on the walls) we saw something spread open across the floor.

"What is a net doing here?" Leila asked.

"I don't know, but this smells like a trap." I replied.

"I told you it was too obvious!" a female voice yelled from nowhere.

"I didn't see you come up with anything better!" a male voice bellowed back. Both voices sounded familiar too.

"This can't be true." I sighed as I figured out who those voices belonged to.

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect all cities from devastation!  
To unite all people within every nation!  
To announce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the skies above!  
fJulie!  
Cesar!  
Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!  
Give up now or you're in for a fight!

Julie and Cesar jumped out of two fake pillars, which strangely enough hadn't stood out to me despite the fact there were no pillars in the tunnel.

"What are you planning this time?" I asked with a sigh.

"Stealing all your Pokemon! Go, Farfy!" Cesar yelled, calling out his Farfetch'd.

"Go, Voltorb." Julie called out her Pokemon too.

"Are you serious, Cesar? You want to steal our Pokemon, which include two Electric-types and several other Pokemon which know Electric attacks, Ice attacks and Rock attacks using a Flying-type?" I laughed.

"Told you so." Julie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's make this quick, Shocker." Leila sighed.

"Feeling up for a battle, Electron?" I asked my Elekid, which nodded and stepped forward, slamming its fists together.

"Not so fast! Farfy, Mud-Slap!" Cesar laughed. Farfy turned around and started kicking up clumps of dirt and mud at our Pokemon.

"Oh, how cute, it knows a Ground-type attack. Electron, Shock Wave!" I ordered.

"Shocker, Charge and follow up with Thunder!" Leila smirked. Electron started swinging his club-like arms to generate electricity and then fired a blue bolt of electricity. In the meantime, Shocker charged up and fired an extra strong Thunder attack. Both attacks struck Farfy head on and it collapsed.

"Nooooooooo! Farfy, I really thought this would work! Go, Sandslash!" Cesar panicked, switching out Pokemon.

"Gee, we had real trouble taking out that Farfetch'd. Our Pokemon must be exhausted." Leila said sarcastically. In response both Shocker and Electron sparked.

"Shocker, Mega Kick on Voltorb. Kissy, Ice Punch on Sandslash." Leila grinned.

"Electron, first use your DynamicPunch on Voltorb and Ice Punch on Sandslash." I called out. Shocker's foot glowed a bluish white while Kissy's fist got surrounded by some sort of blizzard. Electron on the other hand, started both attacks at once. One of his fists formed a ball of light while the other got surrounded in a blizzard as well. The attacks hit and Sandslash got frozen and Voltorb was knocked back into Julie, knocking it out.

"You haven't seen the last of us yet!" Cesar yelled, recalling his Pokemon as Julie did the same before they ran off.

"Those two are some serious idiots." I laughed.

"Tell me about. A Flying-type against two Electric-types." Leila snickered.

"Yeah, and look where our Pokemon have been standing all this time." I said, pointing to the floor. Throughout this whole thing our three Pokemon had been standing on the net laid out by Team Rocket.

* * *

The day after our run-in with Team Rocket wasn't very eventful either except for the fact that by nightfall we reached the Daycare Centre. Thomas was very happy to see us again and also to see that the eggs had hatched. We stayed the night and Thomas told us of a shortcut towards Cerulean City, taking a day off of our travelling time.

"Thanks, Thomas." We waved as we walked off.

"So, what are we gonna do when we reach Cerulean City?" Leila asked curiously.

"Stock up on supplies and probably stay the night. The next morning we can set out towards the Rock Tunnel." I replied.

"Right, and how long will that trip take?" Leila questioned.

"Let's see, according to the length of the route on this map compared to other routes we've taken, I'd say about 2 days. Hmm, and at halfway there starts a river that runs all the way to an abandoned Power Plant. That place should be perfect to train him." I said, looking over the map, though whispering the last part.

"Train who?" Leila asked.

"My fishing skills!" I yelled, quickly realizing I had to be careful what I said. I still hadn't told her about Guppy, my shiny Magikarp. Leila looked at me oddly but she let it slide.

* * *

Two days later, at nightfall, we finally arrived in Cerulean City. Because it was so late we checked into the Pokemon Centre, ate dinner and went to bed. The next morning, I was up early again, so I went downstairs, to the vidphones.

"Hello?" professor Oak yawned as he answered the phone.

"Morning, professor." I smiled back, my Pokemon surrounding me.

"Oh, Big B, how you doing? And how is Flametail progressing?" the professor smiled as he recognized me.

"I'm doing great, and so is Flametail. But that isn't why I called. I'd like to make a trade-in." I replied.

"Very well. Which Pokemon do you want?" Oak asked.

"Could you send Guppy over? We're heading out on Route 10 today and by nightfall we'll reach a big body of water." I told him.

"Just a second while I go get him. In the meantime put your Pokemon on the transporter." Oak said as he walked away.

"Snakey, be good. Okay?" I said to the Arbok next to me before recalling it and placing the Pokeball on the transporter.

"Here we go. Ready?" Oak asked as he came back with Guppy's Pokeball.

"Ready when you are." I replied. Professor Oak then pulled a switch and switched the Pokeballs.

"Thanks, professor, but don't tell anyone about this just yet." I said.

"I won't. Goodbye now." Oak smiled back.

"Bye." I waved before shutting off the phone. I then went on to take a walk and feed my Pokemon before going back to the Pokemon Centre where I found Leila saying goodbye to professor Oak.

"Ah, there you are." Leila scowled as she saw me enter.

"You know I always go for a walk if you're still asleep." I sighed back. We ended up getting breakfast, feeding Leila's Pokemon, stocking up on supplies and then heading off on Route 10 towards the Rock Tunnel.

* * *

Team Rocket has failed again. When will Big B tell Leila about Guppy? What more adventures await? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I had Cesar lose his mind. I guess you could explain it to the fact that he thought that his new Farfetch'd (which I hereby dub Farfy because typing Farfetch'd all the time would make ME go crazy) would be what the team needed to beat us and steal our Pokemon. Also the Day Care Centre appears again and my view of how a TM works is shown. That's all I got to say for as far as I know, so see you next time and don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note:_ Chapter 18 is here. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

By lunchtime we had made great progress along Route 10. While we were taking a lunchbreak, we were approached by another trainer.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy. You guys wouldn't be trainers by any chance, would you?" The guy (average height, skinny and wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat) asked us.

"That we are. They call me Big B and this is Leila." I replied, introducing ourselves.

"How about a battle then?" He asked.

"Okay, we each use one Pokemon." I said, getting up.

"Oooh, but I wanted to battle." Leila whined.

"Well, be my guest then." I said, sitting back down.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." Jimmy said, taking a Pokeball from his belt.

"Like you'd need to." Leila said, reaching for a Pokeball as well.

"Let's go, Skiploom." Jimmy called out a small green Pokemon with a flower on its head.

"Show 'm what you've got, Dozer." Leila called out her Drowzee.

"Hmm, no type-advantage on first sight, but I don't think that this battle will be evenly matched. I think Dozer might have some tricks up its sleeve." I said, then realizing that I was either talking to myself or to Shocker, Kissy and Electron who were watching the battle.

"Skiploom, start off with Bullet Seed." Jimmy called out.

"Dozer, hit back with Fire Punch." Leila called out. Skiploom jumped up and started firing yellow bullets from its mouth as Dozer ran straight through the onslaught rearing her flame-covered fist back. Once she got close enough, Dozer jumped up and smacked Skiploom into the ground.

"Skiploom, use Mega Drain!" Jimmy yelled.

"Dozer, Psybeam!" Leila ordered. Skiploom glowed white before firing a wide green beam at Dozer, which fired a multicolored beam from between its hands. The Psybeam sliced through the Mega Drain but that didn't stop either attack from hitting. Once the Mega Drain hit Dozer the beam started glowing red and then released her while Skiploom glowed, getting healed by the Mega Drain and getting up again after getting knocked down hard by the Psybeam.

"Good one. But not good enough. Skiploom, Double-Edge!" Jimmy commanded.

"Dozer, Ice Punch!" Leila bellowed. Skiploom started glowing yellow as it charged at Dozer at high speed. Dozer reared back her fist, which glowed a bluish-white, ready to hit back. Dozer swung her fist and hit Skiploom right on the head, resulting in both being thrown back due to the force.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like Skiploom can take much more." I muttered as I saw Skiploom panting heavily, but I was quickly distracted by a glowing on the other side of the field. There, Dozer was kneeling in a similar fashion as Stinger taught my Pokemon and glowing brightly. Drowzee grew and became skinnier and when the glowing ceased, she had evolved into a Hypno.

"Skiploom, try Synthesis!" Jimmy started panicking.

"Dozer, another Ice Punch." Leila smirked. The flower on Skiploom's head started glowing and soon after its whole body, but Dozer charged forward knocking Skiploom backwards hard with an Ice Punch, leaving it knocked out and frozen.

"Well, it's obvious who the winner is in this match." I said as I got up.

"Skiploom, return, you did great." Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks, Dozer, that was awesome." Leila recalled her Pokemon.

"My turn!" I said, pushing Leila out of the way to stand across from Jimmy.

"No need to push. Seriously."Leila huffed, sitting down next to our Pokemon.

"Let's go, Slugma." Jimmy called out a red lava-snail.

"Frogger, go-time!" I released my Poliwag, which I traded in for Rager after Leila was in the lobby.

"Slugma, AncientPower!" Jimmy ordered.

"Frogger, Rain Dance." I smirked. Both Pokemon gathered energy into an orb. Slugma then fired his at Frogger while Frogger fired his into the sky, making it rain at the same time as the AncientPower hit.

"Slugma, we'll have to go all out. Overheat!" Jimmy yelled.

"Frogger, use BubbleBeam." I commanded. Slugma glowed a slight red before releasing a blast of orange-yellow fire. Frogger countered with a stream of multicolored bubbles, which got strengthen by the rain. Both attacks clashed and Overheat was greatly weakened by the BubbleBeam and the rain by the time it hit Frogger.

"Slugma, AncientPower again." Jimmy said.

"Frogger, dodge and use BubbleBeam." I countered. Slugma created another orb of white energy which it hurled at Frogger. Frogger was able to leap out of the way however and then fired a stream of multicolored bubbles which, strengthened by the rain, knocked Slugma out.

"Oh, man. Slugma, return." Jimmy sagged to his knees. Just then Frogger started glowing and lost its tail but gained arms as well as growing taller. He had evolved into Poliwhirl.

"Great job, Frogger. Take a rest." I recalled my Pokemon.

"I seriously need more training if I'm going to challenge the gyms." Jimmy sighed.

"I don't know if you realize this, but we already have three badges, so you should be able to get somewhere." I smiled back.

"But I only have three Pokemon. My third one is this Quagsire." Jimmy let out his last Pokemon to show us.

"Well, the Gym most trainers battle first is a Rock-type Gym, so Skiploom and Quagsire should be able to handle themselves. The second one is Water-type, so again Skiploom and Quagsire as a spare. The third one is a Electric-type though. So I'd suggest Slugma and Quagsire for that one." I explained.

"You're crazy, using a Water-type against an Electric-type." Leila spat out.

"Leila, Quagsire is part Ground-type so it's immune to Electric attacks." I sighed.

"Oh … I knew that." Leila slowly answered.

"Off course you did." I rolled my eyes and Jimmy couldn't help but snicker as he recalled his Quagsire.

"Where did you get those Pokemon anyway? Those aren't native to Kanto are they?" Leila asked, turning to Jimmy.

"Oh, I'm from Five Island. I got Hoppip when I was a little kid and Wooper not long after, but both evolved a couple of months before I came to Kanto to challenge the Gyms. Off course, there's only one ferry between the Sevii Islands and Kanto and that's the one between One Island and Cinnabar Island. But I missed the ferry and had to wait until the next day so I explored the island and ran into a Slugma. But since I came to Kanto, I haven't been able to catch a single Pokemon." Jimmy explained everything.

"Wow. You must really want to battle those Gyms, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, which reminds me, I better continue on to the next Gym." Jimmy said, extending his hand for a last handshake.

"Good luck. If you keep going that way, you'll end up in Cerulean City, where that Water-type Gym is." I shook his hand and pointed back towards Cerulean City.

"Thanks. Goodbye." Jimmy waved as he ran off.

"He was kind of tough though. I mean, both our Pokemon evolved in that battle." Leila turned to me as we started packing up our stuff.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we haven't heard the last of him." I smiled.

* * *

When we reached the river, we knew we were about halfway there, so we decided to call it quits for the day. We set up the tent and made a campfire.

"Let's feed our Pokemon." Leila said after we finished setting up camp.

"Okay, I guess." I said, realizing I couldn't keep Guppy hidden any longer. We called out our Pokemon two by two. I first called out Flametail and Brutasaur, while Leila called out Saury and Meowy. Then came Shellshock and Frogger from my belt and Dozer and Balloony, her Jigglypuff, from Leila's. Leila then called out Fisho, her goldeen. I took a deep breath and called out Duckling and Guppy, who landed in the river next to Goldeen. The only ones not looking at Guppy with wide eyes were the Pokemon who met him at professor Oak's lab, me and Electron, who weakened Guppy when I caught him.

"When did you catch a shiny Magikarp?" Leila asked.

"In Vermillion City." I grinned sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me … why?" she continued questioning.

"Because I thought you'd make fun of me." I continued grinning.

"It's a frigging shiny Magikarp, which at one point will evolve into a shiny Gyarados!" Leila yelled.

"Wait, so I could've told you and you wouldn't have laughed?" I asked.

"Off course. Besides, you never laughed at me for not being able to beat a Rattata when I first started." Leila sighed in response.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." I started grinning again.

* * *

The next day I decided to strengthen Guppy by having him swim upstream to follow us. And so we walked a big part of the morning. Suddenly Guppy stopped and seemed to be stuck.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bending down near the water's edge. I had to fall back though as several glowing clumps of mud shot out of the water, missing me by a hair.

"What was that!?" Leila yelped.

"A Mud Shot attack. But that wasn't Guppy. Something's down there. Guppy, use Splash to get loose." I responded. Guppy started splashing around wildly until finally he threw a red crab-like Pokemon onto the shore.

"A Krabby?" Leila asked.

"Yeah, and I'm catching it." I said, getting back up. Krabby however quickly ran back to the water.

"Guppy, Tackle." I ordered. Guppy charged forward and bashed into Krabby at the same time it reached the water sending it sprawling back. Krabby quickly got back up though and started running towards the water again, only this time it was firing a BubbleBeam at Guppy.

"Guppy, once it gets close enough use Tackle." I yelled.

"Shouldn't you try some other attack?" Leila asked.

"Magikarp only knows Tackle and Splash, so Splash doesn't do anything." I growled. Krabby was now close to the water again but Guppy jumped out and Tackled Krabby back again, but got stranded in the process. However, he quickly started glowing and became nearly 6 times as long as it was before.

"It's evolving." Leila gasped. The glow faded and on the ground lay a red Gyarados.

"Awesome, Guppy, Bite!" I pointed at the Krabby, who was now trembling with fear. Guppy charged forward and took the entire Krabby into its mouth and then spitting it out in an unconscious state.

"Go, Pokeball." I dropped down to one knee and skipped the Pokeball across the ground, hitting the Krabby. The ball wobbled for a bit but quickly clicked shut and teleported away.

"Great job, Guppy. You must be tired from all that, take a rest." I turned to my new Gyarados, recalling it.

"Hey, what's that rumbling?" Leila suddenly asked. In all the commotion of that battle we hadn't heard the distant rumbling of thunder.

"There's a storm coming!" I said turning around to look in the direction of the sound. Thick black clouds were quickly approaching.

"Can we make it to the Pokemon Centre?" Leila asked as we started running.

"Not a chance. We're too far away. But there should be an abandoned Power Plant around here somewhere. We can take refuge there." I responded, looking for said building. We quickly found it a bit up ahead around a corner at the foot of the mountain.

"Oh no, the door is locked." Leila panicked when she pulled on it and pushed on the handle.

"Leila, stand back. Electron, Dynamic Punch." I ordered. Electron jumped forward with his fist covered in a glowing orb and then smashing through the door. We quickly ran inside as it started to rain.

"Great, now we're stuck in this spooky place until the storm dies down." Leila growled.

"We could always stay close to this door." I stated. We then heard movement behind us and looked at the debris from the door that was moving, followed by an angry-looking Voltorb that started gathering energy.

"RUN! It's going to use Self-Destruct!" I yelled. We started running further into the building where it got darker and darker but we were soon swept from our feet by a huge blast, leaving us in total darkness as the explosion blocked our entrance and exit.

"No! How do we get out of here?" Leila panicked.

"I think that was just and emergency exit. The main entrance is probably still intact." I said.

"Okay, let's go find that one then." Leila got up and started walking around blindly. I soon heard a "thump" followed by an "Ouch" as Leila ran into a wall.

"Flametail, shed some light on the situation." I snickered as I called out my Charmander. His flames were more than enough to make out our environment and to see Leila sitting on the ground, rubbing her nose.

"That might help." Leila said as I helped her up and we started going further into the building.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A storm and an exploding Voltorb have caught the group inside of an abandoned Power Plant. Are they alone? Will they get out? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Note:_ I know: a lot of evolutions again. I only realized after I finished the chapter that Big B actually didn't have Frogger with him, but because it fit so well I kept it like that. I also moved the Power Plant since that location made more sense so that Big B and Leila would enter it for reasons to be explained in the next chapter. And don't you just hate me for putting in a 'to be continued' :) I'll probly have some trouble updating from now on (even more so than before) since school started again and I'm already drowning in work after just the first week. See you next time and don't forget to review


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note:_ Sorry it took so long, I was swamped in schoolwork (still am actually, so don't hope on too many updates anytime soon(though I'll try my best)). Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

In the light of Flametail's flame we had started to explore the abandoned Power Plant, where we took shelter from the rain. However, we were trapped in here because a Voltorb who used Selfdestruct cut off our exit. We were now trying to find another exit where we could wait out the storm.

"This place is larger than it looks." Leila moaned.

"Yeah, but we have to keep searching. It's that, or we have to smash through all of these walls until we find an exit and considering what happened when we smashed through that door to get in here, I'd say that'd be a bad idea." I replied.

"I know, but I just wanted to point that out." Leila smirked.

"Hey, you hear that?" I asked, putting my hand around my ear to pick up the sound better. It was like crackling electricity. I ran ahead to where the sound came from and went around a corner to find a wounded Magnemite.

"Oh, no. What happened to it?" Leila asked.

"It looks like it's been attacked and it lost all its energy judging by the way it's sparking." I answered.

"Can we do anything?" Leila was very worried.

"I don't have any potions with me. Do you have any?" I asked.

"No, but there must be something we can do." Leila said.

"I don't know. The Pokemon Centre isn't exactly that close and we don't even know how to get out of here. I think our only option is to catch it so it'll get send to professor Oak, he'll know what to do." I suggested.

"Ok, then." Leila quickly took a Pokeball and tapped it against the Magnemite, which got sucked in and didn't even struggle and the Pokeball immediately went to professor Oak's.

"Let's hope he can help the poor thing." I said getting up again, ready to move on. However, not much later I stopped in my tracks again. I heard voices. Angry voices.

"It's not here. You said it'd be here." A male voice said.

"I said I heard a rumor that it was here, I didn't say it was here." Another male voice said. The voice was also strangely familiar.

"The rumor would certainly explain the hole in roof over there." A female voice replied.

"So what do we do, Scythe?" the unknown man asked. I then realize where I had heard the other voice before: it was Scythe, the Legend Hunter who gave Flametail his scar. Apparently Flametail realized it too since he started growling.

"We stay here and wait for it to come back." Scythe replied.

"What do you think they're waiting for?" Leila, who had been holding her breath while listening, asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop them." I said, grabbing another Pokeball from my belt.

"What!? Did you forget what happened last time? And this time he's not alone." Leila grabbed my arm.

"Do you want to tell Flametail he can't get revenge?" I turned to her. She looked at the Charmander standing in front of me, smoke curling from beneath its teeth. "Besides, we're stronger now. And we know what he's capable of." I continued.

"All right, then. Shocker, Kissy, prepare for battle." Leila said to the Pokemon on her shoulders as they jumped off while she grabbed another Pokeball as well. We then quietly closed in on the door as the three continued to argue.

"Flametail, SmokeScreen!" I yelled at the top of my lungs once we reached the doorway. Flametail immediately responded by releasing a thick black smoke from its mouth into the room.

"What's happening? Scyther, let's go! Stone, Icy, call out your Pokemon!" Scythe yelled. The smoke quickly cleared through the hole in the roof, though. So we were quickly spotted.

"You again? You must really hate your Pokemon." Scythe laughed as he saw us. Next to him were a bulky man with dark-brown spiky hair and a dark-gray Pupitar in front of him and a woman with icy-blue hair in a long ponytail standing behind a very dark-blue Walrein.

"Flametail, are you going to take that? Use Heat Wave! Electron, Shock Wave! Let's go, Frogger, BubbleBeam!" I yelled back, releasing my Poliwhirl as well. Flametail exhaled strongly, creating a gust of wind filled with small embers of fire at Scyther. Electron spun one of his arms and used the other to point the blue hued electricity towards Walrein while Frogger released a steady stream of multicolored bubbles at Pupitar.

"Let's help them out. Shocker, Thunder. Kissy, Powder Snow. Saury, Razor Leaf." Leila ordered, calling out her Bulbasaur. Shocker released a powerfull bolt of electricity at Scyther. Kissy started blowing snow from its mouth at Pupitar and Saury shot some sharp leaves at Walrein.

"Hah, you're still as pathetic as before. That Powder Snow attack didn't even freeze Pupitar." Scythe laughed. "And I doubt the girl with the Charizard will be able to come help you now." He continued grinning.

"Do you think we still need her help to beat you? Flametail, Fire Fang!" I yelled. Flametail leapt forward while his teeth became ablaze and he bit down on Scyther, causing some heavy damage again.

"Well, guys, let's finish them off and steal their Pokemon. They have some nice ones I've noticed." Scythe smirked as he looked at his companions. "Scyther, Bug Buzz!"

"Pupitar, Rock Slide!" Stone yelled.

"Walrein, Ice Ball and don't let up!" Icy screamed. Scyther started buzzing it's wings rapidly, creating vibrations that hurt anyone who got hit by them. Pupitar then used a mysterious power to pull rocks out of the ground and throw them at our Pokemon while Walrein started forming a ball of ice and launched it at one of our Pokemon and followed it up by a bigger one and then another one and so on.

"Leila, can you get me a clear shot on Scyther?" I yelled above the noise.

"A clear … Oh, yeah no problem." Leila responded, nodding before turning to Shocker. "Shocker, use Thunder Wave on Scyther!" she commanded. Shocker released a quick bolt of electricity at Scyther, which caused instant paralysis.

"Ok, Frogger, hold back Pupitar with BubbleBeam. Flametail, show 'em your Overheat." I commanded. Frogger unleashed another stream of multicolored bubbles at Pupitar while Flametail glowed red before it released a strong blast of orange-yellow fire that engulfed Scyther completely.

"Scyther, no!" Scythe yelled.

"Pupitar, use Dark Pulse!" Stone bellowed. Pupitar's crest started glowing purple before unleashing circles of dark energy at our Pokemon.

"Electron, use Light Screen to defend Kissy! Frogger, keep up the BubbleBeam! Flametail, use AncientPower!" I reacted. The forming of Walrein's Ice Balls had slowed down greatly because of how big they were getting now, even though they were still easy to dodge (mainly because Walrein could hardly aim from behind those big blocks of ice).

"Kissy, use Confusion to redirect those Ice Balls! Shocker, Charge and don't stop until I tell you to! Saury, give Pupitar a taste of your Leaf Storm!" Leila commanded. Electron jumped in front of Kissy, who's eyes started glowing purple as she psychically threw back all the Ice Balls, and put its arms in front of its body, creating a yellow glass-like screen in front of him and Kissy.  
Shocker stared charging up DBZ-style again while Frogger started firing the bubbles more rapidly. Flametail also formed a glowing orb of energy between its hands before hurling it at Scyther, who was still paralyzed and looked exhausted and hurt from that Overheat. Saury's bulb also started glowing green before she released a flurry of equally glowing leaves at Pupitar.

"Scyther, Endure it." Scythe ordered.

"Walrein, switch to Aurora Beam!" Icy said calmly. Scyther crossed its blades in front of its body and took the hit, but only barely. In the meantime, Walrein stopped forming blocks of ice and instead fired a beam of rainbow-colored light at our Pokemon.

"Flametail, it seems we'll have to go at it again. Flare Blitz. Electron, ThunderPunch." I ordered.

"Ok, Shocker, now use Thunder! Kissy, Powder Snow! Saury, redirect your attack on Walrein!" Leila commanded. Electron Charged electricity around his fist as he charged towards Walrein, alongside Saury's Leaf Storm. Kissy started blowing snow and ice everywhere on Pupitar and also made Frogger's BubbleBeam freeze slightly, making it stronger. The normally so massive beam of electricity known as Thunder was now several times as wide, due to Charge, and totally obscured Walrein from sight once Electron had made his hit.  
In the meantime, Flametail charged at the panting Scyther, engulfing itself in flames. But then he started glowing white and the flames flared up as he grew bigger and a horn extended from the top to the back of his skull. When the glowing ceased, a Charmeleon was running full speed at Scyther, plowing into it and knocking it out. The double Electric attack and the powerfull Grass-type attack also knocked out Walrein. And even Pupitar couldn't withstand the combined power of Ice and Water.

"Damn it. I'll get you for this, you brats." Scythe growled as he recalled his Scyther while Stone and Icy recalled theirs as well. However they all went to stand closer to Scythe as he grabbed a second Pokeball. "Abra, Teleport!" Scythe yelled, calling out the small yellow Psychic Pokemon that immediately teleported them away.

"Ugh, they got away again." I groaned as Scythe disappeared. Judging from the hole in the roof, it had also stopped raining.

"Maybe, but look!" Leila yelled, pointing to the wall behind where the Legend Hunters had been standing. There, almost smiling at us, was a door. We quickly ran to the door but it was locked.

"No other choice then. We'll get out the same way we got in. Electron, Dynamic Punch." I stepped back. Electron jumped forward with his fist covered in a glowing orb and then smashing through the door.

"We're free!" Leila cheered running through the door, followed by Kissy, Saury and Shocker. I also followed together with Flametail, Electron and Frogger.

"Let me take a better look at you." I said, kneeling down next to Flametail. Flametail now looked like the average Charmeleon only he still had a scar running across his right eye.

"Doesn't look like that'll ever go away." Leila looked over my shoulder.

"That's okay, I kind of like it even. It gives him a badass look." I stood up, grinning. "You guys must be tired. Return." I said, taking the Pokeballs and recalling Frogger and Flametail.

"You take a rest too, Saury." Leila recalled her Bulbasaur.

"So shall we get going?" I asked, gesturing towards the path we had ran off of when the storm started.

* * *

In the meantime, a soaked Team Rocket duo is walking a path along the same river.

"You and that stupid Farfetch'd. I knew we shouldn't have trusted on that so much." Julie growled.

"It's not like your Voltorb was a great help." Cesar huffed.

"Fine, you want me to catch another Pokemon?" Julie stormed off.

"Wait, Julie, I didn't mean it like that!" Cesar yelled as he ran after her. However she soon stopped as she saw a pink Pokemon with a dopey expression on its face.

"A Slowpoke? Julie, c'mon now, that'll help us just as much as Farfy did." Cesar groaned as he saw a smile spread on Julie's face.

"It's a Pokemon, isn't it!? Voltorb, go!" Julie yelled at him, releasing her Voltorb. The Slowpoke looked up but didn't do anything except for slowly getting on its feet and taking its tail out of the water.

"Voltorb, Spark!" Julie ordered. Yellow sparks surrounded Voltorb as he rolled at Slowpoke, who retaliated by sticking its head out and ramming straight into Voltorb.

"Voltorb, Don't let him push you around, Charge Beam!" Julie commanded. Voltorb started sparkling with electricity before releasing it in a powerful beam. Slowpoke took the hit and at first looked slightly dumbfounded that he got hit but then charged forward with part of his head glowing a bluish-white, ramming into Voltorb.

"GRRR, that does it! Voltorb, Selfdestruct!" Julie yelled out in frustration as Voltorb started to look tired, though the two Electric attacks seemed to have done a number on Slowpoke as well. Voltorb glowed for a couple of seconds while Slowpoke looked at him oddly before it exploded, blocking both Pokemon from sight. But when the dust settled both Pokemon were unconscious.

"Pokeball, go. Voltorb, return." Julie smiled as she threw an empty sphere while recalling her Voltorb. Slowpoke got sucked in and didn't even bother to struggle as it clicked shut almost immediately.

"And how is a Slowpoke going to help us?" Cesar sighed at Julie's triumphant look.

"I'll think of a way." Julie snapped back at him before stomping of again, leaving Cesar to run after her.

* * *

It was already getting dark when we got to the Pokemon Centre. Normally we would have arrived hours ago but due to that storm and being trapped in the old Power Plant we only arrived now. After having our Pokemon checked out by nurse Joy we called professor Oak.

"Ah, finally, I was wondering when I'd hear from you. What have you done to that Magnemite!?" he yelled as soon as he saw us.

"Whoah, professor, that wasn't us. We don't have any proof but we think it was the Legend Hunters. We ran into them right after we found that Magnemite in the condition we sent it to you. We wouldn't have been able to get it to a Pokemon Centre in time." I reacted immediately.

"Hmm, well, considering how well you treat your Pokemon and how injured it was I'd have to believe that. Sorry for accusing you." Professor Oak said nervously.

"So how is the Magnemite doing?" Leila asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh, it's much better already. It's already awake and tomorrow I'll try letting it out for a bit of air." Oak replied, now smiling.

"That's good." Leila and I said at the same time. Happy that the Magnemite was safe and in good hands we decided to make some switches and head to bed so we wouldn't be tired when we headed into the Rock Tunnel tomorrow.

* * *

Big B and Leila are ready to head into the Rock Tunnel. What will they find there? Will they get lost? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ Well, only one evolution this time. But what an evolution it is. Finally, Flametail has evolved into a Charmeleon. Also Julie and Leila capture new Pokemon. I had long doubts about putting in that Magnemite and I'm not even sure if I'll have leila keep it, yet. However, the Slowpoke was an idea from the start. I do think I'll need to be more serious about Team Rocket soon though. Their scenes are always a little bit too humorous. Even in the anime they have their serious moments. But we'll see what comes forth from this. See you next time and don't forget to review


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note:_ Chapter 20. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The next morning, me and Leila both slept in for once. We wouldn't be able to get through the Rock Tunnel in one day anyway so why bother. After our breakfast however we did head out. The Rock Tunnel entrance was just around the corner of where the Pokemon Centre was so it didn't take too much time to get there.

"Why are caves always so dark? Flametail, shed some light." I growled as I called out my newly evolved Charmeleon. His tail-flame was very handy in dark areas.

"I'm guessing because sunlight can't shine through solid rock." Leila grinned as we both walked down the tunnel following Flametail. However we soon hit a fork in the road. The tunnel split off into 4 different tunnels and we didn't know which one to take. I guess that would explain how we got lost. Again.

* * *

Two days, two days had we been down here, lost in a maze of tunnels. There were lots of Zubat in those tunnels, but Shocker and Electron made short work of them.

"I hate tunnels." I growled as we came to another dead end.

"I told you we should've gone right at that fork in the tunnel." Leila smugly replied.

"WE TOOK THE RIGHT TUNNEL!!!" I yelled. Bad idea. A group of Zubat got scared and flew off, which made Shocker and Electron react and send out electricity. Flametail and Kissy were able to avoid getting shocked by hugging the ground, but me and Leila both got hit by a bolt of electricity and fell over. Luckily, a Pokemon's electricity isn't as dangerous as the electricity from a socket, though a high amount could still do a lot of harm to a human.

"Note to self: no yelling inside a dark tunnel." I said as I fell backwards.

* * *

The next day (at least according to my watch it was the next day) we heard some sort of thumping. As we got closer to the sound we could also here rocks cracking.

"What the hell is that sound?" Leila asked.

"It's coming from around the corner." I replied as we reached a bend in the tunnel. When we rounded the corner we could see a blue humanoid that was the size of a small child.

"A Machop!" Leila exclaimed. The Machop hadn't heard or seen us until Leila had yelled and now it seemed a little angry.

"Great going, now it's mad. Go, Duckling!" I grumbled as I called out my Psyduck. And just as Stinger taught all my other Pokemon, Duckling also appeared kneeling. Machop ran at Psyduck with one arm reared back that was engulfed in electricity.

"Duckling, quick, use Psychic!" I commanded. Psyduck's eyes lit up blue and a blue aura covered Machop before it got thrown back into the wall by Duckling.

"Now, while it's down, Hypnosis. And the use Psychic again." I ordered. Duckling's eyes glowed yellow and hypnotic waves drifted out towards Machop, which soon fell asleep. Duckling's eyes then went back to blue and started lifting Machop up and smacking him down on the ground again and again.

"You're going to catch it aren't you?" Leila sighed as she saw that I was reaching into my pockets for a Pokeball.

"So? What do you care? Go, Pokeball!" I countered as I dropped down to one knee and skipped the Pokeball across the stone floor. The ball hit Machop and it was sucked inside. It wobbled a little but the weakened and sleeping Machop wasn't able to break free. And soon the ball clicked shut and teleported away.

"And you caught this one because?" Leila yawned.

"I like to have Pokemon for any occasion. Good job, Duckling, return." I answered while I recalled Duckling.

"But you already have Rager. He's a Fighting-type too." Leila shot back.

"Two are better than one." I grinned back as I continued walking, Flametail and Electron still next to me.

"Ugh, … men." Leila groaned as she walked after us.

* * *

Another day later, we were still pretty much lost. We had found a big open room but sadly, there was nothing there. No map, no exit, no people, not even any Pokemon. We decided to take a rest and eat lunch.

"Why can't we find the exit?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"Because it's a maze down here?" Leila suggested.

"Not helping." I sighed.

"Well, well, well, look like our luck has changed." An all too familiar female voice chimed.

"Not you guys again." I groaned.

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect all cities from devastation!  
To unite all people within every nation!  
To announce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the skies above!  
Julie!  
Cesar!  
Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!  
Give up now or you're in for a fight!

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Leila asked.

"No, you're Pokemon would make us rich." Julie snapped.

"And how do you suppose you get them? We're not just going to hand them to you, y'know." I retaliated.

"We're planning on using these." Cesar sneered as he held up two Pokeballs and Julie held up two as well.

"Yeah, because your Pokemon are so useful when it comes to battling us." Leila rolled her eyes.

"Just shut it. Voltorb, Slowpoke, go!" Julie snapped.

"Let's take them out, Sandslash, Farfy." Cesar called out his Pokemon.

"Oh look, they have a fourth Pokemon." I chuckled.

"Let's just beat them so we can get on with our lives." Leila said.

"Electron, Krabs, go time." I grinned as Elekid jumped forward and the Pokeball containing Krabby fell next to him.

"Shocker, Saury, let's kick it up." Leila called out her two battlers.

"Voltorb, Spark. Slowpoke, Water Pulse." Julie countered.

"Sandslash, Crush Claw. Farfy, Steel Wing." Cesar backed her up. Voltorb surrounded itself in electricity and charged forward. Slowpoke created a ball of water that fanned out into a wave after it was released. Sandslash's claw glowed white-blue as he lifted it. Farfy's wings started glowing white as he gained some altitude, ready to soar down and strike.

"Electron, Ice Punch that wall of water. Krabs, use Metal Claw to break through it and stop Sandslash." I ordered.

"Saury, Leaf Storm on Voltorb. Shocker, Thunder on Farfy." Leila commanded. Electron punched the wall of water with his fist swirling with ice and snow. Krabs smashed through the ice with one of his pincers glowing white and then slamming his other pincer (also glowing white) into Sandslash's Crush Claw. Saury's bulb glowed before she send a flurry of leaves straight at the on-rolling Voltorb. Shocker then released a big burst of electricity, knocking farfy out of the sky.

"Krabs, quickly, while your close, BubbleBeam. Electron, Shock Wave on Slowpoke." I bellowed. Krabs didn't waste time and shot a flurry of multi-coloured bubbles from its free pincer while Electron whirled it's arms before shooting a bolt of blue electricity at Slowpoke.

"Sandslash, Defense Curl and follow up with Rollout. Farfy, Leaf Blade." Cesar growled.

"Voltorb, Rollout. Slowpoke, Zen Headbutt." Julie yelled. Sandslash curled up into a ball to protect itself against the onslaught of bubbles and then started rolling, knocking Krabs away. Farfy's leek started glowing green as it swooped down. Voltorb started rolling at Saury head-on while Slowpoke launched itself, with the top of its head glowing blue while taking Electron's attack.

"Shocker, Charge and Volt Tackle. Saury, Double Edge." Leila countered. Shocker quickly built up some electricity to power up its subsequent Volt Tackle that did quite a number on Farfy while it raked its leek along Shocker's side. Saury charged off at great speed leaving a yellowish-white streak behind. Then it happened, both Voltorb and Saury glowed white. Both got a bit bigger during the evolution and Saury's bulb opened into a closed flower.

"They evolved!" We all yelled just as the two collided. All of our Pokemon started to look tired now.

"Electrode, Selfdestruct." Julie laughed.

"Electron, use Quick Attack to get out of there, now! Krabs, use Dig to protect yourself!" I yelled in panic.

"Shocker, follow Electron! Saury, use Ingrain to lessen the damage!" Leila panicked as well. Electron and Shocker shot out of the battle as two white streaks while Krabs quickly dug a hole in the ground and Saury dug her vines into the ground to extract minerals and restore its health. The blast that followed knocked even us back and when the dust and smoked settled, Saury seemed to be struggling to stay conscious and all of Team Rocket's Pokemon were KO.

"Why did you do that!? You knew it was going to take out all our Pokemon too!" Cesar raged at Julie before recalling his Pokemon.

"I got a little carried away." Julie grinned sheepishly as she recalled her Pokemon.

"You guys still here?" I asked, crossing my arms. Julie and Cesar looked at us, noticed our Pokemon were still standing, looked back to each other and bolted.

"Are you sure we should just let them go?" Leila asked.

"Relax, they're pretty much harmless. And when you think about it they actually help us a lot. Thanks to them Shocker, Stinger, Bugger, Ratsy and Saury evolved." I replied, packing up our stuff.

"You've got a point there." Leila agreed as she packed up her stuff.

"How you holding up, Krabs?" I asked my Krabby as it came closer to me. It clicked its pincers to let me know it was okay.

"How about you, Saury?" Leila asked as her Ivysaur finally was able to move again. It replied by nodding and smiling.

"Seems like they're fine. Let's just recall them and continue on." I suggested.

"Good idea." Leila nodded in agreement.

* * *

Two days later we had found arrows carved into the wall, possibly indicating the exit. And so we followed the arrows.

"It looks like we might be able to get out of here yet." Leila smiled.

"Seems so." I simply responded.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Leila suddenly asked. At first glance it seemed to be a wall but then I noticed that it looked like a pile of boulders.

"Maybe there was a cave-in. Get it?" I joked.

"This isn't funny!!" Leila yelled at me. And the yell woke up the pile of boulders.

"It's an Onix." I smiled widely. I always wanted an Onix.

"Let me guess, you want to catch it." Leila rolled her eyes.

"Yup. Krabs, go time!" I called out my Krabby again. The Onix in meantime had turned to look at us and slammed its tail down at Krabs.

"Krabs, Metal Claw and follow up with BubbleBeam." I commanded. Krabs' pincer glowed white as it blocked the Slam while it shot a flurry of multicoloured bubbles at Onix. But then the glow started spreading across its entire body and started growing.

"He's evolving?" Leila asked.

"All right, a Kingler." I smiled once he stopped evolving. Onix was not impressed however and slammed his head into a wall to cause rocks to fall on Kingler.

"Krabs, Dig." I commanded. Krabs quickly started shovelling dirt away to make a tunnel towards Onix. Onix, however, was unable to figure out a way to counter Krabs and was hit with the full force of the attack.

"Okay, let's try this. Pokeball, go!" I skipped the Pokeball across the ground while dropping to one knee. Onix was looking worn out when the Pokeball hit him and sucked him in, but he was able to break free, smashing the Pokeball to pieces with his tail once he materialized.

"Okay, not working yet. Krabs, BubbleBeam." I growled. Krabs immediately opened his pincer and unleashed a new flurry of bubbles which hit Onix right in the face and making him fall down unconscious.

"Pokeball, go!" I skipped another Pokeball, this time successfully catching the rock snake Pokemon.

"Wow, you did it." Leila yawned while the Pokeball disappeared.

"Yup. And Krabs evolved. Good job, buddy, take a nice rest." I turned to my Kingler as I recalled him.

"So can we continue looking for an exit?" Leila said as she walked on.

* * *

It took us another day to find the exit and by the time we got out it was already night.

"At least we got out." Leila smiled as she took a deep breath.

"It's funny how we once again got stuck in a cave for a week and run into Team Rocket." I sighed.

"You have a weird definition of funny." Leila glared at me.

"Just help me set up the camp." I sighed again as I took off my backpack. We quickly set up the tent and made a fire. Our Pokemon were also starting to adjust to Krabs' new look. Oddly enough they never looked twice surprised at Saury after she evolved. After our dinner we then recalled most of our Pokemon (mainly because it'd be hard to fit them in the tent) and went to bed.

* * *

"Wake up, Leila!" I yelled as I was making breakfast.

"I don't wanna!" Leila yelled back.

"Okay, let's make a deal: you get up now, we get to Lavender Town today and tomorrow you can sleep in in a real bed." I suggested.

"Yeah, right. And tomorrow morning you'll be waking me up because you want to leave to Celadon City." Leila shot back.

"No, I want to visit the Pokemon Tower." I replied.

"Is that that graveyard tower?" Leila asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"You had me at 'real bed'." Leila grinned as she came out of the tent fully dressed.

"Should've known." I laughed. After the breakfast we packed up and left for Lavender Town, which we reached in the late afternoon.

* * *

Big B and Leila got out of the Rock Tunnel. Will they get to visit the Pokemon Tower? Will they catch more Pokemon? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ I know, a lot of evolutions again. I also realise the ending is a bit abrupt, but I'd like to keep the arrival at Lavender Town for the next chapter. That's another thing: I can't believe that I've reached Chapter 20 (even my only completed story (Revenge of the Ooze) only has 10 chapters) and yet the characters are only in Lavender Town. But I guess that's a good thing, since that means I'm writing more detailed and readerfriendly (once again I refer to Revenge of the Ooze (the original, not the rewrite)). Well see you next time and don't forget to review


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Lavender Town. We had finally made it. We went straight for the Pokemon Centre to get our Pokemon checked out. In the meantime, we decided to phone home. I can guarantee you that my mom wasn't happy that I didn't call for over a week. I was glad when nurse Joy asked me to come pick up my Pokemon, so I had an excuse to end the conversation. After we both got our Pokemon back, we decided to call professor Oak.

"Hi, professor." We said in unison as professor Oak's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Big B and Leila. I was wondering when I'd hear from you." Oak smiled.

"Yeah, we got lost in the Rock Tunnel." I grinned sheepishly.

"I noticed from the Pokemon you sent me. Your Machop evolved quickly after it arrived, by the way." Oak said.

"Really? That's awesome. I'm thinking of calling him Muscle. And the Onix Stoney." I smiled.

"Muscle and Stoney? How do you come up with these things?" Leila asked.

"Oh, Leila, I have good news for you too. That Magnemite is fully recovered." Oak added.

"Oh, that is good news." Leila smiled.

"But I'm guessing you called for other reasons as well." Oak continued.

"Actually, yes, I want to switch out Krabs for Psycho." I smiled.

"And I want to make some switches too." Leila said. After the usual teleporting of Pokeballs we said our goodbyes to professor Oak and went outside.

* * *

"Well, first things first. Come on out, Magnemite." Leila said, releasing Magnemite in a blue beam.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm letting Magnemite go. I only caught it so it would be sent to professor Oak for treatment." Leila explained.

"I don't think it wants to go." I said. The Magnemite had indeed not moved away.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Leila asked the Magnemite. It replied by making a nodding movement.

"Then I'll need to give you a name … but what?" Leila tapped her chin.

"Magneto?" I suggested.

"I'm not naming my Pokemon after a comic book character!" Leila yelled. "What about … Magnetron." She turned towards Magnemite. Magnemite nodded again in acceptance.

"Oh, yeah, call him after a kitchen appliance instead." I rolled my eyes. I guess that was a remark too many cause next thing I know I'm getting zapped by Magnetron.

* * *

We were standing in front of a huge, seven story tall tower. The Pokemon Tower.

"Wow, if you look at this place you wouldn't say it's haunted." I said.

"This place is haunted!" Leila exclaimed.

"Did you even listen to what I said last night?" I sighed.

"Not really. I was tired." Leila grinned sheepishly.

"There are wild Gastly in there. I want to catch one." I explained.

"Oh. Are there any other Pokemon in the Tower?" Leila asked.

"Some Cubones and a lot of dead Pokemon." I grinned before walking into the tower.

* * *

The first floor was just a lobby and the second floor was where the graves started, but on the third floor there was also this weird fog.

"Why is it so foggy in here?" Leila asked.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the Ghost Pokemon living here." I grinned.

"Then maybe we won't have to look for one for long." Leila said hopefully.

"Maybe, but I can hardly see a thing through this fog." I sighed. Not a moment later I suddenly heard a noise up ahead.

"I think there's a Pokemon straight ahead of us. Let's sneak closer to make sure." I suggested. We tiptoed forward until we could make out a floating orb in the fog. But it was a Gastly for sure. As we got closer I noticed something: this Gastly had blue gasses swirling around it. Normal Gastly had purple gasses.

"It's a Shiny!" I gasped. I then quickly grabbed two Pokeballs. "Psycho, Duckling, go time!" I called out my two Psychic Types.

"Two against one? Oh, yeah, that's fair." Leila rolled her eyes.

"I just really want this one. Electron, try and paralyze it with ThunderShock. Psycho, Duckling, use Psybeam on it." I ordered. Electron hit Gastly with a strong blast of electricity, hoping to paralyze it, while Psycho's eyes glowed red, releasing rings of psychic energy while Duckling brought his hands together and released a multicolored beam from them. Because Gastly was trapped inside the ThunderShock he couldn't dodge the two Psybeam attacks and ended up panting heavily after the first barrage.

"Good job, guys. Now Psycho, use ThunderPunch. Duckling, Hypnosis." I commanded. Psycho covered his free hand in electricity and jumped toward Gastly while Duckling started saying 'Psyduck' over and over again, putting Gastly in a trance. The combined efforts of the two Pokemon left Gastly sound asleep and paralyzed on the floor.

"Go, Pokeball." I said, dropping to one knee and skidding a Pokeball across the floor. The ball hit Gastly, sucked him in and started wobbling like crazy, but after a few minutes the ball pinged and teleported away.

"Good job, guys. Take a rest." I said as I recalled Psycho and Duckling.

"Can we leave now? This place is giving me the creeps." Leila shivered.

"you go ahead if you want to, I'll catch up with you later. I have something that I want to do." I said before turning around to continue up the tower. On the top floor there was a shrine where one could honor the souls of the Pokemon buried in this tower.

* * *

When I got to the Pokemon Center a little later I called professor Oak to make some trades.

Several flashes later I held three new Pokeballs in my hands and Leila had joined me.

"Thanks, professor." I smiled at Oak before calling out all three Pokemon. Snakey the Arbok seemed indifferent, Ghosty the Gastly looked around confused and Muscle the Machoke appeared in that same kneeling position my other bipedal Pokemon appear in, making me think of the Terminator movies. However, when Muscle realized I was standing in front of him, he jumped up with his hand glowing white.

"Oh damn! Snakey, Wrap!" I yelled as I jumped back. However, Snakey still didn't seem used to taking orders and used Bite instead. Muscle roared in pain and then grabbed Snakey by its head before throwing it across the Pokemon Centre.

"Muscle, return." I said pointing the Pokeball at the muscular Pokemon. Muscle just sidestepped the beam though.

"Electron, ThunderPunch. Ghosty, Hypnosis." I ordered. Electron quickly charged its arm with electricity and punched Muscle in the gut so Ghosty had an opening to put him to sleep by making his eyes glow red.

"Good job, guys. Muscle, return." I recalled the sleeping Machoke.

"I think he doesn't like me very much." I said to Leila.

"You think?" Leila sneered.

* * *

We had decided to stay a second day in Lavender Town as a sort of break from our constant traveling. Because Leila was sleeping in as usual I went just outside of town after my breakfast to train a little.

"Flametail, Brutasaur, Shellshock, Snakey, Ghosty, come on out." I called out my Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Arbok and Gastly.

"Okay, guys, listen up. In a few moments I'll let out Muscle. If he tries to attack me you have to hold him back. Understood?" I explained. All of them nodded in understanding.

"Muscle, go." I threw the Pokeball as far as I could and once again, Muscle appeared in a kneeling position. But just like last time he was quick to jump at me to attack me. But this time I was prepared. My other Pokemon all jumped forward as well. Brutasaur released a flurry of glowing green leaves, Flametail glowed red before releasing a burst of white-red flames, Shellshock shot out a blast of water, Snakey opened his mouth and rapidly fired glowing white darts, Ghosty fired a black beam from his eyes and Electron fired a quick bolt of blue electricity. The attacks all hit and knocked Muscle onto his back. Brutasaur then quickly used his Vine Whip to restrain one of Muscle's arms while Snakey used its body to restrain the other arm.

"Muscle, calm down and listen." I barked. Muscle reluctantly calmed down a little but still tried to struggle free.

"I'm guessing you're angry at me because I caught you." I started. Muscle nodded.

"You do realize that Pokemon caught by trainers grow stronger than wild Pokemon?" I asked. Muscle's eyes grew wide. Apparently he didn't know.

"How did you train in the Rock Tunnel? By pounding the rocks all day?" I continued. Muscle nodded again and he had stopped struggling.

"And did you ever battle other Pokemon? 'Cause that's one of the ways that trainers train their Pokemon." I looked him straight in the eyes. Muscle shook his head no, indicating he hardly ever fought another Pokemon.

"So how about it? You and me work as a team so you can get stronger." I extended my hand at the humanoid Pokemon. Brutasaur kept his vines around the arm but loosened them up so Muscle could accept the handshake if he wanted. Muscle nodded and grabbed my hand gently.

"Good. Now, how about some training?" I turned to the rest of my Pokemon.

* * *

"Ah, finally awake?" I grinned as I saw Leila approaching.

"I'm guessing there's not going to be any sleeping in tomorrow, so I took the liberty of doing that now." Leila answered.

"You guessed right. So apparently nurse Joy told you where to find me." I replied.

"Yup and I see that you've got Muscle under control." Leila grinned.

"Yeah, I told him that a trainer's Pokemon grow stronger than wild Pokemon do and he immediately changed his mind about being my Pokemon." I smiled.

"That's great." Leila said, looking at Muscle sparring with Flametail and Electron. Snakey was also sparring with Brutasaur and Ghosty with Shellshock.

"Y'know, it's been a while since our last battle. So what do you say? Kissy against Muscle." Leila turned to me.

"Okay, why not." I shrugged. As I walked away from Leila, creating an impromptu battlefield.

"Kissy, let's go." Leila said as her Smoochum ran forward.

"Muscle, go time!" I pointed towards Kissy as my Machoke ran past me.

"Kissy, use Confusion." Leila commanded.

"Muscle, Light Screen and follow up with Fire Punch." I smirked. Kissy's eyes glowed purple while a yellow cube appeared around Muscle, which soon got encased in the purple glow of Kissy's Confusion, which weakened the attack.

"What the … !" Leila exclaimed.

"You really think I'd use a Fighting-type against a Psychic-type if I didn't have a plan?" I grinned as Muscle shot forward with his fist engulfed in flames, hitting Kissy hard.

"Damnit. Kissy, try an Ice Punch." Leila yelled. Kissy engulfed her fist in snow and wind and charged forward.

"Muscle, counter with your own Ice Punch and follow up with another Fire Punch." I grinned. Muscle engulfed one hand in fire and the other in snow and wind and charged forward as well. Both Ice Punches cancelled each other out and the Fire Punch sent Kissy flying. But Kissy got back up and started glowing and growing.

"She's evolving!" Leila gasped as Kissy expanded. The glow faded and Kissy now looked like a short purple woman in a long red dress with long blonde hair.

"That won't save you now. Muscle, use Close Combat." I laughed. Muscle charged forward and started punching and kicking Kissy at a high speed, knocking the newly evolved Jynx out.

"Aw man, I can't believe I lost, even after kissy evolved." Leila sighed as she walked over to her Jynx to help her up.

"I can't believe you thought I'd agree to such a type-disadvantage without having a plan." I laughed.

"I can't believe the feast I'm seeing." A familiar female voice laughed. Me and Leila turned to see Team Rocket in their Sandslash-tank.

"You again?" I growled.

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect all cities from devastation!  
To unite all people within every nation!  
To announce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the skies above!  
Julie!  
Cesar!  
Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!  
Give up now or you're in for a fight!

"What are you up to this time?" Leila yelled.

"This." Cesar grinned as he pushed a button, opening the mouth of the Sandslash-tank and starting some sort of giant vacuum, sucking up our Pokemon.

"Oh no, Kissy! Pokeball, go!" Leila screamed as Kissy was sucked into the vortex as well, quickly throwing an empty Pokeball at her Jynx, which let itself be captured to be sent to Professor Oak. I quickly took a Pokeball to throw at Electron, but he started shaking his head and signalling me that he didn't want to be put in a Pokeball.

"Fine then, Ghosty, phase through the shell of that machine!" I yelled at my Gastly. The next moment my Gastly shot out of the side of the Sandslash-tank and back to my side.

"What will stop us from sucking him up again?" Julie laughed.

"This! Magnetron, use your Magnet Pull to shut that machine's mouth!" Leila shot back, calling out her Magnemite and although nothing visible happened we soon heard Team Rocket swearing as they couldn't open the Sandslash-tank's mouth anymore.

"Fine then, we're doing this the old fashioned way. Sandslash, Farfy, go!" Cesar yelled.

"Electrode, Slowpoke, go!" Julie growled. The four Pokemon appeared between us and the Sandslash-tank.

"Leila, you take ...!" I started, but was soon interrupted.

"I'll take Slowpoke, Farfy and Electrode, you take Sandslash. Meowy, let's go!" Leila ordered me. I shrugged and did what she told me as she summoned her Meowth.

"You heard her, Ghosty, attack Sandslash with Ice Punch." I commanded.

"Magnetron, Spark on Farfy. Meowy, Bite on Electrode." Leila commanded.

"Sandslash, Crush Claw. Farfy, Leaf Blade." Cesar ordered.

"Electrode, Charge Beam. Slowpoke, Zen Headbutt." Julie followed up. Ghosty immediately started glowing white and became spikier and obtained two hands before taking off with one of his fists covered in snow and ice.

"Awesome, he evolved into Haunter already." I exclaimed while Meowy took off to attack Electrode and Magnetron covered himself in electricity to attack Farfy. Sandslash's claws glowed a bluish-white as he swung them at Ghosty, however, being a Normal-type move, it went straight through the Haunter, which took advantage of the opening and punched Sandslash in the face, freezing his head.  
Farfy's leek glowed green as he slashed it across Magnetron's eye while Slowpoke plowed into him with the top of his head glowing blue. The double attack loosening Magnetron's concentration on the Sandslash-tank and his attack.  
Electrode surrounded itself with sparks of electricity before firing a massive blast of electricity from its body which engulfed meowy.

"This isn't looking good." Leila growled as she watched the battle. However, almost as in response to what she said, both Magnetron and Meowy started glowing. Magnetron seemed to split into three orbs which were stuck together while Meowy just became larger and was forced to walk on four legs. With its increased strength Magnetron reclosed the slowly opening mouth of the Sandslash-tank with so much force that the mechanism broke.

"All right, that allows Magnetron to focus entirely on the battle" I cheered. As if on cue, the side of the Sandslash-tank exploded en all our Pokemon came running out.

"It's about time we finished this. Magnetron, Electro Ball. Shocker, Thunder. Meowy, Iron Tail." Leila commanded.

"Let's help her. Ghosty, Muscle, Electron, Ice Punch. Brutasaur, Leaf Storm. Shellshock, Water Spout. Flametail, Overheat. Snakey, Iron Tail." I followed her lead. All our Pokemon launched their moves simultaniously and since Team Rocket's Pokemon had all regrouped in front of the Sandslash-tank, all the attacks hit the same point, causing an explosion and the Sandslash-tank being blown out of sight with the faint sound of "Team Rocket's flying off again".

"You know, we really should thank them sometime for helping us evolve our Pokemon." I snickered as I watched their machine disappear behind a line of trees.

"I just wonder what caused that explosion." Leila replied. As if to answer her, Muscle and Electron activated a Fire Punch and an Ice Punch on each arm, Flametail shot a Heat Wave into the air while Shellshock fired a Water Gun at the same spot in the air, Brutasaur slammed a Power Whip on the ground and Shocker and Snakey both activated their Iron Tails.

"There's your answer, our Pokemon are just smarter than Team Rocket." I grinned.

"That's something that's not hard to do." Leila laughed.

* * *

With their break over, our "heroes" continue on their journey. Will they reach Celadon City without getting lost? Will Team Rocket ever learn? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note: _Yes, I know, I haven't updated in over a year, but that's what happens when you try to get through college while you're destined to fail. So anyway, my apoligies for that and I'll TRY to update more often, but I'm not making any promises (especially since I have 4 other stories that need some new chapters). Anyway, on to the actual end note: I know, a lot of evolutions, and the high amount of evolutions will continue for a while, so you've been warned. And Leila finally puts Jynx in a Pokeball, and also a slight hint concerning Elekid. I guess there's nothing much left to say, so I'll just get out of your way. As always reviews are appreciated, but considering my long absence, I won't blame anyone if they don't review. So until next time.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note:_ A short one this time. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, me and Leila were walking on Route 8 again.

"And now on to Celadon City!" Leila cheered.

"Yup, but how about we travel in style?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Leila asked in return.

"Well, some people use Pokemon as a means of transportation. So I figured, why not give it a go." I replied as I reached down for a Pokeball.

"But the only Pokemon I have that's big enough to carry a person is Spearbeak, and I don't have him with me at the moment." Leila sighed.

"I've got that covered. The Pokemon I have in mind is big enough to carry us both. Go, Stoney" I smirked as I called out my Onix.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Leila asked.

"Oh, come on, just for an hour. Any longer than that and I probably wouldn't feel my legs anymore anyway." I pleaded.

"Fine, but only if Stoney agrees." Leila sighed. As response to her statement Stoney nodded and lowered his head so we could get on. Once we were on and we had grabbed onto him, Stoney lifted his head up and charged forward.

* * *

About an hour later I called Stoney to a stop as we reached a fork in the road. As I jumped off his head I immediately fell over because my legs were asleep.

"Nice landing." Leila laughed as she got off effortlessly.

"Whatever. Stoney, return." I growled as I called back my Onix.

"So which way do we go?" Leila asked.

"The left path leads to Saffron City, but I want to go to Celadon City first, so we take the right path." I answered.

"What's in Celadon City?" Leila questioned.

"The Celadon Department Store and the Celadon Game Corner." I said as we started walking.

"The Game Corner? That place where you can gamble to win Pokemon?" Leila raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, the Pokemon you can win there are very rare." I countered.

"Whatever. I just think it's wrong." Leila huffed.

"Oh look, a Growlithe." I said, changing the subject. A bit ahead of us there was a Growlithe running in circles trying to catch its tail.

"It's chasing its own tail, I doubt it's a very smart one." Leila laughed.

"So? In a battle I have to tell it what to do anyway." I said as I took a bit of Pokemon food out of my backpack.

"What are you doing?" Leila asked.

"Trying to catch it without battling it." I replied, going closer with the Pokemon food in my hand.

"This I have to see." Leila grinned as she and Shocker stood back.

"Hey there, little buddy. What are you doing here? Are you hungry?" I started talking to the Growlithe. It stopped running and looked at me with its head tilted sideways. As I crept closer, followed by Electron, the Growlithe came closer too, until it was close enough to sniff the food in my hand and eat it. I then gently petted him with my other hand.

"Say, you look like a friendly Pokemon, how would you like to come with me?" I asked the Growlithe. He looked at me for a moment before ultimately nodding his head.

"Now, what shall I call you? Pups?" I suggested. At that name the Growlithe wagged its tail.

"Pups it is." I said as I took a Pokeball and held it out. Pups took the hint and pressed his nose to it, letting himself be sucked in. The Pokeball clicked shut immediately and disappeared to professor Oak's lab.

"I can't believe that worked." Leila sighed as she got closer.

* * *

Several hours and a lunch break later, we were still on our way. It was also then that I noticed something weird. There was a small black Pokemon with a skull-like face floating around high in the air up ahead. I recognized it as a Duskull, a Ghost-type Pokemon native to the Hoenn region.

"Hey, Leila, I think there's someone up ahead." I pointed to the Duskull.

"Why is that Pokemon a sign that there's someone up ahead?" Leila asked.

"That's a Duskull, that Pokemon isn't normally found in Kanto, so there's probably a trainer up ahead." I explained as the Duskull descended. We figured it was just a travelling trainer so we kept on going. However a couple of minutes later we froze in our tracks. In the middle of the road two men and a woman were huddled together, talking, with the Duskull flying circles around the group. But that wasn't what shocked us, it was WHO these persons were. In the middle of the group we saw none other than Scythe. I didn't recognize the others, but they both wore Legend Hunter outfits as well.

"Well, look who it is. Haven't seen you in a while." Scythe laughed as he saw us.

"You know these punks, Scythe?" The woman, who had yellow hair in a wild mane, asked.

"These are the kids who ruined our plans at the Power Plant, Electra." Scythe glared at us.

"What? These little brats? Man, Stone and Icy must be pretty weak." The other man, who had purple hair in a sort of tuft which resembled the top of Duskull's head, laughed.

"Don't underestimate them, Shade. Go, Scyther!" Scythe called out his Pokemon.

"Go, Luxray!" Electra called out her Luxray, revealing it to have a similar mane as her hair.

"Let's help them, Duskull." Shade ordered his Ghost Pokemon to join the other two.

"Electron, Flametail, Stoney, go time!" I called out my Charmeleon and Onix as my Elekid ran forward.

"Shocker, Saury, Ratsy, let's go!" Leila called out her Ivysaur and Raticate while her Pikachu charged forward as well.

"Oh look, they think they can take us on." Shade laughed.

"Don't underestimate them, Shade!" Scythe barked at him.

"Let's see how strong they are. Luxray, Shock Wave." Electra smirked. Luxray didn't waste any time and immediately fired a blue beam of electricity at our Pokemon.

"Stoney, intercept that attack and hit back with Rollout. Flametail, Heatwave on Scyther. Electron, Electro Ball on Duskull." I ordered.

"Saury, Power Whip on Luxray. Ratsy, Hyper Fang on Scyther. Shocker, Electro Ball on Duskull as well." Leila commanded. Stoney threw himself into the beam of electricity before biting down onto his tail to form a sort of wheel and roll full speed at Luxray while a glowing purple vine shot forward alongside each side him. Flametail formed a reddish orange orb in his mouth and fired a wind of flames which spread so wide that it hit all three Pokemon. Ratsy charged forward and his teeth had a bit of a shine right before biting down on Scyther's leg. Electron formed an orb of yellow electricity between its horns while Shocker formed a similar orb on its tail before they both launched the orbs at Duskull.

"Duskull, Dark Pulse!" Shade growled, because Duskull was already panting because of the heavy barrage of attacks.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang!" Electra yelled, het Luxray was slightly panting as well, though not as much as Duskull.

"Scyther, Slash!" Scythe commanded. Although it wasn't struggling yet, Scyther did show some serious burn marks.

"Flametail, Flare Blitz and follow up with Overheat if necessary. Electron, another Electro Ball and try and get up a Light Screen. Stoney, continue the Rollout." I smirked, seeing how much damage our initial assault did.

"Saury, Leaf storm. Shocker, Volt Tackle. Ratsy, Flame Wheel." Leila ordered. Duskull formed a black ball of energy between its hands before firing a beam of rings from it. Shocker started charging up Dragon Ball Z-style again while Electron started glowing white.

"Heh, you guys are in trouble now. Electron is evolving." I taunted the three Legend Hunters. Electron grew to almost twice his size and lost his antlers. After the evolution was complete, he formed a ball of yellow electricity in his hand and threw it like a baseball while Shocker charged forward, engulfed in electricity. However, Electron wasn't able to get up the Light Screen and took the full hit of the Dark Pulse. The Electro Ball hit Duskull and caused an explosion covering Shocker's advance, making him able to sneak up on Duskull and knock him out with his Volt Tackle. Luxray in the meantime, charged his fangs with electricity, making them glow yellow as he charged toward Saury, who called forth a flurry of glowing green leaves that flew forward in a tornado like fashion. Luxray kept charging ahead however and bit down on Saury, breaking her concentration but Stoney quickly rolled by and slammed into Luxray, knocking it down, but it slowly got back up … that is until Stoney rammed into it again, this time knocking out the Luxray. Ratsy and Flametail both covered themselves in fire as they charged at Scyther, who started slashing wildly around itself. Flametail's cloak of fire turned blue as he neared Scyther and both Flametail and Ratsy took glancing blows of Scyther's wild attack they rammed into Scyther, knocking all three of them back and covering Flametail in red sparks as the recoil took effect, but he quickly shook of the recoil as he started glowing red and fired an orangey red flame, engulfing Scyther and knocking it out.

"Is it just me, or are they getting weaker?" Leila asked me.

"We'll get you for this, you punks!" Scythe raged as all three of them called back their Pokemon and he called out his Abra and they teleported away.

"Good job, guys." I congratulated my Pokemon. Flametail looked very happy, presumably because he hates that Scyther and loves kicking its butt. Electron, however, looked rather scared.

"I think I know what's up with you. You're afraid of being in a Pokeball, aren't you, little buddy?" I asked. Electron looked a little embarrassed as he nodded.

"It's okay. There are a lot of Pokemon who share your fear. I know, I'll put you in a Pokeball when I can make sure that you'll be let out immediately." I offered. Electron nodded again enthusiastically. We then continued to recall our Pokemon except for Electron (which was actually still a wild Pokemon) and Shocker (who had gotten used to travelling on Leila's shoulder) and continued on.

* * *

By nightfall we were well past two thirds of the way to Celadon. Since there were no Pokemon Centers on our route to Celadon City, so we made up camp and let all of our Pokemon out. Stoney formed a semi-circle around the tent, Bugger and Stinger went up into separate trees, Shellshock and Frogger started playing, Brutasaur and Saury went on a search for another flowerbed, Flametail and Electron stuck close to me and helped me with stuff, Ratsy and Balloony decided to take a nap under a tree and Shocker and Mushy stayed near Leila.

"Y'know, I was really surprised to see how our Pokemon handled those Legend Hunters. I think that means we've trained them well." I said after dinner.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, I guess we should keep training like we've been training all this time." Leila smirked.

"Speaking of training." I replied, turning to my Pokemon.

* * *

The next day, we were walking in silence along the route to Celadon City when I noticed something under a tree up ahead. It looked like a golden fox-like Pokemon sleeping.

"A shiny Vulpix. That's so mine. Frogger, Bubblebeam!" I gasped, quickly calling out my Poliwhirl. Frogger immediately shot out a stream of blue bubbles at the Vulpix. The Vulpix was knocked back but quickly got up again and shot a ball of greenish-blue energy at Frogger, which hit him hard.

"That was an Energy Ball attack! This Vulpix knows a Grass-type move! Frogger, Water Pulse. Electron, ThunderShock." I commanded. Frogger launched a blue orb of energy travelling on a small wave while Electron launched a bolt of electricity from the top of his head, the two attacks combining into an electrifying attack which caused a small explosion when it hit Vulpix, leaving it paralyzed as well.

"Pokeball, Go!" I yelled as I skidded the empty ball across the ground. Vulpix was sucked in, the Pokeball wobbled for a bit and then clicked shut before teleporting to professor Oak.

"You could've given me the chance to catch it." Leila huffed.

"Why?" I asked, not following.

"Because now you have three Fire-types and I have none." Leila growled.

"Well, you have four Flying-types while I only have Guppy, who can't even learn any Flying-type moves." I shot back.

"So what are you going at?" Leila suddenly became confused.

"Well, I want a Flying-type and you have four, you want a Fire-type and I have three. Why don't we trade?" I suggested.

"I don't know. What Pokemon do you suggest we trade?" Leila hesitated.

"Well, obviously you aren't getting Flametail, and since Pups chose me as a trainer that leaves only that Vulpix I just caught. I'll let you decide which Flying-type you put up for trade, but I'd prefer Spearbeak or Pidge, since they have the same type-combination." I explained.

"Well, I guess it would only be fair if I traded you Pidge, you know, a shiny Pokemon for a shiny." Leila thought it over.

"So, we have a deal?" I asked, extending my arm.

"Okay, but on one condition. Pidge has to agree to the trade as well." Leila shook my hand.

"Agreed." I replied.

* * *

Celadon City is just a stone's throw away. Will Pidge agree to the trade? What are the Legend Hunters actually after? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note: _Yeah, evolution, two captures among which a shiny. I hope I'm not upsetting anyone with the luck Big B and Leila have with finding shinies. In my defense I'd like to point out that running into two shinies in such rapid succesion IS in fact possible in the games, you just need lots and lots of luck. But anyway, this chapter saw the introduction of two new Legend Hunters. At first I was going to have the Electric-type master be a guy named Electro, but I figured the similarities between him and the Spider-man villain would be too great (yes, I know there's a Marvel character named Elektra) so I decided to make the character female. I think that's pretty much it, so see you later and don't forget to review.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_Author's Note:_ A quick update this time. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Is that tower part of Celadon City?" Leila asked, pointing to a rather larger tower consisting mainly of windows, sticking out above the trees.

"Yeah, that's Celadon Department Store, the biggest shop in the entire Kanto region." I explained.

"Can we go there?" Leila pleaded.

"Well, duh, we need supplies, don't we?" I replied. But while Leila was cheering I saw something moving in the bushes.

"What's that?" I questioned as I got closer. Whatever it was, I heard it breathing heavily as I got closer and it was now just lying down. When I moved aside the bushes, I almost screamed in disgust, because, there, on the ground, was a terrible amalgamation of several Pokemon. The creature was the size of an Eevee, the spiky collar of a Jolteon, the "cap" of a Glaceon, the ears of an Umbreon, the back of a Vaporeon, the tail of an Espeon, the chest of a Leafeon and the legs of a Flareon.

"Oh my god! What happened to this guy?" I panicked. It was obvious that the different types within its body were fighting each other and slowly killing it.

"We have to do something." Leila said, seeing the creature.

"We're just a few minutes from Celadon City. We'll take it to the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy will know what to do." I said, picking up the poor creature gently before taking off running. I knew I'd feel like crap once we reached the Pokemon Centre, due to my heart, but I didn't care. This poor creature was dying and it needed help.

* * *

Luckily, the Pokemon Centre wasn't very busy. There was one trainer on the phone and another was putting his Pokeballs on a tray to hand them to nurse Joy. I quickly ran up to the counter.

"Nurse Joy… it's an … emergency. I found … this Pokemon … just outside … of the city. It's dying." I wheezed out.

"Chansey, we need a stretcher!" Nurse Joy yelled back. Seconds later a chansey pushing a stretcher stopped in front of me. I gently put the Pokemon on the stretcher and followed nurse Joy and Chansey into the hallway with all the little medical rooms. Not long after Leila, Shocker and Electron joined me.

"Any news yet?" Leila asked.

"No, nurse Joy is still in the dark on what's going on." I sighed. Just then, the door slid open and nurse Joy stepped out.

"How is he?" I immediately asked.

"It doesn't look good. We've put him on life support, given him something against the pain and something that should give him some fresh strength, but if we don't find a way to reverse the effects of whatever happened to him, we won't be able to save him." Nurse Joy replied.

"And you absolutely don't know what happened?" Leila asked.

"Well, there is one theory. Last week, a hidden Team Rocket base underneath the Game Corner was discovered after a huge explosion. It was obvious that several Pokemon had escaped during that explosion. Among the research they were conducting, the police found four artificial evolutionary stones, consisting of pieces of Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunderstone, a piece of rock from a forest in Sinnoh and a piece of crystal found only in the icy north of Sinnoh. Maybe they made five such stones and this Pokemon was the test subject." Nurse Joy thought aloud.

"So how come it ended up like this?" I wondered.

"Well, the pieces of evolutionary stone they used were big enough to trigger the evolutions, but too small to actually complete them." Nurse Joy explained.

"What if we put a circle of evolutionary stones of the right size around it?" I suggested.

"That might work. Could you go get some? They sell them on the fourth floor of the Department Store. I'll call my family in Sinnoh to send me pieces of the Eterna Forest Moss Rock and Route 217's Ice Rock." Nurse Joy requested.

"I'm on it. There's a Moon Stone in my backpack you can use." I said before running off. I soon noticed Electron was following me.

* * *

I was running up the last flight of stairs before I reached the fourth floor. People had yelled at me that Pokemon weren't actually allowed in the store, but I didn't care. I just kept running. I was lucky that there wasn't a lot of people at the counter when I arrived. I quickly made my way over to the clerk.

"Sir, I need evolutionary stones. Right now." I said before the clerk could even ask if he could help me.

"Very well. We have a special sale going on. Three Fire Stones, four Water Stones, two Thunderstones, two Leaf Stones, one Sun Stone, one Shiny Stone, two Dusk Stones and two Dawn Stones for only …" The clerk began.

"I don't care how much it costs, just give me the damn stones!" I yelled. The clerk looked at me weirdly as he gave me a small chest full of stones and I paid. Before he could say anything though I had taken the chest and started running back to the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

I was almost back at the Pokemon Centre when I suddenly noticed a blue flash from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked Electron as I recognized the blue flash as a Shock Wave attack. Electron started babbling and pointing to a slightly burned Ultra Ball on the ground.

"Hey, get away from that Electabuzz! I saw it first!" A familiar female voice yelled at me. I turned toward the sound and saw Lisa.

"What? Electron is my Pokemon. I've had him since he was still an egg." I shot back.

"But my Pokedex says it isn't registered to a trainer." Lisa glared.

"That's because he's afraid of Pokeballs. I haven't put him in one yet." I glared as well.

"So it's a wild Electabuzz. Anyone is allowed to catch it." Lisa said, taking another Ultra Ball.

"I don't have time for this. Let's go, Electron. Take this chest and use Quick Attack to bring it to nurse Joy." I said, handing the chest to Electron but keeping my eye on Lisa. Once he was gone, I started running again too.

* * *

When I arrived back at the Pokemon Centre, nurse Joy was putting the stones in a circle around the Pokemon. Once the last one was in place, all the stones started glowing and so did the Pokemon.

"So this is what all the rushing was about?" Someone suddenly said. I looked aside to see Lisa standing there.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"My Electabuzz." She simply answered.

"Now listen here, Electron is mine. I got him when he was still an egg, I raised him, it's my Pokemon." I yelled.

"Please, quiet down, this is a hospital." Nurse Joy reprimanded me.

"Tell you what. We have a battle. Winner gets Electabuzz." Lisa suggested.

"What part of 'Electron is mine' don't you understand?" I growled, before shoving my way past her towards the lobby. In the lobby I just went straight for the phones and called professor Oak.

"Hi, professor, could I get my Growlithe Pups and my Vulpix?" I asked.

"And I want Spearbeak, Pidge, Batter and Kissy." Leila said standing next to me.

"Very well, I'll go get them." Oak said before disappearing from the screen. I took Stoney, Frogger and Stinger's Pokeballs from my belt and Leila did the same with Mushy, Bugger, Balloony and Ratsy's Pokeballs.

"Okay, you know the drill." Oak said as he came back with our Pokemon. He did look a little confused when I sent him three Pokeballs while I only asked for two Pokemon.

"I need an empty slot on my team." I just said. Then while Leila did her transfers I turned to Electron.

"Okay, listen, just go inside for five seconds, that's all I ask, then I can protect you." I explained to him. Electron nodded and just as I tapped the Pokeball against his forehead, Lisa came to check up on us.

"Hey, what are you doing to MY Electabuzz?" Lisa yelled, while I called out Electron again.

"Is that Lisa I hear?" Oak asked.

"Yes it is, Professor." Lisa answered while glaring at me.

"What is this about an Electabuzz?" Oak questioned.

"She saw Electron and now insists that since he didn't have a trainer-ID when she saw him, he belongs to her." I explained.

"Now, Lisa, Big B raised Electron from when it was a baby. Chances are that it probably wouldn't obey any other trainer at this point anyway." Oak said to Lisa.

"Fine. It's probably a weakling anyway." Lisa huffed.

"How about that battle you suggested? If I'm really as weak as you say I am you should have no trouble beating me." I shot back.

"You're on." Lisa glared.

"I'll meet you at Celadon Plaza in one hour. I need to take care of some stuff first." I said before walking off towards the hallway where the Pokemon lay, followed by Electron.

"So how's he doing now, nurse Joy?" I asked the nurse after I calmed down a little. The Pokemon was still glowing white, just like the stones.

"Well, the process will seemingly take some time, but the spikes on his collar are already softening and the split in its tail is already disappearing, so that probably means it's working. His vital signs are also starting to stabilize little by little." Nurse Joy updated me.

"Good. I hope he pulls through." I nodded.

"I hope so too." Nurse Joy said, looking back at the Pokemon.

"Can we use the trading machine?" I asked.

"Yes, off course, it's in the lobby. I'll be right there to operate it." Nurse Joy replied. I went back to the lobby and found Lisa gone and Leila talking to Pidge the Pidgeotto.

"So, Pidge, has Leila explained yet?" I asked, crouching down next to Leila. Pidge nodded.

"Have you decided yet?" I continued. Pidge nodded again and extended its wing at me.

"He agrees to it?" I turned to Leila.

"Yup, I was thinking about what you said about me having four Flying-types, so I told him he'd get more training with you." Leila explained.

"Awesome. So shall we do this?" I smiled.

"Right this way." Nurse Joy said just as Leila nodded. Leila recalled Pidge and put his Pokeball on one of the plates while I put Vulpix' Pokeball on the other. Nurse Joy flipped a switch, both Pokeballs got sucked in, the screen showed the silhouettes of Vulpix and Pidgeotto switching places and the Pokeballs dropped back out on the opposite side they got sucked in.

"Take good care of each other's Pokemon." Nurse Joy said after the trade was complete.

"Off course we will. I wouldn't trade my Pokemon to someone I know is an abusive trainer, and I know Leila thinks the same way." I smiled at nurse Joy. Leila nodded in response.

"Time to meet, Foxy." Leila called out as she released Vulpix.

"How about some fresh air, Pidge." I released my newly obtained Pidgeotto.

* * *

We arrived at Celadon Plaza ten minutes early for the battle with Pidge flying overhead, Electron walking next to me, Shocker on Leila's shoulder and Foxy being carried by Leila. Lisa was sitting by the fountain, waiting for us. When she noticed us she stood up and walked over until we were at a battling distance.

"This'll be a three on three Pokemon Battle. We'll use the same types of Pokemon, best two out of three wins. Also since there's no battlefield there are no boundaries." Lisa stated, crossing her arms.

"How are you so sure I have the types you want to use?" I asked.

"Call it a hunch. Vileplume, you're up." Lisa replied, calling out her first Pokemon.

"I'm guessing you want a Grass-type, so Brutasaur, go time." I grinned, calling out my Bulbasaur.

"Pathetic. Vileplume, Secret Power." Lisa laughed.

"Brutasaur, Curse and hit back with Power Whip." I ordered. Vileplume got surrounded by a pink orb of energy before smashing forward into Brutasaur, who was surrounded by a purple aura as his attack and defense rose while slowing down, followed by his purple glowing vines shooting out and knocking Vileplume back.

"Vileplume, into the fountain and use Secret Power again, then follow up with Hyper Beam." Lisa smirked.

"Brutasaur, Nature Power, Endure the Hyper Beam and hit back with Leaf Storm." I commanded. Vileplume jumped into the fountain, formed a pink orb around itself again and fired a smaller pink orb atop a small pink wave at Brutasaur, whose bulb formed a white triangle which it shot at the attack. The attacks collided but an orange beam shot through the smoke hitting Brutasaur head on. But Brutasaur had braced itself for the attack and was able to take it, leaving Vileplume defenseless as he sent a flurry of glowing green leaves at the Vileplume, knocking it out.

"Vileplume, return. Go, Blastoise." Lisa growled.

"Good job, Brutasaur, return. Shellshock, go time." I smirked as I switched to my Squirtle.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash." Lisa commanded.

"Shellshock, Protect and hit back with Water Spout." I ordered. Blastoise launched itself full speed at Shellshock, covering itself in a silver aura. But Shellshock formed a green barrier around itself which stopped Blastoise's attack. Within the barrier, Shellshock started glowing white and grew a fluffier tail and a pair of fluffy ears as well as growing a little bigger in general.

"All right, you show them Shellshock." I cheered. Shellshock then retracted his head as he lowered the barrier and started glowing light blue and fired a powerful blast of water at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Mirror Coat." Lisa grinned. A reflective blue energy shield surrounded Blastoise which reflected the burst of water, knocking over Shellshock, leaving him unconscious.

"Damn. Shellshock, return." I growled.

"Blastoise, return. You really showed us. Ninetales, go." Lisa laughed.

"Pups, go time." I called out my new Growlithe.

"Growlithe? I was hoping for your Charmander." Lisa huffed.

"Flametail's a Charmeleon!" I barked.

"Whatever. Most of your Pokemon are weak, under-evolved Pokemon anyway." Lisa laughed.

"Pups, Flame Burst!" I yelled. Growlithe immediately unleashed a stream of flames from its mouth which engulfed Ninetales. But when I realized Ninetales never even tried to dodge I remembered Ninetales' ability.

"Okay, Ninetales, use that power boost from your Flash Fire ability and use Flare Blitz." Lisa laughed. Ninetales started running at Pups while engulfing itself in flame.

"Pups, hit back with Double-Edge." I started panicking. Pups charged straight at Ninetales leaving behind a trail of yellow energy. The attacks collided and a big cloud of smoke obscured everything. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were staring at each other.

"Ninetales, right now, Hyper Beam." Lisa commanded. It was obvious that Lisa had used this tactic before because before I could even react, Ninetales had already shot an orange beam from its mouth, bowling over Pups, effectively knocking him out.

"Pups, return." I sighed.

"You're pathetic." Lisa huffed before walking off.

"Oh, so because you beat me in one battle I'm pathetic? Well if I'm so pathetic, how come I have four badges?" I shot back.

"I have six." Lisa calmly replied, taking a badge case from her pocket and opening it.

"By this time tomorrow I'll have five badges." I growled.

"Oh, you're going up against Erika tomorrow? I really want to see this one." Lisa laughed before walking off.

"God, I hate her." I snarled at no one in particular.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, I went to check up on the Pokemon I found in the woods that morning. Its tail was fluffy now and it's collar too and the ears were starting to flatten out as well.

"The process should be complete by dawn." Nurse Joy said as she came to check up on the Pokemon as well.

"It seems like it's changing back into an Eevee." I said.

"Yes, so it would seem. You know, I was wondering something. This Pokemon is a wild Pokemon but with what Team Rocket did to it, it has probably lost a lot of trust in humans. Now, I'm sure that if a talented trainer were to take care of it, it would regain that trust. So why don't you take care of it?" Nurse Joy suggested.

"Only if he agrees as well. In cases like this I prefer to give the Pokemon a choice." I replied.

"Very well." Nurse Joy simply said before leaving to do the rest of her rounds.

* * *

Celadon City at last, but what wild day. Will Eeve agree to be Big B's Pokemon? Will Big B defeat Erika? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note: _well, first off let me explain why this update was so quick. I have been thinking about this chapter since I started. Now those among you that have read the manga will realize that the whole Eevee things seems familiar, and I admit, most of it is just a rip-off of the Eevee Red had in the manga, except for some differences which will be explained in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Also Big B's first battle against his rival Lisa. He lost. Badly. The reason Growlithe's Flash Fire didn't activate was because he was attacking and because he's young and doesn't know how to use his special abilities yet. But I think that's about it, so see you next time and don't forget to review.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The next morning, instead of going for a walk, I went to see how Eevee was doing. The evolutionary stones had crumbled and Eevee was its normal form again.

"Oh, good morning." Nurse Joy smiled as she entered the hallway.

"Good morning, nurse Joy." I smiled back.

"Ah, I see the process is complete. And from here it seems that Eevee's vital signs have returned to normal as well." Nurse Joy said as she stood next to me.

"Yeah, but from the looks of it, he's still asleep." I noted.

"If you want, you can enter the room now that he's stabilized." Nurse Joy said as she opened the door to do some routine checks.

"Okay, yeah, sounds nice." I nodded before following her in.

* * *

I had spent a while in the room with Eevee. It had woken up slightly while nurse Joy was still there and from the signals on the monitors it seemed to panic a little, but we were able to calm it down and it soon went back to sleep. After that I went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"How's Eevee doing?" Leila asked as soon as I entered, she was already sitting at a table near the door.

"He's good, a little frightened apparently, but he's healthy again." I replied.

"That's good. So, what about the Gym?" Leila continued as I released my Pokemon for breakfast.

"with Pups, Flametail and Pidge I have a pretty good advantage." I said, pointing to my Pokemon.

"I'll probably go with Spearbeak of Batter, Foxy and Kissy." Leila shrugged.

"Going for a Fire-type victory, I see." A familiar voice sneered.

"What's it to you?" I shot back at Lisa.

"I just think it'll be amusing to see you lose again." Lisa laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You think I'll pass up this opportunity to see you lose to a Gym Leader?" She grinned.

"Could you please leave? You're upsetting our Pokemon." I simply stated, pointing to our Pokemon. All of mine had stopped eating to glare at Lisa and most of Leila's glared as well. Lisa just huffed and walked away.

* * *

The Gym was a round building with a roof shaped like the top of a Gloom's head. Inside it was like a little forest. But on the right-hand side there was a dirt battlefield with bleachers against the wall. I also noticed Lisa leaning back in the highest corner of the bleachers.

"Hello, you must be Big B." A girl with bluish-black hair wearing a Kimono said as she bowed to me.

"Yes, I am. I assume Lisa told you my name." I bowed back.

"Indeed. My name is Erika, I'm the Gym Leader here." The girl said as she straightened up again.

"Well, then I suggest we get this battle going." I smiled as I straightened up as well.

"Right this way, please." Erika said, leading the way.

"The rules of this Gym are similar to most Gyms. We each use three Pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon." Erika explained as we reached the field and she went to the Gym Leader's spot.

"Very well." I nodded.

"Come on out, Monjara." Erika called out a blue vine-covered pokemon.

"A Tangela. This one's yours, Pups." I called forth my Growlithe.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Monjara, Giga Drain." Erika commanded.

"Pups, Safeguard and hit back with Heat Wave." I ordered. Pups glowed green for a moment as the Safeguard was put up, in the meantime, Monjara launched four glowing green tentacles at pups and wrapped them around him, draining away energy. Pups however retaliated by forming an orange-red orb in its mouth and launching a fire-laced wind from it. The burning sensation forced Monjara to let go of Pups.

"Now, Pups, use Flare Blitz." I quickly followed up. Pups hit the ground running and soon engulfed himself in flames as he dashed towards Monjara.

"Monjara, quick, Leaf storm." Erika panicked. Monjara released a flurry of glowing green leaves at Pups, but due to the fire of Flare Blitz, they had little effect. When Pups rammed into Monjara red sparks surrounded him while Monjara fainted.

"Monjara, nice try, return. Utsubot, go." Erika switched to a Victreebel.

"You did good, Pups, take a rest. Pidge, go time." I switched to my new Pidgeotto.

"Utsubot, Power Whip." Erika ordered.

"This is it, Pidge, our first battle together. Let's make it count. Use Air Slash and follow up with Steel Wing." I commanded. Utsubot's tail-like vine glowed purple as he smashed it forward while Pidge formed a ball of swirling blue energy underneath its wing, which it launched at Utsubot before the vine hit him, knocking him over. However, he was quickly back on his feet and took off with his wings glowing white as the Air Slash attack hit Utsubot in the face. By the time Utsubot shook off the attack, he was hit with the Steel Wing.

"Okay, Pidge, now let's hit them hard, Brave Bird." I grinned.

"Utsubot, use a continues Bullet Seed." Erika yelled. Pidge flew up to the ceiling, followed by a stream of glowing yellow seeds and once he reached the ceiling, he started glowing white and grew larger.

"All right, he's evolving." I cheered as Pidge became a Pidgeot. When the glowing stopped it revealed a Pidgeot with pale, almost gold-like, feathers and a golden headcrest and tail. Just then, the Bullet Seed caught up to him and started pummeling him, but he just dove down in a fiery blaze, until he spread open his wings at the last moment while being surrounded by a blue aura. He rammed into Utsubot and knocked him out, although taking some damage from the attack as well.

"Poor Utsubot, return. Go, Rafflesia." Erika called out her last Pokemon, a Vileplume.

"You did an awesome job, Pidge, return. Flametail, go time." I called out my third Pokemon, Charmeleon.

"Rafflesia, Nature Power." Erika ordered.

"Flametail, Flame Burst." I commanded. Raflessia started off by stomping on the ground, creating an earthquake, but Flametail hit back with a burst of flames from his mouth. Just then, a green shimmer indicated that the Safeguard had timed out.

"Rafflesia, now's our chance, Poison Powder." Erika called out.

"Flametail, prepare to hit back with an Overheat." I growled. Vileplume released a cloud of purple dust from the top of its head which quickly floated over to Flametail, who inhaled it and started coughing from the poison. But the poisoning wouldn't keep Flametail down, because he soon started glowing and grew larger as well as gaining wings. When the glowing stopped, Flametail had become a Charizard, still with the scar over his eye. He then continued to glow red and unleash a blast of white fire with a spiral of reddish-orange fire around it. The attack engulfed Rafflesia, but didn't knock it out.

"Rafflesia, Ingrain and Giga Drain." Erika commanded. Some roots came out of the bottom of Rafflesia's flower and dug underground as some glowing green vines shot out of the top and wrapped around Flametail, draining his energy.

"Flametail, Blast Burn." I ordered. Flametail's flame grew huge and he unleashed a powerful stream of fire at Rafflesia, knocking her out.

"Rafflesia is unable to battle. Challenger wins." The referee announced.

"A job well done, Big B." Erika praised as she recalled her Vileplume.

"You weren't bad yourself, I just had a big advantage. Ain't that right, buddy." I said, turning to Flametail.

"Well, you've earned this." Erika walked up to me and pulled a badge and a TM-disc from her sleeve.

"Hey, this disc looks different from the others." I said as I took the items from her.

"It's a new TM. The new ones are re-usable. This one's Giga Drain." Erika explained.

"Oh, that's cool. So, Lisa, what do you say now? Hey, where did she go?" I asked as I turned towards the bleachers.

"She left after Flametail evolved mumbling something about you being a lucky bastard." Leila shrugged as she stood up.

"I'm supposing you want to challenge me too." Erika turned to Leila.

"Yeah, but I think Big B here was probably too rough on your Pokemon." Leila sighed.

"Oh, that won't matter much, come back here somewhere this afternoon." Erika smiled.

* * *

After the battle we went back to the Pokemon Centre.

"How's Eevee doing?" I asked nurse Joy as I reached the counter.

"I let it out into the Pokemon Centre's garden. It's still a little distrusting, but it seems to realize that I want to help it." Nurse Joy answered. The Pokemon Centre garden is a part of the Pokemon Centre that's blocked off for most people where the Pokemon can rest before or after they are examined.

"That's great, I hope I can spend some time with him later today. But right now, I'd like you to check up on Pups, Flametail and Pidge, if you could." I smiled as I handed her, the three Pokeballs.

"The smile on your face suggests you won your Gym Battle." Nurse Joy said as she took the Pokeballs.

"That I did, and right now, I'm thinking of going to the Department Store and buying some of those new TMs." I nodded.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Shopping!" Leila cheered.

* * *

As we entered the lobby of the Department Store I saw a sign above the ground floor counter saying "Lottery". As we got near we noticed a display with several Pokeballs in it.

"Ah, judging from the Pokemon you have with you, I'd say you are trainers." The woman behind the counter said as we got very close.

"Yes, we are." Leila nodded.

"Well, then, how about trying the lottery? It's free and you can win one of several special Pokeballs. All you have to do is slide your Trainer Card through this slot." The woman continued.

"Okay, I'll try." I said as I stepped forward and slashed my card through the slot.

"I see we have a partial match. You've won a Heavy Ball, excellent for catching the heavier Pokemon." The woman took a grey Pokeball with four blue "bubbles" on it out of the display and handed it to me.

"My turn, my turn." Leila pushed me away to slide her card through the slot. Suddenly, alarms started going off all around the counter.

"Congratulations, miss, you have a full match. Your prize is a Master Ball." The woman smiled as she took a purple Pokeball with two reddish circles and a small white M on it and handed it to Leila.

"What's so special about it?" Leila asked. Every trainer in the vicinity who heard this fell over.

"You mean you don't know that a Master Ball can catch any wild Pokemon without a struggle?" I yelled at her.

"I know now." She shrugged as she stuffed the Pokeball in her pants. I just sighed and continued to the board with what was on which floor.

"Okay, so Pokeballs on the second floor and TMs on the third." I said as I read over the list.

"So which one do we do first?" Leila asked.

"I say we do the TMs first." I suggested.

"Fine by me." Leila smiled as she ran over to the stairs.

"She seems a little hyper." I sweatdropped as I followed her. On the third floor there were big signs everywhere saying "sale".

"Hey, what is this sale about?" I asked the guy behind the counter.

"Well, Silph Co. has asked us to trade in old TMs for new TMs as well as sell the new TMs at a discount price during this first week." The clerk replied.

"You don't say. Here, I want to trade in these TMs and while you're searching for those I'll browse the shelves." I smiled as I put my TM Case on the counter, followed by Leila doing the same. By the time I got back to the counter I was carrying a big stack of TMs (Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace and Shadow Ball to name a few) and Leila was leisurely putting some of hers in her TM Case.

"Here you go, sir, the traded in TMs and your new ones." The Clerk handed me my TM Case and a big bag full of TMs.

"Okay, now I'm going to get me some evolutionary stones." Leila said as she skipped towards the stairs.

"I already have some, so I'll just head down to the Pokeballs section already." I shrugged.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Leila smiled as she skipped up the stairs while I went down. I looked around the shelves and found a wide variety of Pokeballs that seemed interesting. I ultimately decided on a small stash of Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Nest Balls (in preparation for my trip to Johto after my travels through Kanto), Net Balls, Luxury Balls, Quick Balls and Dusk Balls along with some normal Pokeballs just in case. Leila soon arrived next to me with a some Great Balls and Ultraballs and after that we left back to the Pokemon Centre.

"Brutasaur, come on out." I said as we exited the building.

"Okay, Brutasaur, how would you like to learn some new moves?" I asked as I rummaged through the bag of TMs. Brutasaur nodded as I pulled out the Energy Ball, Bullet Seed, Endure, Sunny Day and Solar Beam TMs. So I recalled him and started downloading the moves to Brutasaur.

* * *

"Welcome back. You're Pokemon are in perfect shape." Nurse Joy said as she handed me back my Pokemon.

"Thank you, nurse Joy. Come on out, guys." I said, releasing Flametail, Pidge and Pups from their Pokeballs.

"Let me guess, more TMs." Leila smirked.

"Yup, I figured these three worked so hard today that they definitely deserved a reward." I smiled at my Pokemon, who seemed proud at the praise.

"How about we go to the garden so you can talk to Eevee?" Nurse Joy suggested as I finished downloading the moves.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see a Pokemon Centre garden." I nodded.

"Right this way." Nurse Joy gestured towards the door behind the counter before leading the way. The garden was at the end of a long hallway. It was a rather large field of grass surrounded by high hedges with some trees here and there and a big pool in the middle. Around the pool there were a lot of Pokemon and even in the pool there were several.

"Wow, it's crowded here. But there are hardly any trainers here at the moment." I said.

"Yes, these Pokemon were used as prices in the Game Corner. We took them in and we try to find them good trainers." Nurse Joy explained.

"Poor things." Leila said, looking at the Pokemon.

"There's Eevee." Nurse Joy pointed out the brown Pokemon, lying under a tree.

"Hey, Eevee, little buddy." I said as I got closer. Eevee, jumped upright and started growling.

"Whoa, there little guy, I don't want to hurt you. I'm the one who found you." I said, holding up my hands to show I'm not threatening him. Eevee calmed down just a little and let me get closer.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked as reached him. Eevee just sat down as a sign that I was allowed to sit next to him.

"Listen, I know you don't trust humans anymore because of what Team Rocket did, but I want to show you not all humans are bad. Let me be your trainer, you friend." I started talking. Eevee looked at me in deep thought. Then Electron came closer too and started talking to Eevee. I don't know what he said, but it worked, Eevee accepted my offer to travel with us.

"I have another request for you two." Nurse Joy suddenly said as I, Eevee and Electron went back to them.

"Anything we can do to help." Leila responded.

"Well, like I said, I'm searching for good trainers to take care of some of these Pokemon and I can't help but think that you guys fit that bill. So I'd like you to find a Pokemon each." Nurse Joy explained.

"Okay, we will." Leila said and immediately most of the Pokemon came rushing toward us. I noticed there was a Dratini in the pool and I figured if he wanted to come with us, I'd give him a shot. In the meantime, Leila seemed to be interested in a Mr. Mime.

"Hey there, little guy, interested in joining us?" I asked the Dratini. The Dratini nodded and even jumped out of the pool.

"I'll call you Mimey." Leila said to the Mr. Mime as she shook its hand.

"Right, names. How about Draco, Dratini?" I suggested. Dratini once again nodded his consent.

"And what about you, Eevee? What will I call you?" I rubbed my goatee. Eevee responded by jumping of my shoulder and evolving into a Leafeon then back to an Eevee then into a Jolteon and finally back to Eevee.

"I guess the experiment and your treatement had some side-effects. What about Eevolver?" I smiled. Eevee nodded happily and jumped back onto my shoulder.

* * *

Four badges, Big B's halfway there. Will Leila keep up with Big B? What TMs did our heroes buy? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note: _well, here's an update that I could have done two weeks ago, but I didn't, because nobody seems to bother to review, so I figure that gives me te right to not bother to update as soon as I can. So anyway, Flametail and Pidge reach their final forms, Big B gains a Dratini and the Eevee he found last chapter, and in case anyone is wondering: Big B won't be abusing Eevolver's special ability, during official battles, Big B will stick to one form. Also, I wanted to give at least one of the Gym Leaders Pokemon with nicknames, and I figured Erika was a perfect fit for that, and since she wears a kimono in the games, I decided to go Japanese. I used the Japanese names of her Pokemon. And finally, I had them buy a whole bunch of TMs and stuff like that and since in Black & White the TMs are reusable now, I switched to reusable TMs in the story as well. That's pretty much it, so see you next time (though when that is depends on the reviews (hint: the next chapter is already done)).


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU:_ I've decided to go to a once a month update instead of updating every time I finish a chapter. I always updated as soon as I finished a chapter so the readers could continue reading and tell me what they think, but since nobody cares to tell me what they think of the story anymore, I'm guessing nobody will care that I change to a once a month update. To further prove my point I am at this moment working on chapter 28 (I'm past halfway), so at the new rate of updates you'll get that chapter in a couple of months instead of next week or sooner. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

We had called professor Oak to make some changes to our teams. Leila sent back Spearbeak to accommodate Mimey while I sent back Pups and Electron to accommodate Eevolver and Draco. I had also used several TMs on them, but training would have to wait until later, because after lunch we went back to the Gym.

"Welcome, Leila." Erika bowed as we entered.

"Thank you, Erika." Leila bowed back.

"Shall we get started?" Erika asked.

"If it would be possible." Leila smiled. In the meantime, Eevolver and me went to the bleachers.

"Go, Monjara." Erika called out her Tangela.

"Foxy, show time." Leila released her shiny Vulpix.

"Monjara, Stun Spore." Erika started the match.

"Foxy, Heat Wave." Leila commanded. Monjara started shaking and releasing waves of orange powder. Foxy formed a reddish-orange ball in its mouth, but wasn't able to release the wind of flames before the spores hit her.

"Okay, Monjara, Leaf Storm." Erika ordered.

"Foxy, let's go all out, Overheat." Leila growled. Monjara unleashed a flurry of glowing green leaves at Foxy while foxy released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it. The attacks clashed but Leaf Storm and Monjara never stood a chance as both got quickly engulfed by the attack, knocking Monjara out.

"Monjara, return. Go, Utsubot." Erika switched to her Victreebel.

"Foxy, you did good, return. Batter, you're up." Leila called out her Golbat.

"Utsubot, Magical Leaf." Erika growled as she saw the Golbat.

"Batter, let's make our first hit count, Acrobatics." Leila ordered. Utsubot released several glowing green leaves at Batter which homed in on him. But Batter flew up, dove down, hit the leaves pulled up into a looping again and the hit Utsubot knocking it back a fair bit.

"Utsubot, Power Whip." Erika commanded.

"Batter, let's show them your Brave Bird." Leila grinned. Utsubot was able to quickly extend his glowing purple vine to hit Batter, but that didn't stop him from flying up to the roof and diving down in a fiery blaze before spreading out its wings and revealing a blue aura before smashing into Utsubot, effectively knocking out the Flycatcher Pokemon. Batter flew back to Leila's side and started glowing white and growing.

"All right, Batter, you're a Crobat now. Good job, take a rest. We both know what your next Pokemon is Erika, so let's just get on with it. Go, Kissy." Leila smiled, calling out her Jynx.

"Fine then. Go, Rafflesia." Erika said, having already recalled Utsubot and now calling out her Vileplume.

"Rafflesia, Stun Spore." Erika ordered.

"Kissy, Nasty Plot and follow up with Ice Beam." Leila grinned. Rafflesia unleashed a cloud of orange powder towards Kissy, who was surrounded by a dark aura as her power went up. The powder hit Kissy and she became more sluggish in her movements, but that didn't stop her from forming a light-blue ball of energy before her mouth and firing several small beams from it, freezing over Rafflesia. However, the ice didn't hold very well and shattered almost immediately, but Rafflesia definitely had felt the hit.

"Rafflesia, Giga Drain." Erika commanded.

"Kissy, let's finish this, Confusion." Leila smiled. Rafflesia shot several glowing green vines at Kissy, but Kissy's eyes glowed purple and the vines froze in mid-attack as Rafflesia got a purple glow as well. Then Rafflesia started screaming in pain as it got crushed by the psychic force and its own attack hit it, draining even more power. When Kissy stopped her attack, Rafflesia fell down unconscious.

"Erika is out of usable Pokemon. Leila wins." The referee announced.

"A very good battle. You have deserved this." Erika said after she recalled Rafflesia and pulled a badge and a TM out of her sleeve again.

"Thank you." Leila smiled, taking the items.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of my Pokemon." Erika bowed before walking away.

"That was a good battle." I congratulated Leila.

"I know." Leila looked smug.

"I'm still better though." I smiled at her before walking towards the door.

"In your dreams!" Leila yelled back.

* * *

On our way back to the Pokemon Centre we suddenly saw a small bluish-black Pokemon being chased by a man with a broom, so we decided to check it out.

"What's going on?" I asked as we caught up with the man, who was wearing an apron.

"This Pokemon keeps breaking into my kitchen and stealing my ingredients." The man replied.

"Hey, isn't that a Munchlax?" I asked as I got a better look at the Pokemon.

"Yes, and it's ruining my business." The man growled.

"Allow us to help you. Draco, Thunder Wave." I called out my Dratini. Eevolver whined a bit on my shoulder as Draco shot a weak blue electric charge from the dot on his forehead.

"You want in on this too, Eevolver? Use Quick Attack. Draco, Extreme Speed." I commanded my two Pokemon as they used their high speed attacks on the now very sluggish Munchlax. Eevolver charged at Munchlax, leaving behind a white trail while Draco shot forward surrounded in a clear and white aura. Both Pokemon hit Munchlax at the same time, sending him airborne. I quickly took the Heavy Ball I won earlier and lobbed it at the Munchlax. The Pokemon was sucked in and wobbled for a bit once it hit the ground but soon clicked shut and disappeared to professor Oak's lab.

"Thank you, now I can run my restaurant without problems." The man cheered as he saw the Heavy Ball disappear.

"Don't thank me, thank these two." I indicated my Pokemon. I then noticed that Draco was glowing white and was growing longer.

"Well, congratulations, Draco, you evolved into a Dragonair." I gave him a thumbs up. After the man left, I recalled Draco and picked up Eevolver and we continued on our way to the Pokemon Centre, where we spent the rest of the day, training our Pokemon as well as Leila making some changes to her team again.

* * *

The next morning we left for Saffron City soon after breakfast. Saffron City was only about a day's walk from Celadon City. We made great progress and by the time we had stopped for lunch, we were already past half-way. After lunch we continued on, minding our own business when suddenly …

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect all cities from devastation!  
To unite all people within every nation!  
To announce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the skies above!  
Julie!  
Cesar!  
Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!  
Give up now or you're in for a fight!

"You again?" Leila sighed.

"Yes, we want your Pokemon, and we won't stop until we have them." Julie laughed.

"I told you already: we won't hand them over and you aren't strong enough to take them from us." I sighed as well.

"We'll see about that. Go, Farfy, Sandslash." Cesar called out his Pokemon. Farfy flew past us and kept guard on the rear.

"Let's do this, Electrode, Slowpoke." Julie called out her Pokemon as well, Electrode quickly rolling past us to join Farfy.

"Hey, Leila, back to back." I grinned. Leila nodded, understanding what I meant and we went to stand with our backs against each other. Leila facing Sandslash and Slowpoke and I facing Farfy and Electrode.

"Shocker, Saury, let's go." Leila called out her Ivysaur as her Pikachu jumped of her shoulder.

"Eevolver, Jolteon. Flametail, Go-time." I called out my Charizard while my Eevee jumped of my shoulder and evolved into a Jolteon.

"Well, then, let's see how you'll defend yourselves. Farfy, Night Slash. Sandslash, Crush Claw." Cesar commanded.

"Slowpoke, Zen Headbutt. Electrode, Electro Ball." Julie ordered.

"Shocker, Electro Ball. Saury, Energy Ball." Leila called out.

"Eevolver, take Electrode's attack and hit Farfy with Charge Beam. Flametail, Protect against Farfy's attack and hit Electrode with Fire Blast." I finished the circle. Then everything happened at once. Sandslash jumped forward with his claws glowing bluish-white while Saury's flower started glowing light-green as she formed an orb of energy which she launched at Sandslash, the explosion sending him flying the other way.  
Slowpoke charged forward with the top of its head glowing blue, but Shocker was quicker in forming a ball of yellow electricity and slamming it towards Slowpoke. The colliding attacks causing a nice explosion as well.  
Electrode meanwhile fired a similar orb of electricity at Flametail, but Eevolver caught it while Flametail intercepted Farfy's glowing purple wing. Flametail then turned around and shot a fireball at Electrode which expanded into a stick-figure like shape while Eevolver formed a yellow ball of electricity in front of its mouth and fired a massive beam at Farfy.

"Sandslash, Rock Climb. Farfy, Aerial Ace." Cesar yelled.

"Electrode, Selfdestruct. Slowpoke, Water Pulse." Julie barked angrily.

"Saury, Leaf Storm. Shocker, Thunder." Leila commanded.

"Flametail, up high and shoot downwards with a Blast Burn. Eevolver, Dig deep." I panicked at Julie's remark. Electrode started glowing white as Eevolver dug underground and Flametail started climbing. Farfy followed Flametail engulfed in streaks of light, but once Flametail reached the desired altitude, he unleashed a powerful stream of fire from his mouth right into Farfy who got knocked down right onto Electrode as it exploded. In the meantime, Saury had started glowing and growing.

"Saury's evolving? Awesome. Switch that attack to Frenzy Plant, Saury." Leila cheered as the evolution ended and her new Venusaur became visible. Sandslash's claws had started glowing white and extended as he dashed forward, but Venusaur started glowing green and stomped the ground, summoning thorny roots to smack down Sandslash.  
Slowpoke shot a blue ball at Shocker on top of a small wave while Shocker fired a massive beam of electricity at Slowpoke, which caused it to cry out in pain. When all the smoke and dust settled, Team Rocket's Pokemon were all knocked out while our Pokemon were still ready for more.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Julie yelled as they recalled their Pokemon and dashed off.

"Of course we haven't." I sighed before recalling Flametail.

* * *

Saffron City is a city with a lot of skyscrapers, so finding the Pokemon Centre wasn't as easy this time. And when we arrived we were surprised. Except for the one at the Rock Tunnel, we had never been alone in a Pokemon Centre, but we had never been to one where it was this busy. There were people everywhere.

"Hello, nurse Joy. I so hope you have a room left." I said as I reached the counter.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we have one last room left." Nurse Joy smiled back.

"Awesome, we'll take it. It's awfully crowded here though." I remarked.

"Yes, well, there's a demonstration of Pokemon Contests tomorrow, last week the Magnet Train took its first run and then there's off course the Fighting Dojo and the Saffron Gym." Nurse Joy explained as she handed us the room key.

"Okay, sounds logical then that this place is packed. Could you do us a favor and check out our Pokemon?" I said before taking Flametail's Pokeball and handing it to her together with Eevolver as Leila did the same with Saury's Pokeball and Shocker. We decided to put our stuff in the room before doing anything else. Then we went to the Trainer Garden. Most Pokemon Centres have two gardens: a Pokemon Garden and a Trainer Garden. The Pokemon Garden is only accessible by Pokemon Centre staff (like the garden where me and Leila were invited too in Celadon City). The Trainer Garden has always at least one battlefield and most even have a pool. The one in Vermillion City is one of the few Centres without a Trainer Garden while the one in Cerulean City is one of the few with a water battlefield. When we exited the building a Gyarados came flying by, soon followed by a trainer running after it.

"Is there really nobody who can go up against the strongest trainer of Johto?" a guy at one of the battlefields declared. In front of him stood a Feraligatr.

"I'll take you on. People call me Big B." I challenged him as I walked up to the field.

"Very well. They call me Gator. We each use one Pokemon. I'll be using my Feraligatr." The guy accepted.

"Okay, then I'll use Brutasaur." I called out my Bulbasaur.

"You think you can beat me with that thing? Bring it. Feraligatr, Ice Fang." Gator laughed.

"Brutasaur, Leech Seed and follow up with an Energy Ball." I commanded. Feraligatr's teeth started glowing blue and as he closed in on Brutasaur a sort of energy beam shot out of them and hit Brutasaur, who just launched one of his seeds at Feraligatr, which landed on his back and sprouted vines which wrapped around his chest, steadily draining energy. In the meantime, Brutasaur had formed an orb of energy which he launched at Feraligatr.

"No more mister nice guy. Feraligatr, Ice Punch." Gator growled.

"Brutasaur, Endure." I ordered. Feraligatr's fist got surround in an icy blue glow as he sprang forward to punch Brutasaur, who braced himself for the impact. However, the Ice Punch ended up trapping Brutasaur in a block of ice.

"And that's the end of that. With your Pokemon frozen in an ice-cube, he can't fight, so I win by default." Gator started laughing again.

"Don't be so sure." I smirked. Brutasaur had started glowing white and started expanding, breaking the block of ice as he evolved into an Ivysaur, however, due to the hits he had taken his Overgrow ability was activated, as could be seen by the green aura surrounding him and the enlarged state of his flower.

"Good job, buddy. Now, let's finish this quickly. Leaf Storm." I smiled. Brutasaur nodded before hurling a flurry of glowing green leaves at Feraligatr, knocking him over and out.

"Oh man, Feraligatr, return." Gator sighed.

"Does this give me the right to call myself the strongest trainer of Johto now?" I mocked.

"Yeah, I think that cat's out of the bag now too, huh?" Gator scratched his cheek.

"Pretty much, yeah. Anyway, let's go, Brutasaur. Nurse Joy can give you a check-up." I smiled before walking back towards the building, followed by my new Ivysaur.

"You sure showed him. But I was actually wanting to talk to you about something." Leila said as she caught up to us.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about competing in that Contest tomorrow." Leila explained.

"Say no more, I was thinking the same thing. But I'll have to call professor Oak first, because the Pokemon I have with me now won't do me any good in the Gym Battle I'll take part in before that." I grinned. In the meantime we had reached the counter and nurse Joy had overheard our conversation.

"Maybe it's best that I inform you that the Contest requires different Pokemon for each part, although it is allowed to only use one." nurse Joy said.

"Interesting, better figure out who to use. By the way, could you check over Brutasaur? He just had a rough battle." I asked.

"Sure, but can I talk to you about something first? It's about your Charizard." Nurse Joy asked in return.

"Is something wrong with him?" I panicked.

"No, no, not really, it's just, there are a couple of Scyther in the Pokemon Garden and when I let your Charizard into the garden to relax a bit after his check-up he just charged right at them." Nurse Joy fidgeted.

"I was afraid of this. We were attacked by a Pokemon Poacher with a Scyther about a month ago, when Flametail was still a Charmander and … well, long story short, that's how he got that scar over his eye. It's the only Scyther he ever met, so I'm guessing he sees every Scyther as an enemy now. I hope he didn't hurt them too much." I sighed.

"The Scyther are fine, I was able to recall your Charizard before he could actually attack." Nurse Joy smiled at me, now knowing what caused Flametail's outburst.

"That's good." I smiled back.

"Now, let's take a look at your Ivysaur." She said as she opened a gate so Brutasaur could walk behind the counter.

* * *

"Okay, I think I've decided." I said after I got my Pokemon back.

"Decided what?" Leila asked.

"Well, I need four Pokemon for my Gym Battle tomorrow so I'll need to send one of the starters back." I explained.

"And who are you sending back?" Leila questioned.

"Brutasaur, if he agrees. I don't want to hurt his feelings of course." I answered as I took Brutasaur's Pokeball and called him out.

"Hey, Brutasaur, I know this might sound weird, but I'm going up against Sabrina tomorrow, and you would be at a huge disadvantage, would you mind sitting this one out at professor Oak's lab?" I suggested to the Ivysaur. Brutasaur nodded, indicating he didn't mind taking a break at professor Oak's, so I decided to call professor Oak right then.

"Well, look who it is. How you doing?" Oak asked as he saw us on the vidphone.

"We're good, but we want to make some trades." I smiled at the old man.

"Okay, just tell me what you need." Oak smiled back.

* * *

Saffron City at last. What Pokemon will Big B use in his next Gym Battle? How will our heroes fare in the contest? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note: _So yeah, new update schedule. A lot of action in this chapter. A lot of evolving as well: Batter, Draco, Saury and Brutasaur. Leila wins her Rainbow Badge. Also an event that will be important later on in the story but I think that that's all there is to say about this chapter. I'll see you guys next month, on the first.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU:_Here's this month's update, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The next morning I decided to skip my walk and try some moves for the contest in the afternoon. So me and Eevolver went to the Trainer Garden to practice.

"Okay, Eevolver, we have to show of you skills, so we definitely need an evolution in our act and we have to make it sparkle." I explained to the small Pokemon, which nodded in understanding.

"Let's see if the act I have in mind is possible. Fire a Shadow Ball straight up, evolve and launch another one. But don't make it too powerful, it has to explode in sparkles, not smoke." I told the Eevee my plan. Eevolver thought it over for a moment and then nodded again. He opened his mouth and quickly created a black and purple ball which he launched straight up, then he evolved into Leafeon and formed a green ball while the leaf on its head glowed white and sending it up after the first ball, which was starting to come back down. The two orbs hit and burst apart into purple and green glitter while Eevolver's tail started glowing white and the rest of its body yellow while sparkling as well.

"Okay, you win, an Energy Ball and Synthesis instead of a second Shadow Ball make for a great effect. Let's do it like that this afternoon and we'll qualify for sure." I smiled as I saw the beauty of what Eevolver just did. We practiced a little more on the moves, to be sure it wasn't just a fluke that it worked and we were eventually joined by Leila and Shocker.

"Good morning." Leila yawned.

"Morning to you too. That's enough for now, Eevolver, conserve your energy for the Gym." I grinned at Leila.

"Let's grab some breakfast and then we can head to the Gym, okay?" Leila suggested.

"I'm starving." I laughed as we walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sometime later we stood before a weird, dome-shaped building: the Saffron City Gym. The battlefield was made out of some sort of marble, just like most of the room. At the other end of the room, there sat a girl with black hair and a bored expression on some sort of throne.

"I am Big B from Pallet Town, and I am here to challenge you to a Gym Battle." I declared as I took up my position in the challenger's square. In response to the challenge, the girl just stood up and walked over to the Gym Leader's square.

"I, Sabrina, accept your challenge. We each use four Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutes. Mr. Mime, go." The girl said in a calm and monotonous voice as she called out the humanoid Mr. Mime.

"Then I'll start with Stinger, go time." I called out my Beedrill, who appeared in the usual kneeling position.

"Battle Begin!" the referee announced, waving his flags.

"Mr. Mime, Psychic." Sabrina ordered.

"Stinger, Protect and follow up with Toxic Spikes." I commanded. Mr. Mime's eyes and hands started glowing blue but Stinger was fast enough to raise a bluish-green bubble to absorb the attack and then launched a dark purple orb into the air which split into multiple smaller orbs which sank underground.

"Mr. Mime, Psybeam." Sabrina went on.

"Stinger, Rage and take the hit, then use Endeavor." I said. Mr. Mime formed a multicolored ball between its hands and launched a multicolored beam from it at Stinger, who glowed red as he took the hit, narrowly avoiding fainting. Stinger then dashed forward, ramming into Mr. Mime hard, bringing Mr. Mime near fainting.

"Now, Stinger, X-Scissor." I smiled, being confident that I'd win.

"Mr. Mime, Confusion." Sabrina responded. Stinger's arms started glowing light-blue as he crossed them in an X-formation as he dashed towards Mr. Mime, however, Mr. Mime's eyes glowed purple and a psychic force hit Stinger, knocking him out.

"Man, that was close. Good try, Stinger, return. Go, Ghosty." I switched to my shiny Haunter.

"Mr. Mime, Future Sight." Sabrina commanded.

"Ghosty, Night Shade." I ordered. Mr. Mime raised his hands to the sky and formed a light-blue orb surrounded by light-blue electric sparks between its hands, from which he fired light-blue lightning bolts into the air which disappeared. Meanwhile, Ghosty's eyes had started glowing red before shooting a black beam from them, knocking out Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime, Return. Kadabra, Go." Sabrina switched out her Pokemon. As soon as the Kadabra appeared, a purple smudge formed underneath him and purple static ran through him.

"Kadabra, Psybeam." Sabrina ordered.

"Ghosty, Shadow Ball." I commanded. Kadabra's eyes started glowing red and he released multicolored circles from his eyes while Ghosty formed an orb of dark energy which he threw at Kadabra. Both attacks hit their targets, but Kadabra seemed to take the hit harder, combined with the poison running through him.

"Kadabra, Confusion." Sabrina told her Pokemon.

"Ghosty, another Shadow Ball, and follow up with Shadow Claw." I called out. Ghosty quickly launched another ball of dark energy before Kadabra's eyes flashed red and he was knocked back. He then followed up by enlarging his hand to a shadowy claw and charging forward to slash at Kadabra. Those two attacks, combined with the poison, knocked out Kadabra and left Ghosty panting. However, suddenly a couple of light-blue lightning bolts hit Ghosty out of nowhere and knocked him out as well.

"Kadabra, return. Venomoth, go." Sabrina called out her third Pokemon.

"Not very emotional are you? Ghosty, return. Snorer, you're up." I switched to my newly obtained Munchlax, which also appeared in that kneeling position. When Venomoth appeared though, something strange happened, just like before the purple smudge formed and purple static started running through Venomoth, but she wasn't affected by it, in fact, she absorbed all of it.

"Oh man, I forgot, Poison-type Pokemon absorb Toxic Spikes." I smacked my forehead.

"Venomoth, Signal Beam." Sabrina commanded.

"Snorer, Zen Headbutt." I ordered. Venomoth fired a rainbow-colored beam from his eyes. Snorer took the hit and then launched himself forward with the top of his head glowing blue. He smashed into Venomoth hard.

"Venomoth, Silver Wind." Sabrina said calmly.

"Snorer, Fire Blast." I called out. Venomoth started flapping its wings, creating a wind with silver crescents while Snorer shot a blast of fire in the shape of a stick-figure at Venomoth, nullifying the Silver Wind partially. As both attacks hit their targets, Venomoth got knocked out and Snorer started glowing and growing.

"All right, Snorer, good job." I cheered for my newly evolved Snorlax.

"Venomoth, return. Alakazam, go." Sabrina called out her last pokemon.

"Snorer, Shadow Ball." I grinned.

"Alakazam, ThunderPunch, Confusion." Sabrina said. Snorer formed a ball of dark energy between his hands and threw it at Alakazam, who engulfed one of his fists in electricity and his eyes started glowing blue as he manipulated the electricity into an arrow which he shot at Snorer. Both attacks hit their mark and Snorer ended up panting.

"What was that! Nevermind. Snorer, Giga Impact." I commanded.

"Alakazam, Psychic." Sabrina ordered. Snorer surrounded itself in a purple sphere with swirling orange streaks as he started running towards Alakazam, who's eyes flashed blue, creating a psychic shockwave which knocked Snorer down and out.

"Venomoth must've done more damage than I thought. Snorer, return. It's all up to you now, Eevolver, Umbreon." I recalled my fallen Snorlax and instructed the Eevee on my shoulder. Eevolver jumped off and evolved into Umbreon mid-air and even that didn't bring a reaction from Sabrina.

"Alakazam, Fire Punch." Sabrina commanded.

"Eevolver, Shadow Ball." I ordered. Alakazam engulfed his fist in fire and started running forward, while Eevolver created an orb of dark energy which he launched at the approaching Alakazam, knocking him over, however, Alakazam was not out yet as he started to get back up.

"Now, Eevolver, finish it with Dark Pulse." I called out. Eevolver quickly fired a beam of purple rings at Alakazam, effectively knocking him out this time.

"Sabrina is out of usable Pokemon, Big B is the winner." The referee announced.

"Alakazam, return. You have won, here is your badge and your TM." Sabrina responded, recalling her fallen Pokemon and handing me the badge and a TM disc before walking back to her throne, where one of the Gym caretakers was standing ready to take care of her Pokemon. All I could do was stand there and stare at the weird Gym Leader.

"You did good, Eevolver, you can go back to your Eevee form again now." I smiled at my Umbreon after shaking of the weirdness.

* * *

"So, decided yet on what Pokemon you're going to use in the contest?" I asked Leila after handing in my Pokemon in the Pokemon Centre.

"Well, I'm thinking Mimey for the appeals round. And I haven't decided for the battle round. I'm guessing you're going with Eevolver for the appeals round." Leila replied.

"Yeah, Eevolver even came up with a great combination to use all on his own." I told her.

"Entering the contest? Me too. The name's Jolyne." A brown-haired girl who overheard us talking said as she extended her hand.

"I'm Big B and this is Leila, and, yes, we're entering the contest." I introduced us as I shook her hand and Leila followed my example.

"Well, I hope we get to meet again in the finals." Jolyne waved as she walked away again.

"That was a short conversation …" Leila whispered as Jolyne left. Before I could react however, nurse Joy told us my Pokemon were checked out.

"I need to go make a phone call.' I grinned at Leila before quickly running to a free vid-phone.

* * *

I had called professor Oak to get Brutasaur, my Ivysaur, back, as well as Rager, my Mankey, and Psycho, my Kadabra. The battle against Sabrina had given me a great idea for the Fire Punch and ThunderPunch attacks. But we didn't have a lot of time to practice before the contest started, so Psycho was only grasping the basics of turning those punches into ranged attacks.

"A lot of people here." I gulped as I saw the huge crowd. There were also a lot of Coordinators (trainers who participate in contests) backstage. All of us had received six Ball Capsules (see-through blue orbs to put a Pokeball in) and a random assortment of Seals (stickers to be placed on Ball Capsules which create an added effect when you call out a Pokemon).

"We'll be fine." Leila smiled.

"And now for our next contestant, Leila from Pallet Town." The host declared. Leila quickly ran onto the stage.

"Go, Mimey." Leila called out as she threw the Pokeball high in the air. White and red confetti floated down around Mimey as he appeared.

"Okay, Mimey, Psybeam and Confusion." Leila commanded. Mimey first fired a multicolored beam from between its hands and then his eyes started glowing purple as he took control of the Psybeam and used it to make a ring, which he then positioned around himself. The crowd absolutely loved it.

"That was an excellent performance, miss. And now on to our next contestant, Big B, Also from Pallet Town." The host called my name. I took a deep breath and ran onto the stage while Leila walked off.

"Eevolver, time to shine." I said as I threw the Luxury Ball. Eevolver came out, riding a big yellow star.

"Okay, Eevolver, like we practiced. Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Synthesis." I ordered the Eevee. He opened his mouth and quickly created an orb of dark energy which he launched straight up, then he glowed white as he evolved into Leafeon again and quickly started forming a green ball and sending it up after the first ball. The two orbs hit and burst apart into purple and green glitter while Eevolver's tail started glowing white and the rest of its body sparkled yellow while the glitter from the two balls fell around him. Me and Eevolver then bowed and started walking off stage, Eevolver changing back into an Eevee so I could pick him up and put him on my shoulder again.

"I've never seen a performance like that. Let's give them a big applause." The host said after she regained herself a bit. I passed the guy who had to appeal after me and he looked nervous enough to wet his pants. When I reached the Coordinator Room Leila was waiting outside for me.

"So that was what Eevolver had come up with? Not bad I must say." Leila smiled.

"Yeah, this guy's a little genius. Your appeal wasn't half bad either." I smiled back.

"Yeah, I got the idea from your Gym Battle this morning." Leila rubbed the back of her head. Suddenly a lot of laughter came from the Coordinator Room and Jolyne stepped out wiping a tear of laughter out her eye.

"What happened?" Me and Leila asked together.

"The guy after you just wet his pants on stage." Jolyne started laughing again. Not long after the guy ran by crying.

"Well, I better get going. I'm up after the next one. Later." Jolyne regained herself and walked towards the stage.

"Let's go take a look." I said entering the room to go see on the big monitor.

"Our next contestant is Jolyne." The host announced as Jolyne ran onto the stage.

"Butterpie, show time." Jolyne called out a Butterfree who came flying out of a giant heart.

"Butterpie, Silver Wind and Whirlwind." Jolyne commanded. The Butterfree created a wind with silver crescents in it before creating a strong gust of wind while flying circles, creating an actual tornado which sucked in the Silver Wind, resulting in a silvery tornado.

"Remarkable. That was a fantastic performance." The host announced as Jolyne walked off stage.

* * *

The appeals round went on for a little while longer, but eventually, they reached the final appeal (which was a girl with a Bellossom, both of which just stood there smiling the entire time).

"Now before we announce the people who move on to the battle round, I'd like to remind everyone this isn't an official contest, so there will only be four people in the battle round instead of eight. Now here come the finalists." The host declared before the screen changed to show four pictures: me, Leila, Jolyne and Jimmy, a trainer we met before who lives on the Sevii Islands. The screen then changed to show that the first battle would be between Jolyne and Leila. In the background I heard the girl with the Bellossom yelling that the contest was rigged because she didn't make it to the finals.

"Good luck to both of you." I said to the girls as they left for the battlefield.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the first fight: Leila against Jolyne. You have five minutes, begin." The host said as the two girls took up their position.

"Go, Batter." Leila called out her Crobat in a puff of white smoke.

"Sandy, show time." Jolyne called out a Sandslash surrounded by green lightning bolts.

"Sandy, Rollout." Jolyne commanded.

"Batter, Protect and hit back with Steel Wing." Leila ordered. Sandy curled up into a ball and rolled towards Batter, who first raised a green orb around itself to stop the attack and then charged towards Sandy with his wings glowing white, knocking her over.

"Sandy, try Metal Claw." Jolyne called out.

"Batter, Curse and don't stop till I tell you too." Leila grinned. Sandy's claws started glowing white as she charged towards Batter, who had a purple aura around him. She slashed her claws across Batter's face knocking the Crobat back.

"Sandy, finish this, Crush Claw." Jolyne ordered.

"Batter, now, Brave Bird." Leila commanded. Sandy charged forward with her claws glowing bluish-white. She slashed at Batter, but even with the reduced speed of using Curse, Batter was still faster and was able to fly out of range of the attack. Once he was high enough, Batter pulled back his wings and dove down engulfing himself in flames. As he got lower he opened his wings again, dispersing the flames and revealing a blue aura right before he hit Sandy, knocking her down again.

"Time's up. The points on the screen say that Leila is the winner." The host declared as Sandy started to get back up.

"Good match." I congratulated the girls on their victory as they left the field.

"Thanks. Hey, where's your opponent?" Leila asked.

"I don't know actually. He should be around here somewhere." I shrugged before walking onto the battlefield as the host announced my battle.

"Hey, where's your opponent?" the host asked, covering up the microphone.

"I don't know where he is." I truthfully said.

"I'm right here!" Jimmy yelled as he ran onto the battlefield in his usual cowboy outfit.

"Ready for a rematch, Jimmy?" I grinned.

"Ah, so you DO remember me." Jimmy grinned back.

"You have five minutes. Starting … now!" the host declared.

"Go, Macargo." Jimmy called out his evolved Slugma in a blast of red fire.

"Shellshock, go time." I called out my kneeling Wartortle surrounded by blue bubbles.

"Oh man, I'm at a serious disadvantage here. Macargo, Sunny Day." Jimmy ordered.

"Shellshock, let's start of easy, Aqua Jet." I commanded. Macargo formed a white orb in its mouth and shot it skywards, forming a sort of miniature sun, while Shellshock shot forward engulfed in water, ramming into Macargo, however, because of the Sunny Day Aqua Jet didn't have much effect.

"Macargo, SolarBeam." Jimmy smiled.

"Quick, Shellshock, Protect and then use Rain Dance and Muddy Water." I yelled. Macargo quickly gathered solar energy in his shell and the fired a golden energy beam from his mouth at Shellshock, who was able to raise his bluish-green bubble just in time. While inside the bubble, Shellshock prepared the ball of water which he shot at the Sunny Day as soon as he lowered his bubble. He then then created a small wave of brown water which he rammed into Macargo, knocking him out.

"Macargo is unable to battle. Big B wins." The host declared.

"So, I guess it boils down to me and you, huh?" Leila grinned as me and Jimmy left the field.

"Pretty much. Just let me get Shellshock a couple of minutes of rest." I grinned back. In reality, we got half an hour to prepare our Pokemon for the match, during which time nurse Joy looked them over to make sure they were good for battle.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the final match of this Contest is about to begin. Big B, Leila, you have five minutes. Begin." The host announced as me and Leila took our spots.

"Batter, let's go." Leila called out her Crobat again with the same seal.

"Shellshock, go time." I released my Wartortle again too.

"Batter, Quick Attack." Leila commanded.

"Shellshock, set up an Aqua Ring and hit back with Ice Beam." I ordered. Batter charged forward at high speed, leaving a white trail behind as he went for Shellshock's belly. Shellshock in the meantime created three rings of water around himself, which helped him regain strength if he took a hit, like for example Batter's Quick Attack, which knocked Shellshock back a little, but he was still ready to create a small blue ball in front of his mouth and fired several lightning-like beams from it at Batter, slightly icing up the Crobat, though he was able to quickly break free again.

"Batter, let's go all out, Giga Drain." Leila called out. Crobat started glowing green and flying circles above Shellshock, until he flew fast enough for there to be a green circle above Shellshock, from which a green static hit Shellshock, draining his energy.

"Shellshock, be a dear and finish this, Blizzard." I grinned. Shellshock didn't hesitate a second and tilted his head upward as he fired an icy wind full of snowballs upward at the circle that was draining his energy. The circle started to fade as Crobat slowed down as he froze up more and more until finally he fell out of the sky, frozen in a block of ice, however Shellshock fell over from exhaustion as well.

"There you have it, people, both Pokemon are unable to battle. So if both Coordinators agree, this Contest will be a draw." The host declared. Me and Leila looked at each other and nodded our consent for it to be considered a draw. I had Flametail thaw out Batter as the host went to get the ribbons and after receiving one final applause from the audience, we left. That night we chatted with Jimmy and Jolyne and discovered that Jimmy had in the meantime earned three badges and was now on his way to Celadon City to compete for his fourth, while Jolyne had just won her fifth yesterday. Tomorrow we would be going our separate ways again as each of us had another destination tomorrow.

* * *

Five Badges for Big B. Will Leila do just as well? Will Sabrina be more emotional next time? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ I went easy on the evolutions this time. at first, I was going to have Leila win the contest and have her win a Masterball, but then I figured it would make more sense for her to win it in Celadon City, so I decided to go with a draw instead. Also a new recurring character as well as the return of an older one. I guess that's it, I'll see you guys next month, on the first.


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU:_Here's this month's update, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

After the contest me and Psycho had trained some more on perfecting the ranged punches I learned from Sabrina, though I did use a bit more imagination in the shape, instead of an arrow, the ranged punches took the forms of dragons, thus I dubbed the combos Fire Dragon and Electro Dragon. Psycho had gotten the hang of it very easily so I decided to step it up a notch the next morning.

"Okay, Psycho, now let's try doing both a Fire Dragon and an Electro Dragon at the same time." I said to my Kadabra. He nodded and engulfed one fist in electricity and the other in fire, but when he tried to use Confusion on both they both collapsed. He tried several more times, but every time both dragons quickly collapsed or only one of them launched.

"Maybe you should try again with Psychic instead of Confusion?" I suggested. Psycho tried that too, though it didn't make a lot of difference.

"Practice makes perfect." Leila said as she exited the building to check up on us.

"Yeah, I guess. So, you ready for your Gym Battle?" I asked.

"I am, but apparently Sabrina isn't. The Gym is closed this morning." Leila sighed.

"Bummer. I know, how about we go to the Fighting Dojo instead." I suggested.

"Yeah, okay, sounds fun." Leila agreed.

* * *

After our breakfast we went to find the Fighting Dojo. The Dojo was a big building not far from the Gym. As we entered we saw five men sitting in a straight line on the other side of a wooden battlefield.

"Welcome to my dojo, young ones. I am Koichi, the Karate King and the former Saffron City Gym Leader." The center-most man, who also looked the oldest, said.

"Thank you, sir. I am Big B and this is my friend Leila, we would like to challenge your Dojo." I bowed in respect, Leila doing the same.

"You do know that I am not authorized to hand out badges anymore do you?" Koichi raised an eyebrow.

"We are fully aware of that. We just want to challenge you to test ourselves." I answered.

"Very well. The rules are simple, all battles are double battles. You will first fight my four students, who each have two Pokemon, before you are allowed to challenge me. Now, if you decide to team up with your friend you're each allowed to use two Pokemon during the entire challenge or if you wish to fight us separately, you are each allowed four Pokemon. There will be no breaks in between the battles, so you have four Pokemon to try and defeat our ten." Koichi explained.

"I accept the challenge." I bowed again.

"Me too." Leila bowed as well.

"Very well. Mike, Aaron, you can go first." Koichi smiled.

"Yes, master." Both boys said in unison as they stood up and bowed at Koichi before walking over to the battlefield. Me and Leila took up our places on the other side.

"Go, Mankey." Both boys yelled in unison.

"Go, Mimey." Leila called out her Mr. Mime.

"Well, that's a coincidence. Look what I brought for this match. Rager, go time." I released my Mankey.

"Oh, wait a second. There, that should help Leila distinguish which one is Rager." I said as I hung the Ribbon I won at the Contest yesterday on Rager's tail.

"Match, begin." Koichi announced once I was back on my place.

"Mankey, Karate Chop." Aaron and Mike yelled as one.

"Mimey, Psychic." Leila called out.

"Rager, Bulk up and Aerial Ace." I commanded. Both opponents' Mankey's jumped forward with one of their paws glowing white to chop at our Pokemon. However, Mimey's eyes and hands started glowing blue and one of the Mankey's got a blue aura around itself before Mimey started crushing him. In the meantime, Rager flexed his arms and became surrounded in a reddish aura as his strength grew higher, the other Mankey then smashed him in the side with his glowing white hand, but rager quickly retaliated by surrounding its body in white streaks and smashing itself into the other Mankey.

"Mankey, Focus Punch." Mike and Aaron ordered their Pokemon.

"Mimey, use Psychic on them both." Leila commanded.

"Rager, stay back and keep using Bulk Up." I instructed. Both Mankeys' hands started glowing light-blue as they drew them back and started rushing at out Pokemon, but Mimey's eyes flashed blue and a psychic shockwave knocked both Mankey down and out. All the while Rager stood behind Mimey, flexing his arms, surrounded in a reddish aura.

"Mankey, return. Go, Machop." The two students switched Pokemon.

"Mimey, Psybeam, don't hold back." Leila ordered.

"Rager, Acrobatics and switch to Hone Claws." I commanded.

"Machop, Revenge." The two boys instructed. Mimey formed a multicolored ball between his hand, firing a beam from it while Rager jumped up and did a summersault before diving down. Both Machop braced themselves and took the hits, but as soon as the attacks were over the Machop hit back, Rager taking the first hit due to close proximity. However, both our Pokemon were able to get back up again, Rager gaining a dark aura around him.

"Machop, finish it with Close Combat." Mike and Aaron commanded.

"Mimey, Protect and follow up with Hyper Beam." Leila ordered.

"Rager, get inside Mimey's Protect and get ready to attack with Focus Punch." I instructed. All three Fighting Types dashed for Mimey, but only Rager was able to get into the forming bubble and his fist started glowing light-blue while the two Machop kicked and punched at the bubble until they wore themselves out, leaving them open for attack. As soon as Mimey lowered his shield, Rager punched one of the Machop, knocking it out while Mimey formed an orange orb between his hands and fired a beam from it, engulfing the second Machop, knocking it out as well.

"Machop, return." The students sighed as they recalled their fallen Pokemon, while Rager started glowing white and growing, his hands becoming boxing gloves of sorts.

"All right, Rager, you evolved into Primeape. This is going great, huh, buddy?" I cheered.

"Step aside, rookies, watch and see how the seniors do it." One of the other two students said as they stood up.

"Hideki, and you too Hitoshi, you were once rookies too, don't forget that." Koichi glared at the student, apparently named Hideki.

"Sorry, Sensei." The student bowed.

"let's do this. Primeape, go." Hitoshi called out his Pokemon, not unlike mine.

"Machoke, time for battle." Hideki called forth his Pokemon.

"Match begin." Koichi declared.

"Primeape, Seismic Toss." Hitoshi commanded.

"Machoke, ThunderPunch." Hideki ordered.

"Rager, Aerial Ace." I instructed.

"Mimey, Psychic." Leila called out. Rager shot towards Hitoshi's Primeape, surrounding its body in white streaks and smashing into him, dealing a hard blow to Primeape, who then took Rager's feet and head and jumped up before slamming him into the ground. Machoke engulfed his hand in electricity as he ran towards Mimey, punching the Psychic Type, who retaliated by engulfing Machoke in a blue aura which started crushing down on him.

"Primeape/Rager, Close Combat." both I and Hitoshi instructed our Pokemon.

"Machoke, Bullet Punch." Hideki commanded.

"Mimey, Psybeam." Leila ordered. Both Primeape rushed at eachother, kicking and punching as hard as they could until ultimately they knocked each other out, while Machoke rushed at Mimey, his arms glowing red as he punched Mimey at high speeds before being blasted back by a multicolored beam, knocking him out as well.

"Primeape, return. Go, Machoke." Hitoshi growled.

"Machoke, return. Come on out, Primeape." Hideki glared.

"Rager, good job, get some rest. Psycho, go time." I switched to my Kadabra.

"Well, Mimey, it's worked so far, so let's start off with Psychic again." Leila grinned.

"Machoke, Focus Energy and follow up with Fire Punch on Mr. Mime." Hitoshi ordered.

"Primeape, Focus Energy and follow up with Cross Chop on Mr. Mime." Hideki instructed.

"Psycho, neutralize that Fire Punch with a Fire Dragon." I commanded. Both Fighting Types flexed their muscles before being hit by a psychic blast, they were able to shrug it off however and both charged towards Mimey, Machoke with a fiery fist and Primeape with his hands glowing white while he held them in an X-shape. However, Psycho engulfed his fist in fire as well before using Confusion to launch the fire in the shape of a dragon towards Machoke, knocking him over. It was too late to stop Primeape, though, and the hit knocked Mimey out.

"Mimey, return. Dozer, let's go." Leila switched to her hypno.

"Primeape, another Cross Chop." Hideki called out.

"Machoke, Close Combat." Hitoshi commanded.

"Psycho, Psychic." I instructed.

"Dozer, Psycho Cut." Leila ordered. Primeape charged at Dozer with his hands in a glowing white X again, but Dozer's pendulum started glowing light-blue as he was swinging it above his head, releasing a several disks of psychic energy towards Primeape, knocking him out. In the meantime, Machoke, who had made a dash towards Psycho, was knocked out as well after being crushed by psychic forces.

"Return." Both senior students sighed as they recalled their Pokemon.

"You tried your best, my students, but now it is time that I show you why I am the Karate King." Koichi said as he stood up and walked towards the battlefield, taking two Pokeballs in his hands.

"Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, come forth." Koichi called out his two Pokemon.

"Match begin." Hitoshi announced.

"Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Mach Punch then Focus Energy. " Koichi commanded.

"Dozer /Psycho, Psychic." Me and Leila ordered at the same time. Both Fighting Types rushed at our Pokemon in a blink, their fists glowing light-blue before they punched our Pokemon and then flexed their muscles as our two Pokemon got back up before crushing the Fighting Types with psychic power.

"Hitmonchan, Fire Punch, ThunderPunch. Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick." Koichi instructed.

"Dozer, Toxic Gas and Zen Headbutt." Leila called out.

"Psycho, Double Dragon." I commanded. Hitmonlee charged forward and hit Dozer in the stomach with his knee, forcing Dozer to burp out the green gas he was preparing to release right into Hitmonlee's face, poisoning him. Dozer then followed up by ramming his skull into Hitmonlee's stomach while the top of his skull glowed blue, leaving both Pokemon panting. In the meantime, Hitmonchan ran towards Psycho, one hand engulfed in fire, the other in electricity. Psycho engulfed his hands as well and started focusing his psychic powers into his two fists, but he seemed to have trouble launching the double attack, just like before, even when he closed his eyes and focused only on the attack, it didn't help. But then something else happened: a white glow enveloped Psycho.

"All right, this is awesome." I grinned as Psycho stood up straighter as he lost his tail. When the glowing stopped, Psycho had evolved into Alakazam, his fists still engulfed in fire and electricity. This time, when Psycho focused his psychic powers into them, both punches turned into dragons, slamming into Hitmonchan, sending the Punching Pokemon skidding back.

"Let's finish this. Psycho, Psychic." I called out.

"Hypno, Giga Impact." Leila instructed.

"That's enough." Koichi stepped onto the battlefield.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You have won. If you'd go through with your attacks, you'd knock them out, so I'm giving up." Koichi bowed as he explained.

"Ah, I see. I thank you for allowing us this challenge." I bowed in return.

"Although I'm not allowed to give out badges anymore, I can still reward trainers who beat us." Koichi smiled at us.

"And what kind of reward are we talking about here?" I asked.

"Well, I have multiple Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, though I've only trained the two you just fought. Any trainer who beats us gets to pick one of the two, off course, in cases like yours the second trainer gets the one the first trainer didn't pick." Koichi explained as he produced two other Pokeballs.

"So how do we decide who goes first?" Leila turned to me.

"It's simple really, I decide. And since this young man here started with a Fighting Type Pokemon, and did very well with it I might add, he gets to choose first." Koichi held out two Pokeballs towards me.

"I think I'd like to have Hitmonchan." I said after a moment of thought.

"Very well, here is your Hitmonchan, young man. And this Hitmonlee is for you, young lady." Koichi handed us the Pokeballs.

"Thank you. We promise to take good care of them." I bowed.

"It's my honor to award such great trainers as you with these Pokemon." Koichi bowed back. After saying goodbye we left for the Pokemon Centre again for a lunch break.

* * *

After lunch we called professor Oak to send him Punchy and Kicker, our new Pokemon as well as for Leila to switch her team for her Gym Battle against Sabrina. And that is where we are now: the Saffron City Gym.

"I, Leila, challenge you to a battle." Leila yelled across the field towards Sabrina.

"I, Sabrina, accept your challenge. We each use four Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutes. Mr. Mime, go." Sabrina said in the same calm and monotonous voice as yesterday while she called out the humanoid Mr. Mime.

"Bugger, let's go." Leila called out her Butterfree.

"Mr. Mime, Psychic." Sabrina commanded.

"Bugger, Shadow Ball." Leila ordered. Mr. Mime created a blue aura around Bugger and started crushing the Bug Type, but Bugger retaliated by creating a ball of dark energy and launching it at Mr. Mime, hitting him right in the face.

"Mr. Mime, Future Sight." Sabrina instructed.

"Bugger, Silver Wind." Leila commanded. Mr. Mime raised his hands to the sky and formed a light-blue orb surrounded by light-blue electric sparks between its hands, from which he fired light-blue lightning bolts into the air which disappeared while Bugger created a gust of wind with silver crescents in it, hitting Mr. Mime and knocking him out.

"Mr. Mime, return. Venomoth, go." Sabrina switched Pokemon.

"Bugger, take a break. Ratsy, Let's go." Leila called out her Raticate.

"Venomoth, Signal Beam." Sabrina ordered.

"Ratsy, Flame Wheel." Leila instructed. Venomoth fired a rainbow-colored beam from his eyes, hitting Ratsy just as he covered himself in flames and charged toward Venomoth, tackling the Bug Type out of the air.

"Venomoth, Silver Wind." Sabrina commanded.

"Ratsy, Giga Impact." Leila ordered. Venomoth started flapping its wings, creating a wind with silver crescents while Ratsy surrounded itself in a purple sphere with swirling orange streaks as he started running towards Venomoth. Ratsy ran through the Silver Wind and rammed into Venomoth again, knocking out the Bug Type.

"Venomoth, return. Kadabra, go." Sabrina switched once again. Just then, the Future Sight crashed down onto Ratsy, weakening it to the edge of fainting.

"Ratsy, we've only got one shot at this, Endeavor." Leila instructed.

"Kadabra, Confusion." Sabrina commanded. Ratsy charged toward Kadabra, slamming into the Psychic Type's stomach before Kadabra's eyes flashed red and knocked Ratsy out with a psychic blast.

"You did well, Ratsy, return. Meowy, let's go." Leila called out her Persian.

"Kadabra, Psybeam." Sabrina instructed.

"Meowy, Shadow Claw." Leila commanded. . Kadabra's eyes started glowing red and he released multicolored rings from his eyes at the charging Persian, a black aura appearing around on of his paws. Meowy took the Psybeam and jumped towards Kadabra, the black aura forming a giant claw before slashing Kadabra, knocking out the Psychic Type.

"Kadabra, return. Alakazam, go." Sabrina made her final switch.

"Meowy, Aerial Ace." Leila ordered.

"Alakazam, Barrier, Psychic." Sabrina instructed. Alakazam created a blue barrier around himself as Meowy surrounded its body in white streaks and smashed itself into Alakazam, who retailiated by crushing Meowy with Psychic force.

"Meowy, Giga Impact." Leila commanded.

"Alakazam, Psybeam." Sabrina ordered. Meowy surrounded itself in a purple sphere with swirling orange streaks as he started running towards Alakazam, who crossed his spoons and fired a multicolored beam from it straight into Meowy's face, sending him flying and knocking him out.

"Meowy, return. Mooney, let's go." Leila switched to her Clefairy.

"Alakazam, Psycho Cut." Sabrina instructed.

"Mooney, Metronome." Leila commanded. Alakazam's spoons started glowing blue as he sliced them across Mooney's face. But Mooney retaliated by wagging its fingers back and forth before creating a white ball of energy which was launched into Alakazam's face.

"Alakazam, Fire Punch, Confusion." Sabrina ordered.

"Mooney, Fire Blast." Leila instructed. Alakazam engulfed one of his fists in fire and his eyes started glowing blue as he manipulated the fire into an arrow which he shot at Mooney, who shot a blast of fire in the shape of a stick-figure at Alakazam. As the arrow passed through the stick-figure, the stick-figure was absorbed and was hurtling back at Mooney. As the attack struck home a cloud of dust obscured the vision. As the cloud dispersed, Mooney could be seen unconscious in a crater in the marble floor.

"Mooney, return. Bugger, it's all up to you now." Leila called out her Butterfree again.

"Alakazam, Psybeam." Sabrina commanded.

"Bugger, Shadow Ball and follow up with Hyper Beam." Leila ordered. Alakazam fired another multicolored beam at bugger, who fired back with a purple ball of dark energy. As both attacks hit, Bugger fired an orange beam, engulfing Alakazam. Once Alakazam was visible again, he was unconscious.

"Sabrina is out of usable Pokemon, Leila is the winner." The referee announced.

"Alakazam, return. You have won, here is your badge and your TM." Sabrina said, handing over Leila's prize before walking away, just like she did with me.

* * *

After healing her Pokemon, Leila called out Mooney again.

"Hey, Mooney, I want to offer you a choice." Leila said as she started rummaging through her backpack.

"Do you want to evolve?" Leila asked as she pulled out a Moon Stone. The Clefairy nodded and took the Moon Stone and started glowing white as it grew to twice its size and the wings on its back grew larger as well. When the glowing stopped, there was a fully evolved Clefable in front of Leila.

"Congratulations on evolving, Mooney." Leila smiled.

* * *

Five Badges for Leila. What will happen to our heroes next? Will they reach Fuchsia City? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ I always thought that trading to evolve was stupid, so I just gave Pokemon that evolve by trade a rather high evolution level and went with that. I originally didn't even plan of having trading appear, but because of some future plans I have for the story, Big B needed a shiny Pidgeot in my opinion, so I had him trade with Leila. It'll probably be the only actual trade that'll ever happen in the story. Also, Leila wins her fifth badge and evolves her Clefairy into a Clefable. I guess that's it, I'll see you guys next month, on the first.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU:_Is anyone still reading this?

* * *

**Chapter 28**

We had left Saffron City in the morning and by nightfall we had reached Lavender Town. The trip had been calm and we had made some changes to our teams that night, before going to bed. The next morning, we were ready to set off on our way to Fuschia City.

"Come on, Leila, you know we have a long trip ahead of us, the longer it'll take to reach Fuschia City." I sighed as I, Eevolver and Electron exited the Pokemon Centre.

"But it's so early." Leila moaned as she dragged herself outside as well, Shocker walking next to her.

"No wonder you were last when we got our first Pokemon." I snickered.

"Not funny." Leila growled back at me.

* * *

"Silence Bridge? Why do they call it Silence Bridge?" Leila asked as we passed a sign before walking onto the wooden bridge which reached as far as the eye could see.

"Because this bridge is a popular fishing spot, so loud noises scare the fish away." I explained.

"So where are the fishermen?" Leila asked.

"Most of them already left. Most people prefer fishing as the sun is rising." I explained.

"Crazy bastards." Leila reacted.

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect all cities from devastation!  
To unite all people within every nation!  
To announce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the skies above!  
Julie!  
Cesar!  
Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!  
Give up now or you're in for a fight!

"Speaking about crazy people." I sighed as the two Team Rocket members stepped out of a Slowpoke submarine.

"Hand over your Pokemon or we'll take them by force." Cesar dramatically pointed at us.

"Let me answer this way: Eevolver, Electron, go time." I replied as my two Pokemon took up point in front of me.

"Shocker, Fisho, let's go." Leila called out her Goldeen into the water as her Pikachu took up point next to my Eevee and Electabuzz.

"You asked for it. Electrode, Slowpoke, go." Julie called out her pokemon.

"Sandslash, Farfy, show them the power of Team Rocket." Cesar called out his two fighters.

"Eevolver, go Jolteon and attack Electrode with Shadow Ball. Electron, attack Slowpoke with Electro Ball." I commanded.

"Shocker, attack Farfy with Electro Ball. Fisho, attack Sandslash with Hydro Pump." Leila ordered.

"Sandslash, attack with swift. Farfy, Steel Wing." Cesar instructed with a growl.

"Electrode, Rollout. Slowpoke, Zen Headbutt." Julie called out. Electron and Shocker both created a crackling ball of electricity and Eevolver created a purple ball of dark energy as Fisho blasted a powerful jet of water at Sandslash, who rolled up into a ball and started spinning, shooting multiple gold stars at Fisho. However, the Hydro Pump rolled Sandslash off the side of Silence Bridge into the water. Farfy flew down at Shocker with his wings glowing white, but was knocked out of the air by the Electro Ball attack. Electrode started rolling at Eevolver, who fired his Shadow Ball straight into the rolling ball, but was still knocked aside by the rolling Pokemon. Slowpoke had launched himself at Electron with the top of his head glowing blue, but was knocked into the water by the other Electro Ball attack. Not long after Slowpoke went under a white glow rose from the water.

"Shocker, Thunder. Fisho, Skull Bash." Leila instructed.

"Eevolver, Electron, Hyper Beam." I ordered.

"Electrode, keep going. Slowpoke, get back here and attack with Water Pulse." Julie commanded.

"Sandslash, try to stay above the water by using Rapid Spin. Farfy, Aerial Ace." Cesar called out. Shocker fired a massive blast of electricity which engulfed Farfy, who was diving at Shocker with white streaks surrounding its body. Sandslash was spinning as fast as he could just to stay above the surface while Fisho charged at him surrounded by a silver-white aura, ramming into him. Electrode rolled back at Eevolver, who fired an orange beam at Electrode. When Slowpoke rose back up to the surface, he was different. He now had a giant shell on his tail. He had evolved into Slowbro, but that wouldn't help him much against the orange beam that Electron hit him with. When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket's Pokemon were all knocked out.

"What did you say about taking our Pokemon by force?" I grinned at them. Julie and Cesar didn't respond but quickly recalled their Pokemon and jumped back into their Slowpoke sub.

"Team Rocket's diving down again." I heard them say before disappearing below the surface just as Fisho started to glow white and grew to twice its size.

"You did good, Fisho, congrats on evolving to Seaking." Leila smiled at the fish. In the meantime Eevolver had gone back to his Eevee form and jumped back onto my shoulder. Leila had also decided to let Fisho take a swim while we were out here anyway.

* * *

We continued the rest of that day and the next day without much incident. We also quickly discovered that Silence Bridge branches off at several places to small camping areas where travelling trainers can spend the night, which is good considering the alternative is sleeping on a wooden bridge without railings. We also saw several fishermen, most of them around the middle of the bridge (and most of them had cars).

"Hey look, it's the end of the bridge." Leila pointed excitedly ahead not long after we headed out the third day. There, the bridge stopped as there was solid ground again.

"That's what you think. This means we're halfway across the bridge." I laughed.

"Tell me you're joking." Leila glared at me.

"No joke. This slab of land up ahead connects the two halves of Silence Bridge and Vermillion City." I explained.

"Vermillion City? You mean we could've gone through here instead of through the Rock Tunnel." Leila's eye started twitching.

"No, at that time there was a Snorlax sleeping against the door of the Gatehouse, making it impossible to pass through it." I said, stepping back a bit.

"Then why didn't anyone try to catch it?" Leila asked.

"Somebody did. But they had to take the long way around to be able to do so." I explained, getting a bit closer again now that Leila's anger seemed to have cooled down.

"I think I see some familiar faces up ahead." Leila changed the subject. When I looked ahead I quickly realized what she was talking about. In reality, there was only one familiar face, but the others wore outfits similar to the familiar one. It was Scythe, the Bug Type specialist of the Legend Hunters.

"Let's just quickly and quietly find some place to hide." I whispered. However, before we even had the time to turn around, I saw one of the Legend Hunters pointing at us.

"You again?" Scythe growled.

"You know these kids?" a skinny man with bright purple hair, shaped like the spike on a Toxicroak's head, and pale skin asked.

"Yes, Venom, I told you about these kids. They're the ones that keep interfering." Scythe answered the man's question.

"They don't seem so strong to me." A muscular man sporting three dark-red cornrows laughed.

"Do not underestimate them, Lifter. After all, they have beaten several of our team, including me on multiple occasions." Scythe glared at the muscular man.

"I say we take them down anyway. Machamp, go." Lifter laughed as he called out his Pokemon.

"Croagunk, go." Venom called out his Poison/Fighting Type.

"Fine then. Scyther, go." Scythe sighed as he released his familiar Scyther.

"You want a fight? You can get a fight. Eevolver, Espeon. Electron, Duckling, go time." I said as my Eevee evolved into his Psychic Type evolution and my Electabuzz ran forward as I called out my Psyduck.

"Shocker, Balloony, Mushy, let's go." Leila called out her Jigglypuff and Parasect while her Pikachu dashed forward.

"No Charmeleon this time? Interesting Eevee though." Scythe snorted at me.

"I want to give you guys a fighting chance." I smirked.

"The kid's got guts. Machamp, ThunderPunch on Psyduck." Lifter laughed.

"Croagunk, Poison Jab on Espeon." Venom ordered.

"Scyther, X-Scissor on Electabuzz." Scythe commanded.

"Duckling, Eevolver, Psychic. Electron, Thunderbolt." I instructed.

"Don't forget I'm here too. Balloony, Blizzard on Scyther. Shocker, Thunder on Machamp. Mushy, Dig on Croagunk." Leila called out. Machamp engulfed one of his fists with electricity and ran towards Duckling, hitting the Psyduck in the gut. Shocker fired a massive blast of electricity which hit Machamp in the chest. In the meantime, Duckling had gotten back up and started glowing white and growing. Once the glowing ceased, Duckling stood twice as tall as before and was blue with a long tail.

"Awesome, Duckling, you evolved into Golduck." I cheered. Duckling's eyes had started glowing blue in the meantime as he pointed at machamp, his finger glowing blue as well as a blue aura started crushing the Fighting Type. Croagunk's fingers glowed purple as he punched Eevolver, who's eyes flashed blue as a psychic blast knocked Croagunk back, where Mushy resurfaced after having dug underground, knocking the Poison Type even further. Scyther flew at Electron with his glowing purple scythes crossed, but was knocked down by the electric blast from Electron's horns and the snowy wind released from Balloony's mouth.

"Machamp, let's switch things up, Close Combat on Jigglypuff and don't hold back." Lifter commanded.

"Croagunk, hold back Golduck and Espeon with Mud Bomb." Venom ordered.

"Scyther, distract Electabuzz and Parasect with Bug Buzz." Scythe smirked.

"Shocker, help Balloony with Iron Tail. Balloony, try to hit back with Psychic. Parasect, Aerial Ace." Leila instructed.

"Duckling, Eevolver, another Psychic. Electron, Thunder." I called out. Machamp tackled Balloony away from the others and started pummeling the Normal Type with his four arms, but Shocker came down with his tail glowing white as he slammed it into Machamp's back, with no effect and Balloony couldn't focus to attack with Psychic. Croagunk opened his mouth and fired of a barrage of mud balls at Duckling and Eevolver, whose eyes flashed blue as a psychic blast knocked the Poison Type down. Scyther's wings glowed red before releasing red sound waves, stopping Electron and Parasect in their tracks.

"This isn't working. They need help." Leila said as she started rummaging through her backpack.

"Should I call out Flametail?" I asked.

"No, I have another idea." Leila responded as she pulled out a Moon Stone and a Thunderstone.

"Shocker, Balloony, catch." She yelled as she threw the two stones at her Pokemon. Shocker jumped up as slapped the Moon Stone towards Balloony, who got hit by it straight in the face, before catching the Thunderstone, causing both of them to start glowing. Balloony grew twice as large and became more elongated while Shocker grew twice as large and his tail growing longer and thinner.

"Shocker, Volt Tackle. Balloony, Psychic. Mushy, Aerial Ace. Aim for Machamp." Leila instructed her Parasect and newly evolved Raichu and Wigglytuff.

"Eevolver, finish this with Psychic. Duckling, Rain Dance. Electron, back up with Quick Attack then unleash a Thunder." I commanded my Pokemon. Before the Legend Hunters had any chance to counter, Shocker and Mushy charged forward, engulfed in electricity and white streaks of energy respectively. Hitting Machamp distracted him long enough for Balloony to focus enough to hit him with a psychic blast, knocking him into Croagunk, who had been sent airborne by Eevolver's psychic blast. Duckling shot a ball of water into the sky as Electron dashed out of Bug Buzz's reach before launching a blast of yellow electricity straight up, mixing it with the Rain Dance, making it more precise, causing a powerful blast of electricity to crash into Scyther. When the smoke and dust settled all three Pokemon were out.

"So you managed to beat us without your Charmeleon." Scythe growled as he and his colleagues recalled their Pokemon.

"Oh, I will never be able to beat you with that Charmeleon again." I replied.

"why's that?" Scythe got curious.

"Here's why. Flametail, go time." I called out my Charizard.

"Holy damn, it evolved. Abra, get us out of here, NOW!" Scythe panicked, fumbling for Abra's Pokeball, ultimately getting it out and teleporting out. Me and Leila started laughing, but Flametail seemed a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry buddy, next time, I'll let you battle." I patted him on the back while Eevolver went back to its Eevee form. Flametail cheered up a little and I recalled him and Duckling while Leila recalled Mushy and Balloony.

* * *

We travelled Silence Bridge for another two days before reaching the end. On the edge of Route 13, where Silence Bridge ends, we found a Pokemon Centre.

"Yes, a night in a comfortable bed." Leila cheered as she charged ahead, Shocker following close behind. Despite being too big to ride on her shoulder anymore, Leila still didn't recall Shocker.

"What priorities, huh?" I smiled at Electron and Eevolver, though neither really reacted. When we entered the Pokemon Centre, Leila was already handing over her Pokemon for a check-up.

"Hey, I already got us a room." Leila said as I reached the counter.

"That's good. We wouldn't want someone to take away the last room." I joked, considering there were only two other trainers there, as I handed over my Pokemon as well.

"Okay, now you make it sound stupid." Leila glared.

"_I _make it sound stupid?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Let's just go to the room." Leila growled as she stomped off.

* * *

A little while later, when we went to pick up our Pokemon, Leila had calmed down.

"Y'know, we haven't had a battle in a while." Leila suddenly announced.

"We battled each other at Lavender Town." I said.

"That was two and a half weeks ago. Come on, we each use one Pokemon that hasn't evolved yet." Leila suggested.

"If memory serves me right that leaves you with Foxy and me with Eevolver, Stoney and Pups. So considering Foxy's type I'm supposing you want to go up against Pups." I deduced.

"Look at you, Sherlock Holmes. So, how about it then?" Leila laughed.

"Okay, fine, let me just call professor Oak and so I can get Pups." I smiled.

* * *

After trading in Duckling for Pups, Leila and I went outside to the battlefield. Because this Pokemon Centre is so out of the way it only has one battlefield.

"Foxy, let's go." Leila called out her Vulpix.

"Pups, go time." I released my Growlithe.

"Foxy, let's start with a Quick Attack." Leila commanded.

"Pups, Aerial Ace." I ordered. Foxy shot forward with a streak of white following her while Pups ran towards her engulfed in white streaks of energy. Both Pokemon rammed into each other and were knocked back.

"Foxy, don't give up, Extrasensory." Leila instructed.

"Pups, Wild Charge, take her down." I commanded. Foxy's eyes started glowing gold and then fired a multicolored beam at Pups, who charged toward Foxy surrounded in electricity, similar to a Volt Tackle. The Extrasensory slowed Pups down a little but he still had a decent speed when he rammed Foxy. Yellow sparks of electricity arched across Pups after the attack, damaging him as well. Both Pokemon were starting to look exhausted.

"Foxy, Hypnosis and follow up with Extrasensory." Leila ordered.

"Pups, Dig." I simply instructed. Foxy's eyes started glowing again, this time red, but before the attack could affect Pups, he dug underground tunneling straight for Foxy.

"Foxy, look out!." Leila yelled, but it was too late, Pups was already bursting from the ground underneath Foxy, knocking her out.

"You did good, Foxy, return." Leila sighed as she recalled her Vulpix.

"Awesomely done, Pups." I cheered for my Growlithe.

"Y'know, I think Foxy is ready for a Fire Stone." Leila said as we walked back inside.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same about Pups." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's first get some dinner, then we can sort out any Pokemon business." Leila grinned as her stomach growled. All I could do was laugh.

* * *

Halfway to Fuchsia City. Will Team Rocket ever give up? Will the Legend Hunters ever give up? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ well, despite the fact that I'm wondering if anyone is still reading this I still keep uploading these, though I'm starting to run out of buffer due to a lack of motivation to continue. Anyway, lot's of evolutions again, even in the Team Rocket department this time, though the last one during the Kanto Journeys obviously. Also, Foxy and Pups' evolutions will happen off screen. That's about it. See you next month, I guess.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU: _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's 29!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The next day, we went on our way again, though I let Leila sleep in a little. We had evolved Foxy and Pups into Ninetales and Arcanine respectively, though I had sent Pups back to professor Oak already in favor of Punchy, my Hitmonchan, while Leila had made some changes to her team as well. We didn't run into any trouble that day or the day after, but on the third day, we saw some familiar faces. Unfriendly familiar faces.

"You kids again?" Scythe growled as he saw us approaching. The three people around him turned to look at us.

"You know these punks?" a muscular man with beige spiky hair asked him.

"Gee, Quake, what gave you that idea?" a woman with light-purplish hair shaped like a the upper half of a Skarmory's head shot back.

"Glide, behave yourself." A muscular man with silverish-gray hair and a moustache told her.

"Just call out your Pokemon, Metallo, we've got a battle on our hands." Scythe sighed as he called out his Scyther.

"Krookodile, teach these punks a lesson." Quake called out a big, bipedal red crocodile.

"Skarmory, slice them down." Glide called out a metallic bird.

"Aggron, go." Metallo called out a huge bipedal metallic beast.

"Electron, you'll sit this one out. Eevolver, Glaceon. Flametail, go time". I called out my Charizard as my Eevee jumped of my shoulder and evolved into his Ice Type form.

"Shocker, Magnetron, let's go." Leila called out her Magneton as her Raichu ran forward.

"Scyther, X-Scissor." Scythe commanded.

"Krookodile, Crunch." Quake ordered.

"Skarmory, Drill Peck." Glide instructed.

"Aggron, Iron Head." Metallo commanded.

"Eevolver, Blizzard. Flametail, Fire Blast." I ordered.

"Shocker, Focus Blast. Magnetron, Thunderbolt." Leila instructed. Scyther charged forward with his blades crossed, straight toward the fiery stick figure Flametail shot out. Scyther flew right through it, badly scorching himself, before slashing his glowing purple blades across Flametail's chest in an X-shape.

Krookodile in the meantime prepared to bite down on Eevolver, who opened his mouth and fired a blast of cold wind and snow at Krookodile, knocking him back. Skarmory, who had flown up, dove down with his beak spinning like a drill while Magnetron's magnets started glowing yellow before releasing a bolt of yellow electricity at Skarmory, who withstood the attack long enough to hit Magnetron.

The top of Aggron's head started glowing white as it charged towards Shocker, who formed a light-blue ball of energy between his hands and threw it at Aggron, who took the hit head on and rammed Shocker.

"Shocker, no!" Leila screamed as she saw her Raichu being crushed by the big metal behemoth.

"Aggron, Body Slam." Metallo grinned.

"Scyther, Razor Wind." Scythe ordered.

"Krookodile, Double-Edge." Quake instructed.

"Skarmory, Sky Attack." Glide commanded.

"Eevolver, another Blizzard. Flametail, Heat Wave." I instructed.

"Magnetron, Thunder. Shocker, Hyper Beam." Leila ordered. Aggron let himself fall over on top of Shocker, who fired an orange beam from his mouth just as he was about to be crushed, sending Aggron flying backwards. Scythe crossed his blades again, this time making them glow white as Flametail opened his mouth, releasing a wind of flames at Scythe, knocking the Bug Type out before he could finish his attack.

Krookodile rushed at Eevolver with a yellow streak of energy following behind him. Eevolver, however, fired another Blizzard from his mouth, freezing Krookodile, but not stopping him from crashing into Eevolver. When the ice shattered, Krookodile was revealed to have fainted. Skarmory flew up and became surrounded by a white aura as Magnetron's magnets became surrounded in yellow static and it fired a massive blast of electricity at Skarmory, but Skarmory had already flown out of range.

"Well, with only Aggron and Skarmory left, it seems like a good time for this. Aggron, Earthquake." Metallo grinned after Scythe and Quake had recalled their Pokemon and his Aggron had risen back to its feet.

"Flametail, get the others in the air! Eevolver, Protect!" I quickly called out, as Flametail was the only one immune to Ground Type attacks. Aggron stomped the ground hard, making it quake and crack and making rocks fly up. Flametail had charged straight toward Shocker and Magnetron and gotten them out in time. Once the Earthquake ended, a large area of the ground had been reduced to rubble with several large rocks spiking up on the sides of the area and Eevolver stood between the rubble unharmed. But then Skarmory came diving down, surrounded in its white aura.

"Shocker, Magnetron, Discharge." Leila called out. Both Electric Types jumped out of Flametail's arms and unleashed multiple beams of blue electricity, most of them hitting Skarmory but several stray ones hit the stone spikes sticking out all around. Skarmory's aura quickly disappeared and Skarmory crashed into the ground. The pure amounts of electricity had also slightly charged up the stone spikes, creating an electromagnetic effect and Magnetron started glowing white and growing slightly bigger as well as the three orbs merging into a more unified saucer-shape.

"He evolved into Magnezone." Leila exclaimed.

"Not that it'll do you any good. Aggron, Head Smash." Metallo growled.

"Flametail, Focus Blast. Eevolver, Dig." I commanded.

"Shocker, Focus Blast as well. Magnetron, Thunder." Leila ordered. Aggron became surrounded in a whitish-blue aura as Eevolver dug underground, Magnetron charged up electricity and Flametail and Shocker formed a light-blue ball of energy in between their hands. As Aggron charged forward Eevolver burst out of the ground and hit him in the chin before the others launched their attacks at him, knocking Aggron out as well.

"Damn. Aggron, return." Metallo recalled his Pokemon angrily.

"Why don't we beat up these punks ourselves?" Quake suggested as he punched one fist into his other palm.

"What about their twelve Pokemon, idiot?" Glide snapped back.

"We're getting out of here now. Abra, Teleport." Scythe stated as he called out the Abra they use to escape every time.

"Ugh, they got away again." Leila groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll get them one day." I smiled as I looked at the spot where they had vanished.

* * *

After the encounter with the Legend Hunters everything went quiet again. The next day we were still walking towards Fuchsia city.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Leila suddenly pointed ahead. Up ahead there was a purple ball of fuzz visible between the bushes.

"Looks like a Venonat." I replied.

"I'm going to catch it. Spearbeak, let's go." Leila quickly called out her fearow.

"Spearbeak, use Steel Wing to knock it out into the open and hit it with Aerial Ace." Leila commanded. Spearbeak charged forward, his wings glowing white as he slapped the purple fuzz ball. The Venonat was catapulted onto the path we were walking on as Spearbeak flew up and then charged at Venonat surrounded in streaks of white light. Venonat, however, shook his fur and released an orange mist, which Spearbeak flew straight through. Spearbeak finished his attack and plowed into Venonat, but he was obviously moving more sluggish.

"Okay, Spearbeak, time to go all out. Giga Impact." Leila ordered. Spearbeak flew up and surrounded itself in a purple orb of energy with spiraling orange streaks around it and dove towards Venonat, who fired a multicolored beam from his eyes, missing Spearbeak by an inch as the Flying Type dodged the attack and slammed into the Bug Type, knocking it over.

"That should do it." Leila said as she took a Great Ball from het backpack and threw it at Venonat, who had gotten back up, but was pre-occupied with keeping an eye on Spearbeak. The Great Ball hit him in the back of the head and pulled him inside. After wobbling a few moments it clicked shut and teleported away.

"So, another Pokemon caught, huh?" I grinned as I stood next to her, Spearbeak landing in front of her.

"Yup, those Psychic attacks could come in handy against Koga." Leila nodded sagely as she recalled Spearbeak.

* * *

We were getting close to Fuchsia City now. With less than one day of walking left until we reached our destination. Up ahead we saw a group of people just standing around. As we got closer we noticed it was a woman with a bunch of kids with her.

"Oh, hello." The woman said when she noticed us.

"Hello." Me and Leila greeted back as we stopped by the group.

"I'm Hillary, and these are my students. Say, you wouldn't by any chance be Pokemon Trainers, would you?" Hillary introduced herself.

"What gave it away? The Eevee on my shoulder, the Electabuzz by my side or the Raichu by Leila's side? I'm Big B by the way, and as you can guess, this is Leila." I joked as I introduced ourselves.

"You know, we're on a field trip to learn about Pokemon today. Would you mind giving a battle demonstration? I'll be your opponent then." Hillary suggested.

"Okay, sure. What are the rules." I accepted.

"Three Pokemon each, substitutions are allowed." Hillary proposed.

"Very well. I'll be starting off with Electron, since he had to sit out the last battle." I nodded. Electron flexed his arms and stepped forward, sparking slightly as we all backed up a little to create an impromptu battlefield.

"Okay, then, Roselia, come on out." Hillary called out her Grass Type.

"And I'll be referee. Battle begin!" Leila announced as she swung her arms down.

"Roselia, Sunny Day and follow up with SolarBeam." Hillary commanded.

"Electron, Light Screen and counter Solar Beam with Protect." I ordered. White orbs appeared in front of Roselia's flowers and she twin beams up into the sky, intensifying the sunlight as Electron created a translucent yellow box around himself. Roselia then gathered an orb of whitish-gold energy between her flowers and launched a same colored beam at Electron, who formed a bluish-green sphere around himself to block the attack. The kids were obviously liking the battle as they started cheering for our Pokemon.

"Okay, Electron, now's the moment: Fire Punch." I instructed.

"Roselia, Seed Bomb." Hillary called out. Electron dashed forward with his fist ablaze and punched the Thorn Pokemon hard, sending her skidding across the field. Roselia was not out yet though and fired back with multiple glowing white seeds from her flowers, which exploded on contact with Electron.

"Okay, Electron, she's weakened, finish it with Quick Attack." I commanded.

"Roselia, Synthesis." Hillary ordered. Roselia raised her arms up and white sparkles started to surround her body, but Electron soon plowed into her at a high speed, knocking her out.

"Roselia is unable to battle, Electron wins." Leila announced.

"Roselia, return. Aipom, you try this." Hillary switched Pokemon.

"I'll be sticking with Electron." I grinned.

"Battle begin!" Leila swung her arms down again.

"Aipom, let's start off with Swift." Hillary instructed.

"Electron, take it and use Cross Chop." I ordered. Aipom's tail glowed white as he swung it and shot a barrage of golden stars at Electron. Electron's Light Screen stopped most of the attack so he could easily shrug it off and charge forward with his hands glowing white and in a crossed position and ramming into the Long Tail Pokemon sending it flying backwards.

"Aipom, use Slam." Hillary commanded.

"Electron, don't hold back, Focus Blast." I called out as the effects of Sunny Day started fading and Electron's Light Screen shimmered out of existence. Aipom raced forward, jumped up and came down tail first with his tail-hand in a fist at Electron, who formed a light blue ball of energy between his hands before throwing it at the descending Aipom. The smoke of the blast completely obscured Aipom for a moment, but soon the unconscious Normal Type fell out of the smoke.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Electron wins again." Leila announced. Just then, Electron started glowing white and grew quite large as well as growing a second tail. When the glowing stopped he was revealed to have evolved into Electivire. The kids were awestruck because they had never seen an evolution before.

"Good job, Electron. You evolved into your final form." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Guess, I'm down to my last Pokemon, and I don't think he'll do that good, but I have to teach my pupils to never give up. Chatot, Go." Hillary called out her final Pokemon.

"Well, Electron, looks like you won't even need to break a sweat on this one." I smiled at my Pokemon.

"Chatot, show them we won't just give up, Steel Wing." Hillary commanded.

"Electron, ThunderPunch and Ice Punch." I ordered. Chatot flew at Electron with his wings glowing white, while Electron engulfed one fist in electricity and the other in cold swirling air as he prepared to take the hit. Once Chatot was near enough though, Electron hit him with both fists, sending the bird back to Hillary.

"Okay, that's it. No need to continue, one more hit and Chatot's down." Hillary waved her arms as Chatot tried to get back up.

"Chatot has given up. Hillary is out of Pokemon. Big B wins." Leila Announced.

"Good job, Electron." I hugged my new Electivire while Hillary recalled her Chatot.

"Hey, it's almost noon. We are having a picnic and we have plenty of food, so you're welcome to join us." Hillary stated as she looked at her watch.

"I don't see any harm in that." I shrugged, looking over at Leila.

"Sounds like fun." Leila smiled as she picked up her backpack. We moved to a big nearby tree and started setting things up underneath it.

"Hey, mister, do you have any other Pokemon?" One of the kids came asking.

"Sure, if your teacher is okay with it we could call them out." I looked over at Hillary.

"Oh, I don't know if that would be such a good idea." Hillary pretended to have doubts and the kids started pleading with her.

"Off course you can see their other Pokemon." Hillary laughed after a couple of moments.

"Now, before we call out our Pokemon, you have to promise to play nice with them." I explained as Leila took two Pokeballs and stood next to me.

"We promise." The kids said in unison.

"Okay then, here goes. Flametail, Brutasaur, Shellshock, Punchy, come on out." I threw my remaining four Pokeballs in the air. My Charizard, Wartortle and Hitmonchan all appeared in the kneeling pose again but my Ivysaur was unable to do that pose.

"Saury, Magnetron, Spearbeak, Mimey, Kicker, show yourselves." Leila first threw the two Pokeballs in her hand and then the other three. Leila's Venusaur, Magnezone, Fearow, Mr. Mime and Hitmonlee all appeared before her.

"Okay, everyone, lunch is served." Hillary announced. We all gathered on the blanket underneath the tree.

"Hey, mister, will you show us how to catch a Pokemon?" Another one of the kids asked.

"Well, that depends, what kind of Pokemon can be found around here?" I asked in return.

"Nidorino and Ditto are popular choices around here." Hillary answered.

"Well, I already have a Nidoking, but a Ditto could come in handy. Okay then, after lunch, we search for a Ditto." I nodded.

* * *

Almost in Fuchsia city. Will Big B find a Ditto? Will Electron ever get over his fear of Pokeballs? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ So, yeah, here's this month's update. Three more Legend Hunters are introduced. Originally, Metallo was going to have a Steelix, but I figured I could do better than that for him. Also, Quake originally had a Gible/Gabite, but I wanted to add in some Gen V Pokemon in their group and with Krookodile looking so evil, I just had to put him in there. Also, Leila catches a Venonat. I don't know if it'll be used a lot or not, but as the series will now near the end rather quickly (I'm estimating the story will reach 45 chapters by the end). I also forgot to mention this earlier, but if I build up enough of a buffer, I'll do a month of weekly updates. And yes, I know that Magneton can only evolve at Mt. Coronet or Chargestone Cave in the games, but since Chargestone Cave is made up of electrically charged rocks, I figured that a Magneton could essentially evolve by being surrounded by electrically charged rocks. And as I mentioned before, I'm not really fond of the trade evolution idea, so I just had Electabuzz evolve when he was around level 50 (now you know about what level most of the Pokemon are at this point in the story). So, yeah, I guess that's it. I'll see you guys on the first of december, I guess.

Also, I had my doubts about uploading it today or if I should wait until tomorrow. In case you didn't know, today is All Saints Day. In Belgium that's big deal, I don't really know how other countries treat it. But to me, the 1st of November has an extra sad note. It was on this day, 10 years ago, that my father passed away. So many things I never got to do with my dad. So I'm dedicating this chapter to my dad (not that he knew anything about Pokemon other than the name Pikachu).


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU: _And this makes 30. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

After lunch we headed out to find a Ditto. When we found a place with a lot of wild Pokemon we split up into groups to see if we could find one. Even Electron (my Electivire) and Eevolver (my Eevee) helped. From time to time one of the kids would come get me, Leila or even Hillary to show a Pokemon they found, though none of them a Ditto. However, after about half an hour of searching one of the kids finally found one and soon we had gathered everyone around the clearing where the Ditto was.

"Okay, kids, pay attention, because I'm only doing this once." I whispered before stepping into the clearing. Ditto didn't seem scared though, in fact, it turned to me with a determined look on its face.

"Punchy, go time." I called out my Hitmonchan, which appeared in that crouching position again.

"Punchy, Mach Punch before he can take your form." I quickly commanded. Punchy's fist glowed light blue as he punched Ditto, causing a lot of pain for the blubbery Pokemon. Ditto got up again ,however, and started glowing yellow and transformed into a Hitmonchan as well.

"Punchy, give him a Sky Uppercut." I ordered. Punchy's fist glowed light blue as Ditto's fist glowed white. They both charged at each other, glowing fists ready to hit. As Punchy was close enough he delivered an uppercut to Ditto's chin as Ditto just extended his arm forward and hit Punchy in the jaw. Both Pokemon stood there for a second, before Ditto sagged down. He wasn't out yet, but he was weakened a lot. I quietly took one of the Great Balls out of my pocket.

"Great Ball, go!" I said as I skipped the ball across the clearing, hitting the Ditto's leg and sucking him in. The ball wobbled but soon clicked shut and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey, where did it go?" one of the kids asked.

"I have six Pokemon with me, so when I catch a new one, it goes straight to professor Oak's lab." I explained.

"Okay kids, it's about time we went back to Fuchsia City." Hillary announced. We joined the group in their trek back to the city, but said our goodbyes once we reached the city, because we wanted to go to the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

When we reached the Pokemon Centre we learned the gym was closed because Koga's Pokemon were injured in battle … by Lisa.

"We could visit the Safari Zone." I suggested to Leila.

"Okay, but we each go our separate ways. I don't want you catching the Pokemon I want to catch." Leila said.

"You've got a deal." I nodded.

* * *

"Welcome to the Safari Zone." The woman sitting behind one of the desks said as we entered the building.

"To enter the Safari Zone, please hand over your Pokemon." The man sitting at the other desk continued.

"THAT might be a problem." I replied as Leila recalled Shocker, her Raichu.

"What's the matter?" The woman asked as Leila handed over her Pokeballs to the man.

"Well, my Electivire is afraid to go inside of a Pokeball and my Eevee has been treated badly by his previous trainer, making him untrusting of Pokeballs." I explained. The woman rubbed her chin in thought for a moment as Leila received a messenger bag filled with Safari Balls.

"Okay, then, you can take the Eevee with you, but you're not allowed to use it to battle the wild Pokemon here. Your Electivire, however, has to stay here, but he can stay outside of his Pokeball." The woman suggested.

"Okay, I guess. Electron, you watch over my Pokeballs." I agreed as I handed my Pokeballs to my Electivire. The woman then handed me a bag of Safari Balls as well and showed me to the gate Leila had just passed through.

* * *

The Safari Zone is pretty much a big jungle with desert patches and a couple of small lakes where all kinds of Pokemon can be found. Leila had a lead on me and she hadn't wasted it. While looking around for Pokemon, she had stumbled upon one of the lakes.

"Maybe there are some Water Pokemon in this lake, I could certainly use one." Leila said as she took some Pokemon food and threw it into the water. After a couple of moments, several Water Type Pokemon surfaced. Mostly Magikarp and Goldeen and a couple of Seaking, but what got Leila's attention, was the Lapras in the group.

"Hey, Lapras, I've got some more food here for you." Leila said as she took another handful of Pokemon food and held it out towards the Lapras. The Lapras was very cautious at first, but soon swam a little closer and started eating out of her hand.

"So, do you want to be friends, Lapras?" Leila asked the Lapras. It looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out if Leila was a good trainer and eventually, Lapras nodded.

"I promise I'll take good care of you, Lappy." Leila said as she took a Safari Ball and touched it to Lapras's head. Lapras was sucked in and the Safari Ball clicked shut without a struggle, though it didn't teleport away.

"I guess Safari Balls work differently." Leila shrugged as she realized the ball wouldn't teleport away, so she clipped it to her belt.

* * *

In the meantime, I had been strolling around as well, coming across several wild Pokemon already, though mostly Nidoran, Nidorina and Nidorino as well as a couple of Venonat and Paras, so I hadn't caught anything yet. As I continued on, I came across a Scyther that was napping.

"Looks like it's our Lucky day, Eevolver." I whispered to my Eevee as I quietly took a Safari Ball from the bag.

"Safari Ball, go." I said as I skipped the Safari Ball towards the Scyther. It hit his foot and sucked him in and started wobbling like crazy, until eventually the Scyther broke free and slashed the Safari Ball in two before turning to glare at me. I decided to try a different approach and took some Pokemon food and threw it at him. The food distracted the Scyther.

"Okay, let's try this again. Safari Ball, go." I muttered as I threw a second ball. Once again, Scyther got sucked in and the ball started wobbling wildly, until it eventually clicked shut. I waited for it to teleport away but soon realized that wouldn't happen, so I went over and picked it up.

"Welcome to the team, Blade." I smiled at the Safari Ball.

* * *

Leila had continued further into the safari zone and was still on the lookout for new Pokemon. Suddenly, she saw a brown Pokemon with shaggy white hair.

"A Shiftry? That is so mine. Safari Ball, go." Leila threw a Safari Ball as she recognized the Pokemon. However, as the ball was flying toward Shiftry, another Pokeball, a black one, slammed hers out of the way, then a man jumped down next to the Shiftry. He had long, green, shaggy hair as well as a beard, moustache and sideburns, thus covering most of his face with hair. He also wore a Legend Hunters outfit with the sleeves ripped off, showing of his muscular arms. This man really looked like he lived in the wild.

"That Shiftry is my Pokemon, little girl." The man said as he turned towards Leila.

"You're a Legend Hunter, aren't you?" Leila asked.

"The name is Tree. I'm the Grass Type specialist of the Legend Hunters. I was scouting for good Pokemon to poach." He answered.

"Well, your poaching ends here. Lappy, let's go." Leila said, holding out Lappy's Safari Ball. However nothing happened.

"Hah, the Pokemon you captured since your arrival can't be called out until you check out of the Safari Zone." Tree laughed.

"Great, so I'm on my own then." Leila growled.

"Time to put an end to this encounter. Shiftry, Bullet Seed." Tree commanded. Shiftry then shot a barrage of glowing yellow seeds at Leila, but Leila was saved by a brown blur with a streak of white energy following right behind it.

"A Pinsir?" Leila said as she saw the Pokemon that saved her. Although the Pokemon in the Safari Zone live in the wild, they have been taught not to harm humans and to protect humans if another Pokemon tries to harm a human. The Pinsir then took position between Leila and Shiftry.

"You think a wild Pokemon can help you? Shiftry, Razor Wind." Tree growled. Shiftry's hands glowed white as he waved them, releasing a white crescent energy blade. Pinsir took the hit before pulling a big piece of rock out of the ground and throwing it at Shiftry. Shiftry dodged the attack, but Pinsir plowed into him with a Quick Attack and then bit into Shiftry with glowing white teeth.

"Shiftry, don't let that wild Pokemon get the best of you. Take Down." Tree barked at his Pokemon. Shiftry pushed Pinsir off of him and then launched himself at Pinsir surrounded by a golden aura. Pinsir took the hit and then started punching Shiftry non-stop in rapid succession, ultimately causing the Wicked Pokemon to faint.

"Damnit. Shiftry, return." Tree growled as he recalled his Pokemon. He then ran off into the jungle.

"Let's follow him, Pinsir!" Leila yelled as she started running after him, the wild Pinsir right behind her.

* * *

I kept looking for more Pokemon. I still had only caught that Scyther. After a while of walking around without seeing any Pokemon I arrived at a big clearing.

"It's almost like all the Pokemon are gone." I sighed. Eevolver nodded in agreement on my shoulder. Suddenly, I heard noise behind me. As I turned around I saw a big buffalo-like Pokemon with a big horns with golden rings on it charging towards me.

"A Bouffalant? But those aren't in the Kanto Safari Zone." I said as I recognized the Pokemon, however, it didn't even get close to me as a brown bull with three tails and two silver horns plowed into it from the side.

"Saved by the Tauros." I smiled at Eevolver. However, my smile soon disappeared as three people in Legend Hunter clothes stepped out into the clearing. The middle one was Scythe, but I didn't recognize the other two. One of them was a young guy with a greyish-brown afro on his head while the other was a girl with long blue hair and three spikes sticking up in the front like a Gyarados.

"So, we meet again." Scythe sneered as he recognized me.

"This must be the kid the others are talking about." The girl said.

"Yes, Aqua, he is. But here, he doesn't have his Pokemon. Except for that Eevee on his shoulder." Scythe nodded.

"And he can't use the Pokemon he caught here either." The afro-guy laughed. He was right though, I couldn't use the Scyther I had caught. All I had was Eevolver and with some luck, the Tauros that saved me earlier, who had now put himself between me and Bouffalant.

"Let's use that to our advantage then, Bill. Go, Scyther." Scythe laughed as well.

"Go, Gyarados." Aqua called out her Pokemon as well. Scyther and Gyarados materialized at Bouffalant's sides, outnumbering Tauros. Eevolver wouldn't let that happen though, and jumped of my shoulder and stood next to Tauros.

"We're still outnumbered." I muttered. Almost as if he knew, Tauros cried out and another Pokemon's cry was heard in return. A moment later, a Rhyhorn ran out of the woods and skidded to a halt next to Tauros.

"Now it's a fair fight. Eevolver, Jolteon. I want you to take on that Gyarados." I grinned. Eevolver glowed and grew larger as well as becoming spiky.

"Scyther, Steel Wing." Scythe ordered.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump." Aqua commanded.

"Bouffalant, Iron Head." Bill called out.

"Eevolver, Thunderbolt." I instructed. I didn't tell Tauros and Rhyhorn what to do because as wild Pokemon they probably preferred to fight on their own. Scyther shot forward, his wings glowing white, at Rhyhorn, who retaliated by covering his teeth in fire as he charged towards Scyther. Rhyhorn caught Scyther's wing in his mouth, sustaining some damage from the Steel Wing, and bit down, hitting with his Fire Fang.  
Gyarados fired a powerful blast of water at Jolteon, who dodged most of it with his superior speed before launching a yellow bolt of electricity at Gyarados, shocking the big Water Type. Bouffalant charged forward, cloaked in a white aura while Tauros charged ahead with his silver studs and horns glowing blue. The collision kicked up a cloud of dust. When the dust settled the two Pokemon were still pushing back on each other, even though their attacks had ended.

"Scyther, X-Scissor." Scythe growled.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam." Aqua called out.

"Bouffalant, Megahorn." Bill ordered.

"Eevolver, unleash the Thunder." I instructed. Scyther crossed his scythes as they glowed light blue while flying towards Rhyhorn, who charged toward Scyther covered in a silver aura. As they collided a cloud of dust kicked up again, though this time, both Pokemon came flying out and skidded to a halt. Gyarados fired an orange beam at Eevolver, who tried to dodge it, but got hit by a glancing blow. Eevolver then struck back by unleashing a massive beam of yellow electricity at Gyarados, hitting the big Water Type right in the face, making it collapse.  
Bouffalant and Tauros had in the meantime charged past each other and were now circling around for another attack. Bouffalant's horns glowed white as he charged towards Tauros, who got surrounded by a golden aura as he charged at Bouffalant. Once again there was a big collision though this time, Tauros got pushed back a bit as the recoil hit him.

"Gyarados, return." Aqua recalled her fallen Pokemon.

"Scyther, use …" Scythe started to say, but he was interrupted by a wild looking man with green hair in a Legend Hunters outfit, who dropped down from the trees.

"Scythe, I think we better get out of here." The man said as he ran up to the other Legend Hunters. Not long after, Leila burst onto the clearing with a Pinsir next to her.

"You're running from a little girl?" Bill laughed. As if in response, several Safari Zone rangers and the Safari Zone warden stepped out of the woods as well.

"Scythe, get us out of here." Aqua panicked.

"Bouffalant, return." Bill quickly recalled his Pokemon.

"Abra, Teleport, now." Scythe yelled as he called out that Abra again. In a flash, the four poachers were gone.

"Damnit, they got away again. You did great though, Eevolver, you can go back to Eevee now. Tauros, Rhyhorn, you guys were great too." I sighed.

"You were awesome too, Pinsir. Hey, I know, why don't you become my Pokemon?" Leila suggested to the Bug Type. Pinsir seemed to think about it for a second before nodding in agreement.

"Welcome to the team, Pinchy." Leila grinned as she put him in a Safari Ball.

"Hey, that's an idea. Why don't you two join me as well?" I asked Tauros en Rhyhorn. Both Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so names. Tauros, you'll be called Toro from now on. And Rhyhorn, you'll be Crasher." I said as I tapped both of them with a Safari Ball.

"And that's the end of your Safari Zone trip. For starters, the park is about to close and furthermore, we need to take your statements about these poachers." The warden said as he walked up to us.

"Okay, no problem." I agreed. As we were escorted back to the entrance Leila and I took the time to teach our new Pokemon some TMs.

* * *

"Thank you for your co-operation. We hope you come by again sometime." The warden said as he let us leave. It was already starting to get dark so we headed back to the Pokemon Centre. Our Safari Zone Pokemon had been checked out of the zone and teleported to professor Oak and they had given us our other Pokemon back before they took our statements about the Legend Hunters.

"So, who'll go first tomorrow?" Leila asked as we strolled back to the Pokemon Centre.

"You can go first if you want. I have no problems with that." I replied.

"Then I will go first." Leila nodded to herself.

* * *

Fuchsia City at last. Will Leila win her Gym Battle? Will the Legend Hunters ever give up? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ Another bunch of Legend Hunters. I'd like to point out that I did not base Aqua on the character from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. I designed the Legend Hunters waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back when I first started this Fanfic, at around the same time I designed Julie and Cesar. Also, this is not the same Bill as the one from the PC system. Originally, he had a Kangaskhan and was called Khan. He was originally also the youngest Legend Hunter and had a normal hairstyle because he was new. But I gave that role to another Legend Hunter now, one of the few that still need to be introduced. That's about it out of me. So see you guys next month and don't forget to review.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU: _A (late) merry christmas and a happy new year to all of you. Enjoy chapter 31.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The next morning after breakfast we called professor Oak to prepare our teams for our Gym Battles. After some thinking the previous night I decided to give Shellshock, my Wartortle, a rest as well as sending back Electron, my Electivire, and Punchy, my Hitmonchan. In their place I asked for my Alakazam Psycho, my Haunter Ghosty and my Graveler Rocky. Leila had handed in Kicker, her Hitmonlee, and Spearbeak, her Fearow, as well as Magnetron, her Magnezone, and retrieved her Jynx Kissy, her Venonat Veno and her Hypno Dozer.

"Now, off to the gym." I pointed dramatically down the street, where there was an old Japanese mansion-like building with a sign that said 'Fuchsia City Gym'.

"Yeah, but I'm challenging the leader first." Leila smirked.

"Yeah, I know, I told you you could go first." I rolled my eyes. As we entered the domain I quickly got the feeling we were being watched. When we reached the front door, there was a sign inviting challengers to enter, so we opened the door and walked in. it was a dojo-like room with a Pokemon Battlefield painted on the wooden floor.

"Hello? I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader." Leila called out as we reached the edge of the battlefield. Suddenly two figures blew past us at an incredible speed, startling us. As we looked up across the battlefield again, two ninjas stood there. The larger of the two had a male figure and had blue hair. He wore a black outfit with a red scarf obscuring most of his facial features. The other, shorter ninja was definitely female. She had purple hair and wore a black, sleeveless outfit with a pink scarf obscuring most of her face.

"I am Koga. I am the Gym Leader here. And this is Janine, my daughter and Gym Leader in training." The larger one said as he pulled his scarf down around his neck, the shorter female following his example.

"I am Leila and I want to challenge you to a Gym Battle." Leila smirked.

"Very well, but first I have a question. Young man, do you want to challenge me as well?" Koga pointed at me.

"Me? Off course, but I promised Leila she could go first." I responded with a confused expression.

"Then let's make this a double battle. I want to see how much my daughter has learned. This should be a good test for her skills." Koga suggested.

"I'm game if Leila is." I smiled.

"Sure, why not, that should make this interesting." Leila nodded.

"Please follow me. We only use this Battlefield when the weather doesn't allow us to use our battlefield outside." Koga explained. He then led us through a side door to a grassy open spot next to the building we were in. Me and Leila took up point in the challenger's corner as Koga and Janine went to the Gym Leader side.

"This will be an official Gym Battle. Each trainer is allowed to use four Pokemon and only the challengers are allowed to switch out Pokemon." The Referee announced.

"Koffing, come forth." Koga called out a purple ball-like Pokemon.

"Weezing, let's show them what we've got." Janine called out an evolved Koffing.

"Kissy, let's go." Leila called out her Jynx.

"Rocky, go time." I called out my Graveler.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Koffing, Gyro Ball on Jynx." Koga immediately ordered.

"Weezing, Sludge on Graveler." Janine followed.

"Rocky, show Weezing your Mega Punch." I commanded.

"Kissy, Psyshock on Koffing." Leila instructed. Koffing started spinning rapidly, a purple ring surrounding his body as he went towards Kissy. Kissy retaliated by creating a blob of blue and purple energy between her hands, which she launched at the spinning Poison Type. The blob exploded on contact but Koffing was able to spin through it, ramming into Kissy.  
Weezing spat out dark brown sludge at Rocky, who was charging toward Weezing with his fist glowing white. Although the Sludge obviously had its effects on Rocky, he charged on and punched Weezing hard.

"Weezing, Sludge Bomb." Janine commanded.

"Koffing, Sludge Bomb as well." Koga instructed.

"Kissy, full power Psychic." Leila ordered.

"Rocky, Stealth Rock and Defense Curl." I called out. Weezing and Koffing fired a barrage of blobs of brown sludge as Rocky pounded his arms on the ground, sending silvery energy into the ground right before he and Kissy were bowled over by the Sludge Bombs. Kissy's eyes started glowing blue as well as Koffing becoming surrounded in a blue aura, before being smashed into the ground by a psychic force, knocking it out. In the meantime, Rocky had curled up. However, he started glowing white and the ball the formed became larger.

"Alright, Rocky, you evolved. Now show them your Roll Out." I instructed my newly evolved Golem.

"Koffing, return. Koffing, go, use Screech." Koga switched out his fallen Koffing for another one. Glowing white rocks immediately rose from the ground and hit Koffing before disappearing back under the ground.

"Weezing, Curse, quickly." Janine ordered.

"Kissy, Hyper Beam." Leila commanded. Rocky started rolling towards Weezing, who was surrounded by a purple aura as she powered up. Koffing released an air distorting soundwave at our Pokemon, though Weezing was affected by it too. Rocky smashed into Weezing, who managed to hang on to consciousness. Kissy then fired an orange beam from her mouth at Koffing, engulfing the Poison Type.

"Koffing, Explosion." Koga ordered.

"Weezing, let's double that power. Use Explosion as well." Janine instructed. With Kissy recovering from Hyper Beam and Rocky's Roll Out picking up more speed by the second there was nothing we could do, so we prepared to switch out our Pokemon after this attack. Both Poison Types glowed white as they floated to the center of the battlefield, before exploding violently, the blast creating a cloud of smoke and dust obscuring everything. As the dust and smoke started to blow over, we could see all four of our Pokemon were knocked out.

"Koffing, return. Muk, come forth." Koga switched out his purple ball for a pile of purple sludge.

"Weezing, return. Ariados, go." Janine switched out her Pokemon for a big red and yellow spider.

"Rocky, return. Ghosty, go time." I switched out my Golem for my Haunter.

"Kissy, return. Veno, let's go." Leila switched out her Jynx for her Venonat. As soon as Muk and Ariados were on the field, glowing white rocks pummeled them before retreating back under the ground.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb on Venonat." Koga commanded.

"Ariados, Psybeam on Haunter." Janine instructed.

"Veno, Psychic on Muk." Leila ordered.

"Ghosty, Fire Punch on Ariados." I called out. Muk spit out a barrage of brown blobs at Veno, who took the hit before retaliating by crushing Muk with a light-blue aura. Ariados fired a multi-colored beam from her horn at Ghosty, who engulfed his fist in fire and charged through the beam, starting to glow white in the process. Ghosty's hands became attached to his main body, which also grew legs, he also seemed to shrink just the tiniest bit.

"All right, Ghosty evolved into Gengar." I cheered at my second evolved Pokemon today. Ghosty had in the meantime reached Ariados and punched her hard with his Fire Punch.

"Muk, Sludge Wave." Koga ordered.

"Ariados, Psychic." Janine called out.

"Veno, another Psychic as well." Leila instructed.

"Ghosty, use Psychic too." I commanded. Muk slammed his hand onto the ground, creating a wave of poisonous sludge which washed over Veno and Ghosty, who were starting to look battered. Then, Ariados surrounded Ghosty in a light-blue glow, while Ghosty did the same to her and Veno did the same to Muk. Veno soon started glowing white as well. Veno's body became thinner and longer as well as sprouting wings. When the glowing faded, Veno was revealed to have evolved into Venomoth.

"Good job, Veno." Leila cheered. As we looked on at the battle, both Ariados and Ghosty fainted as they were crushed by each other's Psychic attacks.

"Ariados, return. Go, Crobat." Janine switched out her Ariados for a big, purple, four-winged bat, which was immediately pelted by glowing white rocks, which shot up out of nowhere.

"Ghosty, you did well. Psycho, go time." I switched out my Gengar for my Alakazam.

"Crobat, Wing Attack on Venomoth." Janine commanded.

"Muk, Shadow Punch on Alakazam." Koga instructed.

"Veno, Psychic on Crobat." Leila called out.

"Psycho, Psycho Cut on Muk." I ordered. Crobat charged at Veno with glowing white wings. Veno tried to attack with a Psychic attack before he was hit but Crobat was just too fast and knocked Veno out. In the Meantime, Muk gathered purple and black energy around his fist, which he fired at Psycho by punching toward Psycho, whose spoons were glowing light-blue before he released multiple crescent blades from them at Muk. Both Pokemon took a hard hit, but both remained standing.

"Veno, return. Dozer, let's go." Leila switched out her fallen Venomoth for her Hypno.

"Muk, Shadow Punch." Koga called out.

"Crobat, Brave Bird." Janine instructed.

"Psycho, Psychic and Endure." I commanded.

"Dozer, Ice and ThunderPunch." Leila ordered. Muk fired another energy fist at Psycho, who's eyes were glowing blue as he surrounded Muk in a similarly blue aura. The attacks hit at the same time, with Muk fainting and Psycho hanging in there by a thread. Crobat had flown up high before diving down, its wings folded in while her body burst into flames. As Crobat opened her wings again, the flames dispersed and a blue aura was revealed right before she rammed into Dozer, who was standing ready with one hand covered in a blue glow and the other covered in electric currents. At the exact moment Crobat hit Dozer, he punched her with both fists, the combined damage of the two attacks and the recoil taking a big toll on the poisonous bat.

"Muk, return. Weezing, come forth." Koga switched out his Muk for his final Pokemon, which got hit by Stealth Rock.

"Weezing, use Assurance on Alakazam." Koga commanded.

"Crobat, Steel Wing." Janine called out.

"Dozer, Psychic." Leila instructed.

"Psycho, Thunder Wave." I ordered. Weezing charged towards Psycho surrounded by a black aura. As Weezing rammed into Psycho, Psycho released a charge of yellow electricity from his spoons straight into the Poison Type before collapsing. Crobat swooped towards dozer with glowing white wings as Dozer's eyes glowed blue and a blue aura surrounded Crobat. With a short psychic blast, Crobat dropped out of the sky unconscious.

"Crobat, return. Venomoth, you're up." Janine switched out her fallen bat for a bug, which also got hit by Stealth Rock.

"Psycho, you did great, return. Eevolver, Espeon, go time." I said as I recalled my Alakazam. The Eevee on my shoulder nodded and jumped onto the field, evolving into the purple split-tailed Psychic Type.

"Weezing, Double Hit." Koga ordered.

"Venomoth, Signal Beam." Janine instructed.

"Dozer, Psychic." Leila called out.

"Eevolver, Psyshock." I commanded. Weezing's body got a purple glow as he charged for Eevolver, who created three blobs of psychic energy which he lined up so Weezing had to fly right through them to hit him, which the Poison Type did as he rammed into my Psychic Type. Venomoth fired a rainbow-colored beam from his eyes at Dozer, who tried to crush the Bug Type with a blue aura. The Signal Beam attack hit Dozer head on and knocked him out.

"Dozer, return. Mimey, you're up." Leila switched out her Hypno for her Mr. Mime.

"It would seem we are all down to our last Pokemon." Koga smiled.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to go all out. Eevolver, Psychic, full blast." I instructed.

"Weezing, Sludge Bomb." Koga called out.

"Venomoth, Silver Wind." Janine commanded.

"Mimey, let's go all out too, Hyper Beam." Leila ordered. Before Weezing could even attack, he was crushed by a psychic force, falling out of the air unconscious. Venomoth, however, was quick enough to unleash a wind with silver crescents at Mimey, who took the hit head on before firing an orange beam which engulfed Venomoth, who moments later dropped to the ground unconscious as well.

"Weezing and Venomoth are unable to battle. The winners are Big B and Leila." The referee declared as Koga and Janine recalled their Pokemon. Janine was looking a little sad.

"Congratulations, you two. You have earned these." Koga said as he reached into the vest of his outfit and pulled out two heart-shaped badges as well as four TM-discs.

"These are your Soul Badges. And these TMs contain the moves Toxic and Poison Jab." Koga explained.

"Thank you, sir. This was truly and amazing battle." I bowed in respect as I took the items. Eevolver stood next to me, having reverted back to Eevee, waiting to jump onto my shoulder, which he did once I straightened myself again.

"Yes, it was. I know now that Janine will be a great Gym Leader once I retire." Koga nodded.

"But, dad, I made you lose." Janine looked up at her father.

"No, my dear, I would have lost against both of them, even in normal one-on-one battles. These two are very talented." Koga explained, resting one hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah, Janine, you were great. Don't forget you did just take out five Pokemon in this battle." Leila chipped in after she recalled Mimey. Janine thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled as she mentally counted the Pokemon that bad been taken out by her Pokemon.

"I'm always right." Leila nodded smugly. I decided to smack her on the head.

"Anyway, thanks once again. We'll be leaving now so all of us can see to it our Pokemon get some care." I said as Leila rubbed the sore spot where I hit her.

* * *

While nurse Joy was looking over our Pokemon, I had called home to tell my mom that I won my sixth badge. After that, Leila and I went to the cafeteria to wait for our Pokemon we had used in the Gym Battle.

"Okay, so our next stop should be Seafoam Islands. However, the next ferry doesn't leave for another two days, so I suggest we take a break." I said as I sat down.

"You mean it? Because this city has a beach. I want to go to the beach." Leila smiled as sat down as well, Shocker jumping onto the chair next to her.

"Yes, I mean it. How about we go this afternoon? We can go supply shopping once we get our Pokemon back, come back here for lunch and then we go." I suggested.

"Don't they say you should wait an hour after eating before going swimming?" Leila asked.

"Yes, but it's half an hour from here to the beach on foot. Also I don't plan on swimming." I replied. Before Leila could ask anything more though, nurse Joy was back with our Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon are all healthy, though I would suggest that you give Golem and Jynx a while to rest. They were pretty banged up." Nurse Joy said as she put the two trays of Pokeballs in front of us and Eevolver jumped onto the table.

"Thank you. I'll send Rocky to professor Oak's for some hard earned R&R right away." I nodded.

"Also, I overheard you talking about going to the Seafoam Islands. Are you participating in the Water Tournament?" nurse Joy asked.

"Water Tournament? I don't think I know anything about that." I looked at her confused.

"Well, it's a new annual tournament. It was held for the first time last year. You're only allowed to use Water Type Pokemon. However, it's not very well known. Last year, only eight people participated, two of which were kids with three Magikarp. Though, this year there will be a couple of surprise guests to promote the tournament." Nurse Joy explained.

"Sounds interesting. When is this tournament?" I asked.

"If you take the next ferry like you are planning to, you should be just in time to enter the tournament." Nurse Joy answered.

"What do you think, Leila?" I turned to my companion.

"I think I only have two Water Types." Leila frowned.

"I have plenty, why don't you borrow one of mine?" I suggested.

"If that's allowed by the rules, then okay." Leila cheered up.

"I wish you the best of luck." Nurse Joy smiled before walking away.

"So … shopping?" Leila urged.

"Let me just phone professor Oak first, There are a couple of Pokemon here who deserve some rest." I said as we stood up.

* * *

Six down, two to go. Will our heroes make it to the Pokemon League? And what is Big B planning to do at the beach? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ Once again happy new year. So, yeah, another bunch of evolutions. But don't worry, the number of unevolved Pokemon is starting to run out (in fact, Leila doesn't even have any left). Also, the Water Tournament. It's a little addition I came up with just to take a small break from the Gym Challenge and to break from the tradition of Big B and Leila getting lost in a cave and running into Team Rocket. I can't say much about it yet, I don't want to spoil it, but the idea was to come up with a tournament that was Type-exclusive and since it's being held on the Seafoam Islands, it just had to be Water Type or Ice Type in my mind. At first I thought I'd make it so both Types were allowed, but that wouldn't really make a lot of sense, so I decided on Water Type only, because Leila could borrow one of Big B's Water Types. But that's about it. See you guys next month on the first, and don't forget to review.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU: _I never mentioned this before, but if you see a typo or anything anywhere don't be afraid to point it out to me. Anyway, here's chapter 32. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Time to work on my tan." Leila cheered as she laid down the big towel she had brought in her big purse-like bag. She then took of the dress she wore (which I had never even seen before) to reveal a plain black bikini underneath. She rubbed some sunscreen onto her exposed skin and laid down on her back, Shocker, her Raichu, plopping down next to her.

"Good for you." I shrugged. I didn't plan to just sit on the beach the whole day. Oh no, I had important work to do.

"Shellshock, Brutasaur, Crasher, Blade, come on out." I called out my Wartortle, Ivysaur, Rhyhorn and Scyther. Eevolver, the Eevee that always rode on my shoulder, jumped down and sat next to the others.

"Okay, so we have a difficult situation on our hands here." I started.

"What? That you have free time?" Leila interrupted, laughing.

"No, Flametail hates Scythers, remember? I need to find a way to calm down Flametail enough when he sees Blade that I can reason with him." I sighed.

"Oh, right. Need some help?" Leila asked.

"Well, I could do with some more restrainers." I hinted.

"Got ya covered. Saury, Foxy, Mooney, lend a hand." Leila lazily put her hand in her bag and pulled out three Pokeballs, releasing her Venusaur, Ninetales and Clefable.

"Okay, that might help. Blade, you stand a decent distance back. Crasher, Foxy, you protect Blade from any attacks that might get thrown at Blade. Saury, Brutasaur, use your Vine Whips to restrain him. Mooney, you can use Psychic to push him back. Shellshock, you try to restrain him too … somehow. Everybody understood?" I explained my plan. The Pokemon all divided into groups, with Blade hiding behind Foxy and Crasher. Saury, Brutasaur and Shellshock standing ready to grab onto Flametail, my Charizard. And in the middle, Mooney standing ready to push with a Psychic attack.

"Well, here goes. Flametail, come on out." I said as I released the Charizard into the group of pokemon waiting to grab him. Before he even realized there was a Scyther near him, Brutasaur had wrapped his vines around his arms, Saury had her vines around his wings and mouth and Shellshock grabbed hold of his tail, surprisingly keeping hold of it as the Fire Type started trashing, having realized there was a Scyther here and smoke was curling from the corners of Flametail's mouth.

"Okay, Flametail, this has gone on long enough. I have heard what you did at the Saffron City Pokemon Centre. That is totally unacceptable. I understand your grudge against Scythe's Scyther, but not every Scyther wants to hurt you." I yelled at him. He stopped trashing and shifted his attention to me, though there was still smoke curling from his mouth.

"This is Blade, I caught him yesterday in the Safari Zone. You two WILL learn to get along and work as a team. Understood?" I asked as I looked from Flametail to Blade and back again. Both Pokemon nodded, though Flametail didn't seem to like it very much.

"Saury, Brutasaur, you can loosen your grip a little. Blade, come forward." I instructed. Saury released Flametail's wings and Brutasaur allowed him to move his arms again while Blade slowly walked forward, with Crasher and Foxy still in front of him. As they got nearer, Mooney started moving forward as well. By the time they reached Flametail, the smoking had stopped and the others released him fully. At first Flametail glared at Blade, but soon that glare was turned towards.

"Okay, since everybody's out already, I suggest we train for an hour and then you can relax on the beach, or continue training if that's what you prefer." I suggested. My Pokemon nodded, but Leila's just went over to Leila and dropped down.

* * *

Two hours later, I was sitting next to Leila while my Pokemon were playing or training with Leila's. Shellshock and Lappy, Leila's Lapras, were in the water, Saury and Brutasaur were just aimlessly walking around, Crasher and Eevolver were sparring against Flametail and Blade and Shocker, Foxy, Mooney and Pinchy, Leila's Pinsir, were all sleeping near us.

"Don't you think you should let those four take a rest?" Leila asked as she looked at my four sparring Pokemon.

"They don't want to. I think Crasher wants to get stronger to prove himself to me, Flametail doesn't want to let me down, so he's doing everything he can to improve his teamwork with Blade, who also wants to improve his teamwork with Flametail, as well as prove himself to me." I explained to her.

"And Eevolver?" Leila questioned.

"I'm guessing he wants to get stronger too. He is most certainly changing forms a lot." I said as I kept watching as the Normal Type evolved into his Ice Type form. I got distracted by a noise coming from the water and as I turned around I saw Shellshock being flung out of the water.

"Now what?" I sighed as I got up to check on Shellshock. As I got near him, what appeared to be a sawblade flew out of the water and nearly hit me before circling around and landing on the beach, revealing a brown, star-shaped Pokemon.

"A Staryu? Dibs!" I recognized the Pokemon in front of me. Leila just rolled her eyes at my remark and laid back down.

"Brutasaur, can you give me a hand?" I called to my Ivysaur. The Grass Type quickly took up position in front of the Water Type.

"Okay, Brutasaur, let's start gently, Vine Whip." I commanded.

"Gentle and whip in the same sentence? That's something I've never heard before." Leila laughed. Brutasaur let his vines crack down towards Staryu, who fired several gold stars from the gem in the center of its body. The Vine Whip pushed Staryu down a little while the Swift attack pushed Brutasaur back.

"Okay, now let's kick it up, Energy Ball." I instructed.

"Kick, ball? Real original." Leila said sarcastically. Brutasaur fired an orb of greenish-blue energy at Staryu, who jumped up with the tips of his appendages glowing light-blue as he started to spin rapidly, charging towards Brutasaur straight through the Energy Ball and knocking back my Grass-Type, leaving him panting. It was obvious this Staryu was stronger than Brutasaur, but the Water Type seemed to be struggling too, though it was hard to tell, considering it doesn't have a face.

"Brutasaur, go all out, Leaf Storm." I called out. Brutasaur's flower glowed green before firing a barrage of glowing green leaves at the Water Type, who fired another barrage of gold stars. Both Pokemon were now really starting to look exhausted but then it happened. Brutasaur started glowing white and expanded. He grew to twice his former size while his flower opened fully now.

"Awesome, congrats on evolving, Brutasaur. Now show that Staryu the power of a Venusaur. Frenzy Plant!" I commanded as a green aura surrounded Brutasaur, signaling the activation of his Overgrow ability. Brutasaur then got another green aura as he stomped the ground, making large thorny roots burst from the ground and slamming into Staryu, effectively knocking out the Water Type.

"Okay, Dive Ball, go!" I said as I skipped a white and blue Pokeball across the sand and hit my target. Staryu was sucked inside and the Pokeball wobbled for a bit before clicking shut and teleporting away.

"All right! I did!" I cheered.

"Good for you." Leila responded, completely uninterested.

"Y'know, I don't need any running commentary from you." I sighed.

"I know, that's why I do it." Leila grinned. I decided to take revenge by having Shellshock hit her with a Water Gun.

* * *

We went back to the Pokemon Centre at dinner time, after which we just aimlessly wandered around Fuchsia City.

"So, decided yet which Pokemon you'll use in the Water Tournament?" Leila asked, Shocker walking next to her as usual.

"I'm thinking Shellshock and Eevolver. And I'll rotate the rest of my Water Pokemon as a third Pokemon." I answered.

"Oh, you're not forced to stick with a certain team during the tournament?" Leila asked.

"No, in fact, if you have more than three Water Types with you, you can still change your mind during the match." I explained.

"That's interesting. Well, I still need to think about which one of your Pokemon I'll borrow." Leila replied.

* * *

The next day, we went to the beach again. This time, Leila trained her Pokemon a little before slacking off, though that's probably because the sun wasn't high up enough yet, since after about an hour she just changed into her bikini again and started sunbathing again.

"Y'know, if you don't take your training seriously, you won't be able to beat me when we face off during the Kanto League." I laughed.

"I'll find a way." Leila shrugged.

"How are you going to face off against each other without Pokemon." A familiar female voice laughed.

"Oh no, don't tell me …" I sighed.

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect all cities from devastation!  
To unite all people within every nation!  
To announce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the skies above!  
Julie!  
Cesar!  
Team Rocket flies off at the speed of light!  
Give up now or you're in for a fight!

"Still trying to get our Pokemon?" I asked.

"And this time we'll succeed. Sandslash, Farfy, go." Cesar laughed as he called out his two Pokemon.

"Let's do this, Electrode, Slowbro." Julie grinned as she called out her Pokemon.

"Need any help?" Leila asked, still lying down.

"No, I've got this. Flametail, Blade, let's see how well your teamwork has come along. Crasher, let's see what you can do. Eevolver, how about you take on Slowbro, Leafeon style." I commanded my Pokemon into battle positions.

"Let's see you beat this. Sandslash, Crush Claw. Farfy, Air Slash." Cesar instructed.

"Electrode, Swift. Slowbro, Psychic." Julie called out.

"I'll try not to beat you guys too hard. Blade, Sunny Day. Flametail, SolarBeam on Sandslash. Crasher, Drill Run. Eevolver, SolarBeam as well." I ordered my Pokemon. Two white orbs appeared in front of Blade's arms as he raised them to the sky, releasing two beams which intensified the sunlight. In the meantime, Farfy waved his leek around and created a ball of air which he threw at Blade, but Flametail intercepted it before he and Eevolver fired a golden beam each at their targets. Sandslash was able to partially evade it, though he still took a hard hit, while Slowbro was entirely engulfed.  
Sandslash's claws glowed bluish-white as he charged towards Flametail, hitting the Fire Type on the head, While Slowbro surrounded himself and Eevolver in a blue aura before crushing down on Eevolver with psychic blasts. Electrode fired a barrage of golden stars which homed in on Crasher, who was charging at the Electric Type with his horn spinning like a drill. He took the hit and rammed into Electrode, catapulting it away.

"You haven't won yet. Electrode, Rollout. Slowbro, another Psychic." Julie growled.

"Sandslash, Mud Shot. Farfy, Aerial Ace." Cesar commanded.

"Flametail, Blast Burn. Blade, Giga Impact. Crasher, Stone Edge. Eevolver, another SolarBeam." I instructed. Electrode started rolling around at high speed towards Crasher, who created two rings of white light around him, which turned into multiple gray stones that were launched at Electrode. After the hit Electrode fainted, slowly rolling to a halt. Slowbro in the meantime had started crushing Eevolver again with his psychic powers, but with Sunny Day still in effect, Eevolver was able to quickly charge and fire his SolarBeam, bowling over Slowbro, who stayed down. Sandslash fired several balls of mud up at Flametail, whom was firing a big stream of fire at Farfetch'd, who was diving down at Blade, engulfed in streaks of white energy. However, Blade slashed the mudballs to pieces before barreling towards Sandslash, encased in a purple orb with streaks of swirling orange energy surrounding the orb. As the big Bug Type crashed into Sandslash, Flametail finally hit Farfetch'd, making both Pokemon drop to the floor unconscious.

"uh oh." Cesar said with a look of panic on his face.

"Problem, guys?" I asked with a big wide grin as they recalled their Pokemon.

"Team Rocket's running off again." Cesar and Julie yelled in unison as they dashed off at high speed.

"And that takes care of that problem. You guys did great. Especially you two, Flametail and Blade. You really had each other's back out there." I commended my Pokemon. Then, Rhyhorn started glowing white. He stood up on his hind legs, becoming nearly twice as tall as he was before. He also grew a longer tail and his horn got bigger too. When the light faded, a Rhydon was standing in front of me.

"Well, well, look who grew taller, congrats, Crasher." I said as I gave him a slight bump to the shoulder with my fist.

"Yay, my hero." Leila replied rather sarcastically. I looked at Shellshock, and he knew exactly what to do: use Water Gun on Leila.

* * *

"Goodbye, beach. I'm going to miss you." Leila said as we left the beach. Dinnertime was nearing, so we decided to head back to the Pokemon Centre.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic. You have to get up early tomorrow and then you get to sleep in for the duration of the Water Tournament." I sighed.

"So what will we be able to do on the ferry anyway?" Leila asked.

"Well, the ferry has several battling facilities, its own Pokemon Centre and Pokemart and it has a restaurant." I summed up.

"I'm guessing you'll be battling all day?" Leila grinned.

"Depends on what kind of competition there is, but yeah, probably. Though I'm thinking of giving Flametail, Shellshock and Brutasaur the day of tomorrow and just take a couple of my other Pokemon with me." I responded.

"Could be a plan, I'm going to keep Saury with me though." Leila shrugged.

After dinner I called all my Pokemon out and told them what I was planning to do, especially my three starters. They seemed to like the idea of a day off, even Shellshock, who had been at professor Oak's only yesterday. After that I made the switches and went to bed, because the ferry left very early tomorrow.

* * *

Vacation time is over. Will Team Rocket ever learn? will Leila be able to get up in time to catch the ferry? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ Okay, so, first thing's first, although I'm nearly finished with chapter 33, I can't make any promises on being able to update on time next month. The thing is, last week I bought a new external hard drive and it died on me after three days. Now, most of you would say "take it back to the store.", well, I did, they said to contact the factory myself, but they don't seem very willing to help me either, so this pretty much means pestering the customer service until they do help me. So yeah, combine that with my job hunting getting very very very desperate (I can't even find a job to stock shelves in a supermarket for Arceus sake) and that's a lot of writing time that I'm pushing down the drain. But anyway, on to the actual End Note. Brutasaur finally evolved: hooray. Crasher has evolved as well and Flametail has started to trust Scythers again, especially Blade. Big B also caught a Staryu, which was originally going to be a Shiny, but I ultimately decided against it. Also Team Rocket is back for another attempt, though the danger they posed in the beginning (back in Pewter City) has clearly been nullified by Big B and Leila getting stronger. That's it I guess. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I hope I'll be able to update on the first of march.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU: _My apologies for the late update, wasn't working properly yesterday. First the Doc Manager wouldn't open (any other page opened just fine) and once I did manage to upload the chapter to my account, I couldn't open the Editor. But anyway, I was still able to get it on here, so without further delay, here's chapter 33. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Leila groaned as she dragged herself alongside me, her Raichu Shocker following us still half asleep as well.

"Because the ferry leaves at 7 o'clock and because I knew you'd be whining about it the whole way, thus slowing us down." I smirked. I didn't have any problems with getting up early, and neither did my Eevee Eevolver, who was now sitting on my shoulder.

"Why couldn't we just use Lappy or something to go to the Seafoam Islands?" Leila sighed.

"Even on the ferry, we'll only be arriving tonight. And on the ferry we can have lunch and we don't have to sit in the same spot the entire day." I explained as we reached the small dock on the outskirts of Fuchsia City. The ferry was there already and people were already boarding, among them a lot of trainers, as obvious by their travelling gear.

"I'm going to go see if there are any benches where I can lay down and sleep." Leila said as soon as we got on. Before waiting for a reaction, she just walked off with Shocker right behind her.

"She really likes sleeping a lot more than training." I grinned at Eevolver. Eevolver responded simply by nodding.

"Well, let's go look for the battle area." I suggested as we set off into the ferry. We found it easily enough as it was the entire top deck of the ferry. There weren't a lot of trainers at the battlefields yet, since most were still too tired to think about battling. I wasn't planning on battling right from the start, though. I was first going to watch a couple of battles to see what I'm up against. Only two people were battling at the moment. One guy had a Marshtomp, which is a Water and Ground Type combo, while the other was using an Empoleon, which is a Water and Steel Type.

"Water Types. These guys must be headed for the Water Tournament too." I said to Eevolver. Fifteen minutes later the ferry set off and I decided it was time to try a battle myself, so I went to one of the empty fields and waited for a challenger. I didn't have to wait long, very soon, a guy with spiky hair came up to me and challenged me.

"We'll use one Pokemon each. Here's my choice. Toro, go time." I said as I called out my Tauros.

"Fine by me. Go, Donphan." My opponent called out a small, elephant-like Pokemon.

"Toro, let's start with Ice Beam." I commanded.

"Ice Beam? Donphan, Rollout." The other guy instructed. Toro formed a light blue orb of energy in front of its mouth before firing multiple beams from it at Donphan, who had curled up and started rolling towards Toro. Donphan was quickly entombed in a block of ice.

"Well, I guess that's …" I started to say, but I was interrupted by the ice cracking right before the block of ice shattered and Donphan rolled ahead even faster.

"Not the end of the battle." My opponent laughed.

"But this will be. Toro, Giga Impact." I smirked.

"Donphan, pick up as much speed as you can and then plow into that Tauros." My opponent commanded. Donphan started rolling in tight circles as Toro, surrounded by a purple sphere and swirling yellow-orange energy, thundered towards him and right before Toro was going to hit Donphan rolled at Toro head on, causing a massive collision, which left both Pokemon standing there pushing against each other. That is, until Donphan fainted.

"Wow, that Tauros is strong. Donphan, return." The other guy said as he recalled his fallen Pokemon.

"Thanks, I guess, though I only caught him a couple of days ago." I replied before he turned away and walked off. In the meantime, a reasonable crowd had gathered and another trainer quickly stepped forward to challenge me and Toro. Despite the harsh battle just now, Toro was able to hold up just fine and we beat this trainer as well. we went on, battling several trainers for almost an hour when Leila arrived.

"Sleeping is impossible." Leila sighed as she pushed through the crowd of spectators to come stand next to me.

"Sea too wild for you?" I snickered.

"No, you and Toro are making so much damn noise." Leila growled. That made me burst out laughing as my next opponent stepped forward.

"This time you're going down." He said.

"Possibly. Toro has been fighting for nearly an hour, he'll have to tire out sometime." I shrugged.

"Wise guy, huh? Croagunk, sort these guys out." My opponent said as he called out a Poison and Fighting Type.

"Toro, Zen Headbutt." I commanded.

"Croagunk, let's go all out, Cross Chop." My opponent instructed his Pokemon. Toro charged forward with his silver studs and horns glowing blue, but Croagunk crossed his glowing white arms and jumped over Toro's attack, hitting him in the back. Toro pretty much dropped instantly, exhausted and weakened by all the previous battles.

"You did well, Toro, return." I smiled as I recalled my Tauros.

"No kidding. Sure he fell after one blow from my Croagunk, but he has been battling for nearly an hour. That Tauros is impressive." My opponent acknowledged Toro's strength, before walking away, his Croagunk following behind him.

"Beaten in one attack? You should train your Pokemon better." Leila mocked.

"You're one to talk, we just took nearly two days off from travelling and you hardly did any training." I shot back.

"That's because I believe in my Pokemon to step up to any challenge." Leila nodded sagely.

"Well, if that's the case, here's a challenge. You and me, one Pokemon each, Fighting Type." I turned towards her.

"In other words, you want me to use Kicker. Fine. Kicker, let's go." Leila rolled her eyes as she called out her Hitmonlee.

"Muscle, go time." I said as I called out my Machoke.

"Kicker, Blaze Kick." Leila instructed.

"Muscle, I do believe it is time for a Cross Chop." I commanded. Kicker's foot became engulfed in fire before he jumped up and dove down foot first at Muscle, who crossed his glowing white arms in an X-shape, Cross Chopping Kicker's leg as the Blaze Kick hit. As Kicker landed back on Leila's side, a blast of fire hurt Muscle.

"It would seem Muscle got burned by that Blaze Kick. Kicker, a Mega Kick should end this." Leila grinned smugly.

"Muscle, we're not out yet, Endure and use Close Combat." I instructed. Hitmonlee's foot glowed metallic light blue as he jumped up and dove down foot first at Muscle, who braced himself for the impact and was able to hang onto consciousness before glowing white and growing an extra pair of arms. As the glowing ceased, my newly evolved Machamp started rapidly punching and kicking Kicker, who fainted after the barrage of attacks. However, another burst of fire from Muscle's body reminded me that he was still burned and he fainted too.

"Damnit, officially, you've won that." Leila growled as she recalled her Hitmonlee.

"Yup, and that's what counts. You did good, Muscle, return." I smiled as I recalled my Machamp.

"You got anymore fight left in you?" a girl from the crowds suddenly yelled. The people around her moved aside so she could get through to the front where she looked straight at me.

"Sure, like usual, one on one." I explained.

"No problem. Go, Vespiquen." The girl called out her Pokemon.

"Transmorfo, go time." I called out my Ditto as I took my Pokedex. A Pokedex lets you see what moves a certain Pokemon in your possession can use, which is extremely handy when you're using a Ditto.

"Vespiquen, use Poison Sting." The girl instructed.

"Transmorfo, Transform." I commanded. Ditto's body glowed white as it morphed into an exact copy of Vespiquen, who had just launched a barrage of glowing purple darts from the gem on her head, which impacted on Transmorfo, though it held up fine.

"Vespiquen, Power Gem." The girl called out.

"Transmorfo, Destiny Bond." I instructed. As Vespiquen formed an orange ball between her hands, a purple aura surrounded Transmorfo. Then Vespiquen threw a giant orange ball at Transmorfo, dealing a big hit.

"Vespiquen, Slash." The girl commanded.

"Transmorfo, Power Gem." I ordered my Ditto. Vespiquen's claws glowed white as she dashed towards Transmorfo, who threw a big orange ball at her, which she rammed straight through, though damaging her a lot. She then raked her claws across Transmorfo's body, making it collapse and transform back into a Ditto, however, two purple swirls came out of its eyes and surrounded Vespiquen in a purple aura, knocking the Bug Type out as well.

"When you're gonna lose, make it a draw. I like your way of thinking." The girl smiled as she recalled her fallen Pokemon.

"Okay, how about a double battle this time?" I shouted at the crowd surrounding the battlefield.

"Okay, I'm in." a guy said as he stepped forward, taking two Pokeballs from his belt before calling out a Plusle and a Minun.

"That might not have been the smartest choice considering what I have left. Nidoman, Nidogirl, go time." I said as I called out my Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"Don't underestimate my Pokemon. Plusle, Minun, Helping Hand, then follow up with Quick Attack." My opponent went straight to action.

"Nidoman, Iron Tail. Nidogirl, Shadow Ball." I instructed. Plusle and Minun held their hands together and sent blue electricity into each other, powering up the other before dashing off in a burst of speed towards my Pokemon. Nidoman's tailed glowed white as he swung it around and hit Plusle right in the face. Nidoqueen in the meantime had formed a black and purple ball of energy which she threw at minun, the Electric Type moving too fast to avoid the ball and crashing into it.

"Another Helping Hand and follow up with Swift." My opponent commanded.

"Charge through the attack with Giga Impact." I ordered my Pokemon. Plusle and Minun powered each other up again before both letting loose a barrage of gold stars, but both my Pokemon thundered through the barrage surrounded in purple orbs and swirling orange energy. As the plowed into the two Electric Types, they were flung out of the battlefield and ended up knocked out next to their trainer.

"Whoops, that was a bit too much power, guys." I scolded Nidoman and Nidogirl.

"No, it's okay, my Pokemon are small and light, any powerful attack can knock them out of the field. Your Nidoking and Nidoqueen are strong though, they didn't even have to use Ground Type moves." The other guy grinned as he recalled his Electric Types.

"Well, I guess now is a good time to take a break and get my Pokemon examined." I said as I recalled my Pokemon as well before picking up my backpack. Very quickly another trainer ran onto the trainer area I was occupying.

"So, what are you going to do the rest of the day?" Leila asked as we went down the stairs to where all the other facilities on the ferry were.

"Don't know. Probably just check out all the other facilities, watch some other trainers battle, maybe have a couple more battles myself. How about you?" I shrugged.

"I think I'll just hang around you since I have no idea what to do." Leila grinned sheepishly. I couldn't do anything but laugh.

* * *

Because of the crowd in the small Pokemon Centre (which was partly my fault I had to admit) it was nearly noon when we got our Pokemon back, so we decided to go for lunch first and went to a grill restaurant not far from the Pokemon Centre. After that we checked out some shops, where (among other things) I bought a couple of plain black T-shirts to replace my two T-shirts I had with me when I left Pallet Town. Those two were now full of holes and rips due to all kinds of reasons. I had considered buying new ones in Celadon City, like Leila had done, but I decided against it because I had already spent a lot of money on TMs, Pokeballs and Evolution Stones and Leila had spent less on all of those things than I did, but now it started to get necessary.

After shopping we went topside again and watched some battles. We both participated in a couple as well, with varying success. One trainer with a Gallade and an Alakazam seriously put the slam on Nidoman and Nidoqueen and knocked them out before they could even do anything while Eevolver took out a Tyrogue without breaking a sweat. Leila and Shocker also had a couple of battles, all of which she won.

An hour before dinnertime we arrived at the Seafoam Islands. We disembarked and went to the nearest Pokemon Centre, but due to the Water Tournament, there weren't any rooms available anymore, so we decided to camp near the Tournament Arena, so we could at least get ourselves entered as soon as possible. We did change our Pokemon to the teams we would be starting off with before leaving the Pokemon Centre though.

* * *

The next morning we were the first people there to register that day (of course, several trainers had already registered, among which a couple of local trainers) together with one other familiar face.

"Misty, what are you doing here?" I asked the redheaded Water Type Gym Leader.

"My actual business here is a secret, but I'm also planning to enter the Tournament just for fun." Misty explained as the three of us headed to registration desk.

"Don't you need three Pokemon to participate?" Leila asked puzzled.

"I have tons of Water Type Pokemon, I just only use two Pokemon for my Gym Battles, because those are the rules in my gym." Misty explained.

"Ah, I see, so what Pokemon can we expect to see from you?" Leila tried to get Misty to tell her what she would be using.

"Now, now, telling you that wouldn't be very smart on my part. Oh wait, now, I remember you two. You were those guys where Team Rocket busted into the Gym trying to steal your Pokemon and mine." Misty suddenly remember who we were.

"You didn't recognize us?" Leila looked hurt.

"Leila, she gets multiple trainers challenging her daily. If it weren't for the Team Rocket incident she wouldn't probably remember us at all." I sighed.

"Actually, that move with your Abra was pretty memorable. But I see you have evolved your Pikachu." Misty said to me before turning to Leila.

"Yeah, Shocker needed the power boost while we were fighting some poachers, so I ended up evolving him." Leila explained as we reached the registration counter. We interrupted our conversation to register ourselves. The process was quick and easy for us. Leila and Me just had to hand them our Pokedexes and Misty … well she's a Gym Leader, everybody knows here, though it almost seemed like they were expecting her. But my thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Misty! Haven't seen you in a while!" Someone yelled from the entrance. As I turned around to look I saw a man in wrestling pants and boots, his face hidden by a luchadore mask, walking towards us.

"Wake! I hadn't expected to see you here so early." Misty replied, obviously knowing this person.

"My boat arrived late last night, but my helicopter was only scheduled for this morning." The man, apparently named Wake, replied. Since he came here by boat and helicopter he must've come from a different region.

"Where are my manners? Wake, these are Leila and Big B. Big B, Leila, this is Crasher Wake. He's the Gym Leader in Pastoria City in Sinnoh, he's specialized in Water Types, just like me." Misty explained as she introduced us. So he's a Water Type Gym Leader too, but why come so far for a hardly known tournament? Then I remembered what Nurse Joy said about special guests.

"Nice to meet you, guys. If you've beaten Misty, you were either very lucky, or you're very strong." Wake smiled as he extended his hand towards us.

"Oh, stop it, Wake, you know full well that I'm far from the most powerful Gym Leader in Kanto." Misty laughed as we shook Wake's hand.

"Well, I'm also not the most powerful Gym Leader in Sinnoh. Speaking of powerful Gym Leaders, when do Juan and Wallace arrive?" Wake asked. Juan and Wallace? Must be Water Type Gym Leaders from other regions.

"They'll be arriving here by noon, they're not entirely sure when their boat will be arriving." Misty answered.

"Awesome, we can have lunch together. Feel free to join us." Wake smiled as he turned to us.

"Only if Juan and Wallace say it's okay." I nodded.

"Fair enough. So, anyone up to check out the arena?" Wake shrugged.

"Actually, now that we're registered, we finally have hotel rooms so we're going to drop off our stuff first, we'll catch up later." I explained.

"Okay, don't take too long." Wake replied as we went our separate ways. We found our rooms easily. As it turned out, our rooms were connected by the balcony, along with a third room, which was occupied by another trainer who had registered already, but was out, probably training, so we just left our backpacks in our rooms and went to the arena to meet up with Misty and Crasher Wake.

* * *

The Water Tournament is drawing near. Why are four Water Type Gym Leaders coming to the Seafoam Islands? Who occupies the third room? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ Once again apologies for the late update. But yeah, not really that much happens in this chapter, so not much to explain, a lot of battling and Leila's first use of Kicker, her Hitmonlee, and Muscle evolved into his final stage. Evolutions are slowly coming to an end in this journey, so that also means that the Pokemon League is slowly coming into view. The question is, who will win the League? But that's all from me this month, so see you all later.


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU: _Here's chapter 34. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

The arena was impressive to say the least. It wasn't just a pool with some floating platforms, like the Cerulean Gym. The entire arena was filled with water with a big round island in the middle and smaller islands all over the arena and on either side of the arena, there was an island for the trainers to stand on during the battle, which was connected to the entrances to the arena by a ring of rocky ground all around the edge of the arena.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Sure beats my Gym." Wake laughed.

"I doubt any Water Type Gym anywhere has a setup like this." Misty responded.

"Having a battlefield this size makes for a great test of adaptability too. Most trainers are used to smaller rectangular battlefields. This is going to be really interesting." I commented.

"And I think you're overthinking this. It's an arena filled with water to accommodate Water Types who can't move on land." Leila rolled her eyes.

"Just like your training, you're taking this too lightly. Don't forget you're using one of my Pokemon in this tournament, you better don't let him get hurt." I sweatdropped.

"My training is just fine, thank you. And I won't let your Pokemon get hurt." Leila huffed in anger.

"Heh, you two make a cute couple." Wake snickered. With that being said both our eyes shot open.

"We are not a couple!" Me and Leila both yelled at the same time. This caused Crasher Wake to burst out laughing uncontrollably for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Leila growled menacingly. However, before he could respond, we were interrupted by Misty's Pokegear ringing.

"Hello, this is Misty." She said as she held up the Pokegear.

"Misty, it's Wallace. We're on our way to the Seafoam Islands, we'll be there in half an hour." A voice came through the speaker.

"Okay, we'll be waiting at the helipad. See you in a bit." Misty replied before disconnecting the call.

"Well, let's get to the landing pad then." Wake smiled at Misty before turning around and walking away.

"Come with us, we'll introduce you." Misty said before following him.

"Should we?" Leila asked me.

"We should, Wake said these guys are strong." I nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later, we were waiting at the helicopter pad for … well a helicopter obviously.

"There they are." Wake suddenly broke the silence, pointing into the distance. There was a rapidly enlarging dot in the direction he pointed. The dot turned out to be the helicopter we were waiting for. Minutes later it had reached our location and had landed. The door opened and two men stepped out. The first was an older gentleman with gray and white hair, wearing purple pants and a blue coat. The other was an obviously younger man with turquoise hair, wearing a white cloak and hat.

"Friends, it has been so long." The older man opened his arms to hug Crasher Wake.

"Too long, Juan." Wake laughed as he hugged the man, apparently Juan, back.

"Misty, radiant as always." The younger man, who by elimination must be Wallace, said as he took Misty's hand and kissed it, making the redhead blush.

"Oh, Wallace, still a charmer I notice." Misty giggled.

"And who are these young people?" Juan asked as he noticed us.

"These are Big B and Leila. They're participants in the tournament and very good trainers. Big B, Leila, these are Juan and Wallace, they both run the Sootopolis City Gym in Hoenn. Wallace has recently returned to Gym Leader duties after losing his title of Hoenn League Champion." Misty introduced us. That last bit made me freeze up as we shook hands.

"One of the participants is a former League Champion?" I gasped.

"Oh, we're not participating. In fact, we're only staying until tonight." Wallace smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, we're only here for the demo match. We're the strongest Gym Leaders of Hoenn, or so they say, so it wouldn't really be fair for us to enter the Tournament." Juan explained.

"So you're pretty much saying you guys are better than Misty and Crasher Wake?" Leila asked.

"Real subtle." I murmured at her.

"Well, that's what the demo match is for." Wake laughed.

"Anyway, it's still a couple more hours until lunchtime, so what should we do?" Misty asked.

"Isn't there a famous cave here?" Juan replied.

"You mean the Seafoam Caverns? There's nothing really special there, just rumors that an Articuno has a nest there." Misty shrugged.

"Well, I say we go take a look anyway. I want to see the Water Pokemon in that cave." Juan smiled.

* * *

And so, a little while later, we were entering the Seafoam Caverns, an icy underground water-route connecting the two islands, though in modern days they were connected by a bridge above the ground. As soon as we entered we saw Water Type Pokemon everywhere. Seel, Dewgong, Psyduck, any Water Type you could think of was probably there (except off course the starters). And like in any cave, there were tons of Zubat.

"Magnificent." Wallace said as he saw all the Pokemon and the ice. It was indeed beautiful, but also very chilly, especially considering how nice the weather was outside.

"Hey, Leila, look, wild Water Types." I grinned at her.

"I am not catching a random Pokemon just so I could participate in the tournament with a team of my own Pokemon." Leila sighed.

"Am I missing something here?" Misty asked with a confused look.

"Leila only has two Water Types, so she'll be borrowing one of mine for the tournament." I explained.

"Ah, young love, sharing everything with each other, even Pokemon." Wake smiled.

"We're not a couple!" Me and Leila blushed simultaneously, causing the four Gym Leaders to start laughing.

"I'm telling you, it's not here. I've been here for two months now, waiting for the darn thing and it hasn't shown up yet." We suddenly heard a woman's voice yelling from the entrance. We turned around and saw a woman with long red hair, wearing a Legend Hunters outfit, enter the cave followed by three familiar individuals: Scythe, Electra and Black. Amazingly, the Gym Leaders reacted very quickly and formed a line in front of us to protect us.

"Legend Hunters, I've heard of you guys." Wake growled menacingly. For the first time since we met him he actually looked like he belonged in a wrestling ring.

"We're so flattered. Truly we are." Electra laughed.

"Your poaching days are over." Misty yelled, pointing dramatically.

"Are they now? Scyther, get out here." Scythe smirked as he called out his Bug Type.

"I've been living in this frosty cave for two months, I'm not just going to roll over and go to jail just because you say so! Heatmor, go!" the red-haired woman called out a Fire Type I'd never even seen before.

"Well said, Crimson, we girls need luxury. Ain't that right, Luxray?" Electra laughed as she called out her Electric Type.

"Houndoom, time for some fun." Black said as he called out his Dark Type.

"Crawdaunt, let's teach these crooks some manners." Juan said as he called out one of his Water Types.

"Ludicolo, let's help him." Wallace called out one of his own.

"Quagsire, it's clobberin' time." Wake called out a part Ground Type Pokemon.

"My turn. Go, …"

"Sorry, Misty, but bugboy is mine. Flametail, go time!" I called out my Charizard.

"Young man, these aren't just some punks. These are highly dangerous poachers!" Juan yelled at me.

"Flametail, show these fine people why we have a grudge against Scythe." I calmly said. Flametail turned his head towards the four Gym Leaders and raised his claw to touch his scar.

"Did that Scyther do that?" Misty gasped.

"Yes, he did. And we've run into these losers on multiple occasions. Only the Fire Type user I haven't seen before." I explained.

"All right then, you can battle Scythe. But be careful." Misty sighed.

"Always am." I winked at her before turning to the battle at hand.

"Your Charizard again? You really do need a change of tactic. Scyther, Razor Wind." Scythe smirked.

"Let's just say that Flametail has the most motivation to beat your ass. Flametail, Flamethrower." I responded.

"A Water Type, how predictable. Heatmor, Bug Bite." Crimson commanded.

"Crawdaunt, show her the power of Water Type Pokemon, Crabhammer." Juan instructed.

"I know how to handle Water Types. Houndoom, Thunder Fang." Black laughed.

"Ludicolo, demonstrate why I'm a former Champion, Hydro Pump." Wallace said calmly.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang that ugly thing." Electra called out to her Pokemon.

"Quagsire, show her why I chose you and then follow up with Mud Bomb." Wake yelled. Scyther crossed his blades as they started to glow white before slashed outward, creating several spinning crescent blades of light which were aimed at Flametail, who exhaled a stream of flames from his mouth after taking the hit, engulfing Scyther in the flames for the most part. Heatmor charged at Crawdaunt to attack, but Crawdaunt retaliated by drawing one of his claws back as it started glowing white, followed by a forward swing, which threw Heatmor way back.  
Houndoom and Luxray both covered their teeth in yellow electricity as they ran towards their respective targets. But Ludicolo didn't just let Houndoom bite him and fired a powerful blast of water from his mouth, pushing the Dark Type back. Luxray was able to bite his target, though he soon realized the attack did nothing. Being part Ground Type, Quagsire is immune to Electric Attacks after all. Quagsire followed up by shooting balls of mud at point blank range at Luxray, knocking the Electric Type back.

"Damnit, Scyther, go all out, Night Slash." Scythe growled, sensing that he got cocky at the start of the battle.

"Flametail, let's finish this, Blast Burn." I smiled.

"Heatmor, Heat Wave." Crimson called out.

"Crawdaunt, Hyper Beam, if you would be so kind." Juan said calmly.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower." Black commanded.

"Ludicolo, show them your magnificent Hyper Beam as well." Wallace instructed.

"Luxray, Take Down." Electra yelled.

"Quagsire, don't hold back, Hyper Beam as well!" Wake bellowed. Scyther shot towards Flametail, who released a giant stream of fire, completely engulfing Scyther. As the flames died down, a blackened unconscious Scyther was lying on the floor. In the meantime, Heatmor released a fiery wind as Houndoom fired a stream of fire from his mouth and Luxray surrounded its body in a golden forcefield. But before any of them could hit, Crawdaunt opened one of his pincers and Ludicolo and Quagsire opened their mouths to fire orange beams which partly engulfed their three opponents. As the attack died down, Heatmor, Houndoom and Luxray were unconscious.

"I WILL beat you again someday, I swear." Scythe yelled in anger as the four Legend Hunters recalled their Pokemon and Scythe quickly called out an Abra.

"Abra, get us out of here." He continued as he gritted his teeth. Before any of us could really react, the four poachers had already disappeared.

"Darn, they got away again. Well, either way you did great Flametail. Return." I sighed before recalling my Charizard as the others recalled their Pokemon.

"Yup, you screwed up." Leila smirked.

"Well, you could've kept ready to attack with one of your Pokemon." I glared at her.

"Now, now, this is nobody's fault." Misty interjected, trying to calm us down.

"Yeah, they'll be behind bars before you know it." Wake laughed.

"I guess, honestly, they don't actually form a threat to us anymore ever since Flametail became a Charmeleon." I shrugged.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the six of us were seated around a table in a fancy all-you-can-eat restaurant. Juan and Wallace were eating as if they were at the same table as a king, Misty and Leila were eating normally and me and Crasher Wake … I believe what we were doing is called stuffing our faces. Between bites, Leila and I had been telling the four Gym Leaders about our previous encounters with the Legend Hunters.

"You really have come a long way since the both of you challenged me two months ago." Misty praised us.

"It doesn't feel like it was just two months ago, though." Leila said.

"I hope I get to battle one of you guys in the tournament." Wake smiled.

"Yes, I also want to test your strength. Unfortunately, I can't enter the tournament just for that." Wallace said as he looked at me.

"Here's an idea. You're not participating in the tournament, so I can battle you without getting disqualified. So how about it? After lunch, me and you have a battle." I suggested.

"Very well. I am really looking forward to see your strength." Wallace smiled.

"Perfect, I know just the place to do this." Misty said.

* * *

After lunch, Misty led us to an abandoned cove. There were rocks in the water that we could use as trainer platforms so we could actually have our battle in the water.

"This place is great." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, not many people know of its existence. Mostly locals know about this place and they prefer the regular beach." Misty explained.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" I turned to Wallace.

"How about we each use two Pokemon, first one who's out of Pokemon loses." Wallace suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do this Water Type only." I grinned.

"Very well." Wallace nodded. We both went out to one of the rocks in the water and prepared for battle.

"Let's get this show on the road. Starry, go time." I called out my Staryu.

"Interesting choice. I pick you, Gyarados." Wallace called out the big blue Water Serpent.

"Battle, begin!" Misty announced.

"Starry, Thunder Wave." I commanded.

"Gyarados, Dragon Dance." Wallace instructed. Yellow sparks covered Starry's body as it started spinning in the air, releasing the electricity in bolts towards Gyarados, who just took the hit as a purple aura surrounded him, heightening his attack power and speed.

"Good going, Starry, now use Thunderbolt." I ordered.

"Gyarados, Rain Dance, please." Wallace said with a smile. Why wasn't he attacking? He must've been up to something. Starry started spinning again before releasing a powerful bolt of yellow electricity. Gyarados, slowed down by paralysis, roared in pain as the attack struck, but quickly shook off the hit and shot an orb of blue energy into the air, which quickly turned the clear skies into a rainstorm.

"Starry, this is as good a chance as any, Thunder." I commanded.

"Gyarados, it's time, Thunder." Wallace smirked. So that's what his plan was. Both Pokemon released a powerful bolt of electricity towards each other. Gyarados once again roared in pain. When the attacks ended, Gyarados sagged a little as Starry went underwater, but after a few moments, Gyarados straightened up again as Starry came floating to the surface, the gem in its core flashing to indicate it was alive, but unconscious.

"Staryu is unable to battle, victory goes to Gyarados." Misty announced. Leila just stood next to her, her mouth hanging open in awe at the battle she just witnessed.

"You did your best Starry, return. Your Gyarados is pretty strong, you trained him well." I acknowledged Gyarados' strength.

"Your Staryu wasn't bad either, if you had evolved it into a Starmie, you probably would've won." Wallace returned the praise.

"Time for the next round. Frogger, go time." I called out my Poliwhirl.

"Gyarados, return. Ludicolo, this one is yours." Wallace switched out to the Pokemon he used earlier against Black and his Houndoom.

"Battle, begin." Misty once again announced.

"Frogger, Ice Beam." I ordered.

"Ludicolo, Razor Leaf." Wallace instructed. Frogger held out his arms before him and formed a light blue orb of energy, from which he released several beams at Ludicolo, who waved his arms and sent out a barrage of razor sharp spinning leaves. A couple of the leaves were frozen by stray beams of Ice Beam, but both Pokemon still took the brunt of the attack, though the Razor Leaf was clearly more effective than the Ice Beam.

"Don't give in yet, Frogger, Hydro Pump." I commanded.

"Ludicolo, Giga Drain, if you don't mind." Wallace said to his Pokemon. Frogger unleashed a powerful blast of water at Ludicolo, who took the attack before stretching out his arms as a turquoise aura surrounded him. He then released a green static from his hands, hitting Frogger who glowed green after being hit. After just a moment, Frogger dropped, knocked out by the attack.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Big B is out of usable Pokemon. Wallace wins." Misty announced the end of our battle.

"Where's your high and mighty attitude now?" Leila smirked at me as I recalled my fainted Poliwhirl.

"There is no shame in losing to a former champion like Wallace, young lady." Juan reprimanded her.

"But he's always going on about how I don't train enough to be able to beat the Elite Four, yet here he is, defeated despite doing nothing but training." Leila glared at Juan.

"Perhaps, but unless you can beat him, you have no right to mock him for losing. Especially since they were both using Water Types." Juan continued.

"Either way, that battle was awesome." Wake interjected before Juan and Leila could get into a violent argument.

"I guess. Now I know I have a lot more training to do." I sighed.

"Perhaps, though I would suggest you offer Starry and Frogger the chance to evolve. In fact, if you would be so as to call them out again. My Luvdisc can heal them so you can still use them in tomorrow's matches." Wallace said as he held up a Pokeball.

* * *

The Water Tournament is about to begin. Will the Legend Hunters ever learn? Who will win the Tournament? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ March 2012 was HELL! First my uncle died, then a friend of mine started constantly talking about committing suicide and to top things of my best friend stabbed me in the back. So with all this going on I've been feeling rather down and when I feel down, I don't feel like doing anything. So in short, I'm falling behind schedule for chapter 35. I tried forcing myself to write, but it ended up bigger garbage than what I usually write. I hope I can get over this depressed feeling soon and put in a big push towards the ending of Big B's Kanto Journey.  
On a side note, I did spend some time creating a Tumblr and a DeviantArt Page. You can find the links on my Profile page.  
The Tumblr page is to keep those of you interested in my progress (and now and then a quote from a tv-show or movie).  
The DeviantArt will contain Trainer Cards tracking Big B and Leila's Parties throughout the story. I'm still uploading the Trainer Cards though. I'd also like to point out that you won't find any Trainer Cards yet from chapter 34 for the simple reason of not spoiling. I will upload the Trainer Cards for chapter 34 when I upload chapter 35. I am also making cards detailing which Pokemon is which (example: Brutasaur's card will have the name Brutasaur at the top and will show Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and a male Venusaur) because it has been brought to my attention that some people have trouble keeping up with the nicknames of some of the less used pokemon. Those will be uploaded once I finish the Trainer Cards (I'm about 3/4 of the way there).  
So that's it I guess. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my uncle, who probably knew nothing about Pokemon and I'll see you guys next month I guess.


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU: _Here's chapter 35. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

With the opening ceremony of the Water Tournament starting, we entered the VIP-area that was reserved for participants. Normally in these kind of tournaments, participating trainers would gather on the battlefield and watch as the match-ups were announced, but with the arena being one big bowl of water, that wasn't really possible, so they came up with another solution: a demonstration battle between four Water Type Gym Leaders. Misty, Crasher Wake, Wallace and Juan were mentally preparing for their battle at the moment as Leila and I, flanked by Shocker the Raichu and Eevolver as a Vaporeon, looked around the VIP-area.

"Hey, look, free food." I said pointing to the snack table.

"That is honestly the most important thing to you?" Leila asked with a sigh.

"Hey, look, free food." A familiar voice behind me said. As I turned around I noticed Jolyne standing behind us.

"Well, well, look like I have a rival in the tournament." I grinned.

"Long time no see. And this time, I'm not losing to you." Jolyne smiled.

"Out of the way, loser. I want to get to the food." Another familiar voice sneered as I got pushed aside.

"You're here too, huh? Great, that ruins the fun." I sighed. Apparently, my actual rival, Lisa, was at this tournament too.

"I'm starting to think there will be little to no challenge here. Honestly, they should be more selective of who they allow to enter." Lisa huffed as she continued walking towards the buffet. Leila and Jolyne had to restrain me from killing her right there and then. We waited until she walked away to get some snacks ourselves and sat down to wait for the match to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice announced over the speakers. "Welcome to the opening ceremony of the second annual Seafoam Islands Water Tournament. We have a special treat for you today. So give a warm round of applause for our special guests. From Cerulean City Gym, The Tomboyish Mermaid, Misty and battling alongside her, from Pastoria City Gym, please welcome The Torrential Masked Master, Crasher Wake." The announcer continued as Misty and Crasher Wake walked out onto the trainer's area under loud cheers.

"Now for their opponents. From Sootopolis City Gym, please put your hands together for The Gym Leader with the beauty of pure water, Juan and his apprentice and former Hoenn League Champion, Wallace." The announcer said as Juan and Wallace entered the arena under equally loud cheers. "Each trainer will be using one Pokemon, first team who loses both Pokemon loses the match. Now let's see what Pokemon they'll be using."

"Milotic, time to shine." Wallace said.

"Walrein, show them your strength." Juan called out the fully evolved Water and Ice Type.

"Lapras, go." Misty called out her choice.

"Gyarados, enter the ring." Wake chose his Pokemon.

"Wallace comes out with his signature Pokemon, Milotic backed up by Juan's Walrein. Their opponents will be Misty's Lapras and Crasher Wake's menacing Gyarados."

"Match, begin!" The referee announced.

"Lapras, let's make this an actual Water battle, Water Pulse." Misty commanded.

"Gyarados, Twister." Wake ordered.

"Milotic, Hypnosis." Wallace instructed.

"Walrein, Aurora Beam." Juan called out. Milotic's eyes glowed blue as he stared at Lapras and Gyarados, but Gyarados countered by firing a tornado of purple wind from his mouth and distracting Milotic as Lapras fired an orb of blue energy at the distracted Milotic, which was intercepted by a multicolored blast from Walrein's mouth.

"And they're going all out from the start with Milotic trying to put Lapras and Gyarados to sleep, but Gyarados distracts Milotic with a Twister as Lapras fires its Water Pulse, which Walrein stops cold with a well-aimed Aurora Beam."

"Lapras, Hydro Pump, full power." Misty ordered.

"Milotic, hit back with your own Hydro Pump." Wallace calmly said.

"Walrein, Blizzard." Juan commanded.

"Gyarados, Giga Impact." Wake bellowed. Lapras and Milotic both fired a powerful blast of water at each other, the attacks hitting in the middle as one tried to overpower the other. In the meantime, Gyarados charged at Walrein surrounded in a purple sphere with spiraling orange energy streaks. He hit the part Ice Type hard, but before he could try and move back to recover, Walrein hit him with a flurry of snow and coldness at point blank range.

"Lapras and Milotic seem evenly matched as Gyarados goes for an all-out attack, but Walrein can take it and puts the freeze on Wake's Gyarados."

"Lapras, Sheer Cold." Misty commanded.

"Milotic, Iron Tail, please." Wallace Instructed.

"Walrein, another Blizzard." Juan called out. Lapras started glowing light blue to use her most powerful move, but Milotic used his superior speed to hit her with his glowing white tail, knocking Lapras out. In the meantime, Walrein unleashed another flurry of snow and coldness at Crasher Wake's defenseless Gyarados, taking out the part Flying Type as well.

"Lapras tries to use its most powerful move but Milotic stops her in her tracks with a powerful Iron Tail while Walrein turns his Blizzard on the recovering Gyarados."

"Lapras and Gyarados are unable to battle, Juan and Wallace are the winners." The referee announced as the four Gym Leaders recalled their Pokemon.

"And that's it, people. Misty's Lapras and Crasher Wake's Gyarados are down for the count. These Gym Leaders have shown us how a battle between Water Types should look like. Let's hope we get to see a couple more battles like this in the upcoming days. Now, Participants, if you would please direct your attention to the main screen as we will now announce the matchups." The announcer said as the image on the screen changed to show pictures of all sixteen participants. We were divided into two groups. I was up first in the first group tomorrow followed by a battle for Misty and then a battle for Wake. The second day started with a battle for Lisa followed by Leila's battle and then after that Jolyne's battle.

"Oh, this is nice. Misty and Wake are both in my pool." I cheered.

"I don't know what you're so excited about. You probably only beat Misty by sheer luck the first time anyway. Even if you by chance win the first round, no way you'll be able to go up against those two." Lisa laughed at my joy.

"First of all, I am stronger than you think. Secondly, no matter how much I want to battle them, there's no guarantee they'll win their previous battles." I yelled at her as Leila and Jolyne restrained me again.

"You're all bark and no bite. Even if you manage to make it to the finals, you won't be able to beat me." Lisa said as she got up and left.

"I don't like her. She's too full of herself." Jolyne said as she released me.

* * *

After Lisa left, we all went to meet up with the Gym Leaders, who invited us to dinner. After dinner Juan and Wallace went back to Vermillion City to catch the boat back to Hoenn. We went along to the Helicopter to see them off, after which we all went back to the hotel.

"Well, this is our stop." I said as the elevator stopped at our floor. Wake and Misty had received luxurious suites to stay in, which were located higher up in the hotel.

"Goodnight, everybody." Misty waved as all three of us exited the elevator.

"Don't oversleep, Big B." Wake grinned as the doors shut before the elevator continued upwards.

"So, you're on this floor too?" I asked Jolyne as we walked along the hallway towards our rooms.

"As far as I know, all contestants have a room on this floor." Jolyne shrugged.

"Sounds logical. Well, these are our rooms." I said as we reached our doors.

"You don't say. I have the one next to you guys." Jolyne blinked in surprise.

"Heh, we're balcony buddies." I grinned.

* * *

The next day I was up bright and early. The lack quietness from Leila's room and the snoring from Jolyne's room indicated that both were still very much asleep, so I quietly got dressed, took my belt of Pokeballs as Eevolver changed into a Vaporeon again and went outside. I decided not to go too far away and went to the garden of the hotel. The hotel was still very quiet, though I could hear some rummaging behind a couple of doors. It wasn't very hard to figure out which rooms belonged to trainers who were in today's battles.

"Well, well, look who else is up already." Misty said as I entered the garden, where she and Crasher Wake were feeding their Pokemon.

"Good morning." I smiled at them.

"Well rested for the fight? You are after all kicking off the tournament." Wake laughed.

"I'm feeling confident in my Pokemon." I smiled at Eevolver, who was walking next to me.

"Decided yet who you'll be using in your first match?" Misty asked.

"Well, I have four Water Types with me. So any three of those I guess." I winked at her, indicating I had a line-up in mind but didn't want to tell her yet.

"Hey, Misty, I think we'll have to be careful of this one." Wake laughed again.

"Hey, aren't you guys in the battles for today as well?" A new female voice asked. I turned around to find that the owner of the voice was a skinny, blonde-haired girl, which looked very very familiar.

"Yes, we are. I'm Misty, but since you beat me a little while back you probably remember me." Misty said as she stood up.

"I'm Crasher Wake. I'm the Gym Leader of Pastoria City in Sinnoh." Wake smiled as he introduced himself.

"And most people call me Big B. Say, aren't you my first round opponent?" I asked as I remembered why she looked familiar.

"Yup, that's me. The name's Yasmine. Nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along and fight fair." The girl replied, extending her hand.

"I always fight fair. And these two are Gym Leaders, so they probably fight fair as well." I grinned as I shook her hand.

"I hope so. But I have to go. I got some stuff to take care of before the match. See you there." Yasmine smiled before running off.

* * *

After breakfast we headed to the arena. Jolyne, Leila and Shocker went to the VIP-area again, which was mostly reserved for participating trainers, while Misty, Wake, Eevolver and I went to the trainer room on our side of the arena.

"So, you ready for your battle?" Misty asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged.

"You'll do just fine." Wake laughed as he slapped me on the back.

"I guess." I sighed. I was rather nervous to be honest.

"Big B, come with me, the match is about to start." A man with a clipboard said as he opened the door of the room. I got up and followed him, with Eevolver on my heels, as Misty and Wake wished me good luck. The man led me to a wide long hallway which ended at the arena's battlefield.

"In a moment, when they announce the match, you start walking towards the battlefield. Oh, and you might want to recall your Pokemon." The man instructed me.

"Actually, I'm teaching Eevolver that he can trust humans which includes only containing him in his Pokeball when I have no other choice and since it doesn't say anywhere in the rules that I can't have a Pokemon by my side during a match I have another choice." I explained to him.

"Very well, I didn't mean any harm. It's just that some trainers are so stressed out when participating in tournaments that they make slip-ups like forgetting to recall their Pokemon before going to a match. I saw one guy once who actually had six empty Pokeballs with him. His Pokemon were taking a nap at the Pokemon Centre." The man smiled. It was obvious he just wanted to make sure that Eevolver's presence wasn't a screw-up.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Seafoam Islands Water Tournament. We have four days of Water Pokemon fighting each other in store for you. And we start of today with a battle between Big B from Pallet Town and Yasmine from Mossdeep City." As soon as the announcer said the word 'battle' I started walking towards the end of the tunnel and by the time he finished his sentence both me and Yasmine walked into the arena with people cheering.

"All battles will be conducted according to the same rules. Each trainer is allowed to use three Pokemon and only Pokemon of the Water Type. Substituting your Pokemon is allowed. So without further delay, let's see what their first Pokemon will be."

"Starry, go time." I called out my newly evolved Starmie on the central island.

"Wooper, you're up." Yasmine called out her Pokemon opposite Starry.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Wooper is immune to Electricity, so Starry, use Ice Beam instead." I commanded.

"Wooper, use Mud Bomb." Yasmine ordered. Starry formed a light blue ball of energy on top of its head from which it launched multiple small blue beams at Wooper, who fired multiple blobs of mud at Starry. Most of the blobs got frozen and dropped into the water but some of them still hit Starry, knocking the starfish back as Wooper got frozen in a thin layer of ice from which it quickly broke free.

"And we're off to a spectacular start. Starmie tries to freeze Wooper, but Wooper intercepts the attack, though he still gets hit by that Ice Beam. But he manages to break free of the ice."

"Starry, Hydro Pump." I instructed.

"Wooper, AncientPower" Yasmine commanded. Starry released a powerful blast of water at Wooper, bowling him over. But Wooper got up again and glowed white before gathering the white energy into a ball in front of him, which he slapped towards Starry with his tail. The ball of energy hit Starry directly and knocked it back.

"Starmie knocks down Wooper with a Hydro Pump, but Wooper can take more than that. What's this? Is Wooper evolving? No, it's an AncientPower attack. Luckily, Starmie is a sturdy Pokemon."

"Starry, time for an all-out attack: Hyper Beam." I ordered.

"Wooper, Amnesia." Yasmine instructed. Wooper got surrounded in a pink aura, raising its Special  
Defense, while Starry fired an orange beam of energy at him. The Hyper Beam engulfed Wooper entirely and when the beam faded Wooper was knocked out.

"Wooper tries to raise his defenses but Starmie fights back with a Hyper Beam. Wooper has disappeared from sight due to the Hyper Beam, how will this end?"

"Wooper is unable to battle. Starmie wins." The referee announced.

"And Wooper is out. Big B is taking the lead."

"Wooper, return, you did great. It's your turn, Poliwhirl." Yasmine switched out her Pokemon.

"Poliwhirl, huh? Starry, take a break. Frogger, go time." I switched out my Starmie for my newly evolved Poliwrath, which appeared in that kneeling position again.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced again.

"Poliwhirl, Mudbomb." Yasmine ordered.

"Frogger, Submission." I instructed. Poliwhirl fired multiple blobs of mud at Frogger, who rolled straight through them, plowing into Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl starts with Mudbomb, just like Wooper did, but Poliwrath doesn't seem bothered by it as he slams into Poliwhirl with a Submission attack."

"Frogger, DynamicPunch." I ordered.

"Poliwhirl, Endure." Yasmine instructed. Frogger's fist glowed white as he crossed the gap. Poliwhirl braced himself as Frogger reared his arm back and punched him. Poliwhirl was now starting to look quite exhausted.

"Poliwrath goes for a DynamicPunch but Poliwhirl braced himself for the hit."

"Frogger, let's do this, Focus Blast." I commanded.

"Poliwhirl, Endeavor." Yasmine ordered. Poliwhirl cloaked himself in a thin white aura as he charged at Frogger, who was forming a light blue ball of energy between his hands. Poliwhirl slammed into Frogger as the latter flung the orb of energy at his opponent. There was a big blast obscuring both Pokemon from sight but when the dust cleared, Frogger was still standing (barely) while Poliwhirl was knocked out.

"Poliwhirl is going to try and take a big chunk out of Poliwrath's energy with an Endeavor attack, but Poliwrath is preparing a Focus Blast. Will he be able to launch the attack in time. Oh no, Poliwhirl is very close now. Poliwrath is launching his Focus Blast. What's going on, I can't see anything because of the dust kicked up by the explosion. Wait, one of them is still standing … It's Poliwrath!"

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Poliwrath wins." The referee announced.

"Poliwhirl, return, you did your best. It's all up to you now, Marshtomp." Yasmine switched out her fallen Pokemon for a new one.

"Frogger, your choice. In or out?" I gave my Poliwrath the option. He slammed his fists together, indicating he wanted to try another round.

"Go for it." I grinned.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Frogger, try Endeavor to even things out." I Instructed.

"Marshtomp, Protect and follow up with Brick Break." Yasmine commanded. Frogger charged forward cloaked in a similar aura as Poliwhirl's aura earlier, but Marshtomp formed a green bubble around himself before Frogger was near him, blocking the attack and following up with a glowing white karate chop. Frogger wobbled for a moment and then fell backwards.

"Poliwrath goes for an Endeavor but Marshtomp blocks it and hits back with a Brick Break attack and … Poliwrath is down!"

"Poliwrath is unable to battle. Marshtomp wins." The referee declared.

"And that's the first Pokemon down for Big B. What will his next Pokemon be?"

"Poliwrath, you did great, return. Shellshock, go time." I switched to my Wartortle.

"It's a Wartortle. I had thought his third Pokemon would be the Vaporeon sitting next to him this entire match."

"Battle Begin!" The referee announced.

"Shellshock, Water Pledge." I ordered.

"Marshtomp, AncientPower." Yasmine instructed. Shellshock fired a column of water at Marshtomp, who glowed white before forming a ball of silver energy from the white aura between his hands and threw it at Shellshock like a baseball. The attacks flew past each other and hit their respective targets.

"And it's Water versus Rock as both Pokemon launch their attacks. Oh, the attacks missed each other by a hair but they do manage to hit their targets."

"Shellshock, Ice Beam." I commanded.

"Marshtomp, in the water and use Curse until I tell you to stop." Yasmine ordered. Shellshock formed a light blue ball in front of his mouth from which he fired several beams of light blue energy at Marshtomp, who dove under the water, a purple glow the only indication of his location. The water froze where Shellshock hit it though and soon, Marshtomp was encased in ice, though still glowing purple.

"Wartortle comes out with an Ice Beam but Marshtomp tries to dodge it by jumping into the water while heightening his strength. But the Ice Beam is very strong and is freezing the water around Marshtomp."

"Shellshock, set up an Aqua Ring and a Haze and keep ready with a Hydro Pump." I instructed.

"Marshtomp, use Whirlpool to break free and show him your Hydro Pump." Yasmine commanded. Shellshock quickly spat out a couple of rings of water which hung themselves around his body to heal him. He then released a thick black smoke from his mouth just as a whirlpool tore the ice apart and Marshtomp jumped out of the water and back onto the island. Both Water Types stared each other down before releasing a powerful blast of water from their mouths which met in the middle. Both Pokemon pushed to beat each other.

"Wartortle is setting up to cancel out Marshtomp's power boost as well as healing himself. But what's this? The ice is cracking. Is that a whirlpool inside? Yes, it is. Marshtomp used a Whirlpool attack to break free from the ice. Both Pokemon are preparing their Hydro Pump and here it goes … and they're evenly matched. This has just become a battle of stamina." The announcer described what exactly was going on. The meeting point of the two Hydro Pumps was moving back and forth, until Shellshock gave a big push which broke through Marshtomp's Hydro Pump and hit him right in the face, knocking him down.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle. Yasmine is out of usable Pokemon. Big B wins." The referee declared.

"And Wartortle takes out Marshtomp, which means Yasmine is out of Pokemon and victory goes to Big B. This was an exciting first match, ladies and gentlemen. Let's hope the rest of the tournament is just as exciting. We'll take a half hour break before the next battle, so don't run too far." The announcer said as me and Shellshock waved at the cheering crowd.

* * *

The Water Tournament has begun. What kind of trainers are here? Will anyone stand a chance against the Gym Leaders? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ And April wasn't better than March. Damn my hellish life. Anyway the Water Tournament has begun. What do you guys think about the announcer? Keep doing it? or is it unnecessary considering how I write my battles? I'd also like to say something I forgot to say last month: I'd like to get at least 50 reviews by the time this story reaches its final chapter (originally thought to be around chapter 45, but the Water Tournament will probably take up more chapters than I planned.). If I can reach that Goal, I'll try to have a surprise for you guys. I guess that's all for this month. See you guys later.


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU: _Here's chapter 36. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"That was a great battle." Misty smiled as I entered the trainer's room, Eevolver (as a Vaporeon) and Shellshock (my Wartortle) on either side of me.

"Yeah, my Pokemon were great out there." I smiled, patting Shellshock on the head.

"Misty's going to have a tough fight in round 2." Wake laughed.

"I'll first have to win the first round Wake. I told you, it's not because we're Gym Leaders we'll be able to breeze through this tournament, that includes the first round." Misty sighed.

"Who's your opponent?" I asked her.

"Some guy named Gator from Johto." Misty replied.

"Oh, I fought him. He has a Feraligatr. Don't know If he'll use it, but his Feraligatr is his pride and joy, so I wouldn't be surprised if he does." I explained.

"Sounds like a good battle coming up." Wake grinned.

"Yup. I'm going to go to the VIP Area so I have a good view." I said as I ran towards the door.

"You're battle isn't until this afternoon, why don't you go with him? I'll be fine." Misty asked Wake.

"Yeah, you're right. I should see this with a better view than the television in this room." Wake nodded before following after me in a more leisurely pace.

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, for the second battle of this tournament. On one side, we have Gator from New Bark Town in Johto. And his opponent is none other than Misty, Cerulean City's Gym Leader. The same rules apply to this match as the previous match." The announcer said as the two trainers entered the arena after the break.

"Gym Leader or not, you're going down. Let's go, Azumarill." Gator taunted as he called out his first Pokemon.

"We'll see about that. Golduck, you're up first." Misty retorted as she called out her first choice.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Golduck, Psybeam." Misty commanded.

"Azumarill, Belly Drum." Gator ordered. Golduck fired a multicolored beam from the gem on her head. Azumarill, instead of dodging, started pounding his belly, obviously injuring himself. He didn't look better after the Psybeam hit either.

"The battle starts off with no hesitation. Golduck fires a Psybeam at Azumarill, who appears to be using Belly Drum. A risky move, especially since he didn't first dodge that Psybeam. And Azumarill is down. But wait, he's getting back up, but he looks very weak."

"Golduck, finish this, Aqua Jet." Misty instructed.

"Azumarill, Defense Curl and Rollout." Gator commanded. Golduck shot forward covered in a cloak of water towards Azumarill, who rolled up and started rolling at high speed towards his opponent. Both Pokemon collided and got knocked back. Azumarill was starting to look really exhausted now.

"Golduck launches an Aqua Jet to finish off Azumarill, but Azumarill fights back with a Defense Curl and Rollout combo. Will it be enough? Yes, Azumarill is still not out, though he seems to be hanging in there by a thread while Golduck hardly looks like she felt the hit."

"Golduck, one more attempt, Water Gun." Misty ordered.

"Azumarill, Perish Song." Gator sighed. Golduck fired a stream of water from her mouth towards Azumarill, who started singing a sad and eerie song which caused waves of black energy to wash over him, followed by red static running across Golduck's body right before her attack knocked Azumarill down and out.

"Knowing the battle is over for him, Azumarill uses Perish Song to give his teammates a better chance. But Golduck still fires a Water Gun, knocking down her opponent."

"Azumarill is unable to battle. Golduck wins." The referee declared.

"And that's it, Azumarill is out and Golduck hardly broke a sweat."

"Azumarill, you did great, return. Let's go, Lanturn." Gator switched Pokemon.

"Golduck, you'll have to be quick, but we can do this." Misty decided to stick with Golduck despite the Perish Song.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Golduck, Mud Bomb." Misty immediately called out.

"Lanturn, Discharge." Gator instructed. Golduck quickly fired several blobs of mud at Lanturn, who fired several bolts of blue electricity at Golduck, who got shocked badly. Several sparks of electricity charged across her body, indicating paralysis.

"Surprisingly, Misty sticks with Golduck. Golduck fires a Mud Bomb attack at Lanturn. It's a hit. But don't count Lanturn out just yet. He fights back with a Discharge. And Golduck is paralyzed."

"Golduck, hang in there, Future Sight." Misty commanded.

"Lanturn, use Shock Wave." Gator ordered. Golduck formed a light blue orb between her hands, from which she fired blue lightning bolts into the sky which disappeared. Lanturn in the meantime fired a beam of blue electricity at Golduck, further hurting her. She seemed to be struggling now.

"Golduck starts a Future Sight attack. But Lanturn goes for a pre-emptive strike and uses Shock Wave. Golduck takes the hit. She's starting to look weak and with the Perish Song time limit coming up, it looks like this is it for Golduck."

"Okay, Golduck, that's it, take a break. Milotic, your turn." Misty switched out her Pokemon.

"A Milotic, huh? Lanturn, Discharge." Gator instructed.

"Milotic, Dragon Pulse." Misty commanded. Milotic fired a turquoise orb of energy at Lanturn, who shot back with another Discharge, but with its high speed, Milotic was able to duck underwater and swim to safety as the Dragon Pulse hit Lanturn, who was starting to look worn out.

"And Misty switches out Golduck for Milotic in the nick of time. And Milotic goes straight on the offense and fires a Dragon Pulse at Lanturn. But Lanturn fires a Discharge back at her, but she dodges by diving underwater. However Lanturn is too late to dodge. Direct hit."

"Lanturn, Thunder Wave." Gator ordered.

"Milotic, DragonBreath." Misty instructed. Milotic fired a light blue beam of air at Lanturn which pushed the part Electric Type underwater as he fired a thin stream of electricity at Milotic. However, the water made the Electricity move even faster, hitting Milotic almost instantly, paralyzing the pure Water Type.

"Milotic fires a DragonBreath, pushing Lanturn underwater. Wait, what was that flash underwater. It was a Thunder Wave from Lanturn and apparently it hit Milotic. Milotic is now paralyzed, this is getting interesting."

"Milotic, Lanturn must be struggling by now. Finish it with Ice Beam." Misty commanded.

"Lanturn, give them another Discharge." Gator ordered. Lanturn started charging, but Milotic was still able to fire multiple light blue beams from the light blue ball she had formed in front of her mouth. Lanturn couldn't dodge and was frozen instantly, sinking down into the water.

"Lanturn is going to try another Discharge, but Milotic is still quicker and freezes Lanturn. Lanturn just sunk underwater."

"Lanturn is unable to battle. Milotic wins." The referee announced.

"And there's the call. That's 2 down for Gator while Misty still has all her Pokemon."

"You tried Lanturn, return. It's up to you now, buddy. Go, Feraligatr." Gator said as he switched to his most powerful Pokemon.

"Milotic, you up for another battle?" Misty asked her Pokemon. Milotic nodded.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced. At that moment, blue lightning bolts shot down from the sky and smashed into Feraligatr, knocking him down into the ground.

"Whoa! What was … was that Golduck's Future Sight?"

"Oh, so this is where Golduck sent that attack to. Thank you, Golduck. Milotic, now's the time, Dragon Pulse." Misty said in response.

"Feraligatr, you okay? If so, attack with Crunch." Gator instructed as he snapped out of his shock of what just happened. Milotic fired a turquoise orb at Feraligatr, who ran straight to it towards her, his teeth glowing white before biting her tail as she tried to get away.

"Feraligatr is not down yet and charges through Milotic's Dragon Pulse to bite her."

"Milotic, Hydro Pump." Misty commanded.

"Feraligatr, AncientPower." Gator ordered. Milotic fired a powerful blast of water at Feraligatr, who threw a ball of silver energy at Milotic. The Attacks passed each other and hit their marks.

"Milotic goes for a Hydro Pump as Feraligatr goes for an AncientPower. That was close. I don't know if that was intentional or not, but the attacks pass by each other and go straight towards the other Pokemon. Both are direct hits. Milotic seems like she's struggling but Feraligatr looks like he can take another hit."

"Milotic, use Hyper Beam." Misty instructed.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump." Gator commanded. Milotic fired an orange beam from her mouth as Feraligatr fired a powerful blast of water from his. Once again, the attacks narrowly passed each other and hit their intended targets.

"Milotic lets loose with a powerful Hyper Beam as Feraligatr strikes back with Hydro Pump. Both Pokemon take the full hit and are knocked down, but they get up again though Milotic looks like she's out of fight."

"Feraligatr, now's your chance, Crunch." Gator ordered. Misty just reached for Milotic's Pokeball. With Milotic recovering from that Hyper Beam she was defenseless from Feraligatr as he ran up to her with his teeth glowing white and biting down on her hard. Milotic screamed in pain before just dropping down into the water.

"Feraligatr uses Milotic's inability to do anything to use a Crunch attack. And Milotic goes down!"

"Milotic is unable to battle. Feraligatr wins." The referee declared as Misty was already recalling Milotic.

"You did great, Milotic, rest up. Golduck, let's finish this." Misty said as she switched back to her previous Pokemon. Golduck seemed a little bit better after some rest, but still looked like she'd go down with just one hit.

"In an interesting turn of events, Misty changes out her defeated Milotic for her very weakened Golduck. Will this turn into another takedown by Feraligatr?"

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Feraligatr, a Hydro Pump should do it." Gator instructed.

"Golduck, quickly, Hyper Beam." Misty commanded. Feraligatr opened his jaw to fire a blast of water when he was hit by an orange beam and fell backwards.

"And despite the paralysis and weariness Golduck fires of her Hyper Beam before Feraligatr can use his Hydro Pump. And Feraligatr falls down? Is this it?"

"Feraligatr is unable to battle. Gator is out of usable Pokemon. Misty wins." The referee declared.

"The referee called it. Feraligatr is out. Misty wins!" the announcer said as the whole stadium cheered at the waving Misty who was supporting Golduck who was waving as well while Gator recalled his fallen partner with a sigh.

"We will now take a break for lunch and so some of the damages can be repaired. The next round is in two hours. Crasher Wake versus Warner Easton." The announcer tried to inform us over the cheering crowd.

* * *

After the match we met up with Misty at the trainer's room to congratulate her.

"You were awesome. You really know how to get the most out of your Pokemon." I said to her.

"Thanks, but don't think I'll take it easy on you in the second round." Misty replied.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I winked at her.

"I'm hungry." Jolyne declared.

"You just ate most of the stuff in the VIP Area buffet." Leila blinked at her.

"So? I'm still hungry." Jolyne shrugged.

"This girl can eat." Wake laughed in response.

* * *

After lunch in an all-you-can-eat diner, which was free for participants of the tournament, we went back to the arena for Wake's match. Just like we had done earlier, Wake went to the trainer's room alone as the four of us went to the VIP Area.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, for our third match of today. As always, the same rules apply. On one side we have Crasher Wake, The Pastoria City Gym Leader from the region of Sinnoh. On the other side, his opponent, from Celadon City: Warner."

"Let's get this going. Quagsire, enter the ring." Wake said as he called out his first Pokemon.

"You think you're so great because you're a Gym Leader. I'll show you a thing or two. Poliwhirl, go." The scruffy looking man named Warner called out his first choice.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Quagsire, Mud Shot." Wake commanded.

"Poliwhirl, they're underestimating us, Brick Break." Warner ordered. Poliwhirl dashed forward, his hand glowing white as he struck Quagsire, who then opened his mouth and fired light blue energy balls at Poliwhirl at point blank range.

"Poliwhirl uses his speed to his advantage and goes for a quick Brick Break, but Quagsire surprises Poliwhirl with a close range Mud Shot after that Fighting Type move."

"Quagsire, AncientPower." Wake instructed.

"Poliwhirl, Ice Beam." Warner commanded. Poliwhirl fired several light blue beams from a light blue ball he formed between his hands towards Quagsire, who shot back a ball of silver energy which passed between Ice Beam and knocked Poliwhirl over as Quagsire got covered in a thin layer of ice from which he easily broke free.

"Poliwhirl goes for an Ice Beam. Quagsire goes for an AncientPower. The AncientPower passes through the Ice Beam and knocks down Poliwhirl as the Ice Beam freezes Quagsire. But Quagsire breaks free from his icy prison as Poliwhirl gets up again."

"Quagsire, don't hold back, Giga Impact." Wake ordered.

"Poliwhirl, Blizzard." Warner instructed. Quagsire dashed towards Poliwhirl surrounded in a purple sphere and swirling yellow energy while Poliwhirl fired an icy wind with small snowballs in it at the approaching Quagsire. Quagsire plowed through though and rammed into Poliwhirl, knocking him down.

"Quagsire starts a Giga Impact, but Poliwhirl tries to stop him with a Blizzard. It doesn't seem very effective. And Quagsire's Giga Impact hits its mark. Poliwhirl is down."

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle. Quagsire wins." The referee declared.

"And Poliwhirl is declared out."

"Poliwhirl return. Tentacruel, go." Warner said as he switched Pokemon.

"Quagsire, you did great, take a rest. Sharpedo, enter the ring." Wake said as he switched out too.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Sharpedo, Crunch." Wake commanded.

"Tentacruel, Poison Jab." Warner ordered. Both Pokemon dove underwater and headed towards each other. Tentacruel swung at Sharpedo with a glowing purple tentacle on which Sharpedo bit down with glowing white teeth.

"Tentacruel Poison Jabs Sharpedo. No wait, Sharpedo catches the attack with a Crunch attack, but the Poison Jab still affects him."

"Sharpedo, Swift." Wake instructed.

"Tentacruel, Water Pulse." Warner commanded. Tentacruel (still underwater) formed an orb of blue energy between his tentacles and fired it at Sharpedo (also still underwater), who fired several golden stars from his mouth which locked onto Sharpedo.

"Tentacruel uses a Water Pulse and Sharpedo counters with Swift. There's no dodging that Swift attack and Tentacruel takes the hit. Sharpedo doesn't even try to dodge the Water Pulse and takes the attack, though it seem it had little to no effect."

"Tentacruel, Hydro Pump." Warner ordered.

"Sharpedo, plow through and use Double-Edge." Wake instructed. Tentacruel blasted a powerful jet of water at Sharpedo, although it was hard to notice underwater, but Sharpedo charged through, leaving behind a yellow trail of energy before he slammed into Tentacruel, who went limp and floated upwards.

"Tentacruel uses a nearly invisible Hydro Pump, but Sharpedo take is and uses Double-Edge. Direct hit! Wait a minute … is Tentacruel …?"

"Tentacruel is unable to battle. Sharpedo wins." The referee declared.

"And that's two for Crasher Wake. But both Quagsire and Sharpedo took a beating."

"Tentacruel, return. Gyarados, go." Warner switched out for the last time.

"Sharpedo, let's go for it." Wake smiled.

"Battle begin." the referee announced.

"Gyarados, Thunderbolt." Warner commanded.

"Sharpedo, AncientPower." Wake ordered. Gyarados fired a beam of yellow electricity from his head crest at Sharpedo, who launched a ball of silver energy. The Electric Type attack hit Sharpedo head on and Sharpedo just went down as his attack hit Gyarados, knocking the big water serpent backwards.

"Gyarados goes for a Thunderbolt attack. Sharpedo fires a quick AncientPower, But not quick enough. Sharpedo gets hit with the Thunderbolt and goes under. In the meantime his AncientPower has hit Gyarados, knocking him down as well. But wait, Gyarados is coming back up."

"Sharpedo is unable to battle. Gyarados wins." The referee declared.

"And Sharpedo is done for. That's the first point for Warner, but he's still one point behind."

"You did good, Sharpedo, return. You're up again, Quagsire." Wake switched out his fallen Sharpedo for his weakened Quagsire.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Quagsire, Stone Edge." Wake instructed.

"Gyarados, Ice Beam." Warner Commanded. Two glowing white rings appeared around Quagsire, which broke down into white orbs. As the light faded, small pointy rocks were revealed, which Quagsire then fired at Gyarados, who had just fired multiple blue beams at Quagsire. The beams hit and Quagsire was frozen just as Quagsire's attack hit Gyarados.

"Quagsire is using Stone Edge, but Gyarados strikes back with an Ice beam. The attacks go past each other. Quagsire is hit! Quagsire is frozen in a block of ice! In the meantime, Gyarados is starting to look pretty beaten up by those Rock Type attacks."

"Quagsire is unable to battle. Gyarados wins." The referee declared again.

"And the referee declares Quagsire defeated because he can't break free of the ice. What a bummer for Crasher Wake."

"Quagsire, don't feel bad, return. It's up to you now, Ludicolo." Wake said as he switched to his final Pokemon.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Gyarados, Thunderbolt." Warner quickly ordered.

"Ludicolo, Energy Ball." Wake instructed. Ludicolo formed a green ball of energy between his hands, which he threw at Gyarados, who fired back with a bolt of electricity. Both attacks hit their targets and Gyarados seemed kind of wobbly.

"Ludicolo doesn't waste time and lets loose with an Energy Ball. But Gyarados isn't going to take it lying down and fires another Thunderbolt in return. Direct Hit! Both attack hit their intended targets, but Gyarados seems most affected."

"Ludicolo, now is our chance, Hyper Beam." Wake commanded.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam as well." Warner ordered. Both Pokemon fired yellow-orange beam from their mouth, which met in the center, trying to push back against each other. Little by little, Gyarados' weakened condition made him lose ground fast. Soon he was hit in the face with Ludicolo's Hyper Beam.

"Both Pokemon resort to Hyper Beam. They're evenly matched. No, wait, Ludicolo's Hyper Beam is quickly pushing through to Gyarados. Gyarados must be using the last of his power for this. Ludicolo's attack connects! Gyarados is down!."

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Warner is out of usable Pokemon. Crasher Wake wins." The referee declared.

"And that's it. Gyarados is declared defeated. Crasher Wake advances to the next round." The announcer said as Warner recalled his Gyarados stomping off, muttering something. The crowd exploded into cheers and applause.

"We'll take a half hour break to repair the arena a little bit, so don't forget there's more coming." The announcer said as Wake and Ludicolo just stood there, waving.

* * *

Wake joined us at the VIP Area about 15 minutes later as everything was being prepared for the final battle. After the congratulations and jokes we took a seat so we could see the battle well.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to bring this first day to a close. And to do just that, we have two local trainers: Jimmy and Oscar." The announcer said as the two young boys walked into the arena. Both took a Pokeball in their hands and called out their first Pokemon: Magikarp. I immediately noticed Jolyne's reaction. She spun around shivering with her eyes closed and quickly got up to go to the almost empty buffet table.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get some snacks." Jolyne tried to control her voice as she quickly made her way over.

"But everything that's left is stuff you don't like." Leila blinked. The battle had in the meantime started and both Magikarp were now tackling each other again and again.

"I just remember I do like the stuff that's left." Jolyne said with an awkward laugh.

"I think she's afraid of Magikarp." I said to Leila, hoping she would take the hint and stop pestering Jolyne about the buffet table. She did. The first fight went on for about half an hour and ultimately, both Magikarp knocked each other out.

"Am I glad that is over." I sighed. Watching two Magikarp ram into each other for half an hour is really boring. At the mention of the fight being over, Jolyne started coming closer. But then an audible groan resounded through the arena and Jolyne backed away again, because she knew what the groan meant: both trainers had called out another Magikarp. A lot of people in the arena just got up and left. The only reason why we stayed, was so Wake would know what Pokemon his next opponent has. This fight went on for half an hour too, also ending in a tie. During the fight a lot more people left. And then it happened. Both trainers called out their third and final Pokemon … Magikarp. Most of the remaining crowd left now too.

"I think I've seen enough." Wake groaned as he got up as well.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have any troubles against either one of those guys." I smiled as I got up and stretched.

"Are we leaving?" Jolyne asked, her mouth full of cold fish sticks.

"Yes, we are." I laughed. Jolyne quickly spit out the fish sticks and ran out of the VIP Area.

* * *

And that concludes day one of the tournament. What will day two bring? Will Leila win her first round match? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ So yeah, here's chapter 36. I'd first off all like to get it out there that Warner is based on Warner Easton in WitSicness' "Cloak and Dagger" story, with his consent off course. So if you want to know more about Warner, you might want to check out his fanfic. Secondly: yes, Jolyne is scared of Magikarp. This is inspired by the fact that my friend whom Jolyne is based on is scared of fish. She's fine with aquatic mammals (like dolphins and whales) and unrealistically drawn animefish (so she's fine with Pokemon too) though. I pitched her that idea as a joke and she liked the idea so much I figured it could make for a couple of funny events. The whole cold fish sticks thing on the end is also a reference to her fear of fish, because it extends so far that she doesn't even eat fish, she said herself that she would have probably been staring at a cold fish stick in reality, but I figured it was funnier this way. (For the record: I don't blame her for not eating fish, I never eat fish either.) Thirdly: yes, I am aware that having two trainers fight with nothing but Magikarp seems lazy, but I did it because it would be funny, it gave me a chance to introduce Jolyne's fear of Magikarp and both trainers were meant as nothing more than filler in the tournament tree anyway. Also, in chapter 31 Nurse Joy mentioned two kids with three Magikarps each that participated the year before, these are those same kids. Let's see, what else is there to say? Well, no DeviantArt update this month, because nothing happened that required an update. I had considered drawings of a couple of Legend Hunters, but ... well, let's just say that I have a long way to go before I'm a slightly decent artist. I guess that's about it. See you next month, I hope. (No promises, I'm planning on taking an internet course which could suck up a lot of time.)


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU:_ A little bit later than usual, but here's chapter 37. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Politoed is unable to battle. Tobias is out of usable Pokemon. Lisa wins." The referee declared.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen, Lisa has just performed a clean sweep of the defending champion's team with only one Pokemon which didn't even break a sweat! And that in only five minutes!" the announcer yelled. Lisa just recalled her Blastoise and walked away before Tobias had even raised his arm to recall his Politoed. It was the second day of the Seafoam Islands Water Tournament and the first match of the day had Lisa in it. Leila and I were in the VIP Area together with Misty and Crasher Wake, Jolyne had insisted on already going to the trainer's room.

"… Alright then. Well, since that match was so short and there was no damage done to the arena, I suggest we move up the next match. The next match is Jolyne from Vermillion City against local newcomer Juju Justice." The announcer said. Due to the unexpectedness of this event, it took a little while longer for the trainers to appear. The first to appear was Juju Justice, a girl of approximately 11 years old wearing a superhero suit with matching helmet and cape. Soon after Jolyne walked into the arena, holding a big bag of chips.

"She's eating again." Leila groaned.

"Your point being?" I asked with a big bowl of popcorn in my lap.

"Nevermind." Leila sighed as both trainers prepared to call out their first Pokemon.

"Go, Bubbles." Jolyne called out her first Pokemon: a Horsea.

"In the name of justice, come forth, Magikarp." Juju Justice called out her first choice, soon followed by a loud scream by Jolyne, who had quickly dropped her bag of chips and covered her eyes. She was also shaking rather badly.

"Are you okay, miss? Do you want to forfeit the match?" the referee asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just figured I'd give my opponent the advantage since she's so young and inexperienced." Jolyne said, rather unconvincingly.

"Very well then. Battle begin." The referee shrugged before announcing the start of the match.

"Magikarp, Tackle." Juju Justice commanded.

"Bubbles, Dragon Pulse." Jolyne ordered, her hands still covering her eyes. Magikarp charged towards Bubbles, but Bubbles quickly fired a turquoise ball of energy at Magikarp, hitting him head on.

"Despite her weird reaction to Juju Justice's choice, Jolyne still goes through with the battle. Magikarp goes in for a Tackle. But Horsea won't let this pass and fires a Dragon Pulse. Direct Hit! And Magikarp has ceased his Tackle attack."

"Good, follow up with, Hydro Pump." Jolyne instructed.

"Magikarp, use your Tackle." Juju called out. Bubbles fired a powerful jet of water at the approaching Magikarp, hitting him right between the eyes. The attack made Magikarp go under.

"Magikarp tries another tackle, but Horsea uses a Hydro Pump to stop him. Wait, Magikarp went under after that hit. Is he …?"

"Magikarp is unable to battle. Horsea wins." The referee declared.

"Yes, he is. Magikarp is out. Horsea takes the first win."

"Phew. Good job, Bubbles." Jolyne breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered her hands.

"You looked stronger when I caught you this morning, return. In the name of justice, come forth, Magikarp." Juju switched out her Pokemon. And up went Jolyne's hands again.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Magikarp, Tackle." Juju commanded.

"Bubbles, use Dragon Pulse again." Jolyne ordered. Bubbles once again fired a turquoise energy ball at Magikarp, hitting it right between the eyes. But this time, Magikarp reacted differently. He started glowing white and grew.

"And this round starts just like the previous one, with a tackle and a Dragon Pulse. But wait, Magikarp is doing something. I think … yes, he's evolving. Magikarp is evolving into a Gyarados."

"Okay, Gyarados, use Thrash." Juju instructed.

"Gyarados, huh? I can handle looking at one of those. Bubbles, use Aurora Beam." Jolyne called out as she lowered her hands again. Bubbles fired a multicolored beam at the approaching Gyarados, but Gyarados ignored the attack and plowed through and started smacking around Bubbles with his tail.

"Horsea is using an Aurora Beam but Gyarados doesn't even seem to notice as he plows through and starts smacking around Horsea with a Thrash attack."

"Bubbles, are you okay? Try to use Blizzard." Jolyne commanded. With Gyarados rampaging in a Thrash attack, Juju didn't give him any orders as Bubbles fired an icy and snowy wind, chilling the raging Gyarados, though that didn't stop the large creature from smacking down on Bubbles some more, ultimately leading to Bubbles going under.

"Gyarados continues with his Thrash attack as Horsea tries to subdue him with a Blizzard attack, but it doesn't seem to do much as Gyarados continues to slam his tail down on the small Horsea. Horsea just slipped underwater. I think this might be it."

"Horsea is unable to battle. Gyarados wins." The referee declared.

"Horsea is out of the match. Gyarados isn't a pushover."

"You did good Bubbles, return. It's your turn, Sealy." Jolyne switched out her fallen Horsea for a Dewgong.

"I'm going to stick with what I've got." Juju decided as Gyarados calmed down.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Sealy, start with Ice Beam." Jolyne ordered.

"Gyarados, use Bite." Juju instructed. Gyarados opened his mouth further … and bit his tail. Sealy then fired multiple light blue beams from the light blue energy ball he had formed on the tip of his horn at Gyarados, freezing him.

"Gyarados is going to go with a Bite. Wait, he just bit his own tail in confusion. Dewgong sees his chance and fires an Ice Beam at Gyarados. Gyarados is frozen in a block of ice. Will he be able to break free?"

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Dewgong wins." The referee declared.

"And Gyarados is declared unable to battle. The fight with Horsea must have taken more out of him than we initially assumed."

"Gyarados, return. In the name of justice, come forth, Feebas." Juju switched to her final Pokemon. The Feebas sent a visible shiver up Jolyne's spine, but Feebas was different enough not to trigger the panic a Magikarp did.

"I'm sticking with Sealy." Jolyne nodded.

"Battle begin." The referee announced again.

"Feebas, Dragon Pulse." Juju called out.

"Sealy, dodge and use Signal Beam." Jolyne commanded. Feebas fired a ball of turquoise energy at Sealy, who dove underwater and fired a rainbow-colored beam from a similar he had formed on top of his horn, blasting Feebas into the air.

"Feebas surprisingly lets loose with a Dragon Pulse, but Dewgong dodges it and hits Feebas with a Signal Beam from underneath, sending Feebas flying."

"Sealy, while he can't dodge, Hyper Beam." Jolyne ordered.

"Feebas, Hypnosis." Juju instructed. Sealy fired an orange beam from his mouth at Feebas, whose eyes were glowing red in an attempt to make Sealy fall asleep. The Hyper Beam engulfed Feebas entirely before the Pokemon fell out of the sky and into the water, just floating on his side.

"Dewgong fires a Hyper Beam at Feebas, who tries to use Hypnosis on Dewgong, but it's too late. The Hyper Beam hits. Feebas is plummeting towards the water. Will he be okay."

"Feebas is unable to battle. Juju Justice is out of usable Pokemon. Jolyne wins." The referee declared.

"And Juju Justice is out of the tournament. Jolyne advances to the next round." The announcer said, causing the audience to cheer. Jolyne in the meantime had picked up her bag of chips and had started eating again, Sealy climbing out of the water next to her as they both waved at the crowd.

"The next battle is this afternoon, so don't miss it." The announcer informed everybody.

* * *

After lunch Leila and Shocker went down to the trainer's room as the rest of us headed back to the VIP Area.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, for our third match of today. As always, the same rules apply. On one side we have Leila from Kanto's very own Pallet Town. On the other side, her opponent, from Mossdeep City in Hoenn: Jade." The announcer said as both trainers entered the arena. When I saw Leila's opponent I blinked in surprise.

"Isn't that Yasmine?" I asked Misty, who was sitting next to me.

"I'm right here." Yasmine sighed from the row of seats behind me. I turned around and looked at her, then back at Leila's opponent, then back at her.

"If you're here. And there is a person down there who looks exactly like you, that must mean … SOMEBODY CLONED YOU!" I jumped up as I made that realization and started shaking her by her shoulders.

"No, you idiot, she's my twin sister." Yasmine growled.

"Evil twin sister?" I asked curiously.

"She's my biggest rival, but that doesn't make her evil." Yasmine sighed again.

"Boring. I'm going to watch the match now." I said before turning back to the arena, barely noticing the others sweatdropping.

* * *

"Fisho, you're up first." Leila called out her Seaking.

"Remoraid, let's go." Jade called out her first choice as well.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Fisho, start off with Poison Jab." Leila commanded.

"Remoraid, use Bullet Seed." Jade ordered. Fisho charged forward with his horn glowing purple through the barrage of glowing yellow seeds which Remoraid unleashed before ramming head first into his opponent. A purple current ran over Remoraid's body as Seaking retreated.

"And the battle has begun. Seaking charges at Remoraid for a Poison Jab attack, but Remoraid tries to slow Seaking down with a Bullet Seed, but Seaking keeps up his speed despite obviously not matching up well against the Bullet Seed. And direct hit with the Poison Jab. I think Remoraid might be poisoned."

"Fisho, let's not drag this out, Giga Impact." Leila instructed.

"Remoraid, another Bullet Seed." Jade called out. Fisho surrounded himself in a purple bubble with orange-yellow energy swirling around it as he headed over towards Remoraid again while the latter released another barrage of glowing yellow seeds. After several hits the energy swirling around Fisho exploded creating a lot of smoke obscuring Remoraid and Fisho from sight.

"Seaking goes all out with a Giga Impact but Remoraid once again tries to slow him down with a Bullet Seed. Oh my, the Bullet Seed created an explosion obscuring both Pokemon from sight. Are they okay?"

"Seaking is unable to battle. Remoraid wins." The referee declared as the smoke cleared and saw Fisho floating around unconscious.

"Seaking has been beaten. That was a quick knock-out for Remoraid."

"Fisho, return, you tried your best. Lappy, let's go." Leila switched out her fallen Seaking for her Lapras.

"I'm sticking with Remoraid." Jade said to the referee, just as a surge of purple current reminded everybody that Remoraid was poisoned.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Lappy, Dragon Pulse." Leila commanded.

"Remoraid, Rock Blast." Jade ordered. Lappy fired a ball of turquoise energy at Remoraid, who was surrounded by three spinning circles of glowing white rocks which he shot at Lappy. The attacks both hit their intended targets, leaving Remoraid looking very weak. That is until another surge of purple current knocked him out.

"Lapras starts off with a Dragon Pulse while Remoraid retaliates with a Rock Blast. And both attacks hit. It would seem that the explosion that knocked out Seaking did have some effect on Remoraid as he looks rather weak. And there's the poison."

"Remoraid is unable to battle. Lapras wins." The referee declared.

"It's official, Remoraid is knocked out. It's time for Jade to use her second Pokemon."

"Remoraid, return. Your turn, Cloyster." Jade switched out her Pokemon.

"Lappy, are you good to go?" Leila asked her Pokemon. Lappy nodded yes.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Lappy, use AncientPower." Leila instructed.

"Cloyster, Rock Blast." Jade called out. Cloyster fired another barrage of glowing white rocks at Lappy, who fired a big orb of silver energy at Cloyster. Both attacks hit home.

"Lapras uses an AncientPower to counter Cloyster's Rock Blast but it would seem that both Pokemon are ready for more."

"Lappy, let's go for the win. Sheer Cold." Leila commanded.

"Cloyster, Protect and hit back with Mud Shot." Jade ordered. Lappy formed a spinning orb of bright blue energy in its mouth from which she fired a sparkling light blue beam at Cloyster. But Cloyster responded by shutting its shell and formed a green bubble around himself, which instantly froze over. However, the sphere of ice soon started cracking and burst apart as Cloyster stopped spinning and opened his shell and fired several light-blue glowing blobs of mud which hit Lappy right in the face, making her fall.

"Lapras goes for the One Hit Knock-Out by using Sheer Cold, but Cloyster can save itself with a Protect. Cloyster is now trapped in a sphere of ice that had formed over his Protect. Wait, the sphere is cracking. Cloyster just broke free from his icy prison by using Rapid Spin and is now following up with a Mud Shot that hits Lapras right in the face."

"Lapras is unable to battle. Cloyster wins." The referee declared.

"And Lapras has been taken down. Leila is now down to her last Pokemon."

"Lappy, return. I had hoped that I didn't need you, but I guess I have no other choice. Let's go, Duckling." Leila said as she recalled her lapras and switched her out for the Golduck I lent her.

"Cloyster, we'll keep going." Jade smirked.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Cloyster, use Hyper Beam." Jade commanded.

"Duckling, dodge and use … uhm … Brick Break?" Leila ordered questioningly. Cloyster fired an orange beam at Duckling, who dodged the attack by jumping high up into the sky and coming down on Cloyster with a glowing white karate chop, knocking him backwards.

"Cloyster goes all out with a Hyper Beam but Golduck jumps over it and slams down on Cloyster with Brick Break, causing Cloyster to fall down."

"Cloyster is unable to battle. Golduck wins." The referee declared.

"And Golduck takes Cloyster down with his first move."

"Cloyster, return. It's all up to you now, Corsola." Jade switched to her last Pokemon.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Corsola, Ice Beam." Jade instructed.

"Duckling, Mud Bomb." Leila called out. Corsola fired multiple light blue beams at Duckling, who shot back with several globs of mud, which his Corsola in the face right as her attack froze Duckling's feet.

"Corsola starts off with an Ice Beam but Golduck strikes back with a Mud Bomb just as Corsola's Ice Beam freezes his feet to the ground."

"Corsola, now's our chance, Head Smash." Jade commanded.

"Duckling, quickly, finish this with Focus Blast." Leila ordered. Corsola dashed forward in a whitish-blue aura towards Duckling, who despite being stuck to the ground didn't give up and formed a light blue orb of energy between his hands which he threw into the path of the oncoming Corsola. The resulting blast obscured Corsola from sight. As the smoke cleared, Corsola was on its side.

"Corsola goes all out with a Head Smash attack, but Golduck intercepts with a Focus Blast. And what a blast it is. I can't see Corsola. Is she in or out?"

"Corsola is unable to battle. Jade is out of usable Pokemon. Leila wins." The referee declared.

"And there you have it. Leila has defeated Jade and moves on to the next round." The announcer said as the crowd started cheering and Leila started waving at the crowd.

"After the break we will have the last match of today, so don't go too far."

* * *

"That was a close match though. For a second there I thought you had me beat." Leila said to Jade as they entered the VIP Area.

"I would have, if it hadn't been for your Golduck. He's strong." Jade replied.

"That's not her Golduck." I interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked confused.

"I only have two Water Pokemon, so Big B let me use one of his. In this case Duckling, his Golduck." Leila explained.

"That is why there's such a big gap in strength." I said.

"I just underestimated her, that's all." Leila shrugged. I sighed and let it slide as we took our seats for the final match. The match was between a local ten year old girl named Anna and a guy from somewhere in the Unova region called Marlon. It ended up being a rather short match as Marlon took out Anna's Shellder, Slowpoke and Poliwag with just his Jellicent.

* * *

"I think that Marlon guy was rather harsh on Anna. I mean, she's just a little girl. Her Pokemon were obviously still hatchlings." Leila scoffed during dinner.

"Well then, if you think you can beat him, do it. And go all out when you do. We'll see soon enough if what happened today was you underestimating Jade." I shot back.

"Speaking of tomorrow, who's looking forward to the next round? I know I am. It's not often a Gym Leader gets a chance for a rematch, though this time I get to go all out, so it'll be over quick." Misty changed the subject a little.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm stronger than I was back then." I grinned at her.

"I'm going to flatten Lisa." Jolyne contributed to the conversation between two bites.

"And I'm going to take down Marlon." Leila pumped her fist into the air. We were then all distracted by an audible groan coming from Crasher Wake.

"My opponent only uses Magikarp." He groaned before slamming his head down on the table.

* * *

Round one of the Seafoam Island Water Tournament is over. Who will advance to the third round? Did Leila really underestimate Jade? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ Well, I'm here. Sorry the chapter is a couple of hours late, there was something wrong with my pizza yesterday and I've been sick in bed with food poisoning most of the day. So to quickly summarize: Lisa beats down the former champion without mercy or restraint. After that, Jolyne fights a kid calling herself Juju Justice (I did not come up with this name. Juju Justice is based on the younger sister of the girl I based Jolyne on and apparently she sometimes runs around pretending to be a super hero called Juju Justice. The outfit I did come up with myself though.). And, yes, Jolyne's eating a snack while entering the arena, because that's what the real Jolyne would do. Then we have Leila who has a tough time against Yasmine's twin sister Jade but manages to pull of a victory thanks to Duckling, Big B's Golduck. And finally, Marlon versus Anna. Marlon isn't that super powerful or anything like Lisa, Anna is just very inexperienced and her Pokemon are all hatchlings. Also, Marlon is not my creation, but I want to see who will guess who Marlon really is. But that's about it, I think. See you next month.


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU:_ And here's chapter 38. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today we have round two of the Seafoam Islands Water Tournament. And we start things of with Big B from Pallet Town against the tomboyish mermaid, Misty from the Cerulean City Gym." The announcer said as Misty and I entered the arena the next morning. Yasmine and Jade had left to continue their journey early in the morning since both had been eliminated in the first round.

"Fair warning, I'm not going to go easy on you. Go, Quagsire." Misty said as she called out her first Pokemon.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Krabs, go time!" I called out my Kingler.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Quagsire, start off with Mud Shot." Misty commanded.

"Krabs, use Brick Break." I ordered. Quagsire fired multiple light blue balls of energy which Krabs ran through with his big claw glowing white before he slammed it down on Quagsire.

"Quagsire starts with a Mud Shot but Kingler runs through it like it's nothing and hits back with a Brick Break."

"Quagsire, AncientPower." Misty instructed.

"Krabs, Protect and Swords Dance." I commanded. Quagsire fired a silver ball of energy at Krabs, who had formed a bluish-green bubble around himself to stop the attack. Krabs' claws were also covered in purple glow, heightening his attack.

"Quagsire goes for an AncientPower attack, but Kingler stops it with a Protect as he raises his attack with Swords Dance."

"Quagsire, Giga Impact." Misty ordered.

"Krabs, Endure the hit and strike back with Crabhammer." I instructed. Quagsire surrounded himself in a purple orb with orange streaks of energy swirling around it before launching himself at Krabs, who raised his claws in front of him to try and defend against the attack as much as possible. The attack hit, but Krabs was able to barely hang on and retaliated by slamming his glowing white pincer into Quagsire, sending him flying.

"Quagsire goes all out with Giga Impact, but Kingler Endures the hit and strikes back with a powerful Crabhammer."

"Quagsire is unable to battle. Kingler wins." The referee declared as he saw the unconscious Pokemon.

"And Quagsire is down. Big B takes the lead in this first match."

"Quagsire, you tried your best, return. Let's see how this goes. Go, Lapras." Misty switched out her Pokemon.

"Krabs, try to hang in there." I encouraged my Kingler.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Krabs, another Crabhammer." I commanded.

"Lapras, Thunder." Misty ordered. Krabs once again shot forward and slammed his glowing white pincer down on Lapras before jumping out of the way as Lapras fired a massive beam of electricity at him.

"Kingler gets in another hit with Crabhammer. Lapras uses Thunder, but Kingler is too fast and is able to avoid the attack."

"Krabs, let's try Guillotine." I instructed.

"Lapras, use Brine." Misty commanded. Krabs' pincer started glowing light-blue as he charged at Lapras, who responded by firing a powerful stream of water at Krabs, knocking him down.

"Krabs goes in for the kill with a Guillotine, but Lapras shoots back with Brine."

"Kingler is unable to battle. Lapras wins." The referee declared.

"And Kingler is down for the count."

"Krabs, return, you did great. Guppy, go time." I said as I switched my fallen Kingler for my Shiny Gyarados.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Lapras, Thunderbolt." Misty ordered.

"Guppy, Fire Blast." I called out. Lapras fired a bolt of lightning at Guppy as he fired a big fiery stick-figure-like shape before being hit by the Thunderbolt.

"Lapras goes for the obvious route with a Thunderbolt as Guppy surprises everyone with a Fire Blast. And it's a hit by both Pokemon."

"Lapras, try another Thunder." Misty instructed.

"Guppy, show them your Thunder." I commanded. Both Pokemon fired a massive beam of electricity at each other, both of which hit home, causing both Pokemon to collapse.

"Both Lapras and Guppy are using a Thunder attack this time. Will the attacks meet in the middle? No! Both attacks are a direct hit on their intended targets."

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Draw." The referee declared.

"And both Pokemon are out. This is getting exciting, people. Both trainers have one Pokemon left."

"Get some rest, Lapras, return. Let's try to win this, Starmie." Misty said as she called out her final Pokemon.

"You did great, Guppy, return. So, Eevolver, you up for this?" I asked my Eevee-disguised-as-Vaporeon after recalling my fallen shiny Gyarados. In response Eevolver jumped into the water and swam to the starting position.

"Battle begin." The referee announced once both Pokemon were on their marks.

"Starmie, start off with Swift." Misty ordered.

"Eevolver, Protect and set up an Aqua Ring." I instructed. Starmie fired a barrage of golden stars at Eevolver, which smashed into his bluish-green bubble before he created several rings of water around his body.

"Starmie starts with Swift, but Vaporeon blocks it with a Protect before creating an Aqua Ring to heal himself during battle."

"Starmie, set up a Rain Dance." Misty commanded.

"Rain Dance? Oh no, I know what's coming next. Eevolver, use Shadow Ball." I ordered. Starmie fired a blue orb of energy and water from its core into the air which made it rain just as it was struck by a black ball of energy from Eevolver.

"Starmie makes it rain with a Rain Dance as Vaporeon tries to overpower the part Psychic Type with a Shadow Ball."

"Good, now, use Thunder, Starmie." Misty smirked.

"No choice then. Eevolver, Detect and hit back with Hyper Beam." I instructed. Starmie a massive beam of electricity into the rainclouds overhead, from where it came hurtling down towards Eevolver. However, Eevolver's eyes flashed blue for an instant and he was able to barely dodge the bolt of electricity before firing a yellowish orange beam of energy at Starmie, engulfing the part Psychic Type entirely. Once the move ended, Starmie fell backwards.

"And Starmie uses the rain to more accurately aim its Thunder attack, but Vaporeon dodges with Detect and hit back with a powerful Hyper Beam. Is this the end?"

"Starmie is unable to battle. Misty is out of usable Pokemon. Big B wins." The referee declared.

"It is! Big B has beaten Misty and goes on to the next round!" the announcer yelled in excitement as Misty recalled her Starmie and Eevolver swam back to me.

* * *

After my match, it was Crasher Wake's turn. He would be facing off against a local kid named Timmy. The match was short. Timmy only has three Magikarp, so Crasher Wake used his Floatzel to take each of them out in one hit. It wasn't spectacular, but he felt like saving his energy for his match against me tomorrow. Then, after a lengthy lunch break, It was time for Jolyne's battle against Lisa.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, for the third match of the second round of the Seafoam Islands Water Tournament. Without further delay here are our competitors. Jolyne and Lisa." The announcer said as both trainers entered the ring, Jolyne eating a big bag of M&Ms.

"Go, Kingdra." Lisa called out her first Pokemon.

"Sealy, I choose you." Jolyne called out her Dewgong after she put away her bag of candy.

"Battle begin." The referee declared.

"Sealy, start off with Aurora Beam." Jolyne commanded.

"Kingdra, dodge and use Dragon Pulse." Lisa ordered. Sealy fired a multicolored beam at Kingdra, who dodged by diving underwater before bursting out at a random spot and fired a turquoise orb of energy at Sealy, which hit the Dewgong in the side of his head.

"Dewgong starts with an Aurora Beam but Kingdra dodges and fires back with a Dragon Pulse. Direct hit!"

"Sealy, let's kick it up a notch, Ice Beam." Jolyne instructed.

"Kingdra, Protect and Flash Cannon." Lisa commanded. Sealy fired several light-blue beams from a similarly colored orb which slammed into the bluish-green bubble Kingdra had formed around himself. Once the Ice Beam attack ended, Kingdra dropped the orb and fired a silver beam of light at Sealy, knocking him down.

"Dewgong tries something stronger with an Ice Beam, but this time Kingdra manages to avoid damage by using Protect and she strikes back with a Flash Cannon. And another direct hit!"

"Dewgong is unable to battle. Kingdra wins." The referee declared.

"And Dewgong is down for the count, the first round goes to Lisa."

"Sealy, you did great, take a rest. I choose you, Gold." Jolyne switched her fallen Dewgong for her Golduck.

"No wonder your Pokemon is so weak if you call that doing great. That was pathetic. Kingdra will show you how it's done." Lisa sneered.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Gold, use Blizzard." Jolyne ordered.

"Kingdra, Bounce." Lisa instructed. Gold fired a cold wind with snow from his mouth at Kingdra, who just as the latter jumped out of the water, over the attack and landed on Gold's head.

"Golduck wants to put the freeze on Kingdra with a Blizzard attack, but Kingdra uses Bounce to dodge and counter-attack at the same time, hitting Golduck hard."

"Gold, try Cross Chop." Jolyne commanded.

"Kingdra, Draco Meteor." Lisa ordered. Gold ran forward with is glowing white hands crossed as Kingdra fired an orange orb into the air, which exploded into several smaller orange orbs that crashed down onto the battlefield with the power of meteorites, several of which hit Gold, obscuring him from sight in a cloud of dust.

"Golduck switches to physical combat with Cross Chop, but Kingdra stops him in his tracks with a Draco Meteor."

"Golduck is unable to battle. Kingdra wins." The referee declared once the smoke cleared enough to see Gold's unconscious body.

"And that's another round for Lisa. Jolyne really needs to step up her game."

"You tried your best, Gold, return. Sheldon, I choose you." Jolyne switched out her Golduck for her Wartortle.

"Kingdra, don't disappoint me." Lisa glared at her Pokemon.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Sheldon, use Ice Beam." Jolyne instructed.

"Kingdra, Dragon Pulse." Lisa commanded. Sheldon fired light-blue beams from a similar-colored orb in front of his mouth at Kingdra, who took the hit before shooting back with a turquoise orb, knocking the Wartortle over.

"Wartortle tries to freeze Kingdra as well, and this time it's a hit. But Kingdra seeks retribution by firing a Dragon Pulse, bowling Jolyne's last Pokemon over."

"Sheldon, you can do it, Zen Headbutt." Jolyne ordered.

"Kingdra, Hyper Beam." Lisa instructed. A blue glow covered the top of Sheldon's head as he launched himself at Kingdra, who fired a yellowish orange beam which engulfed Sheldon before he reached his target. As the beam faded, Sheldon was lying on his back.

"Wartortle tries a Zen Headbutt but Kingdra holds him off with a powerful Hyper Beam. It looks like this might be it, folks."

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Jolyne is out of usable Pokemon. Lisa wins." The referee declared.

"And there you have it. Lisa once again beats her opponent with only one Pokemon and advances to the semi-finals. Stay tuned for the next match as we determine who will be her next opponent. Will it be Leila or will it be Marlon?" the announcer said as both trainers recalled their Pokemon and Lisa left without even looking at the audience.

* * *

"I hate to admit it, but Lisa is strong." I sighed as the repair crew filled up the holes created by Draco Meteor.

"Do you think she'll make it to the finals?" Misty asked.

"Don't know. It's definitely possible." I replied after thinking about it for a moment.

* * *

"And now for the final battle of today. Leila will be fighting Marlon, who came all the way from the Unova region. This might be exciting." The announcer said as the last two trainers entered the arena.

"Okay, Fisho, let's go." Leila called out her Seaking.

"Jellicent, this one is yours." Marlon called out his first Pokemon.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Fisho, start off with Psybeam." Leila commanded.

"Jellicent, hit back with Energy Ball." Marlon ordered. Fisho fired a multi-colored beam at Jellicent, who took the hit and fired back with a ball of bluish-green energy.

"Seaking goes first with a Psybeam, but Jellicent seems to shrug it off and launches an Energy Ball."

"Fisho, let's try a Drill Run." Leila instructed.

"Jellicent, another Energy Ball." Marlon commanded. Fisho jumped out of the water and started spinning to turn its horn into a drill as it charged at Jellicent, who fired another orb of bluish-green energy as Fisho hit.

"Seaking tries a Drill Run, but Jellicent fires another Energy Ball just as the move makes contact."

"Seaking is unable to battle. Jellicent wins." The referee declared upon seeing Fisho's unconscious body.

"And Seaking is already down."

"Fisho, return. You tried your best. Let's go, Lappy." Leila switched to her Lapras.

"Battle begin." The referee announced after Marlon indicated he was sticking with Jellicent.

"Jellicent, Energy Ball." Marlon ordered.

"Lappy, use Thunder." Leila called out. Jellicent fired off another orb of bluish-green energy just as Lappy fired a massive beam of electricity at him. After being struck by the Electric attack, Jellicent collapsed.

"Jellicent makes the first move and uses another Energy Ball, but Lapras counter-attacks with a Thunder. Direct Hits!"

"Jellicent is unable to battle. Lapras wins." The referee declared.

"Jellicent, return, you did great. Now, show them what you've got, Carracosta." Marlon said as he switched Pokemon.

"Let's keep going, Lappy." Leila said to her Pokemon.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Lappy, use Thunderbolt." Leila instructed.

"Carracosta, time for Stone Edge." Marlon commanded. Lappy fired another beam of electricity at Carracosta, though this time not as powerful, but more accurate. Carracosta took the hit as he created two rings of jagged rocks around himself and returned fire by launching those rocks, hitting Lappy hard.

"Lapras goes for another Electric attack, but Carracosta can take it and fires back with a Stone Edge. It looks like a powerful hit."

"Lapras is unable to battle. Carracosta wins." The referee declared.

"Lappy, you did great, return. It's up to you, Frogger, let's go." Leila switched to her last Pokemon: my Poliwrath.

"Carracosta, you up for this?" Marlon asked, to which Carracosta replied with a nod.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Frogger, DynamicPunch." Leila ordered.

"Carracosta, Protect." Marlon instructed. Frogger charged forward, engulfing his fist in a light-blue aura while Carracosta created a bluish-green bubble around himself, but it didn't help any as Frogger smashed straight through it and hit Carracosta in the face, making him fall backwards.

"Poliwrath goes straight for the DynamicPunch as Carracosta tries to save himself with Protect. But what's this? Poliwrath just smashed straight through Protect and hit Carracosta at full power."

"Carracosta is unable to battle. Poliwrath wins." The referee declared.

"Carracosta, you did good, return. It's your turn now, Wailord." Marlon called out his final Pokemon.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Frogger, use Focus Blast." Leila commanded.

"Wailord, Double Edge." Marlon ordered. Frogger created a light-blue ball of energy which he threw at Wailord, who was rushing at Frogger, leaving behind a yellow energy trail. Wailord plowed straight through the Focus Blast, obviously feeling the effects, and rammed into Frogger, sending him skidding backwards.

"And the last round starts off powerfully with Poliwrath using Focus Blast as Wailord approaches with a Double Edge. The Focus Blast hits but it doesn't slow wailord down. And the Double Edge sends Frogger skidding to the other end of the platform."

"Frogger, all or nothing, Giga Impact." Leila instructed.

"Wailord, you can do it, Giga Impact as well." Marlon commanded. Both Pokemon covered themselves in an purple energy sphere with yellowish-orange energy swirling around it and charged towards each other, the hit kicking up a big cloud of dust and smoke.

"Both Wailord and Poliwrath are using Giga Impact. This will be a do or die attack, whichever Pokemon that remains standing will be the winner. Who will be standing when this smoke clears?"

"Wailord is unable to battle. Marlon is out of usable Pokemon. Leila wins." The referee declared as the smoke and dust lifted and Poliwrath was standing on top of Wailord.

"And that concludes it ladies and gentlemen. Leila wins her second round battle and goes on to the semi-finals to battle Lisa. This was also our last battle for today, but we'll be back tomorrow morning with Big B versus Crasher Wake." The announcer said as Marlon recalled his Wailord and Leila and Frogger were waving at the crowd.

* * *

"Once again the Pokemon I lent her did most of the work. What will her excuse be this time?" I sighed.

"That her opponent is training to be a Gym Leader." Misty replied. Crasher Wake chuckled in response.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked in confusion.

"On the first, day before we met up outside, Marlon came to us and told us he was doing this in order to prepare for his Gym Leader Exam next month." Wake explained.

* * *

Later than night we all went to our usual All-you-can-eat-buffet. (The owner nearly started crying.)

"So, you think you're ready to take me on?" Wake asked me.

"I'm pretty sure I am." I grinned back.

"How about you, Leila? Do you think you'll be able to handle Lisa." Misty asked Leila, who had seemed rather distracted since her battle with Marlon.

"I hope so." Leila responded. I was about to ask her if something was bothering her, but my thoughts were interrupted by Jolyne burping really loudly before challenging me to an eating-race.

* * *

The quarter-finals have been fought. Who will reach the finals? What is bothering Leila? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ And that's it for this month. for starters I'm just going to warn you that I might not be updating next month. I'm going to TRY but I'm not making any promises. 'Why?' you wonder? Because Kamen Rider Fourze ends this month, and I'm going to try and pull of a marathon of the entire show the week before the final episode. (Which is incidentally the week after my birthday.) Then there's also the fact that I'm trying to watch Tensou Sentai Goseiger (only 4 episodes left of that one, 3 at most by the end of the night) in preparation for next year's Power Ranger Megaforce and after that I'll prepare for the final episodes of Power Rangers Super Samurai by watching Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. So busy, busy. Also add in the fact that I'm still jobhunting (I'm probably spending more time and energy trying to FIND a job than it would take to actually DO a job). Oh yeah, and I'm also playing World of Warcraft. But I'll try my best. And if I fail, well I'll either update halfway through the month, or I'll make an extra long chapter for the next update.  
Now on to actually discussing the chapter. I didn't bother writing out Crasher Wake's battle, it's pretty much his Gyarados using Thunder three times. Also the reveal of Marlon's identity. I wish I could have added the name of the city where his Gym will be, but the English name hasn't been revealed yet. I think that's all there is to say. Next month there'll be an update of the DeviantArt page with new Trainer Cards for this chapter. and well, We'll see how much I'll be able to cram into the actual next chapter. See you guys next month. Don't forget to review.


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU:_ This month's chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 39**

I woke up early the next morning to give my Pokemon their usual warming-up for today's battle against Crasher Wake. As I walked into the hotel's Battle Garden, I realized I wasn't alone out there. My biggest surprise however was WHO was out there already.

"You're up early." I said cautiously.

"Couldn't sleep. So I decided to train." Leila replied as she stood there watching Lappy, her Lapras, practice her Hydro Pump on Saury, her Venusaur.

"Y'know, training your Pokemon now won't do you any good. The only thing you'll do is exhaust your Pokemon so they won't be able to fight at full strength." I said to her, realizing what was going on.

"If I don't get stronger, I won't beat Lisa." Leila gritted her teeth.

"Just try your best out there today. It'll work out somehow." I put my hand on her shoulder, calming her down a little.

"So if training your Pokemon is a bad idea, what are you doing here?" Leila asked.

"Training is a bad idea, warming up however, isn't. I always have my Pokemon stretch and then just run for a bit, or sometimes I have them go for a swim. It wakes them up and it has the added bonus that over time they get a little bit faster. Not a lot, but still, I notice it." I explained.

"Well, I can't really have Lappy and Fisho run laps can't I?" Leila groaned.

"Let's go to the beach, they'll be able to swim some pretty big laps there." I smiled before pushing her out of the Battle Garden.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to show up." Crasher Wake laughed as we entered the Hotel cafeteria for breakfast. Misty and Jolyne were also there. Jolyne was too busy stuffing her face to notice us.

"Yeah, we were getting our Pokemon ready for our matches." I grinned at him.

"So, you think you actually have a chance of beating me?" Wake grinned back.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." I said before digging in.

"How about you, Leila?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I might have a shot." Leila tried to sound convincing.

"Let's make sure we see each other in the finals." Wake started laughing again.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fourth day of the Seafoam Islands Water Tournament. Today we have the semi-finals with first up Crasher Wake versus Big B." The announcer said as we entered the arena.

"Duckling, go time." I called out my Golduck.

"Enter the ring, Ludicolo." Wake called out his first choice.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Duckling, let's not underestimate them, Psyshock." I commanded.

"Ludicolo, use Razor Leaf." Wake ordered. Duckling fired a blob of blue and purple energy at Ludicolo, who unleashed a barrage of spinning leaves. Duckling covered his face as the leaves slashed by him as the blob of energy impacted with Ludicolo's face, knocking him down.

"Golduck starts off with a Psyshock but Ludicolo retaliates with a Razor Leaf. Both attacks are hit, but Ludicolo was knocked down. Oh wait, he's getting back up."

"Duckling, don't back down, Ice Beam." I instructed.

"Ludicolo, hit him with a ThunderPunch." Wake commanded. Ludicolo's fists became engulfed in electricity as he charged towards Duckling, who fired several light blue beams of energy from a similar colored orb, but Ludicolo used one of his ThunderPunches to defend against the Ice Beam. When he reached Duckling, he retracted the defending ThunderPunch to hit Duckling with the other, taking a hit from the Ice Beam in the process.

"Golduck uses Ice Beam but Ludicolo defends against it with a ThunderPunch as he closes in on Golduck. Oh, that's unfortunate, while trying to hit Golduck Ludicolo let his guard down and took a direct hit from the Ice Beam, but at least he scored a direct hit with his ThunderPunch as well. Both Pokemon are looking exhausted."

"Okay, Duckling, use Focus Blast." I ordered.

"Ludicolo, use Giga Drain." Wake instructed. Ludicolo released a green beam for the top of his head that wrapped around Duckling just as the latter threw a light-blue orb of energy at him. Before he could start sucking up Duckling's energy, Ludicolo was hit head on with the orb and collapsed.

"Ludicolo is trying to kill two birds with one stone by using Giga Drain, but Golduck retaliates with a Focus Blast. Direct hit!"

"Ludicolo is unable to battle. Golduck wins." The referee declared.

"And Ludicolo is down and out, ladies and gentlemen, which means Big B is taking the lead."

"You did good Ludicolo, return. It's your turn, Gyarados." Wake switched out his Pokemon.

"Duckling, can you hang in there a little longer?" I asked my Golduck, to which he replied with a thumbs up.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Let's prepare for the future, Duckling. Future Sight." I commanded.

"Gyarados, Thunderbolt." Wake ordered. Duckling fired light-blue lightning bolts from a similarly colored orb into the sky where they disappeared just before he was hit by a bolt of yellow electricity from Gyarados, making him collapse.

"Golduck prepares a little something for later in the battle with Future Sight, but Gyarados is living in the now and takes Golduck down with a Thunderbolt."

"Golduck is unable to battle. Gyarados wins." The referee declared.

"And Golduck is out. Let's see if this match lasts long enough for his sacrifice to make a difference."

"Duckling, good job, return. Go time, Starry." I switched out my Golduck for my Starmie.

"Gyarados, another snack for you." Wake laughed.

"Battle begin." The referee announced, taking Wake's comment as a sign that he was sticking with his choice.

"Starry, Power Gem." I instructed.

"Gyarados, Dark Pulse." Wake commanded. Starry shot a giant orb of orange energy at Gyarados from the gem in its center as Gyarados fired a beam of black and purple circles. Both attacks hit home.

"Starmie goes for a Power Gem as Gyarados retaliates with a Dark Pulse. Both are direct hits."

"Starry, Thunder, full power!" I ordered.

"Gyarados, use Thunder as well." Wake instructed. Starry started spinning at high velocity and rose out of the water before firing a massive lightning beam at Gyarados, who fired a similar beam from his horns. Both attacks met in the middle, swirling around each other creating an ever-growing orb of electricity which suddenly went crazy and engulfed both Pokemon.

"Starmie and Gyarados both go all out with a Thunder attack. But what's this? The attacks are merging and going out of control. Wait, both Pokemon have been engulfed by the attacks. Are they okay?"

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." The referee declared as both our Pokemon lay unconscious as the electricity dissipated.

"You did good, Starry, return. Go time, Shellshock." I switched to my Wartortle.

"Gyarados, return. It's all on you now, Poliwrath." Wake called out his final pokemon.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Shellshock, don't waste any time, Zen Headbutt." I commanded.

"Poliwrath, Focus Blast." Wake ordered. Shellshock shot forward with the top of his head glowing blue at Poliwrath, who threw a light-blue energy orb at Shellshock. Shellshock rammed through the orb, causing a big explosion with him in the epicenter but kept going and rammed into Poliwrath, sending him flying backwards onto his back. Just then, light-blue lightning bolts shot down from the clear sky and hit Poliwrath head on.

"Wartortle goes for a Zen Headbutt while Poliwrath tries to stop his opponent with a Focus Blast, but without success. Wartortle has sent Poliwrath into the ground. Wait, what's that? Ladies and gentlemen, I think Golduck's Future Sight from earlier has arrived. But Poliwrath is not out yet, he's getting up again."

"Shellshock, finish it with Blizzard." I instructed.

"Poliwrath, use Giga Impact." Wake commanded. Shellshock fired a flurry of cold wind and snow at Poliwrath, who was shooting forward surrounded in a purple energy sphere with orange streaks of energy swirling around it. Poliwrath went all out to try and push through the Blizzard but ultimately fell short and dropped face first on the ground.

"Wartortle uses a Blizzard despite Poliwrath's resistance against Ice Type moves, while Poliwrath pulls out all the stops and goes for a Giga Impact. He's plowing through the Blizzard. Oh, no, wait, Poliwrath just fell."

"Poliwrath is unable to battle. Crasher Wake is out of usable Pokemon. Big B wins." The referee declared.

"And that's it! We have our first finalist: Big B from Pallet Town. This afternoon we will have the second semi-final between Leila and Lisa, both from Pallet Town as well. Make sure you don't miss it." The announcer said as Wake recalled his Poliwrath and Shellshock and I were waving at the crowds.

* * *

"Man, am I nervous." Leila sighed as we walked back to the arena after lunch.

"You'll do fine. You're in the top four, so even if you lose, it's not like it's a big loss." I shrugged.

"Says one of the finalists." Leila glared at me.

"Maybe I'm born with it, maybe it's training." I grinned at her.

* * *

"Where'd you get that popcorn?" Jolyne asked as we sat down to watch the battle. Me and Wake both had a big bucket of popcorn.

"From the concession stand underneath us. You would've noticed if you hadn't started running ahead to start plundering the snack table." I answered.

"Save my seat, I'll be right back." Jolyne said as she quickly dashed off.

"Is food really the only thing you guys think about?" Misty sighed.

"Well, there IS one other thing we think about a lot." I replied as I scratched my chin in thought.

"Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter." Misty shot back.

"I was talking about Pokemon Battles. Now who's the one with the dirty mind?" I laughed. Misty just sank lower into her seat, mumbling all kinds of stuff under her breath as she turned red as a Magikarp.

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, for our second semi-final. Also, due to Crasher Wake dropping out because he feels it would be unfair to have a Gym Leader in the top 3, this match will determine our third place contestant. Now without further ado, put your hands together for these lovely ladies from Pallet Town: Leila and Lisa!" The announcer said as both trainers walked into the arena.

"You're up first, Fisho." Leila called out her Seaking.

"Every match you start with that sorry excuse for a Pokemon. Let me show you how it's done. Go, Kingdra." Lisa called out her first choice.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Fisho, use Ice Beam." Leila commanded.

"Kingdra, Dragon Pulse." Lisa ordered. Fisho fired several light-blue beams from a similarly colored orb at Kingdra, who shot back with an orb of turquoise energy. The attacks passed by each other, hitting their intended targets. Kingdra froze over but the ice quickly shattered and Kingdra seemed rather unfazed by the attack. Fisho on the other hand was floating around very still.

"Seaking starts off with an Ice Beam, but Kingdra counters with Dragon Pulse. Kingdra is frozen, no wait, scratch that, the ice just shattered. Kingdra seems to have hardly taken a hit. Seaking on the other hand isn't looking so good."

"Seaking is unable to battle. Kingdra wins." The referee declared.

"And Seaking has been taken out in one hit. Amazing."

"Fisho, return. Lappy, let's go." Leila switched to her Lapras.

"Won't make any difference. Kingdra can handle anything you have." Lisa smirked.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Lappy, Thunderbolt." Leila instructed.

"Kingdra, Flash Cannon." Lisa commanded. Lappy fired a bolt of yellow electricity at Kingdra, who shot back with a beam of silver energy. Both attacks hit, but Lappy seemed to have taken the worst damage of the two.

"Lapras uses a Thunderbolt but Kingdra hits back with a Flash Cannon. Both are direct hits."

"Lappy, let's go all out, Sheer Cold." Leila ordered.

"Kingdra, Protect and follow up with Hyper Beam." Lisa instructed. Lappy glowed light-blue before releasing a wave of light-blue energy which froze anything in its path. After the attack, the entire arena was coated in a layer of ice. But then a bubble in the ice burst open as a yellowish-orange beam shot through the wall of the bubble straight at Lappy, sending her flying into a wall.

"Lapras is pulling out all the stops with Sheer Cold. Did it work? There is no sign of Kingdra. Wow, wait, what's that? That's a Hyper Beam which just shot out of Kingdra's hiding place and put the smack down on Lapras."

"Lapras is unable to battle. Kingdra wins." The referee declared.

"Lapras has been declared unable to battle. It seems like Lisa is once again going for a clean sweep."

"Lappy, return, you did good. It's all up to you now, Krabs." Leila switched to her final Pokemon, my Kingler.

"Last round, Kingdra." Lisa laughed.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Krabs, use Blizzard." Leila commanded.

"Kingdra, time to finish this, Draco Meteor." Lisa ordered. Krabs fired a flurry of cold wind and snow from his big pincer as Kingdra fired an orb of orange energy into the air, which exploded into glowing orange meteors which went towards Krabs, however, the Blizzard knocked Kingdra out just as the meteors struck.

"Kingler is using Blizzard in an effort to take out Kingdra, who goes all out and uses Draco Meteor. And what a Draco Meteor, this looks beautifull. Wait, did Kingdra just go down?"

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Kingler is the winner." The referee declared.

"Yes, Kingdra is down! Leila broke Lisa's streak"

"Blastoise, finish what Kingdra started." Lisa said as she switched Pokemon.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Krabs, Superpower." Leila instructed.

"Blastoise, Focus Blast." Lisa commanded. A light blue aura surrounded Krabs as he closed the gap between him and Blastoise before he grabbed hold of Blastoise and raised him over his head, but Blastoise responded by throwing a light-blue energy ball against Krabs, making the latter drop him on top of him, causing extra damage.

"Kingler is going for a Superpower attack but Blastoise fights back with Focus Blast. Ouch, Kingler dropped Blastoise on top of himself."

"Krabs, all or nothing, use Hyper Beam." Leila ordered.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon." Lisa instructed. Krabs fired a yellowish-orange beam at Blastoise who retaliated by shooting two orbs of water from his cannons. Both attacks hit, but only Krabs fell down.

"Things are heating up as Kingler using Hyper Beam, but not to be outdone, Blastoise uses Hydro Cannon. Direct hits on both attacks. But wait, Kingler just fell down, but Blastoise is still standing. It looks like this might be it."

"Kingler is unable to battle. Leila is out of usable Pokemon. Lisa wins." The referee declared.

"And that's it, ladies and gentlemen, we have our second finalist: Lisa from Pallet Town. Leila takes an honorable third place, but who will get first place? Let's find out together, tomorrow morning, don't miss this fight." The announcer said as Leila recalled Krabs while fighting back tears and Lisa just walked out of the arena after wordlessly recalling Blastoise, totally ignoring the audience.

* * *

"I'm sorry Krabs got hurt." Leila sniffed as she handed me back Krabs' Pokeball. Leila had obviously been crying before meeting up with us outside of the arena.

"Leila, it's a Pokemon Battle, Pokemon get hurt when battling. I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's just get our Pokemon checked out by nurse Joy. You did great though." I said, comforting her.

"No, I didn't, I lost." Leila sighed.

"Losing doesn't mean you battled badly, just means your opponent was either stronger, faster or better." Wake replied.

"Yeah, don't forget, she defeat last year's champion with only one Pokemon without taking a single hit. Just keep training and eventually you'll be able to beat her." Misty chipped in.

"Yeah, you'll get your chance to get back at her." Jolyne smiled while munching on some of the popcorn left over from her third bucket.

"Thanks, guys, you're right, I need to start training harder. Next time I face her, I'm taking her down." Leila grinned.

* * *

The finalists are known. Who will be victorious? Will Jolyne ever stop eating? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ Yes, I'm late, I'm sorry, I just wasn't home most of the day and due to a lot of unforseen circumstances, I didn't have a lot of time to write. I finished this a little less than 24 hours ago (at the time of this posting), so I didn't even have time to prepare it for uploading after I finished it because it was late and I had an early wake-up coming. This month will kind of be like a test of wether or not I'll be able to keep up monthly updates when I have a job, because I'm currently following a course which follows rather normal workhours and once I've completed the course, chances are I'll have a job right away. I'll try my best, but no promises. But anyway, on to the other stuff.  
Leila finally admits her wins in the tournament were pretty much flukes and the use of Big B's Pokemon and she also decides to train harder.  
And yes, most of you are probably getting sick of the "Jolyne likes food"-thing, but hey, I was planning to make her a serious character, but the person I based her on was like "she has to enter the arena while eating a bag of chips or something" and I ultimately decided to just make her a comical character, and well, the girl who I based Jolyne on laughs her ass off at every single one of them, so as long as she is like the running gag, I'm sticking with it.  
My original plans were to try and get the final round in here too and put a surprise in chapter 40. But I figured it would be too long, but hey, the finals are still a pretty special event for the 40th chapter milestone. And chances are that the suprise might still make it into the chapter depending on the space the text for the finals takes (if not, it'll be in chapter 41).  
I think that's about it. Hopefully see you guys next month. I'll have new trainer cards up on DeviantArt in a little bit. And don't forget to review.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.  
_AU:_ Sorry it's late. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final round of the Seafoam Islands Water Tournament. Today Lisa and Big B from Pallet Town will be competing for the number one podium spot. And here they are now." The announcer said as Lisa and I walked into the arena.

"Go, Cloyster." Lisa called out her first choice: a shiny cloyster.

"Frogger, go time." I called out my Poliwrath.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Cloyster, Mud Shot." Lisa commanded.

"Frogger, we can't afford to take it easy, DynamicPunch." I ordered. Cloyster fired several balls of mud at Frogger, who charged through the onslaught with a light-blue aura surrounding one of his fists, with which he pummeled Cloyster.

"Cloyster takes the first move with a Mud Shot but Poliwrath ignores the attack and charges through it to land a DynamicPunch."

"Cloyster, wipe him out, Explosion." Lisa instructed.

"Frogger, use Brick Break." I grinned. Cloyster started glowing white but instead of exploding the glow just faded, leaving him looking around confused as Frogger smashed his glowing white fist into him.

"Cloyster tries a kamikaze technique by using Explosion, but Lisa has obviously forgotten about Poliwrath's Damp ability, which prevents Pokemon from self-destructing. Poliwrath didn't forget, however, and smashes into Cloyster with a Brick Break."

"Cloyster is unable to battle. Poliwrath wins." The referee declared.

"And Cloyster is out. Big B draws first blood."

"Cloyster, return. Make up for his mistake, Kingdra." Lisa said as she switched Pokemon.

"Cloyster's fault? You're the one who told him to use Explosion. Frogger, let's teach her how to treat Pokemon." I replied.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Kingdra, use Dragon Pulse." Lisa commanded.

"Frogger, hit back with Ice Beam." I ordered. Kingdra shot a ball of turquoise energy at Frogger, who took the hit before firing back with several beams of light-blue energy from a similarly colored orb.

"Kingdra tries to take revenge for Cloyster with a Dragon Pulse, but Poliwrath remains on his feet and hits back with an Ice Beam. These Pokemon are well trained."

"Kingdra, Bounce." Lisa instructed.

"Frogger, use Ice Punch." I commanded. Kingdra jumped out of the water, high into the air, crashing down onto Frogger, who had outstretched his arm with glowing light-blue fist. Both Pokemon hit their opponent and for a moment Kingdra seemed frozen, but the ice quickly shattered as Frogger fell over.

"Kingdra is trying to Bounce onto Poliwrath but Poliwrath doesn't take the hit without some payback and hits back with an Ice Punch. Kingdra is frozen? No, wait, he just broke free, but Poliwrath fell down."

"Poliwrath is unable to battle. Kingdra wins." The referee declared.

"You did great, Frogger, you deserve a good rest. Eevolver, go time." I said as I recalled my Poliwrath and asked the Vaporeon next to me to step into the arena.

"That is doing great? Pathetic. Kingdra, show them how it's done." Lisa laughed in response.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Kingdra, Hyper Beam." Lisa ordered.

"Eevolver, Shadow Ball." I instructed. Kingdra fired a familiar yellow-orange beam at Eevolver, who took a glancing hit as he tried to dodge before firing a black ball of energy at Kingdra, hitting him right in the face, making him sink underwater.

"Kingdra doesn't hold back and uses Hyper Beam at full force. Vaporeon tries to dodge it, but he's just a tiny bit too slow and gets hit with the attack, but that doesn't stop him from firing back with a Shadow Ball. Direct hit. Is this it for Kingdra?"

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Vaporeon wins." The referee declared.

"And Lisa is down to her last Pokemon. What will she be using?"

"Kingdra, return. Don't disappoint me, Blastoise." Lisa said as she switched to her final Pokemon.

"Eevolver, you ready for this?" I asked my Pokemon. Eevolver nodded in assurance.

"Battle begin." The referee announced.

"Blastoise, Signal Beam." Lisa commanded.

"Eevolver, use Double-Edge." I ordered. Blastoise fired a multicolored beam at Eevolver, who rushed through the attack with a yellow trail of energy following behind him. Eevolver ran all the way through the Signal Beam and slammed into Blastoise, jumping of his chest and skidding to a halt at his original starting point.

"Blastoise starts off with a Signal Beam, but Vaporeon runs through it with a Double-Edge as if it is nothing. And he hits Blastoise in the chest. But it seems that Vaporeon did take a rather serious hit just now."

"Blastoise, stop goofing off, Skull Bash." Lisa instructed.

"Eevolver, Protect." I commanded. Blastoise surrounded himself in a silver aura and launched himself at Eevolver, who threw up a bluish-green bubble around himself. But Blastoise smashed through and knocked Eevolver across the water to right at my feet.

"Blastoise doesn't let off the pressure and uses Skull Bash but Vaporeon uses Protect. No, wait! Blastoise smashed through the Protect! Vaporeon doesn't look like he'll be getting up."

"Vaporeon is unable to battle. Blastoise wins." The referee declared.

"And Vaporeon is out. This has become a one on one battle, ladies and gentlemen. The next one to lose a Pokemon loses the match."

"You did great, Eevolver. I'll make sure your one hit you got in wasn't wasted. Shellshock, go time." I assured my fallen Pokemon as I moved him to safety before calling out my Wartortle.

"You're going to use that pathetic thing?" Lisa mocked.

"Battle begin." The referee announced before I could reply.

"Blastoise, Zen Headbutt." Lisa ordered.

"Shellshock, Water Spout." I instructed. Blastoise launched himself with the top of his skull glowing blue as Shellshock glowed light-blue before firing a blast of water at the approaching Blastoise. Blastoise pushed through the Water Spout, though and smashed into Shellshock, pushing him back.

"Blastoise doesn't let up the pressure and uses Zen Headbutt, but Wartortle tries to stop him with a Water Spout. It doesn't seem to slow Blastoise down though as he barrels through the attack and smashes into Wartortle."

"Blastoise, finish it. Focus Blast." Lisa commanded.

"Shellshock, Hydro Pump." I ordered. Blastoise created a ball of light-blue energy which he hurled at Shellshock, who tried to push it back with a powerful blast of water. An explosion followed knocking both Pokemon into the water.

"Blastoise goes for another powerful hit with Focus Blast, but Wartortle tries to push it back with Hydro Pump. OH! What an explosion. Are they alright? Yes, yes they are, but what's this?" The announcer said as they resurfaced and climbed onto the central platform of the arena, they both got covered in a blue aura for a moment before Shellshock started glowing white and growing a lot bigger and sprouting cannons from his shell.

"Both Pokemon's Torrent abilities activated and to top it off, Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise, making this final round a Blastoise versus Blastoise match."

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon." Lisa instructed.

"Shellshock, counter with your own Hydro Cannon." I commanded. Both Pokemon fired orbs of water from their cannons which flew by each other and hit their opponents in the face, making them crash backwards.

"Both Blastoises fire their Hydro Cannons and hit each other in the face. And down they both go. What will be the referee's verdict?"

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. It's a draw." The referee declared.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, we have TWO new winners here today. We will first have nurse Joy check over their Pokemon before they go to the VIP Area for the awards ceremony." The announcer said as Lisa silently recalled her Blastoise and walked away.

"You did great, Shellshock. Good job on evolving." I grinned as I recalled my unconscious new Blastoise before waving to the crowd.

* * *

After having nurse Joy check my Pokemon I went up to the VIP Area with Eevolver, Shellshock and Frogger by my side. At the VIP Area the referee, the announcer, the mayor of Seafoam Islands, Misty, Crasher Wake, Jolyne, Leila and all the other contestants who had stayed to watch the rest of the tournament were all waiting for me.

"Ah, good, you're here. Now we just have to wait for your opponent." The mayor said as he shook my hand.

"She won't be coming." Another nurse Joy said as she entered the room.

"What do you mean?" the mayor asked confused.

"Well, she said that the outcome of the battle was a disgrace to her reputation. That a draw with Big B was like losing to her. So she just left. She didn't even let me check her Pokemon." Nurse Joy replied. Hearing that, my blood started boiling with rage.

"In that case, let's get this ceremony on the road." The mayor shrugged before taking a microphone and started speeching. After his speech he handed me a gold medal as well as medals for all my Pokemon who participated. After the ceremony we went out to eat with Misty, Crasher Wake and Jolyne. Eevolver had also gone back to his Eevee from.

"So, what are your plans now?" Misty asked us.

"Well, our next stop is Cinnabar Island, but I think I want to explore the caves some more first." I said

"No! No caves! Whenever we go into a cave we get lost for a week." Leila exclaimed.

"Relax, I didn't mean go deep into the caves, I just meant go to the other island through the caves. It's pretty much a straight line." I explained.

"It's true, I've made the trip many times." Misty assured her.

"Fine, but if we get lost, you don't get to eat any of the supplies." Leila huffed.

* * *

After lunch we made some quick changes to our teams and said goodbye to Misty and Wake who were leaving to go back to their Gyms. Jolyne wasn't interested in exploring the tunnels, so she would be taking the bus to the other island.

"So, how do we navigate this place?" Leila asked as we were standing on the edge of the waterways.

"Simple, you have Lappy, I have Shellshock. We ride them." I explained, taking a Pokeball from my belt and calling out my new Blastoise again.

"Well, it's worth a try." Leila said as she took a Pokeball as well and called out her Lapras. After mounting our Pokemon we started going to the other side of the cave.

"This place is really pretty, with these ice crystals and stuff like that." Leila remarked as we got deeper into the cave.

"Told you it was worth the trip." I laughed.

"Just shut up and let me enjoy this." Leila glared. Right then I heard something, like the call of a Pokemon, coming from one of the branches in the route up ahead.

"Let's check it out." I grinned, immediately spurring on Shellshock to go ahead.

"No, we'll get lost for a week again." Leila groaned as she chased after me. The tunnel was very narrow and as we went further along, the temperature started plummeting. Then, at the end of the tunnel, we were faced by a wall of ice.

"Well, too bad, we can't get through. Now let's turn back." Leila said as she caught up.

"Oh, we can get through. Eevolver, Flareon, Flamethrower." I instructed the Eevee on my shoulder. Eevolver jumped down as he evolved into a Flareon before firing a blast of fire which melted the wall of ice, after which Eevolver changed back to an Eevee as we went through the opening.

"Wow." Leila uttered as we entered a big room with ice crystals everywhere. In the middle of the room there was an island of ice underneath an opening in the ceiling and on that island, there was a big, blue, bird Pokemon looking at us.

"Is that … an Articuno?" I blinked in surprise. In response the Pokemon took flight and fired a light-blue beam at us. Luckily our Pokemon were able to dodge the attack as it instantly created a floating block of ice in the water.

"He sure isn't friendly." Leila yelled.

"Maybe not, but it's still a legendary Pokemon. Eevolver, Jolteon and Magnet Rise. Flametail, go time." I responded as I called out my Charizard and my Eevee evolved into a Jolteon before being covered in a yellow aura and flying into the air.

"You're going to try to catch it?" Leila asked in shock.

"Not just try. Eevolver, use Thunder Wave. Flametail, defend against Thunder Wave with Protect and follow up with Heat Wave." I commanded. Eevolver released multiple bolts of blue electricity hitting Articuno and bouncing of the bluish-green bubble Flametail had formed around himself. Articuno's moves immediately became more sluggish as it was paralyzed, but he was still able to launch a ball of silver energy at Eevolver before being hit by the wind of flames released by Flametail. In the meantime, Shellshock had brought me closer to the island of ice in the middle.

"Pups, go time, use Overheat together with Flametail. Eevolver, help out with Thunderbolt." I ordered as I called out my Arcanine. Flametail landed next to Pups and both Pokemon fired a white flame with yellowish-orange fire spiraling around it. The two beams merged into one and pushed Articuno against the ceiling. Eevolver then floated in and fired a powerful bolt of yellow electricity, sending Articuno into more pain. As all three Pokemon stopped attack, Articuno started plummeting towards the water.

"Go, Ultra Ball." I said as I quickly skipped an Ultra Ball across the water to intersect the plummeting Pokemon's fall. The ball hit and sucked up Articuno before it sank underwater. After a few tense moments there was a flash indicating that the Ultra Ball had been teleported. We all just blinked for a moment.

"I … just caught … an … Articuno." I stammered as realization set in.

"I … think you might be … right." Leila stammered in disbelief.

"Awesome! Good job, you guys." I cheered together with my Pokemon.

* * *

"Ah, there you are." Jolyne said as we walked into the port.

"Yeah, we took a little detour, caught a Pokemon." I shrugged.

"Still catching new Pokemon, huh? Well, anyway, I registered you guys for the ferry, we depart in about an hour or so." Jolyne explained.

"In an hour? But it's almost evening." Leila asked in confusion.

"Yeah, this is a nocturnal ferry. We each get a cabin to sleep in while the boat takes us to Cinnabar Island." I answered.

"So that means you won't be having noisy battles the entire trip?" Leila asked hopefully.

"Most probably not, everybody will be asleep most likely." I responded.

"Alright, let's go." Leila smiled as she boarded the ferry we were standing in front of.

"I guess we'd better follow." I sighed as me and Jolyne boarded the ferry as well. We set off about an hour later and not long after we found an all you can eat buffet where we spent another couple of hours (filled mostly with me and Jolyne having an eating contest) before going to bed.

* * *

The Seafoam Islands Water Tournament has ended. Will Articuno obey Big B? What awaits our heroes on Cinnabar Island? To find out, keep reading "Big B's Kanto Journey".

* * *

_End Note:_ Once again, sorry I'm late. For anyone who doesn't know yet: I've found a job. Not exactly the best job (I work my ass off doing the work of three people 6 days per week for minimum wage), but it's a job. Doing updates on the first of the month will become difficult from now on, so I suggest the next idea: I update whenever I finish a chapter (like when I started) but with the extra twist of trying to update at least once a month. I'm really trying to find a way to make this quicker. If only I had an offline Pokemon database (y'know for the attacks), then maybe I'd be able to write a little during my lunchbreak.  
But now, on to what I usually do in the end note. That's right, Shellshock finally evolved, my original plan had him evolving back when they faced the Legend Hunters between Lavender Town and Fuchsia City, but then I came up with the Water Tournament and I decided to postpone it a little. Big B also catches an Articuno. now this is something that was decided only a few months ago, I guess right after Big B, Crasher Wake, Juan and Wallace battled the Legend Hunters in the Seafoam Islands Caves. You see, originally two other characters would have already caught Zapdos and Articuno. However, one of these characters is based on a friend who stabbed me in the back, so instead of making him a powerful battler, I decided to strip him of his legendary Pokemon (Zapdos and another one I'm not going to name right now) and give them to other characters. Then I was like "well, the reason for giving Articuno to the other guy is pretty much gone.", so I made some changes so Big B would run into Articuno and catch it. And no, Jolyne won't be a permanent member of the group, she just happens to be going in the same direction at the moment.  
I also have to admit that this chapter ended up way shorter than anticipated. I was originally going to have this dogfight between Articuno and Charizard, but then I realized that already happend in the anime, so I decided against it and went with the typical Big B-style of just ultimately overpowering a wild Pokemon by outnumbering it.  
There is one last thing before I end this end note: What did you guys think of the announcer during the tournament? The tournament was sort of a test run of writing the inevitable League battles, but I want to know what you guys think. Should I keep the announcer's commentary in the text, or should I just skip over his commentary and just imagine he's there? Please tell me your opinion and don't forget to review. See you next time.


End file.
